


The Dragon Prince and The Wolf Maiden

by imtheradioflyer



Series: The War of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 144,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheradioflyer/pseuds/imtheradioflyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know and she doesn't understand, thought the small crannogman as she looks at the wild beauty of Lady Lyanna, a real beauty of the north.<br/>He's powerless to stop it because he came too late to them, he blamed himself.<br/>'Why did the Old God's need to be so cruel?'<br/>He is still lying on the makeshift bed inside Ned's tent, whom the quiet wolf shared with him the night Lyanna rescued him, with the sound of celebration of men heard outside.<br/>"Sit up and tell me about this dragon that Benjen is talking about," she said helping him to sit up.<br/>The crannogman is still having doubts if he's going to tell Lady Lyanna the whole dream and he felt guilty when he saw the bruise she received fighting for his honor at the tourney and so he decided to tell her the dream, his dream.<br/>"I dreamed a dragon who fell in love and burned the world apart for it," he said, "many men had to die because he chose her."</p>
<p>'The Dragon Prince loved his Wolf Maiden and thousands died for it.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>C O M P L E T E D</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A change is coming Prince Rhaegar, it will shake the very foundations of every Great Houses of Westeros. Be careful, be strong and be diligent, you are going to be a king like no other and always remember you have the blood of the dragon. Fire and Blood, we are from House Targaryen, and we bowed to neither gods nor men."

Prince Rhaegar puts down the letter on his writing desk, a letter from his great uncle, Maester Aemon, a sworn brother of the Nights Watch.

His father's rule showed promise at the start of his reign, or at least that's what they say but over the years, it declined and only getting worse.

His love for wildfire grew over the years as well and he can still remember the first time he used it on a man as a punishment. He vividly recall the cries of the man as the wildfire cling onto him as if for dear life, a criminal, yes, but the Prince thought that no one deserves that kind of death and he can still remember the hysterical laughs of his father as well, he's more like a lunatic from what he remembered that day watching the man burn inside the throne room as the whole court look on, he's more lunatic than a king. It almost made him vomit right there on the throne room as the smell of a cooked human meat filled his senses but he managed to hold it together for the sake of being a diligent and good son.

He corresponded with his great uncle from that moment on, telling him of his concerns about wildfires and the actions of the king as well.

Something is going to change... he imagined the soft voice of his great uncle on his mind.

He wanted to visit him for he heard a lot of good things regarding his great uncle and he also wanted to hear the stories about Ser Duncan the Tall and his brother King Aegon V also known as 'Aegon the Unlikely' personally from him and why he refused the throne when it was offered to him. Aside from that, he also wants to see The Wall and the entirety of the North as well, but when he gave the notion to his father, he flatly declined and forced him to visit the Martells from Dorne instead.

"You are going to visit the Martells, Rhaegar, not the Wall and the Starks," said the King as he looked down to his son, his gaunt face and heavy eyes staring at him, "the north men are wild and dangerous; I hear that even Lord Stark is having trouble controlling his own banner men."

Ravens flew to Dorne that very night carrying the news that the Crown Prince is going to visit. Arrangement was made and so with Ser Arthur Dayne and Prince Lewyn Martell as escorts, the silver haired prince made his way to Dorne by the sea. Although disappointed by the royal command of the king, Prince Rhaegar nonetheless enjoyed his stay with the Martells and it was there the change will start albeit to the knowledge of the prince.

He stayed at Sunspear for a few months and visited the famous Water Gardens every now and then and admittedly, he and Princess Elia Martell made some kind of a special bond. She was, kind, gentle and gracious lady and has a clever and sweet wit about her. She was two years older than the prince and she thought him a lot of things. She turned him into a man.

"Your eyes always look sad, my prince," said the Princess that night they shared the bed for the first time.

Prince Rhaegar's head is resting on the headboard of the bed while Princess Elia's resting hers on his bare chest.

"I wish I can change it," she muttered caressing his face softly.

"I'm melancholic by nature princess," said the prince giving her a long and passionate look, "it's something no one can change for I cannot change it myself and I don't wish to."

"I can make you momentarily happy though," cut in the princess, her voice coated with lust and passion while her hand travelled down below the sheets, "I can at least wake up the dragon."

"Aye," said the prince as she starts to stroke his now stiff cock, "you can."

That was just one of the many nights the Prince and the Princess shared the bed together. He enjoys her company and her brother Prince Oberyn as well.

They would spar together along with his two Kingsguard as well and because Prince Oberyn coats his weapons with venom, Prince Lewyn would often times double check the sword that he will use before the sparring match and most of the times, the excellent swordsmanship of Ser Arthur Dayne would prevail and will win among the four of them, albeit bruised and tired.

It was a good time for Prince Rhaegar and it made him forget about the intrigues of the court, the backstabbing and the hidden motives and the growing madness of his father as well.

It all came back though when one day, a messenger from Kings Landing arrived and gave him the news that his father publicly burned a child, in front of the whole common folk of the city. His brother, the little Prince Viserys was there to witness it as well. There was an outrage but the Gold Cloaks subdued the common folk quickly by killing a dozen of people, man, woman, and child alike. The messenger also added that the royal family is safe.

"This really got to stop Arthur," he said, his hand still shaking about the troubling news, "he really needs to stop this before the whole realm realizes that they have a lunatic rather than a king seating on the Iron Throne."

"What will you do then?" asked his close friend looking troubled as well.

"A new monarch," he replied, "it will start here on Dorne."

The very next night after receiving the news, with Prince Lewyn Martell and his close friend Ser Arthur Dayne as confidants as well as the heir of Sunspear, Prince Doran Martell, he requested a private meeting with the ruling princess of Dorne, Princess Mariah Martell in which she agreed and their meeting was held on her very own private solar at the top of one of the towers at the Old Palace.

"Thank you for accepting my request, princess," said Prince Rhaegar as he gazed out from the window of the solar of the Old Palace, the seat of House Martell that's located within Sunspear itself overlooking the whole courtyard below.

"The area is now secured Prince Rhaegar," said Ser Arthur Dayne as he closed the door of the private solar from the inside.

"I can trust that the words you'll hear on this very solar must only remain between the five of us?" asked the Prince as he glance towards the ageing Princess Mariah Martell, yes she is old but it's clear Princess Elia got her beauty from her, as well as to the heir of Sunspear, who looks nothing like his younger and wilder brother, Prince Oberyn.

'This one can play the game of thrones better than his siblings,' thought Rhaegar as he studied the prince for a second.

"You can trust us, your highness," answered Prince Doran for his mother who remained silent.

The Prince made a quick glanced at his two Kingsguards before he finally tell his plans for the future of Westeros, of House Targaryen.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that's only privy to the court of Kings Landing or at least, that's what I hope," said the Prince, naïve of how fast a rumor travels even from the Wall to Dorne.

"The King is getting worse," he said with a hint of sadness about him, he hoped that his father would improve, but the only thing that seems to improve are the position of his pyromancers in the court, "he burns people for his own amusement and his logic is bordering to madness."

No one spoke after some time, the prince gazed out again on the window of the solar but this time, he is now looking at the night sky, at those burning stars far, far away.

He wondered briefly if there are Dragons out there. Breathing fire and flying high on the mountains and fields.

> 'The Dragon has three heads...'

"It is true," said Prince Lewyn with his flaring accent, backing what Prince Rhaegar just said, "King Aery's condition is getting worse." 

"What is really the goal of this meeting, Prince Rhaegar?" asked Princess Mariah and it briefly reminded Prince Rhaegar of the old Grand Maester Pycelle. 

"My father needs to step down," answered Prince Rhaegar. 

"I'm sorry Prince Rhaegar, I don't understand how or why your father would step down and crown you the new king if he is bordering to madness?" said Prince Doran, his voice was kind of amused, "a man such as your father won't give up his crown to give it to someone else if it means losing all his power." 

That is the hardest part for the prince because he still loves his father, he still cares for him. Every time he thinks of usurping the throne from him, he will be reminded of his childhood, of how bright the King smiled every time he saw him and his Queen. But all that memories seems to be as dead as Aegon the Conqueror now. 

"By force, Prince Doran," replied the prince as he continued to look at the twinkling small red dot at the night sky, "I'm afraid there is no other way." 

"You are going to need the support of other houses, Great Houses I'm afarid" concluded the old Princess with a wisdom on her every words, "we, House Martell have been always a leal friend of House Targaryen ever since we joined your house as well as the whole Dorne in the Seven Kingdoms." 

She is right. 

"Marry my sister, the Princess Elia and all the spears of Dorne will raise behind you," said Prince Doran boldly, "marry her not and not a single spear from Sunspear will aid you." 

"That is too bold for you to say my nephew," interrupted Prince Lewyn with a rather sharp tone, "Prince Rhaegar can't marry Princess Elia unless the King has given his consent and blessings," he paused, "Prince Rhaegar has no say about these kind of things" 

"I understand the concern of Prince Doran, Ser Lewyn so there is no need to lecture him," said Prince Rhaegar then he now turned to the other prince, "I will give the notion to my father and if he agrees, I will be more than happy to wed your sister." 

Prince Doran smiled at that. 

'It's true then, this prince is the clever one.' 

"Let's say half of the forces of House Targaryen will rally behind you, Your Highness, as well as all the spears of Dorne," chided Ser Arthur rather worried about their plan, "we are out-numbered nine to one," he paused, "you need the help of the other Great Houses for you to fulfill this plan." 

Rhaegar knows this as well, the Martells will support him no matter what, from what Prince Lewyn has vowed to him the other night before this meeting took place as well as the support of House Dayne. 

The Tyrells might support him as well as House Connington because of Jon being one of his close friends but it's not enough, his friend is right, he needs the support of other Houses for him to be able to take the crown. 

The Lannisters will remain loyal to his father as long as Lord Tywin is the Hand of the King as well as the Baratheons because Lord Steffon was his father's first cousin and all of a sudden he realized the intriguing move that House Stark has made from what Lord Varys has told them. 

House Stark of Winterfell, the Kings of Winter before the arrival of Aegon and the ancient lords of the whole North that took up the size of the lands south of the neck. The second son of Lord Rickard Stark is being fostered at the Eyrie under the guidance of Lord Arryn, his only daughter is in talks to be betrothed to his cousin, the young Lord Robert Baratheon as well as his eldest and heir, betrothed to one of Lord Hoster Tully's daughter. 

Lord Rickard Stark is arming himself with the power of the four regions? But why? Does he know the declining mental state of his father? 

Probably yes. 

He need to move, make sure that the allegiance of Winterfell will be given to him, if Lord Rickard Stark declares for him; he will certainly have the support of the Great Houses of Tullys, Arryns and the Baratheons as well. 

Yes... the Starks can be his greatest ally, or his greatest enemy. 

"I will prioritize my betrothal to Princess Elia when I return to Kings Landing, Prince Doran," said Prince Rhaegar now walking towards the door where Ser Arthur is standing guard, "I must thank you again Princess Mariah and Prince Doran, let us retire now." 

When the prince returned to his own chambers, Ser Arthur Dayne is still with him. 

"What are your plans now Rhaegar?" asked Ser Arthur when he finally shut the door close, the two of them are now alone inside his chamber. 

The warm night salty breeze from the sea is coming in from the window of the chamber when Prince Rhaegar sat on the chair beside the window overlooking the calm sea below the Castle. 

"I need to meet the Lords of the other Great Houses Arthur," replied the prince, "but I can't seem to think of an excuse so that my father will not think that I'm starting to gather the support of the other houses to remove him on his throne." 

The two of them got silent. For all the wits Gods have given him, for the first time in his life, the prince felt dull-witted, that all the things he comes up with has a loophole... that the king will find out about his hidden motives sooner rather than later. 

"The Riverlands," said Ser Arthur all of a sudden. 

"Pardon me?" asked the prince now turning his gaze to his friend who now made his way towards the window to have a better look at him. 

"The Riverlands," repeated Ser Arthur, "that's the most logical place where you can meet the other lords. It's the heart of Westeros, it borders the north, the vale, the westernlands, the reach and the crownlands and it's not too far from the stormlands as well," after that, the enthusiastic knight paused when he saw the unreadable expression of the prince, "don't you agree Rhaegar?" 

Arthur's suggestion was quite right, the prince thought as he slowly nods his head.

"I agree with you, Arthur," said the prince, "and I know who's the right kind of person that can help us." 

"Who?" asked the Knight, curious and interested. 

"Ser Oswell Whent," replied the prince, "we need to go back to Kings Landing now, I think our visit in Dorne is more than enough to please my father." 

"Probably," agreed Ser Arthur. 

And so Prince Rhaegar found himself saying good bye to the household of the Martells the next three nights after they drafted the plan to gather the other Great Houses. A small number of common folk of the castle is there to see his departure as well. 

The prince had donned his night-black armor, with the three headed dragon on his breastplate, the sigil of his house, his black helm is also at hand. 

"I will see you again Princess Elia," he said then he gave her a kiss on the cheek, an abrupt reminder of the many nights they shared the bed together on her chambers and his, "soon." 

"I'm looking forward for this meeting my prince," she said with a sad smile on her lips. 

"As well I, Princess," replied the prince. 

"Prince Rhaegar, I hate to interrupt you and the princess but we need to be on our way now," interrupted Ser Arthur, "unless you want to suffer the heat of the morning sun." 

The prince knows this as well, the House Martells sigil is a spear piercing the sun and out of the two, the latter is deadlier even in the morning. That's why they are going take the advantage of the cover of the night. 

The prince nods and with one last look at the old ruling princess of Dorne, then to her heir, Prince Doran as well as to Prince Oberyn who gave him a meek nod, he finally mount his white destrier, a gift from the Princess. 

And so his return home finally started and as they leave Sunspear, they travelled fast considering that they are only three companions and their luggage light. They reach Planky Town for the next few early hours of the morning, a trading town that lies at the mouth of Greenblood and there, they commissioned a small merchants ship with a large sail for a fast travel to take them back to Kings Landing. The ship is called Wind Runner and Ser Lewyn has an immediate liking on it. 

"I've heard stories about this ship Prince Rhaegar," he said, "it will only take us eight days and seven nights to reach the Capital if the stories are true." 

"And if there are winds my good knight," chided a man with the same flaring accent of Prince Lewyn, "I am Gara, I'm the one who oversees everything around this town and Your Highness, I'm your most humbled servant." 

And so after they agreed about the payment of the three passengers, early the next few hours, they are off to the sea. 

"Safe travels, Your Highness," Gara has said, bowing slightly. 

"Thank you, Gara," said the Prince and so with Ser Arthur, Ser Lewyn and the small crew aboard the Wind Runner, they are finally on their way back to Kings Landing. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain of the ship named Ribas didn't just boasted of how fast his ship is, he live up to his words as well because it only took them only seven days and six night until Prince Rhaegar could finally see the walls of Kings Landing. The Red Keep high up on Aegon's Hill as well as the Great Sept of Baelor atop Visenya's Hill.

It didn't take long before the Wind Runner is finally docked on Harbor outside the River Gate. A number of ships lined up on the deeper level of the river Blackwater Rush along its muddy shore.

"I will send my personal servants to see to it that your ship will be given personal care as well as to take our horses," said the prince to the Captain, "thank you for the safe and fast ride, Captain."

"It's my pleasure to be in your service, Your Highness," replied the Captain bowing at him.

"Look, its Ser Barristan," said Ser Lewyn, his expression obviously glad to see his Kingsguard brother.

Ser Barristan Selmy is indeed waiting for them on the Harbor and when he saw the prince and his Kingsguard brothers, he gave a small smile. Once they departed the ship Ser Barristan walks forward to meet them.

"It's good to see you again Your Highness," muttered Ser Barristan as the three approach him.

Behind him is a number of Gold Cloaks of the City watch.

"As do I, Ser Barristan," replied the prince, his voice polite, "I trust my little brother, Prince Visery's hadn't made any troubles?" he remembered the news about the king burning a man in front of the common folk as well as his brother.

Ser Barristan chuckled.

"He's a good lad Prince Rhaegar," he said as the four of them now walks towards the entrance of the River Gate, Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn behind them, "although I'll admit he's done some things like not eating his food unless the Queen is there to watch him."

It's almost twilight now and the hundred candles and torches of the city are now being lighted. A number of common folk is there to watch the return of the prince as well and they are calling his name.

"Prince Rhaegar!" all of them cried in which the prince shortly waved his hands at them as they continue to enter the River Gate with some of the men of City Watch walking ahead and lagging behind them for security.

"And my mother?" asked the prince, aware that the king is sometimes forcing himself to her sister.

"The Queen is eager on seeing you, Prince Rhaegar, she misses you dearly," replied Ser Barristan, "the King is waiting on the throne room for you as well," the knight paused, "it's best to see him first."

Prince Rhaegar nod his head because he knows well enough that it's unwise to make a king wait, what more if the king is the likes of his father.

"I will see him," he said.

They didn't speak to each other after that. They made their silent ascent towards Aegon's Hill with some of the populace of the city watching his return.

Prince Rhaegar is considered to be very handsome, a tall young man with a lithe form, he has the dark indigo eyes and the silver hair of the Targaryens, worn long. Many daughters of different Great Houses want to be his wife and his Queen someday, Cersei Lannister among them. Besides being handsome, the prince is exceedingly intelligent, a talented musician and a skilled knight as well. He is well-loved by the common folk.

Once they finally reach the Red Keep, Prince Rhaegar told his friend, Ser Arhur to send for Ser Oswell Whent to his chambers and wait for him no matter how long before he dismissed both Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn for them to take a much needed rest on their quarters at White Sword Tower.

He continued to the Great Hall with Ser Barristan to meet the king. He made his way to the throne room and two servants opened it from the outside once they saw him, the doors are made up of huge bronze and wood doors that opened rather silently revealing the inside of the throne room.

Skulls of Targaryen Dragons long gone are the decorations hanging on the walls, a long carpet stretches from the entrance up to the bottom of the throne. The Great Hall can sit a thousand people and oriented north to south, with high arch narrow windows on the eastern and western walls.

Prince Rhaegar's and Ser Barristan's steps are muffled by the carpet as they walk closer to the throne, the prince's eyes found the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower or the 'White Bull', known for his immense strength. The Lord Commanders expression is rather unreadable but he gave the prince an acknowledging look when the two of them met each other's gaze.

When the prince looked up at the throne, atop the raised iron dais with high and narrow steps, he saw his King, his father have grown thinner it seems, but his eyes still held some power in them and it was only when he reach the bottom of the throne when he finally knelt.

"Welcome back, my son," said the king, "it seems like the dornish sun agrees with you," then King Aery's paused, "you don't look that pale now."

The prince doesn't know if he should take it as a compliment or an insult but nonetheless, he is still his father, and his king so he let it pass.

"I'm glad to be back, Your Grace," replied the prince, "well the dornish sun is not the only thing that agreed with me during my stay in Dorne," then the prince paused, a smile tugging on his lips, "the Martells and the exotic foods as well."

This time, he now looks up to his father, searching for any distrust on his eyes only to find the same probing expression he has. The King suddenly motioned for him to stand up so he quickly obeys.

"Your Grace, I've found a woman that can be my wife in the future if the gods allow it," he said.

"Princess Elia," said Aery's as if he can read his sons mind, a grin tugging on his lips.

He looks rather sinister than genuinely happy when he smiled like that, the prince thought.

"Lord Varys informed me well enough about your exploits in Dorne," said the King sending a wave of alarm on Rhaegar all of a sudden, does he know? But that's impossible, they are too careful for Lord Varys little birds to know anything of the plan.

"You and Princess Elia are inseparable during your stay in Dorne," said the king, "and you are often seen walking out from her chambers and her to yours early in the morning."

Prince Rhaegar did not say anything, he is still too nervous to speak... his voice might reveal him so he did not dared to.

"Are you about to be a father, Rhaegar?" asked the king with a sneer, "is the Martell bitch with your child?"

Prince Rhaegar shook his head.

"No father," he replied.

The King tugs on his beard thoughtfully.

"Well she is from House Martell," said the king, "and since Steffon failed and died unfortunately, to find you a suitable bride across the narrow sea," the King stops, searching whatever the reaction of his son might be.

Lord Steffon Baratheon and his wife Lady Cassana Estermont died at the sight of their castle of Storms End and their sons, Robert and Stannis saw the death of their parents as well, aboard their ship called Windproud that was been caught into a storm in the Shipbreaker Bay and sunk along with all the crew, none survive except one.

"So you will approve of the match, Your Grace?" asked Rhaegar.

"If she proves suitable enough," said the King, "Ser Barristan, be a good knight and ask the Grand Maester Pycelle to send a royal letter to Dorne, asking the Princess Elia be brought to the court at once."

"As Your Grace commands," said the smaller knight, bowing to the king before leaving the throne room.

"May I take my leave as well, Your Grace?" asked the prince, wanting to visit his mother and little brother as well.

"You are in a hurry?" asked the king, surprised.

"I would like to visit the Queen and little Viserys, Your Grace," replied Prince Rhaegar.

"Tell me boy," said the king all of a sudden, his voice ringing with warning, "what is the better way to punish a traitor?"

When the prince heard the king, his blood seems to freeze.

He knows! He said to himself but he kept his straight face and his expression unreadable.

"They should be sent to the wall, Your Grace," said the prince, hoping that his voice doesn't gave him away, "I hear the Nights Watch are now lacki--"

He was been cut off by the sudden hysterical laugh of his father.

"Don't give fools answer like that boy," said the King between laughs, "gather your wits and be gone!"

The prince gave a sigh of relief after he heard that he is finally dismissed, but then as he walks out of the throne room, a group of people entered.

Pyromancers carrying a cart with sand on them and then some guards carrying a weeping man and it struck him.

Once outside the throne room, the prince looked back inside where the pyromancers burrowed a small rough jars of pottery containing the substance 'wildfire' and the voice of the man begging to avoid being burned. As the king continues his hysterical laughs, Ser Gerold Hightower noticed him and gave him a rather sympathetic look.

"Burn him!" he heard his father as he leave the entrance of the throne room, his heart heavy on his chest.

He went towards the room of Prince Viserys and there he found the earnest man, Ser Jonothor Darry guarding the door.

"I'm glad to see your back, Your Highness," said the knight with a smile on his lips.

"As do I, Ser Jonothor," replied the prince, "how is my little brother doing?"

"Little Prince Viserys is growing every day," replied the knight, "I should be the one to teach him the art of swordsmanship," he suggested.

Prince Rhaegar smiled at that.

"Well your brother will be displeased if you take away his duty to him," commented the Prince then the knight just rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother.

Ser Jonothor gently opened the door of the chamber of the younger prince.

"There he is," said the knight.

Prince Rhaegar entered the small chamber of Prince Viserys decorated with tapestries of forest and dragons on its walls to find him playing with his wooden and painted dragon toys, one similar to Balerion the Dread and the other famous Dragons that have been ridden by their ancestors in the past. The little prince are making otherworldly noises from his mouth as he imitates a flying and growling Balerion.

"Rhaegar!" said the young prince shrieking with excitement as he leave his toys on the floor and run towards him once he noticed him.

Prince Viserys hugged him while Prince Rhaegar ruffled his silver hair that is maintained at shoulder length.

"I missed you," said little Viserys as he looks up to his brother.

"I missed you too, Viserys," replied Prince Rhaegar and an unbidden smile crossed his lips, he knelt one of his knees to lower his level to see the face of the small prince clearly, "I heard you've been causing trouble around here when I was away little brother," he said smoothing his hair back.

"I am not!" replied the prince with fierceness on his voice even at the tender age of five, "I'm a good prince!"

"Of course you are," he said kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see to that myself," he said thinking of how some Targaryens grew mad because of the centuries of incest, "I'll see you at dinner Viserys, I'm going to go to see mother."

"I want to come!" cried little Viserys.

"Stay here Viserys," replied the prince, "or else I won't give my gift to you from Dorne."

"Really?" asked the little prince, his eyes twinkling with joy and happiness.

"Yes, so stay here and behave yourself," said the prince.

Viserys nods and gave him another hug before going back to pick up his toy and continue playing, Rhaegar noticed that a servant girl is inside as well to check up on him.

Prince Rhaegar said his thanks to Ser Jonothor Darry before continuing his way towards the chamber of her mother. The old Ser Harlan Grandison is the one guarding the entrance of the chamber. By the looks of him, he is napping; the knight is leaning on his greatsword.

This one is gonna die soon, thought Rhaegar.

"Ser Harlan," muttered the prince waking the knight from his nap.

"Oh," said the knight, surprised to see him, "I didn't know you will be back tonight, Your Highness."

"I am," said the prince, "I'm going to see my mother."

"As you command, Your Highness," he said stepping to the side for the prince to open the heavy door.

The Queen is reading a book when Rhaegar entered her room.

"Mother," he called.

When Queen Rhaella turned to look at him, her sad purple eyes suddenly lit up when she saw her first son.

"Rhaegar," she said standing up on the chair of her writing desk to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

Prince Rhaegar is now taller than the Queen but she still treats him like a child.

"God's, you've finally have some color in your face," said the Queen engulfing the cheeks of the prince with her delicate hands.

"Father said the same thing," he replied.

The two of them sat at the edge of the bed.

"Dorne agrees with you," she said while still holding his hand, "Lord Varys said you and the beautiful Princess Elia are often seen together, is it true Rhaegar?"

The prince nods.

"I asked father to arrange a betrothal to the princess," he said, "I think she will be fit to become my queen someday."

"Of course she is," said the Queen, a smile tugging on her lips, then she started to search his sons face, "something has changed," she said all of a sudden.

But the prince is not paying attention because he suddenly saw the purple marks on the skin of her mother.

Queen Rhaella suddenly covered it with the loose sleeve of her nightgown.

"He is still abusing you mother," said Prince Rhaegar standing up looking down at her.

For the first time on her life, the Queen saw the change of the expression of his son from the calm and melancholic to benevolent and wild with silent fury.

"Never more," said the prince, his voice shaking with anger.

"What do you mean, Rhaegar?" asked the Queen, confused of the vague words of her son.

"A change is coming," he repeated the words of his great uncle then he left the room without looking back.

He hastily made his way towards his own chambers to find that Ser Barristan is now guarding the door.

"Your Grace, we meet again," said the Knight, "Ser Oswell is inside waiting for you."

Prince Rhaegar just made a quick nod to the knight, before he entered his own chamber to find Ser Oswell standing near the window.

"Shut the door Ser Barristan and don't let anyone enter it without my permission," said the prince in which the knight nods, understanding the tone of the voice of the prince.

Once the door is finally closed, Prince Rhaegar now turned to Ser Oswell Whent. His distinctive helmet emblazoned with a black bat with its wings spread, symbolizing House Whent of Harrenhal is laid on the writing desk of the prince.

"You've got some color on your face now Prince Rhaegar," said the knight, his voice rumbling like a thunder.

Prince Rhaegar can't help but to smile at the mention of his tan.

"My father and mother mentioned it too, Ser Oswell," he said.

"Lord Tywin left to Casterly Rock yesterday," said the knight.

"Why?" asked the prince surprised about the news.

"Lord Tywin asked his grace to betroth Lady Cersei to you," answered Ser Oswell, "the king rejected his offer."

That is maybe the reason why his father accepted his request without so much issue a while ago, to insult his loyal Lord hand.

But this is not the reason why he sent for the Knight, someone reminded him at the back of his mind.

"Now do you know why I wanted to talk to you Ser Oswell?" asked the prince.

"I have ideas," is the quick reply of the knight, his eyes saying more than what he says.

"So you know?" he asked getting the meaning of his look.

"I'm not a fool, Your Highness," he said, "and neither deaf nor blind."

At that, the prince cautiously walks closer to the knight.

"Will you swear your allegiance to me then?" he asked.

"I swear my allegiance to you, Prince Rhaegar, I'll protect you with my own life" replied the knight.

"That was fast," commented the prince.

"Well we need to act fast, why still delay?" is the flat reply of Ser Oswell.

"You are close with the Lord Commander, ask his permission to visit your lord brother and the king will have no choice but to let you go if Ser Gerold agrees," said the prince.

"Aye, he will agree, Your Highness," he said with a nod, "but what will I tell my brother?"

"Ask him to arrange a tourney," said the prince, his face determined, "invite all the lords of the realm, if he is lacking the money to fund it, I will back him if I must."

"My brother will like that," commented the knight, "he writes to me that every time a passenger travels the Riverlands, they would often avoid passing the walls of his cursed castle," then the knight paused, picking up his helm, "a tourney?"

"Yes," said the prince, _"it will be the greatest tourney of our time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of typographical errors and I just want to apologize in advance. You will also notice that some of the words are a little bit repeated and I apologized for that too because english is not my first language. That's all for now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Godswood at Winterfell in the North is a dark and primal place of three acres of old forest untouched for ten thousands of years. It primarily consists of sentinels, oaks and ironwoods but also has hawthorn, ash and soldier pines. In the center is a small, dark and cold pool with ancient weirwood heart tree.

The weirwood has bark white as bone, dark red leaves and a long melancholy face carved in the bark, it's deep—cut eyes red with dried sap and at the bottom of the heart tree, is Lyanna Stark kneeling and praying to the Old Gods of the North.

'Give my father all the wisdom he can get on ruling the whole North wisely; help my brother Brandon on making wise decisions as well and stop him for making foolish ones; guide and protect my brother Ned at the Eyrie and make my youngest brother, Benjen strong like Bran, patient like Ned and wise like father.'

She opened her eyes when the cold winds of the North blew softly, making the red leaves of the heart tree rustle and dance on their own.

"They heard my prayer," she murmured with a small smile then she closed her eyes and bowed her head again.

"Lya," she heard the voice of her youngest brother Benjen, interrupting her on her prayer "I'm sorry to interrupt you but father is expecting us in the Great Hall."

"What is it this time?" she asked standing up and turning to her brother behind her.

Benjen Stark, the youngest of the four siblings stands a little taller than her but is still short and growing still. Out of his three brothers, she is closest to him. He's characterized by the Stark appearance; long stern face, black hair and soft grey eyes.

"There are three ravens," replied Benjen walking closer to her with a curious look, "I heard from Maester Walys that it's from the south."

"South? At the Eyrie?" she asked nervously as an image of her brother, Eddard, dead on the foot of one of the mountains in the Vale or was accidentally wounded in a melee or tourney flashed on her mind.

"I don't know where it came from but father said we need to go and see him," he replied.

"I hope it's not a bad news," said Lyanna as she grabs her brother in the wrist, "let's go see then."

The two Starks run together out from the Godswood and to the Great Hall of Winterfell.

The Great Hall is very large. On the outside, it is enclosed with grey stone and covered with banners, with wide doors made of oak and iron, which opens to the castle yard, while a rear exit leads to a dimly-lit gallery. Inside it can hold eight long rows of trestle tables, four to each side of the central aisle and can seat 500 people. There is also a raised platform for noble guests.

It was lighted by torches and candles hanging above the ceiling.

"Oh they are here my lord," said Maester Walys once Lyanna and Benjen finally entered the Great Hall from the castle yard.

Lyanna saw that his Lord father is standing between his eldest brother, Brandon and the Maester.

Lord Rickard Stark's long stern face is intently looking at her and she wonders if her father finally accepted her betrothal to Robert, she hopes not.

As the siblings approach the trio, Lyanna also noticed that his older brother, Brandon, looks rather serious as well. Nonetheless, he's tall and imposing figure and handsome face smiled when she met her eyes.

What is the news? She asked herself as they finally reach them.

"Where have you been, Lyanna?" asked her father, his voice is deep and commanding.

It's the voice of the Lord of Winterfell, she told herself as she looks up to him.

"I was praying father," she replied.

"And what could have you been praying little sister?" asked Brandon who gave her an amused grin.

She turned to him with a rather sharp look. Their father said that she and Brandon have one more thing in common; hot-blooded, something that came from the wolf blood as their father calls it.

"I prayed to the Gods to grant you some wits and stop making further foolish acts Brandon," she replied in which Benjen chuckled softly, earning a glare from the former.

It was true, news from Barrowtown, where his brother was fostered as a youth and The Rills, the area ruled by House Ryswell mentioned that it was not only horse riding that the heir of Winterfell is fond off, but also fucking girls, one of them is Barbrey Ryswell, one of the daughters of Lord Rodrik Ryswell and fighting other men as well, with sword or with fist; she noticed that his brothers face is still bruised at the left cheek and his bottom lip is still cut from his recent brawl.

Later on, she learned that Lord Ryswell had written to her father to arrange a marriage between the two but their Lord father seems to have other plans for his heir.

"There was news from the south," said his father then he motioned for Maester Walys to give him one of the papers he's holding, "the first is about your brother Brandon."

"What about him?" asked Benjen, "is he about to be a father?"

Lyanna chuckled after hearing the conviction on his little brother's voice.

"He's not going to be a father Benjen," answered the Maester, "the news is from Riverrun."

"Riverrun, the seat of House Tully?" asked Lyanna curiously, "what about it?"

"Lord Hoster Tully is an old friend of mine," said his father, "and he accepted my offer to wed his eldest daughter, the Lady Catelyn to your brother, Brandon."

The news was a shock to her; why marry his brother to some Southron noble lady? His father's bannermen will be furious about this decision.

"But father, why someone from the south?" asked Lyanna.

"An alliance with the Riverlands will greatly help the North, Lyanna," replied the Maester for his father, "House Tully is the Lord Paramount of the Trident and a powerful house---"

"I know that already Maester Walys," interrupted Lyanna, "is there going to be a war that's why you're making these alliances father?"

Everyone inside the Great Hall seems to stop moving; the three siblings and all the servants are waiting for Lord Stark to answer the question.

"There is no war to fight Lyanna," answered his father solemnly, sending the servants to do their duties again after their lord answered, but Lyanna saw something on his eyes that says otherwise, "these alliances will just help to strengthen the friendship between our regions."

"How about Lyanna, father?" asked Brandon attentively, "did you accept her betrothal to Lord Robert already?"

"Yes, I accepted it already," replied their father making his younger brother Benjen, glance at her with shock and pity, "you will wed the young Lord of Storms End Lyanna, news from the Eyrie says that folks adore and admire him."

'And has fathered a bastard as well,' said Lyanna at the back of her mind.

"And the young Lord Robert is also a renowned warrior, my lady, your brother Eddard described him as taller than Brandon and broad shouldered as well, you will like him when they arrive here," added Maester Walys.

"What do you mean, Maester Walys?" she asked when she realized the last words of the old Maester.

"Ned along with Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Robert will be here in a few days," answered his father, "he's going here so that I can formally announce the betrothal between the two of you and the joining of our houses."

"How about my betrothed father? Will she be here too?" asked Brandon with a hint of sarcastic on his voice.

"No," their Lord father replied, "you are the one who will ride for Riverrun after the announcement of Robert and Lyanna's engagement; you can choose some of your friends to accompany you."

"Fantastic," muttered Brandon.

At least I'm not the only one who's sour about the decisions of father, said Lyanna to herself.

"What is the other news then, father?" asked Benjen as he side glance at the last scroll in the hand of the Maester.

"The last raven came from the Citadel telling that this winter might be at end," answered Maester Walys.

"The three of you can go back to your own chambers now," said their father dismissing them.

The first one to leave is Brandon, who seems to be in a hurry, next one is the Maester who looks like he accomplished something and Benjen, who reluctantly leaves.

"Father," said Lyanna, "can we talk?"

"About what Lyanna?" he asked, his voice stern and demanding.

"Please father," she said, "can we talk privately to your solar?"

His father stared at her before finally nodding his head understanding the dilemma of her daughter. She motioned for the servants to leave the Hall for if they will go to his private solar, it will take time. Once the door of the Great Hall was finally shut, the father and daughter both have taken their seat on one of the long tables of the Hall.

"You don't like Lord Robert Baratheon?" asked his father and at that moment, Lyanna thought that Lord Stark is once again the caring father that she remembers growing up as a child.

"Didn't you know the news about him father?" she asked him, almost hurt, "you will really give me away to a man like him and a Southerner too."

"Yes, he's a Southerner and the lord of Storms End Lyanna, don't you like to be the new lady of Storms End? To become the Lady Baratheon of the Stormlands?" asked his father, "I know that you are aware that some of our bannermen wants their son and heir to marry you and as a Northman myself, I would gladly give you to the most deserving of them just because you'll live just a few days ride here in Winterfell and we can or you can visit your brothers anytime you want but as a ruler, I must do my duty for my people."

Do his duty? What is this duty her father is talking about?

"Father, the main issue about Robert is not because he is a Southerner," she complained, "the issue is because he can never keep to one bed, and you are going to give your only daughter to the likes of him?"

This time, her father suddenly embraced her and as she lays her head on his chest, she can smell the north on him, the coldness of his leather tunic is set on her skin, he kissed her in the head before saying;

"He will be devoted only to you once the two of you has said the vows," said her father, his voice surprisingly gentle, "and if he dares to dishonor you," his father's voice suddenly turned dangerous, "he's going to regret it."

A rare smile found itself on her father's lips and she almost want to believe it.

"What about Ned and Ben father?" asked Lyanna, curious about the fates of her brothers.

"What about them?" replied their father.

"Are they going to marry some Southerner too?" she asked him.

"If I'm going to do that I will lose the respect and loyalty of my bannermen," said his father, his voice quite amused, "and once I died, they might give your brother Brandon some problems in ruling the north as they spit my name on the ground at the same time," he paused, "no, I'm still finding a suitable brides for the two of them, two noble ladies from the north."

At this Lyanna smiled.

"Ned and Ben aspire to be a Kingsguard," said Lyanna, "or a sworn brother of the Nights Watch."

"We will see," said their father sharing her smile, "now be off my daughter, I have many things to attend to."

Lyanna Stark nodded her head and finally walks out from the Great hall. She was about to make her way on her chambers when suddenly she felt that she needs to give another prayer to the Old Gods of the North so she quickly made her way towards the Godswood, retracing her steps until she reach the heart tree.

She went to the same spot where she prayed earlier and there she knelt and bowed her head.

'Hear me please, help me and tell my father that it's unwise to give me away to Robert Baratheon to live in the south. The young lord of Storms End will never keep to one bed and I don't like to become his lady wife. Give me to any of your Northern sons instead, anyone from House Umber, House Mormont, House Karstark, House Manderly or even Domeric Bolton if you will, even though I hate him because he always out race me in horseback, just don't give me to Lord Baratheon, please...'

All of a sudden there was a wind that so strong, the wolf maiden was forced to hold on to one of the many tangled roots of the tree to keep herself from falling.

'Did the Old Gods hear my prayer?' she asked herself as the wind abruptly stops, 'will they spare my fate of being the new Lady of Storm's End?'

Albeit to her knowledge, the Old God's of the North has heard her and her future have been carved already, like the face in the heart tree and her destiny is something that has never happened before.

> Fire and Ice.

Three days after the ravens from Riverrun, Eyrie and the Citadel arrived, news from White Harbor of the arrival of her brother Ned, along with Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Robert Baratheon arrives in Winterfell. They have taken a merchant ship from Gulltown to take them to White Harbor and the sea voyage had taken three days and two nights in total. There are other news as well, Lyanna's intended, Robert Baratheon have taken the daughter of the Captain of the ship as a bedwarmer.

"That whoring bastard," murmured Lyanna under her breath, forming her hand in a tight fist.

The whole Stark Household is now waiting on the Winterfell's yard for the arrival of Lord Rickard's second son and their guests.

"We can see rider's m'lord!" yelled one of the Guards standing up to the ramparts of the castle, "The Direwolf of House Stark, The Falcon of House Arryn and the Black Stag of Baratheon."

At this, there is a great anticipation and excited murmurs from the servants and the onlookers alike erupted. They murmured of how handsome Robert Baratheon was, of the old Jon Arryn that was a friend of her father as well, and her brother Eddard, who seems to finally learned how to laugh.

"Open the gates!" yelled the same Guard and so when the Castle Gates was been finally lifted, three columns of rider entered. The first one has the banners of House Stark, a grey direwolf running on a field of white, her brother Ned with them.

An unbidden smile crossed Lyanna's lips when she finally saw her brother closely. His long dark hair is tied in a bun and his eyes are just the way she remembers it when he left for the Eyrie not too long ago.

"He is still short," commented Ben with a small smile on his lips.

"Well he is still taller than you brother," chided Brandon with a sneer.

The youngest stark frowned at him.

The second column of riders has the banners of House Arryn, a sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon on a sky-blue field and leading the riders is Lord Jon Arryn that even though is now on his old age, still looks lordly. Lyanna also noticed the rider beside Lord Arryn that has sandy blond hair and blue eyes; he's about Brandon's age.

The last column of riders is bearing the banners of House Baratheon, a black stag grazing a field of gold. Leading the riders is none other than Lord Robert Baratheon.

He is every inch of a maiden's fantasy, thought Lyanna, no wonder why a lot of girls don't hesitate on giving themselves to him and being the Lord of Storms End is not a bad thing as well.

But I am not one of those girls, she thought again.

Powerfully built with a clean shaven face, he's got the look of a Baratheon about him; a short black thick hair, a coal dark eyes and he also got an easy smile on his lips.

I can't be married to him, said Lyanna to herself, I can't be.

The three columns of rider stopped in front of the lines of Stark Household.

Ned dismounted first, followed by Jon Arryn then the rider beside him and finally Robert.

"He's so tall," murmured Benjen.

"Ned," said their father as he enveloped his second son on a quick embrace.

"I'm glad to see you father," replied his brother, his solemn face not giving away his emotion but Lyanna can see through his soft grey eyes the happiness that his lips conceal.

Ned turned to their eldest brother next, they both shake hands sharing a small smile to each other. Next is Lyanna, he gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"I always pray for your safety Ned," she told his brother, grateful that he is finally back home.

"Well I guess it worked," he commented as he return her smile.

If it worked for his brother, does this mean it worked for her too?

"Will you still return to the Eyrie?" asked Lyanna curiously.

"I don't know yet Lya," replied Ned, "but probably yes."

Eddard Stark turned to their youngest brother next. Ben hugged him much to the former's surprise.

"I missed you Ned," said Benjen with a big smile on his face.

"I missed you too Ben," replied Ned solemnly.

Seeing his two brothers like this puts another smile on Lyanna's lips.

Then Lord Arryn turned to his father next.

"Lord Stark," he said with a bow in which her father returned quickly, "this is my nephew Elbert Arryn."

So the handsome young lord is Lord Arryn's nephew, the heir of his house, thought Lyanna then she noticed that Robert is now intently looking at her.

"Lord Arryn," replied his father putting up the face of Lord of Winterfell again but then he smiled when he glanced at the younger Arryn, "I'm pleased to meet you Lord Elbert, I see that you have the look of your uncle when he was younger."

"Well I guess the fruit didn't fall far from the tree, my lord," replied Elbert with a smile.

At that the three of them shared a short laugh then his father turned to his eldest brother.

"This is my first born and heir, Brandon," introduced their father, "then my only daughter Lyanna and my youngest son, Benjen."

Lord Arryn and his nephew shake the hands of both Brandon and Benjen then they both kissed Lyanna's cold and bare hands.

"I must say Robert is really lucky to be your husband my lady," said Elbert after she kissed her.

"You're too kind my lord," said Lyanna politely.

Give me a sword and I'll fight you, she thought as she saw the scabbard of the younger Arryn.

"Lord Rickard," this time, it was the turn of Lord Robert, his voice grumbling like a thunderstorm.

He is really tall, said Lyanna to herself looking at her possible intended in the future.

"Lord Robert," replied his father shortly.

"I'd been meaning to visit Winterfell but Lord Jon is set on finishing our trainings and studies first," he said, a smile tugging on his lips as he looks around the castle yard, "I must say this castle has really some strength on it's walls, like Storms Ends."

"I would like to visit Storms End someday Lord Robert," said Brandon all of a sudden, "there's a legend that Brandon the Builder helped to build your castle my lord. I would very much like to see it for myself."

Robert now turned to her eldest brother.

They are almost of the same size, Lyanna noticed, both tall and broad shouldered, and have the same taste for women as well.

"You are welcome to visit my castle anytime you want Brandon," replied Robert with a genuine smile in which his brother returned quickly, "after all, we are all be soon bound by blood together," then Robert finally turned to Lyanna, his eyes sparkling with admiration and love, "it's a great honor to finally meet you my lady," then he motioned for her other hand, "may I?"

Should she let him? she asked herself as she noticed that all of them; her father, the two Arryns and her brothers are waiting for her reply.

My faith is now sealed, she said to herself as she gently offered up her hand to be kissed by Lord Robert.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen my lady," said Robert after she kissed her hand, "Ned has told me everything about you and I'm very glad that Lord Rickard accepted my offer of betrothal."

"As do I, my lord," she replied.

Lies, blatant lies!

Robert gave her one long lingering look before returning to his spot earlier.

"He's not that bad Lya," commented Ben.

"Then marry him," she meanly replied under her breath and luckily no one heard her but Ben.

"Welcome to Winterfell my Lords," said his father, "we should now start the feast and tonight, I will formally announce the joining of Houses Baratheon and Stark."

Everyone in the yard clapped and cheered including her brothers.

Lyanna suddenly feel out of breath and tears are threatening to fall from her eyes.

'I can be brave,' she told herself, 'I'm a wolf maiden of the north, I can be strong too.'


	4. Chapter 4

The feast continued until the darkness covered the whole north and Lyanna found herself on the table with her three brothers and Elbert Arryn while their Lord father is sitting with Lord Arryn and Lord Robert on the raised dais overlooking the whole feast.

Her father asked her to wear the grey gown he commissioned from the lands across the narrow sea before the feast begun and she grudgingly agreed.

The gown was made of a fine fabric that runs on Lyanna's skin like soft and hot water. It was a long sleeve close-fitting gown that shows that the Wolf Maiden is now turning to be a beautiful woman. The top of the dress was sewn with intricate details of handwork with intersecting lines while the waist of is tightened by a blue fabric supported by a metal work with the images of the Blue Winter Rose that grows in Winterfell, the rest of the gown below the waist billows on her every movement. On her chest, is the small silver pin of the direwolf of her house.

When she entered the Great Hall with her brother Benjen who looks handsome with his long grey sleeves underneath a black breast plate and a black trouser as well as a boots that's currently full of mud; all men looked at her with desire and want, those who's from the south that came with Lyanna's brother and the north men as well. Much to Lyanna's dismay, only Robert was the one who dared to look at her with obvious lust.

Around the Great Hall, Lyanna can see the banners of House's Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, Bolton, Umber, Mormont, Manderly, Karstark and all the other Nothern houses who owes allegiance to Winterfell.

All the Northmen, gathered to witness the announcement of her betrothal to Lord Robert Baratheon.

"Drink up Ben! Drink like a man!" urged Brandon as Benjen tries to drink all the Arbor wine in one gulp.

Brandon is wearing a long sleeves white shirt with three buttons at the top, brown breaches, boots and a wolf pelt cloak.

There was a chorus of cheers from the crowd, half of them drunk and the other are awake with life.

There was a sad smile on Lyanna's lips as he watched her youngest brother successfully drink the whole bottle of wine. There was another chorus of cheers but now the people are now chanting Benjen's name and the youngest Stark was suddenly lifted up in the air and paraded on the wall atop the drunken men.

"He can't be a boy forever Lya," commented Ned who's also watching their youngest brother.

Eddard Stark wears a simple white tunic made of silk, tightened in the waist by a leather belt and breaches as well as black boots.

"I know that," replied Lyanna as he turned to the quiet wolf, "you're not the boy who left us years ago as well Ned," she added, "you are now a man grown, mother would be proud."

It was strange for her to mention their mother because they never did it after her death many years ago all because their Lord father did not as well.

"And she will be proud of you too, Lya," said Ned with a small smile on his lips.

"And why is that?" asked Lyanna with a mischievous grin.

"That you're going to marry a lord, a good man and loved by many," answered Ned, "and my best friend too."

At this Lyanna's face turned sad.

"What is it Lyanna?" asked Ned, "what's your problem?"

The Wolf Maiden hopelessly looks at her brother.

'Oh Ned,' she said at the back of her mind seeing the concerned look of her brother, 'if only she can tell him that she doesn't want to be the lady wife of Robert, that she'll rather choose the son of any northern lords, at least from that she won't be forced to leave the north, her place, her home.'

"Tell me Lya, you can trust me," urged Ned.

It was a long time until she finally decided to tell his brother his concern about his best friend.

"I heard stories Ned," she finally said , "stories from the Vale about your dear friend."

"What are these stories?" he reluctantly asked.

"I think you know them," she replied with a steel voice when she saw his expression, "tell me Ned, is it true?"

She wants to hear it from her own brother, it will not give her peace but it will be enough to learn the truth.

"Yes," answered Ned, "the stories are true but Lya," at this, he looks at her with a pleading look, "Robert loves you, he loves you very much and I know he will change for the better, trust me Lya."

Lyanna gave him a small smile. His brother is really devoted to his best friend, why not? The two of them grew up together.

"Love is sweet dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."

All of a sudden Brandon rejoined them as the crowd continues to drink and enjoy themselves, including their little brother Benjen, who's now in the table of the Umbers, drinking and jesting with them.

"Lord Robert can't really take his eyes off on you, little sister," commented Brandon.

"Perhaps you can challenge him in a duel if he is really great like what they say about him," suggested Lyanna.

Brandon Stark sighed.

"Not this time little sister," he said with a sad smile, "you will be happy with him," he said with so much assurance she almost want to believe him, "and if not, at least just try to be happy because you know the two of us?" he turned to Ned, "Ned, you know what Lyanna and myself need to do, huh?"

He is now drunk, that's why his tongue is loosed this much.

"I don't know Brandon," replied Ned calmly.

"We need to do our duties to this family, like all the ones before us and soon you'll need to do your duty too brother," replied Brandon and for the first time, Lyanna and Ned saw that he can really be the Lord of Winterfell someday, he can be the Warden of the North.

All the cheering suddenly stops as Lord Stark made his way at the edge of the raised platform.

"My lords," his father called out, "we are all gathered here to witness the betrothal of my daughter Lyanna Stark to Lord Robert Baratheon," his father looked down at her, motioning for her to walk up to the dais and Robert Baratheon also took that cue to follow.

She was nervous, she can almost hear her heart beating wildly on her chest, she put a hand on her chest as if to comfort it amidst the eyes of their guest and the only relief she can think of is that it's only the announcement of their betrothal, not the wedding itself, at least not yet.

"Robert of House Baratheon and Lyanna of House Stark," said her father and they all clapped and cheered.

Lyanna Stark looks at the crowd; she knew most of the noble Northmen in attendance because they once tried to persuade her father to marry her or one of her brothers to their sons and daughters.

I wonder how they feel right now, she said as she gives Domeric Bolton a sad smile when she saw him on their table with his father.

"Can I go back to my chamber now father?" asked Lyanna after the announcement, "I'm tired."

She gave her father a pleading look, almost saying please.

"You may take your leave," said their father with a nod, giving her a tight smile.

"Lord Stark, let me walk Lady Lyanna in her chambers," offered Robert.

She wants to say no, she wants to run but her duty to her family kept her mouth shut and her legs frozen.

"Is that all right with you, Lya?" asked their father.

She nods her head even though she's reeling to say no.

Robert Baratheon smiled.

She doesn't hate him but she doesn't like him either. He is handsome in truth and the Lord of Stormlands as well. Maybe Ned is right, maybe he will change for the better, she said to herself as the two of them walks out from the Great Hall together; her hand on his strong arms.

"Are you cold Lyanna?" asked Robert.

"A little," she replied then Robert abruptly stops walking making her stop too.

The young lord removed his heavy coat and put it on Lyanna, making her body warm immediately.

"Thank you my lord," she said.

"Call me Robert," said the young lord with a smile on his face and Lyanna realize that Robert behaved himself tonight, he didn't drunk himself or even lusted over the serving girls.

"Robert," she said returning the smile of the young lord and for the first time it was genuine.

"Your chamber is in the Great Keep?" asked Robert as the two of them continue on their way.

"Yes," she replied as they entered the innermost castle and stronghold of the castle complex.

This time, she leads the way to her chamber and once they reach it, Robert finally let go of her hand.

"When Ned told me about you, I know in my heart I must have you and I'm happy," he paused, looking intently at her, "I'm really happy that Lord Stark accepted my offer of betrothal to you."

She didn't respond and Lord Robert seems to notice this.

"Aren't you happy Lyanna?" he asked, his face actually concerned and worried.

She looks up to him, to those black thick hair and square jaws and bluest of eyes.

Robert Baratheon is wearing a green tunic that shows his muscled body, black breeches, leather boots and a Stag pin of House Baratheon on his chest.

"I'm complicated Robert," she finally said after some time, "I'm not easily swayed."

With one last long look at the young lord, Lyanna Stark finally entered her chamber, leaving the Storm lord puzzled and confused.

Lord Arryn, her brother Ned, and her betrothed Lord Robert with all the Arryn, Baratheon and Stark Household who came with them finally left back to the Eyrie after a few months of staying at Winterfell except Elbert Arryn who became a constant companion of her brother Brandon and had agreed to join him on his journey to Riverrun. Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon accompanied them on their way to White Harbor leaving Benjen and Lyanna as the Starks in Winterfell.

Lyanna was on her chamber seating on the chair of her writing desk, holding the pin of Robert Baratheon when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Maester Walys entered, bearing a small scroll on his hand.

"My lady," he said and there was something on the Maester's voice that requires attention.

"What is it Maester Walys?" she asked turning to him.

"News from Kings Landing," he said.

This is the first time she will receive the news from the Maester because most of the time it was Brandon or her father who receives it.

"What news?" she said standing up walking towards the old Maester.

"This is a disturbing news my lady," said Maester Walys, his voice full of caution, "King Aerys burned a criminal in front of all the common folk of the city."

That is a disturbing news indeed, said Lyanna to herself thinking of King Aerys.

"I don't know what to do with that piece of information Maester," said Lyanna, clearly troubled about it, "how about King Aerys sons?" she asked wondering about the two Targaryen Princes.

"Little Prince Viserys was forced to watch the burning by his grace," replied Maester Walys, "while the Crown Prince immediately hurried home from Dorne after hearing the news."

So the Crown Prince is cautious of the possible repercussions of the actions of his father, the king, said Lyanna to herself.

"Why was he in Dorne?" asked Lyanna wondering the reason behind the flight of Prince Rhaegar to the southernmost territory of Westeros.

"I believe the Prince is courting Princess Elia Martell my lady," replied Maester Walys.

So the Dragon Prince plans to wed the beautiful Princess Elia, thought Lyanna.

Is this an arranged marriage by the King just like what her father did to her? Or maybe the Crown Prince was really in love. Then she briefly wondered what it feels to be courted by a Targaryen Prince.

"Is there another news Maester?" asked Lyanna because the old man stayed stiffly on his spot.

"Yes my lady," he replied taking out another parchment on his sleeves, "From Lord Whent."

"Lord Whent? Of Harrenhal?" asked Lyanna wondering what the River lord's news is.

"He's invited your father on a tourney in his castle," replied the Maester, "all the other lords of Westeros will be there as well."

"What tourney is this?" she asked.

"A tourney to honor her daughter my lady and to show the power and wealth of House Whent," replied the old Maester with a hint of smile tugging on his lips, "he said it will be the greatest tourney of our time," then the Maester pause, _"the tourney at Harrenhal."_


	5. Chapter 5

Dragons flying over the sky of Kings Landing, mighty beasts of the sky; one of which has a color of soft cream, but his horn, wings and spinal crest are colored gold but up in the sky, the dragon looks white as snow. The second one has green and bronze scales, the green of moss found in the deepest parts of the forest. The last one is Balerion the Black Dread come again, his scales are black, his horn and spinal plates are blood red and as it lunged to the city below, its wings sounded like a thunder as he approach, the dragon roared and from its mouth, black flames shot out with red.

Rhaegar was waiting for the fire of the dragon below, naked on the pavements of the city. When the fires finally devoured him, he closed his eyes and welcomed it like an old friend, he cherished every second of it but suddenly he felt cold and all the fires was gone and when he opened his eyes, he's now standing on a field of white and far off in the distance, he heard a wolfs cry.

"Rhaegar, wake up," he heard Ser Arthur's voice waking him up from his dream.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the Knight is standing beside his bed with look of confusion on his eyes.

"What have you dreamed of Your Highness?" asked the knight, "you've been trashing on your bed like a madman."

"Dragons," replied the prince, sitting upright from where he lay on his bed, leaning his back on the headboard.

"A common dream for your family Your Highness," offered Arthur with a small smile.

That is true, Targaryens, after their dragons became extinct, have often dream about them every time they closed their eyes to sleep, the crown prince even heard that his father's love for wildfire started when he dreamt of himself as a dragon, burning his enemies with wildfire.

Prince Rhaegar exhaled; he's not wearing any clothes and has only the sheet to cover his lower body.

"What news today Arthur?" asked the Prince.

"I heard your father won't be able to come for the meeting council today," replied the knight.

"How about Lord Tywin?"

"He is still in Casterly Rock," said the knight, "but his daughter, the Lady Cersei received a letter from the Lord Hand to go to this meeting on his stead."

So Lady Cersei Lannister, one of the golden twins of Lord Tywin is still in the city weeks after the departure of their father? What's the sense of this folly? Asked Rhaegar to himself.

"And Jon asked to talk to you whenever your free, Prince Rhaegar" added the knight much to the Crown Prince delight. Jon Connington is like a little brother to him, the young lord of Griffins Roost of Stormland squired for him and since then, he grew close to him and now see him as a brother like Arthur.

"Jon is here? Since when?" he asked, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"He arrived under the cover of the early morn," replied the knight, "shall I send for a servant to bring you clothes and warm water, Your Higness?"

"Yes, please," replied the prince.

That morning was the busiest morn of the Crown Prince life yet. He decided to attend the small council meeting and when he arrived, it was already starting.

"Your Highness," said Lord Varys, stopping himself from speaking, surprised to see the Crown Prince.

"Please, don't stop on my account, my lords," said the Prince eyeing everyone, first to the old Grand Maester Pycelle, with a long beard as white as snow, then to Lord Qarlton Chelsted, the Master of Coin, who's wearing a green garb of his house, sitting next to him is the stern face Lord Symond Staunton, the Master of Law, then to Lord Varys who gave the prince a warm smile, he's the Master of Whisperers and to Lord Lucerys Velaryon, the Master of Ships, wearing the elegant colors of his house and whom the prince regarded as an able man but also cunning. His gaze fell last on the beautiful lioness of the rock, Lady Cersei Lannister who's also looking at him with an excited smile.

The only daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister, Lady Cersei, the light of the west some men calls her and she is the light of Weterlands indeed; she has a golden long hair that made her look somewhat angelic, brilliant green eyes, fair skin and a slender, graceful figure.

If only the king agreed to the match, then Rhaegar would have the power of the West behind him and that would have been enough to depose his father.

The only one missing on the council is the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower.

Rhaegar took his place near the arched window of the Small Council Chamber, overlooking the yard below with servants cleaning the area.

"As I was saying," continued the spider, "news of a small party from the north is now moving down to the south, to Riverrun exactly."

"Does Lord Rickard accompany his son to Riverrun?" asked Lord Velaryon.

"Lord Rickard stayed on Winterfell but his youngest son, Benjen Stark and his only daughter, Lady Lyanna went with their brother, Lord Brandon," answered Varys, "I also heard that a raven flew from Riverrun to Casterly Rock."

At these all of them turned to the spider.

He likes being the center of their attention, noted Rhaegar when he saw his smile.

"For what?" asked Lord Velaryon side glancing at Cersei who looks rather confused as well.

"I don't know what is inside the letter my lords," said Varys who looks rather disappointed, "but looking at the current situation, do we still need to know what's inside the letter?"

Prince Rhaegar didn't get that at first but when he does, he saw that Cersei realized the situation as well and frowned at the idea. He returned his gaze back on the courtyard below.

Lord Hoster Tully plans to wed his other daughter to Lord Tywin's son, probably Jaime Lannister.

What is the meaning of this? He asked himself as he thought about it.

Lord Rickard and Lord Hoster are both ambitious man it seems; planning to wed their son and daughters to other members of Great Houses, in fact, heir to other Great Houses. If this happens, five regions will be combined by blood and oath and marriage.

If his father saw through these alliances, one wrong move and the realm will be at war. He needs to act fast!

"How about Lady Elia Martell's party, Lord Varys?" asked the Crown Prince, "any news for them?"

"My little birds told me they already passed the Boneway, Your Highness," answered Varys, "passed the ruined castle of Summerhall."

That is good news, said Rhaegar to himself but then he remembered the dangers of the Kingswood Brotherwood so he turned to one of the waiting servants standing in the corner of the room.

"Go to Ser Lewyn and tell him to lead the honor guard to meet his niece and her party and to secure the Kingsroad passing through the Kingswood."

"Is that all, Your Highness?" asked the waiting servant.

"That is all," replied Rhaegar.

The thin waiting servant quickly shuffled away.

"When will Lord Tywin return here in the Capitol, Lady Cersei?" asked Maester Pycelle to the beautiful lioness.

"He wrote to us to return tomorrow Grand Maester," replied Lady Cersei gracefully, the words seems running on her tongue like water, "I guess he'll return when we arrived safely at Casterly Rock."

The Grand Maester nods his head with a satisfied smile.

"How about Lord Whent's tourney, what is the progress in that?" asked Lord Velaryon.

"I heard this will be the most expensive tourney of our time," commented Lord Chelsted, "there will be five days of jousting, a seven-sided melee, including an archery and axe throwing contest, a horse race, a horde of tourney singers and even a mummers show. I didn't know that House Whent have that resources to pay for such an expensive tourney."

"Well maybe he borrowed some money to Lord Hoster Tully, after all, his late wife, Lady Minisa is a Whent before her marriage," answered Lord Staunton.

"Mayhaps this tourney is supported by a shadow host, my lords?" suggested Varys, his back on Rhaegar.

He knew, said Prince Rhaegar to himself, he knew about my plans.

"A shadow host?" asked the young Cersei curiously and at the same time eyeing the Prince, as if she is waiting for him to answer her question.

"Yes," answered the spider slyly, "someone who doesn't want the people to know his involvement to the tourney but in truth, he's the one who funded it."

Should I get rid of this sly creature? Asked Rhaegar to himself as he looks at the spider warily.

"But then who doesn't want to boast about their wealth?" he said all of a sudden contradicting his first suggestion for reasons unknown, "I think Lord Staunton is right."

Everyone in the council nods their head.

"Will the king grace us with this tourney, Prince Rhaegar?" asked Lord Velaryon, turning to the crown prince.

"I advice him against it because of his delicate situation," answered Rhaegar, "but he insist on going," 

They're life will be in jeopardy if his father found out that a secret council is being held right under his nose if he comes to Harrenhal.

"Perhaps you should talk to him about it Lord Velaryon, you and the Grand Maester," he turned to the old Pycelle.

The two old men exchanged a nervous and uneasy smiles, they probably know that the king might see their advice as an insult leading for them to lose their position on the small council or worse, their life.

After the meeting, Prince Rhaegar escorted Lady Cersei to the gardens where she said his twin brother will be waiting for her.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here in the Capital, my lady," he told her.

"I did, Your Highness," is the short reply of the lioness, "though I would definitely enjoyed it more if you were here on the duration of my stay."

Prince Rhaegar smiled to himself.

"I was in Dorne," he replied simply, "we will see each other more often soon, my lady, don't worry."

"I'm looking forward for it, Your Highness," is the excited reply of the Lady Cersei as they neared the garden.

Sure enough, Jaime Lannister is already there waiting for them, a young lad of fifteen, taller even than his sister, he has the traditional look of the Lannisters and a smile that cuts like a knife.

"Your Highness," he greeted them with a cool courtesy.

"Jaime," acknowledge the prince and he wonders if which of the twin has their father's talent for courtly intrigues.

Cersei stand in between, looking at the two man, as if comparing them.

"I hope you already met Ser Arthur Dayne before leaving the city," said the Prince.

"I did, Your Highness," replied the young lion, "Ser Barristan the Bold, Ser Gerold Hightower, all of them."

"That is good," commented Prince Rhaegar.

Cersei rolled her eyes.

"My brother wants to be a Kingsguard rather than to be the lord of Casterly Rock, Your Highness," said the lioness, "but father won't allow him to."

The Crown Prince chuckled.

"Your father is a good and honourable man," said Rhaegar to the two of them, "listen to him."

It's not a secret that some nobles in the court whispers that the mighty Lord Tywin Lannister is the one who truly rules much on the reign of his father, one of them was even heard boasting about it and because of that he lost his tongue because of his insolence.

"I'll see the two of you later," said Rhaegar as he made his leave.

He walked back towards his own chamber to find out that Ser Jonothor Darry is already there waiting for him.

"Your Highness," said the Knight, "I permitted Lord Connington inside."

"That is ok, Ser Jon," replied the Prince as the Knight open the door for him.

Inside, he found his close friend, Jon Connington seating on the chair near the window of his room.

"Rhaegar," said Jon with a bright and warm smile.

He stood up from his seat.

"Jon," replied Rhaegar motioning for them to go to the next room which is a small office of the crown prince. Once inside, they both took their seat on the round table, a plate with different kinds of fruits is on top of it and Jon Connington took one of the grapes, nimble on it and ate it.

Jon Connington, the young lord of Griffins Roost is a clean shaven man with leathery skin and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. He is proud, bold, energetic reckless and thirsty for glory but the thing he desired most is the favor and company of his Silver Prince.

"Any news from Stormlands?" asked Rhaegar.

"Lord Robert and Lady Lyanna will exchange their vows after the marriage of Lord Brandon and Lady Catelyn. I heard that preparations are already being made," answered Jon, "I-I have a suggestion Prince Rhaegar."

The voice of the young lord was uncertain but his eyes are strong willed.

"What is this suggestion?" asked Rhaegar.

"Lord Hoster Tully will have the backing of the Westerlands if what I heard is true," said Jon, talking about Lord Hoster sending a raven to Casterly Rock, "Rhaegar, I know you are an honourable and dutiful man, but I think you should set aside Lady Elia and take Lady Catelyn for a wife. Lord Tywin is the most powerful and dangerous man next to your father, the king, you don't want him as an enemy Rhaegar."

Lady Catelyn, said Prince Rhaegard to himself thinking about a little Riverlander with a hair the color of the sunset. She came from a powerful family and Jon has a point but then, he already likes Elia and he already gave his word to the Princess and Prince of Dorne.

"I can't do it, Jon," said Rhaegar sadly, "I know what you are talking about but I already gave my word to Princess Mariah and Prince Doran. If my father finally gave the blessing, I will marry Princess Elia."

Jon took a deep breath and satisfied smile.

"You are going to be a great king in the near future, Your Highness," he said with a smile, "I just hope we'll triumph for whatever obstacles ahead."

"We will," replied Rhaegar.

For the rest of that morning, the two of them talked about the meeting of the lords that will happen in secret on Harrenhal, the lords that will probably stay loyal to his father, the king and also those lords that might oppose him.

In the afternoon they went to the Mud Gate along with little Prince Viserys to see the honour guard departs; led by Prince Lewyn Martell and his friend Ser Arthur Dayne, Prince Rhaegar was surprised when he saw the young lion, Jaime Lannister on the ranks of the squires that will join the group.

He walked towards Ser Arthur Dayne to know if he's the one who gave permission for the young lion to go, leaving Jon Connington talking to Prince Viserys.

"Arthur, did you give permission for Jaime to join you?" asked Rhaegar as he spot the other squires, some of them are from Riverlands and Westerlands.

"I didn't," replied the knight, then he leaned closer to him, "the king did."

What is his father thinking? asked Rhaegar, the Kingswood is a very dangerous place for a squire but he doesn't have the power to pull out the young Lannister and by looking at his excited face, Rhaegar thought that he is more than happy to go.

But if a bad thing happens to him, he don't want to imagine the wroth that Lord Tywin might bring to his father, to his family, to them.

"Protect him at all cost Arthur, I beg you," said the Prince, "Lord Tywin is a very dangerous man."

"I will Rhaegar, don't worry, I saw the lad training in the yard, he's more than capable of protecting himself," replied the knight, trying to assure the prince.

"Ok," the prince nod his head, "be careful out there."

"I will," said the knight with a smile tugging on his lips, "now be careful out here too," he added then he finally mounted his horse, "I'll see you in a few days."

After that the honour guard finally left. Princes Rhaegar and Viserys with Ser Jonothor Darry and Jon Connington was on their way back to the Red Keep when all of a sudden, they heard a commotion coming form the White Sword Tower. They saw servants running out from the tower and one of them was been stopped by the knight.

"What happened?" asked Ser Jon as Prince Viserys embraced Rhaegar's waist nervously.

"Se-Ser-Ser Harlan," said the servant boy, stuttering and gasping for air, "Ser Harland Grandison is now dead, Ser."

Jon and Prince Rhaegar side glance at each other.

Prince Rhaegar doesn't like any bit of the news at all, he thought to himself as he turned to look on the direction of the Kingswood.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon, Benjen and Lyanna Stark with Elbert Arryn along with the Captain of the guard of Winterfell Martyn Cassel, Brandon's squire, Ethan Glover and fifty strong Stark soldiers and retainers travelled from Winterfell to Riverrun for her brothers engagement to Catelyn Tully as well as attending the tourney in Harrenhal. It's been weeks since they've travel from the Kingsroad in the North down to the Neck and to the Riverlands.

Early this morning they have arrived at the Inn at the Crossroads, upon arriving, Brandon asked her to change her dusty travelling clothes to a gown that is more suitable for gatherings and feast which she obliged stubbornly and from there they turned to the River road that will lead to the castle of the Tullys.

"Look Lya! Riverrun!" Benjen's voice broke out with excitement as the ancestral seat of House Tully finally came into view.

When Lyanna turned to look at the castle, she saw that unlike the cold walls of Winterfell and the brooding feeling of the Starks castle, Riverrun is somewhat light and airy with the smell of summer and river on it considering that it seats between the two rivers; Tumblestone and the Red Fork.

Riverrun is a three sided castle. Bordered on the north by the Tumblestone and on the south by the Red Fork and on the west, a third side faces a massive manmade ditch that on times of danger, the sluiced gates can be opened to fill a wide moat with water and leave the castle surrounded by it turning Riverrun to an island.

They are nearing the Western side of the castle which is where the manmade ditch is located and the drawbridge when finally riders bearing the banner of a leaping silver trout on a blue and red striped field came out from the gates to meet them. The column of the riders passed on a drawbridge by three and led by a big, bald, and old man.

"Welcome to Riverrun my lords," said the man leading the riders when they approach them, "I'm Ser Robin Ryger, the Captain of the guards of Riverrun. Lord Hoster Tully is waiting inside the castle yard."

"Lead the way, ser," answered Brandon politely as the river men riders formed to escort them.

It is far smaller than Winterfell, said Lyanna to herself as her horse walk onto the drawbridge. Brandon is riding his black destrier in front of them while she is being flanked by Lord Elbert and her brother Benjen behind.

"When will you return to the Eyrie, my lord?" asked Lyanna to Elbert as the hooves of their horses made a wooden clank on the ground.

"After the wedding of Brandon, my lady," replied the young lord and heir of Jon Arryn.

A trumpet sounded when her brother finally disappeared into the gates and as they passed thru it, they are welcomed with the whole household of Riverrun with the other vassals of the Tullys into view.

Lyanna saw the banners of the houses from Blackwood, Bracken, Darry, Frey, Mallister, Mooton, Piper, Vance and a lot of others she doesn't recognized.

When Brandon finally got off on his horse, his squire, Ethan Glover hurriedly went to his side to fetch the horse while she and the others followed her brother.

When she is finally on the ground, Lyanna saw a man, older than her father Lord Rickard, who leads the household of the Tullys walking towards Brandon. He has a greying brown-red hair and still tall despite his age.

He must be Lord Hoster Tully, said Lyanna to herself as she continue to examine the old man.

"Lord Brandon," he said with a smile, "I welcome you to Riverrun, I trust that your party hasn't encountered any problems on the road?"

Lyanna, her brother Benjen and Elbert Arryn and all the other members of Brandon's company remained on their spot, observing the exchange of courtesies between the two.

"Thank you my lord," answered her brother who seems to make himself taller, "we didn't encounter any troubles Lord Hoster," her brother paused while looking at the household of the Tully, "your lands are beautiful my lord, the farmers in your fields works tirelessly, I saw them on our way here and when we ride passed, we often hear you and your families name being muttered admiringly."

The old man smiled at that.

"You honour me Lord Brandon," he said then he turned to look at the household, "may I present you to my children and banner men?"

"Of course my lord," replied her brother as the old man led him in front of the Tully's and their vassals.

"This is Catelyn, my eldest daughter," she heard Lord Tully introducing the girl.

She saw her brother smile and he kissed Lady Catelyn's hand.

Lyanna Stark saw that Lady Catelyn is as beautiful as a setting sun; her auburn hair is long, her blue eyes are looking at her intended with awe and admiration and she has long delicate fingers.

Can she match the wildness of her brother Brandon though? She asked herself.

"My Lady, you are truly a great beauty and I'm lucky your lord father accepted the offer of my father," said Brandon, who seems genuinely happy to see Catelyn face to face.

"As do I my lord," answered Catelyn, although her voice is quite, she can hear that it's proud and confident nevertheless as expected from a high born girl like her, "and you are too kind."

Lord Hoster introduced her brother to Catelyn's younger sister named Lysa, a slender girl with a shy smile, next is to Edmure Tully, a boy the same age as her brother Benjen and their famous uncle, Ser Brynden Tully also known as the black fish who looks intimidating for Lyanna when he's not smiling.

All three of the Tully children have the same auburn colouring while Ser Brynden's has a greying hair just like his lord brother.

They were also introduced to their host and Lyanna wondered what they are thinking about her and her north men companions.

Wild and barbaric people from the north probably, she thought as she saw Lysa gave the soldiers from the north a wary and nervous look.

"Come my lords and guest, we had prepared a feast for this ceremony and tonight we shall share our meads and meat to our friends from the north," said Lord Hoster Tully and everyone cheered as the procession was led by the lord of Riverrun then followed by Brandon and Catelyn hand in hand, next is Lysa and Benjen, Lyanna swore that her brother looks somewhat intimidated or maybe annoyed by his partner then she and Edmure followed next. The young Tully gave her a shy smile and she returned it sweetly, remembering her own brother Ned. Elbert Arryn came next although he is alone as well as Ser Brynden and then Petyr Baelish, a ward of Lord Hoster Tully. The lords of the Trident followed after them.

The feast convened at the Great Hall of Riverrun, although not as big as the Great Hall of Winterfell, it's in turn airy and smells of scented oil. Four long trestle tables were arranged in a broken square to accommodate the guests.

Lyanna, Benjen and Elbert were seated beside Brandon who's sitting on the right side of Lord Hoster Tully while Ser Brynden, Lysa, Edmure and Petyr were seated beside Catelyn who's in turn seated on the left side of her lord father. The lords of the trident were seated on the table on the either side of their liege lord while Ethan Glover with the other squires was seated opposite to them.

When the feast started, servants came and went first to their table carrying platters of variety of fares; fishes of different colors and kinds were the primary offering of their hosts because fish are abundant in the Riverlands but there are also roasted meat of a tender lambs and roasted boar and roasted birds and suckling pigs. There is also a wine from the Arbor although Brandon only let one cup for both Lyanna and Benjen in which the latter snorted and slumped on his seat like a little boy.

When she took a sip on the Arbor wine, it tasted sweet on her tongue, then she took a second gulp,

"Not too many, my lady," warned the young Arryn.

"Why can't I drink like Benjen?" she asked then the two of them turned to look at her youngest brother to find that he took the cup of wine in one long gulp.

"Because it's expected of you to behave yourself," answered Elbert.

"And it's expected for a man to drink as he likes?" countered Lyanna haughtily.

Lord Elbert Arryn chuckled, making himself look younger and Lyanna decided that he is a handsome man.

"You Starks are a different sort," he said still with a smile on his face, "I understand why Robert wanted fiercely to be your lord husband."

After that, Lord Elbert didn't talk to her again for the duration of the feast.

As they ate, Lyanna heard the tune of The Bear and the Maiden Fair being played and then a singer sung it making her smile.

It was already evening and darkness had already fallen on Riverlands when Lord Hoster stood up from the High Seat of the Tullys and everyone on the hall quiet themselves as they wait for the lord to speak.

"A few months from now, my daughter Catelyn, will wed Lord Brandon Stark of Winterfell, the heir of my old friend Lord Rickard Stark," he paused gazing at the faces of his vassals, "we river landers has always needed to be friends with our neighboring regions and it's a fine match don't you agree my lords?"

All the River lords clapped their hands, agreeing to the statement of Lord Tully.

It's true, said Lyanna to herself as she looks at the faces of the river lords. Riverlands is the heart of Westeros and when there's a war, their lands have always been the battle ground of these battles and because of that, they need to align themselves to their neighbors as much as possible to help them depend their precious lands.

Lyanna excused herself to Lord Tully an hour later, telling him that she is already tired which is only a half lie.

"Oh of course," said Lord Hoster, his face reddening because of the wine, "Cat, lead your good sister to her chamber."

Lady Catelyn nod her head and excused herself on the table, she led Lyanna to the other side of the castle but before leaving, she gave her brothers one last long look; Benjen is already drunk while Brandon is still mysteriously somber and then she remembered Robert the night of the announcement of their betrothal.

Robert and Brandon are the same in lot of ways, she said to herself as she finally followed Lady Catelyn. They climbed a stair, walking side by side and leaving the noise of the feast behind until the only noise Lyanna can hear are the sound of their footsteps, hers and Catelyn both.

The Wolf Maiden realized how young the two of them really were and she wonders if Catelyn Tully feels the same as her. She must have heard the talk about her brother Brandon... of how wild he is, of how he plays with woman's body both noble and whore's alike.

"Will you go to the tourney, Lady Lyanna?" asked Catelyn startling the she-wolf.

"Yes, my brothers and I are going to attend," she replied politely, "how about you Lady Catelyn?"

"We are going to attend too," answered Lady Tully, "Lysa have been counting the days," then for the first time she looks at her, with a genuine smile on her face, "she wants to see the Crown Prince."

Prince Rhaegar, thought Lyanna, the silver haired prince that had captured the hearts of both noble and common folks alike. They said he is very handsome, a blood of the old Valyria. But she has no interest of seeing the Prince at all, not even to spare a glance. What she wanted to see is the Grand Tourney itself, the acre of Godswood on Harrenhal and the fighting... she and her brother Benjen wants to see the fighting and to hear the cheer of the crowd. They don't have much of that in the north.

"I want to see the melee, the archery and the horseback riding," said Lyanna, surprised that she said it out loud.

"Well we all have different desires, Lady Lyanna," said Catelyn, looking at her with a silent approval.

"How about you Lady Catelyn... what do you want to see in the tourney?" she asked as they exchanged look though briefly.

They are now climbing on another stair and from where they are walking, Lyanna can see the river, alive under the moonlight.

"You can call me Cat," said Catelyn and Lyanna smiled at that, after all they are going to be good sisters very soon, "well I like to see the members of the other Great Houses as well as those from the lesser houses. I want to be part of this celebration," then she walked a little faster as they approach a wooden door, "this will be your chamber on the duration of your stay here Lady Lyanna."

"Thank you Cat," Lyanna replied, the nickname of the Lady Tully sounding weird on her ear and tongue, "and you can call me Lya too."

The two of them exchanged a smile, a smile with warmth and comfort.

"If that's what you want... Lya," said Catelyn quite uncertain, "now, I will leave you to rest."

Lady Catelyn waited for her to finally enter the room and once inside, Lyanna thank her for one last time for the night and closed the door, locking it behind her. She heard the footsteps of Lady Tully leaving the hallway and so she finally changed to her night gown although with difficulty because of the lacing of her grey gown.

The room given to her face's the Tumblestone and all the fields on that side of the castle below. Two metal braziers lights the room, one near the door and the other is hanging on the window of her room as well as a lighted candle burning brightly atop the table on the side of her bed.

She blew out the candle when she finally lay on her bed, her eyes looking at the canopy. She is thinking about Winterfell, of the snow and the cold and the faces on the heart tree.

Did they really hear her prayer? She asked herself then she closed her eyes.

She dreamed that night; of the walls of Winterfell, a little man with green eyes, of eyes looking on a visor, the cheer of the crowd, the sad howl of the wolf and she saw herself wearing a crown of winter rose, she is walking on a field of snow, wearing a black gown with red rubies adoring her hair and then she felt warm, then hot, then naked as a big shadow from above appears with a roar of thunder.

The next day, all the dreams of Lyanna have been forgotten because they have been given permission by Lord Hoster Tully to ride at the edge of the border of Riverrun with her brother Benjen, Lysa and Edmure as well as Elbert Arryn who serves as the leader of the small group. Ten men from Brandon's company accompanied them as well as other twelve from the personal guards of Lord Tully.

Her brother Brandon and Lady Catelyn both chose to be left behind to get to know each other more.

"I love this day," declared Benjen, smiling and dirty from all the dust of riding his horse.

Lysa, although still shy, asked Lyanna if she wants to pick up some flower and when she answered yes, she directed the party towards a field near the place called Stone Mill and in that place, they saw a small field of flowers of different kinds and colours.

Lysa and Lyanna both get off their horses and the two of them run to the fields below, picking up a handful of the wild flowers while Edmure and Benjen played wooden swords on the side. Elbert Arryn watched them close by on his horse along with the guards.

"Father told me I'm going to marry Jaime Lannister," said Lysa suddenly, with a shy voice, looking at the western side of the River road that will lead to the Westerland, the lands of House Lannister while holding a red flower, then she smelled it.

"They are a powerful house," commented Lyanna smelling the blue flowers on her hand, it smelled awful, "his father is Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king."

"Yes," agreed Lysa, blushing, "I've only seen him once when he visited my uncle."

Lyanna did not respond because she's thinking about her own betrothed.

"My lords and my ladies!" called out one of the guards, "we've lingered here far too long, can we get along now?"

They went to the banks of the Red Fork next and Edmure declared he wants to go swimming, his brother Benjen agreed to the idea and also declared his desire to go with youngest Tully. At first the guards didn't agree to the idea, even though Lord Edmure is already about to cry. Only when Lord Elbert declared he'll go for a swim too did the guards let them to.

The boys quickly stripped down to their undergarments and Lyanna noticed Lysa stealing looks on the lean body of Lord Arryn.

She'll admit. Elbert Arryn is a handsome man and heir to the Eyrie too. Maybe if only his father betrothed her to him, she'll be a little happier knowing that he's not like Robert.

They watched them swim from one side of the bank to the other side. Three heads of different colors, one is black, and another one is red and the other one a blond.

Lyanna smiled when she saw Benjen smiling and splashing water to Edmure. She just wished Eddard is here too but she knows she will see him soon enough, in the tourney.

The guard from Riverrun whom Lysa called Dorg called the three after almost an hour.

"My lords," he called out, "we should head back."

The two younger boys groaned and snorted but Lord Elbert obliged.

"Come Ben and Edmure, Lord Tully will be expecting us to arrive early," he said forcing the two younger boys to follow through.

As they made their way back towards the castle of Riverrun, Lyanna suddenly have this notion on her head. She missed riding horses, not like this where even Old Nan can overtake their slow pace... but the likes of riding with the wind on her face, just like when Domeric and his father Lord Roose Bolton visits Winterfell and the heir of Dreadfort and her will race on the yard and to the surrounding forest of the castle, scaling the walls of Winterfell and then to Winter Town and back again.

She missed those days and right now as she urged her horse passed Lysa and to Lord Elbert, she has a small smile on her face.

"Lord Elbert," she said as she caught up with his white stallion.

The young Arryn slowed his horse and looks at her with curiosity on his face.

"What is it my lady?" he asked eyeing the smile tugging on her lips.

Elbert Arryn is only wearing a white undershirt, black breeches and his leather boots and his skin is reddish because of the heat of the sun.

"Race you to the castle?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" asked Elbert, confused and surprised that a high born lady like her wants to compete with him to a more masculine sport.

"Do I sound like jesting?" she asked, her face visibly offended.

"No, no, of course not," replied the young lord almost smiling, "but if you insist, who am I to decline a lady's wish?"

He is mocking me, said Lyanna to herself as she tightened the rein of her horse.

"At the count of three," said Lyanna, a mischievous grin on her lips as she is eager to show to this southerner how a lady from the north can't be mocked or jested.

Lord Elbert Arryn quickly followed her stance.

"One"

Good, she said to herself as she ready herself.

"Two"

"What are they doing?" asked Lysa.

"They are going on a race," said Benjen delighted and excited at the same time, "Lyanna's going to win!"

"What?" she heard Lysa's voice in disbelieve, "she can't mean to do this... she's a high born lady."

"I want to join too!" said Edmure.

"Three!"

She kicked her horse and it reared and galloped on the dirty road ahead on the way towards the castle Riverrun while Elbert's horse tried its best to keep up to hers but to no avail.

Now you see, said Lyanna to herself as her horse continue to pick up speed.

Hers is a spotted mare, a gift from her father when she turned eight and ever since, she had been riding her horse that she calls Nymeria.

"Faster Nymeria!" she said to her horse with a taste of victory on her lips as her distance with Elbert's grew until she can't hear his horse anymore.

Now the young Arryn can't mock her any time soon, she said to herself as she look behind her to see only dust and dirt floating in the air.

She waited for them near the castle of Riverrun, under a shade of a huge tree. She even heard the guards atop the battlements laughing and talking about something, and she is sure she heard the names of Brandon and Petyr.

She wondered briefly what could have occurred between the two. She just hoped his brother did not do anything foolish to the small ward.

Half an hour later, she finally saw riders and she can see the blond hair of Elbert Arryn leading the procession.

"I never thought you will be that fast my lady," he said when he finally reach her, "I had to quit the race because my bloody horse can't keep up with yours."

"Well, maybe you should find a faster one," she replied with a new found confidence, she just hopes he will not encounter Domeric Bolton because he might brag that he is the only one she losses to in a horse race.

"I will, when I get back to the Eyrie," he replied with a sheepish smile.

The others were just passing by and they gave her a weird look especially Lysa and the guards which Lord Tully had given them for escort while her brother Edmure is looking at her with amazement and wonder, as if she came from another realm and finally, Benjen, looking proud and smiling at her which she returned proudly too.

She rode beside Elbert as they ride back inside the castle.

"In the North, if you lose on a race, you have to pay something in return," she said teasing him as they entered now the raised portcullis, "what can it be?"

Lord Elbert Arryn chuckled then he leaned closer to her, so close that she can feel his warm breath and his smell of the water and the sun.

"Dance," he replied, "I can give you a dance in the tourney."

Once they finally entered the castle of Riverrun, stable boys took their horses and the Castellan of the castle told them that Lord Tully asked for their presence in the Great Hall of Riverrun.

And so Lyanna Stark went to her room on the far side of the castle, to change her riding clothes with a gown as fast as she can.

"What does he want this time?" she asked herself as she struggled to put on her blue gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I had written a few chapters ahead and I can't wait to post them soon. I know you'll like them! Lyanna and Rhaegar's interaction soon <3


	7. Chapter 7

When she arrives at the Great Hall of Riverrun, Lysa runs out, crying, her small frame looks so fragile and delicate. She didn't even saw her approaching because she's covering her tears.

Everyone was quiet when she finally took a seat next to Benjen and Elbert. His brother Brandon is seating beside Lady Catelyn this time, whispering a jest on her ear, she laughs softly in return.

Lord Hoster is seating on the high seat of the Tully's, beside him is Edmure who smiled when he saw her looking at him.

Stupid boy, she muttered under her breath.

"What happened?" asked Lyanna to Benjen.

Benjen shook his head.

"I don't know why Lysa cried but she's pleading his father something about Petyr not to be sent away," his youngest brother answered.

"News from the Capital," the hard voice of the patriarch of the house cuts in like a knife and everyone stared at him, waiting for the hard news, "Lady Elia Martell's party was been attacked by the Kingswood Brotherhood."

"Why does Lady Martell on her way to the city my lord?" asked Brandon, who seems interested about the news.

"The King summoned her, I think the Prince is in love with her," answered Lord Hoster.

"Well good for him," said her brother which sounded bored.

"Amidst the fighting, Jamie Lannister had proven himself as a capable warrior and the King will name him as one of the Kingsguard, replacing the late Ser Harlan Grandison, at the tourney that will take place in a few days."

Lady Catelyn gasped, surprised of the news and Lord Hoster Tully has a confused and cautious look on his face.

Oh no, said Lyanna to herself remembering her talk with Lysa earlier on the field near Stone Mill.

"We can't attend the tourney," said Catelyn as if it was a fact, "only Brandon and his siblings and companions will be able to, right father?"

"Yes," Lord Hoster answered gravely.

"Bu-But why?" asked Brandon, now confused as well.

Lyanna saw Edmure turned confused to sad.

"Lysa was planned to marry Jaime Lannister," answered Catelyn, "it will be an insult to our house and to Lord Tywin too if we're going to attend."

"This is the best way to avoid any conflict or insults to both the lord hand and the king," explained Lord Hoster.

Lyanna understood the situation but Brandon still looks confused.

"If it please you my lord," said Lyanna finding her voice, "we should just go back to Winterfell instead of going to Harrenhal."

Benjen gave a surprised gasp while Lord Hoster, Lady Catelyn, Edmure, Lord Elbert and her brother Brandon looks at her with astonishment and disbelief.

"Lady Lyanna," said Lord Hoster, half smiling with a creased eyebrow, "you've come all the way from the North, I'm not going to stop you and your brothers to attend the tourney just for our account."

"Lya," said Catelyn, calling her nickname for the first time around other people, "you don't mean to do that," then she turned to Brandon affectionately, "Brandon is looking forward for this because he plans to enter the jousting."

She is in love with my brother, observed Lyanna, I wonder if Brandon feels the same way about his betrothed.

"But father," Edmure chimed in, "can I go with them? Please father..."

The little Tully is begging but one look on his father's face, Lyanna knew the answer already to his please.

"No Edmure, we are not going to attend this tourney and this is the end of it," said Lord Hoster Tully with finality on his voice.

Lyanna Stark felt bad for Edmure and she knows her brother Benjen feels the same way and she thought that fathers are all the same; they are hard and wants the best for their children.

"Poor Edmure," she heard her brother say.

The next day, they are finally off to the castle of Harrenhal and Lord Hoster, Edmure and Lady Catelyn see them off on the western gate of the castle. She noticed that Lysa is missing.

"It will be an easy ride to Harrenhal from here my lords," said Lord Hoster Tully, looking at Brandon and Elbert, "it will be a pleasant and a warm journey for your little brother and the Lady Lyanna," the old man looked at her and to Benjen with a smile on his face.

The three of them except Brandon are already on their horses while Ethan is holding his brothers horse while he said his good byes to the Tully's.

"In less than three days you should arrive in Harrenhal my lord," said Cat while her brother Edmure looks sad and his spirit crushed, standing beside his sister.

"I'll be back as soon as I can my sweet lady," said Brandon as he kissed her in the cheeks, "wait for me."

Catelyn Tully blushed.

"I will my lord," she replied affectionately.

"And Edmure, don't look so sad, I promised I'm going to host a tourney in Winterfell so that you can come and stay with us," said his brother.

One thing he likes about Brandon is that he can quickly warm up to others.

"I'm going to hold your word Lord for that Brandon," said Edmure although he still looks to be about to cry.

Brandon nods and finally walks to his squire, taking the rein of the horse.

He climbed on the stirrup of his horse and finally when he is seated, he gave his betrothed one final smile before leading the way back to the direction where the River road and the Kingsroad meets.

They are finally on their way to the tourney on Harrenhal.


	8. Chapter 8

King Aerys Targaryen and his son Prince Rhaegar and half of the royal court departed from the Dragon Gate of Kings Landing, leaving a crying Viserys and a silent Queen Rhaela as they are ordered to remain on the Red Keep with Ser Jonothor Darry as a the sole guard by the king.

"Viserys must stay here along with your mother," said the King that night the crown prince inquired if they can come to the tourney, "I am told that my enemies are everywhere," he said, his eyes seems to be looking for an unseen enemy, "and if anything shall happen to you, Viserys will become my heir."

If anything shall happen to me? asked Rhaegar to himself as he walks out of the throne room, are we going on a war?

The only enemy his father has is his own mind, a sickness of a different sort.

With a large number of retinue of knights and retainers, their squires, heralds, camp followers, notable guests like Jon Connington, Princess Elia Martell, her friend Ashara Dayne, the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne and her younger brother Prince Oberyn as well as the golden son of Lord Tywin Lannister, Jaime, who rode his destrier with a newfound glory and a lot more of minor lords followed the royal procession as they made their way towards the castle of Harrenhal.

This will be difficult, said the Crown Prince as he leads the procession with Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, his friend Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent riding beside him.

He wished his father won't be coming with them but that damned eunuch whispered something on his ear and now he's walking on a thin line and only death awaits him if ever he falls.

"I need strength for this coming ordeal," he said when the Lord Commander rode ahead of them to his two confidant, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell.

"Not only strength, Your Highness," countered Ser Oswell, "you also need allies and fealties from the powerful lords that will flock to you."

"Quiet Oswell," chided Ser Arthur, glancing cautiously behind them and it made Rhaegar look at their back too, only to find the Ser Barristan in front of the huge wheelhouse where the king stays, all around it are guards and riders from the Targaryen household.

"I hope our plan works out," muttered Prince Rhaegar as they rode forward.

It took them two days until they reach the forest that sits between the Gods Eye and the Kingsroad and another half a day before they reach the castle.

"We've arrived, Your Highness," said Ser Oswell as he pointed to the crown Prince the looming castle of Harrenhal.

It's not the first time that Prince Rhaegar saw the humongous castle, but every time he set his eyes on it, it filled him with a great sense of foreboding, and the fact that his planning to overthrow his father is not helping either.

Harrenhal, the largest castle in Westeros is a ruin of epic proportions. The vast fortress of King Harren the Black, built by thousand of slaves who lived and died as the castle walls rose all around them, and emptying the coffers of Riverlands, beggaring even the mightiest of its lords.

Its towers are like grasping bony fingers, bent and ruined, reaching the clouds far high above them. The dark curtain wall of the castle reveals nothing but they can see at the top of the battlements of the eastern walls the banner of House Whent; nine black bats displayed on a yellow field.

They are welcomed by a herald of House Whent, and a man blowing a horn upon their arrival.

"Your Highness, Lord Whent will welcome his grace on the yard of the castle," said the herald, a thin looking man.

Rhaegar just nodded his head silently as they followed the Lord Commander and Ser Oswell leading the procession, Ser Arthur is riding beside him as they finally entered the walls of the castle.

The Eastern Gate is the smaller of the two gates of the black castle, under the ruined Tower of Ghosts.

"I see that other lords have arrived before us," said Ser Arthur, observing the crowd who watched the royal procession with excited and eager faces.

Rhaegar can see that Lord Tyrell have already arrived as well as Lord Arryn and Lord Robert as well. He can also see someone bearing the direwolf sigil on their shield meaning that a Stark is here, probably the one fostered by Lord Jon Arryn.

The common folk cheered for the crown prince name as they continued to make their way towards the yard of the castle known as the Middle Ward and Rhaegar smiled at them politely and waved his hand.

Passing the Bear Pit, they finally reach the waiting lord of the castle who gave him a knowing smile, the crown prince returned the favor and he plans on talking to Lord Whent soon. They waited for the wheelhouse to enter the yard and for his father before getting down on his horse.

Lord Whent with his four sons and his fair daughter and his whole household are waiting for them, lined up in three columns, and all around the huge yard, workers are finishing some of the stands and the areas where the games will be played as well as the camps, of each houses that will be on attendance.

The River lord is wearing a yellow tunic under a breast plate decorated by the sigil of his house as well as black tight leggings and a black boots.

Observing the camps being set up, Rhaegar was not surprised to see any banners from the Iron Islands missing as well as the mighty lion of House Lannister, considering the isolation of the former and the wounded pride of the lord of the latter. But the leaping trout of the Tully's is also missing which gave him an odd expression.

"Lord Hoster Tully is not here for the tourney," he said to Arthur.

"Well I guess he doesn't want to insult Lord Tywin," suggested his friend.

Finally, the huge golden wheelhouse being pulled by six black destriers and two coachman to maneuver them arrived. It stopped and a servant opened the door of the wheelhouse facing the waiting household of Lord Whent.

"His Grace, King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm," announced the same herald who welcomed them at the Eastern gate.

Everyone on the yard knelt as King Aerys came out of the wheelhouse.

His father is wearing a black garb and pinned on the chest is the three headed red dragon sigil of House Targaryen. He is also wearing the elaborate dragon-emblazoned crown of Aegon the Unworthy.

Rhaegar saw that those who stole a glance to the king while on their knees was surprised about the appearance of his father. He can't blame them by being surprised, said Rhaegar to himself, it's the first time that the King travelled outside Kings Landing.

His hair is uncut and his nails ungroomed, and his fear of poison made him thin and gaunt but he is still the king, the most powerful man in Westeros.

Prince Rhaegar can't tell why his father is smiling, showing his yellowing teeth as he walks about on the covered ground, his gaze looking at the ruined charred of stones above them.

"Rise," he said after a few more seconds and all those who kneeled rose to their feet and when their eyes met the man standing in front of them, there was a sudden shock and confusion on it but his father didn't noticed the expression of his subjects because he returned his gaze at the ruined castle; looking for something he who can only see.

"Welcome to Harrenhal, Your Grace," said Lord Whent, "I am most pleased to see you."

The king gave him a strange smile.

"Lord Whent," said his father, "where will my apartments be? I am tired from the long journey."

"Your quarters will be at the Kingspyre Tower, Your Grace," replied Lord Whent, "I shall escort you."

His father smiled and nodded his head and he followed Lord Whent as the two of them along with the trailing servants made their way towards the castle as well as Ser Oswell and the Lord Commander.

As the procession continues to enter, so are the squires and servants building camp for their respective lords. The Household of House Martell followed next and he saw Elia riding an elegant looking horse.

She is wearing a riding clothes and her hair is beautifully braid. When she saw him looking at her, she gave him a smile that only the prince can understand; their own secret smile. He saw her riding with her brother to the nearby camp. He also saw the young Lannister riding a cream colored destrier and also made for the camp.

Those who remained on the yard looked on the Prince with love and respect. Ser Arthur Dayne made note of that to his friend.

"You already earned their love Rhaegar."

"I know," replied the Prince, observing the crowd, "and I need all the support I can get, either from the high born or low born alike."

The two of them finally left their horse as Rhaegar's squire arrived, taking the reins of both the black destrier of Rhaegar and the white of Ser Arthur.

"Let's look around shall we?" suggested Rhaegar as they made their way on the main gate amidst the busy crowd of servants, squires tending the knights armor, cooks and children running around, giggling and laughing making Rhaegar smile.

He wished Viserys is here.

As they neared the main gate, Rhaegar saw that the stands, with designated places of each of the Great Houses in attendance, are already set up on the huge yard known as the Outer Yard, it's even bigger than the yard on the Eastern Gate.

"This is where the jousting will be held," said Arthur, "are you going to enter the list?"

"I don't know," replied Rhaegar while observing the people working on the yard, "I'm sure you'll enter the list."

"I will," agreed the knight then all of a sudden a horn was blown, signaling an arrival of another guest. Who could it be? He asked himself as the two of them waited.

Then he noticed a man standing near the yard at the entrance of the gate, as well as Lord Robert Baratheon, he remembered his second cousin by the color of his hair and his huge build.

And then riders came from the main gate, bearing the sigil of a snarling direwolf and a lone banner of the falcon of House Arryn, both snapping in the wind as they enter the yard.

"They must be the party who came from the north," said Rhaegar as he observed each one.

The man riding a great grey destrier leading the party could only be the eldest of the Stark siblings, Brandon Stark, a tall man with a shoulder length raven hair; his eyes are full of mischief and cunning. The second man is riding a brown horse and sewn on his breast plate is the falcon of House Arryn. The third rider is a young boy that could only be the youngest of the Starks and the last rider must only be Lady Lyanna, atop her spotted mare.

The prince found his eyes lingering on the young lady Stark.

Lady Lyanna has a long tangled raven hair, a skin so white it seems to be shining from within and her lips are red. All though she doesn't have the body of a woman like those of Elia, Rhaegar can see the curve of her body and the swell on her chest.

She smiled when she saw the man waiting for him and Prince Rhaegar decided that he likes her smile. Lady Lyanna dismounted and run towards the man standing beside Robert, embracing him.

So that must be Eddard Stark, thought the crown prince and Robert is looking at her intended like a hunter to its prey.

Prince Rhaegar shook his head disappointedly.

This whoring cousin of mine doesn't deserve a woman like Lady Lyanna, he said to himself as he turned away.

"Let's go Arthur, we need to deliver a few messages," said Prince Rhaegar as he made his way towards the camps.


	9. Chapter 9

When darkness arrived, a feast was held on the Hall of a Hundred Hearths.

The Hall of a Hundred Hearths is the Great Keep of Harrenhal, a huge keep that can entertain even an army and it served its purpose now.

All day long, Prince Rhaegar and his close friend Ser Arthur visited some of the lords for a private meeting and so far he was only able to talk with Lord Tyrell and some of his strongest bannermen. Tomorrow, Jon Connington will accompany him to talk with the lords from Stormland.

Ministrels sang from their corners on the hall; about great love or an adventure of a hero of the past. It lightened the air and it made the men drunk too.

He is sitting on right side of the dais at the end of the hall, atop everyone else with his father sitting on the middle.

The crown prince is wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a black leather tunic, his belt is adorned by two heads of the dragon coming together. He is also wearing a black trousers and boots. His father, the king on the other hand, is now wearing a red robe, the color of a blood and a white long sleeve undershirt as well as a purple breeches, a blue belt with the head of three dragons and a black leather shoes. Pinned on the chest of his robe is the sigil of their house.

His father's eyes seem to be extra cautious today, he observed as one of his tasters tried the wine then after it was made certain that it doesn't have any poison, he let himself a small sip.

Lord Whent is sitting just below the dais with his sons and daughter as well as Ser Oswell, while members of the other houses are on the either side of the hall. There is a big open space left for those who fancy dancing in the middle of the keep.

Different course's of food are coming in and coming out every in a blur of an eye and Rhaegar tried some of them but he is already full by the time the fourth course arrived so he declined the servants putting the food on his plate and just focus sipping on the wine of his cup while observing everyone.

When the music changed into a mellow tone, men stood up from their seats, some drunk and some sober, walking towards a woman they fancy, asking for a dance and soon enough, the space in the middle were suddenly alive with dancing pairs.

One of the sons of Lord Whent asked a noble lady from the Reach for a dance and was accepted, then one of the river lords asked the daughter of Lord Whent for a dance and she accepted it too.

The real catch of the night is really Lady Ashara Dayne, the crown prince observed, she is the sister of his friend, Arthur. 

Tall with a long dark hair and haunting purple eyes, she is known for her great beauty. She is kind too as she accepts the fifth man to ask her for a dance.

Brandon Stark asked for a dance with her too and it was the longest one she's got.

Lord Brandon knows how to talk with women it seems, thought Rhaegar. Her sister, Lady Lyanna declined the men asking for a dance except for Lord Robert which made the fool stormlord smile wickedly.

Maybe he is thinking Lady Stark is saving herself for him, thought Rhaegar, amused as he trailed his eyes on the two.

The crown prince can't help but noticed as Princess Elia declined dancing with other men and the way her eyes looks up on him, so he finally left the dais and down to the few steps of the raised platform. He walks towards where Lady Elia and her brother are seating.

"Can I dance with you, Princess?" asked the Prince.

Elia smiled at him.

"I was waiting for you, Your Highness," she said, using his title now that a lot of people can hear.

"Is that a yes?"

The princess nods with a beaming smile and he took her hand and led her in the open space in the middle of the hall along with the other dancing pairs.

"You look wonderful tonight, Princess," said Prince Rhaegar, complimenting Elia.

She is wearing a yellow gown that shows her womanly shape, her hair is worn like the noble ladies in the Capital.

Good, said Rhaegar to himself, she is following my advice to help her get the kings approval.

"And you look handsome tonight my prince," replied the Princess as they slowly turn in circle, she leaned a little closer and Rhaegar was forced to leaned down on her to hear what she's about to say, "your father is watching us."

He looked at her first in arms length before responding, "He is looking at you, I know he's going to approve of our match soon."

"I'm looking forward for that," answered Princess Elia enthusiastically.

Rhaegar nodded at her and all of a sudden when he looked on the other pair of dancers, he found a pair of grey eyes looking at him.

Lady Lyanna is looking at him! Not that he's not used to being looked at by noble ladies but this time, it was different, it seems like she is telling him to save her... to save her from what?

When he returned his gaze on her, she instantly blushed, hiding her face behind Lord Robert's making the prince smile.

He noticed that the she-wolf is wearing a simple long grey gown that shows her bare shoulders and her hair is in wild tangle behind her.

"Can I ask a favor, my prince?" asked the princess forcing Rhaegar to return his attention to her.

"What is it, princess?"

"Can you escort me to my tent, Your Highness? I'm tired."

By the look on her eyes, she's not tired at all and Rhaegar felt a stirring on his trousers just thinking of her smooth and soft skin.

"Of course, princess," replied Rhaegar.

Before leaving, he turned to look at Lady Lyanna and he saw that she is still dancing with a half drunk Lord Robert, for a second, he wants the Wolf Maiden to glance to his direction again but it didn't happened.

The two of them departed the hall when Elia finally said her good nights to her brother and to Lady Ashara. As they walked, her left hand is holding tightly on his right, they are headed towards the Eastern gate where the camps of the guest are located.

Rhaegar is aware that they are being followed by one of the Kingsguards, he doesn't care which one at the moment.

"Will you join the list tomorrow, my prince?" asked the princess as they walk under a pale moon light.

"I'm afraid not, Princess," replied Rhaegar, thinking of the secret meeting he will hold under the shadow of the castle and the king, it's too much for him already that's why he is not that eager to enter the list, "how about Prince Oberyn?" he asked instead.

"He will join the list probably," answered Princess Elia, "I was thinking of giving you my favor if you're going to fight on the tourney too."

"But you can give me other things instead," suggested the crown prince and they both shared that secret smile that only the two of them knows.

All throughout that night, the two of them made love on Princess Elia's tent. Her moans are music to his ear as the pleasure of their coupling rises. They are both tired by the time they finished and she was fast asleep when the wee hours of the morning arrived.

Prince Rhaegar turned to all his sides restlessly, as he search for a position that will help him get a fast sleep but no matter how tired the prince was, he can't seem to get a good position to sleep in.

So he decided to dressed and transfer to his quarters at the Widow's Tower. He murmured a good night to his Princess before leaving. As he walks out, he spied a sleeping Arthur at the entrance of the tent and he did not bother to wake him up, because his friend needs all the rest he can get and besides, one of the five Kingsguard who came with them is probably standing guard at the door of his quarters.

As he make his way towards the Widows Tower, he suddenly heard someone walking out from the tent and when he turned to the direction of the camp, he saw that it was from the tent of the Starks and it was none other than Lady Lyanna, dressed in a black robe. She run towards the Kingspyre Tower and vanished into the night.

"Where is she going?" he asked himself as he followed her.

He almost lost the she-wolf when he entered the dark tower, its guards are sleeping drunkenly on the ground and when he's about to give up searching for her on the every corner of the ground level of the dark building, he heard someone opening a door, he followed the sound and found out that it was the door leading back to the long hallway beside the Hall of the Hundred Hearths.

And there he saw Lady Lyanna running towards the entrance of the Hall, unaware that he's following her.

By this moment, all the energy of the prince returned, and he followed the she-wolf carefully, not wanting for her to catch him spying her exploits.

At the end of the hallway there are two doors and Lyanna took the right leading to the entrance of the Hall with another pair of drunken guards, sleeping on their post.

Outside the hall, the prince saw that it opens to the Armory and the entrance to the Godswood and Rhaegar was certain that Lyanna is going to the latter so he entered the vast twenty acre woods on the western side of the castle.

By this time, Rhaegar already knew where to find the she-wolf. The Starks of Winterfell still keep their faith to the Old Gods of the North, praying to the trees with carved faces on them, known as the heart tree, it was said that the Children of the Forest themselves carved this faces thousands of years ago before even the conquest began.

I will find Lady Lyanna on this heart tree, I'm sure of that, whispered Rhaegar to himself as he urged himself to walk forward.

Prince Rhaegar walked and walked, the only light is coming from the pale moon and finally after some time, he heard the faintest rustle of leaves and all of a sudden he was aware that the wind is blowing hard, cold and strong.

"Please," he heard her voice and he hid himself behind one of the trees, close enough to where Lyanna Stark is praying, kneeling on the heart tree.

"Please, nameless Gods of the North, Gods of my forefathers and ancestors, please hear me."

She is begging, begging the Gods! He heard as he listened intently.

"On their way here in Harrenhal, he bedded three girls on the three nights of their journey, please, I don't want to become his Lady wife."

So this is about Robert Baratheon, that whoring oaf!

"Please hear me, Gods of my father," she begged, "I can't take it, I'd rather run away to the free cities than stay and be her wife, please, send me a dragon so I can ride on it's back and fly away from here."

> A dragon?

"Help me please," she begged and the Prince almost wanted to show himself and comfort the girl, "help me," she prayed fervently like her life hangs on every word coming out from her lips.

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew making the tree's around them dance with life, their branches and leaves singing together and Rhaegar smelled the earth; the dry leaves and the cold winds of the north all around him.

"Did they hear her prayer?" he asked himself as the wind stops abruptly. It's been a long time before he finally had the courage to show himself to the Wolf Maiden but when he left his hiding place, she was already gone. He turned to the direction from where they entered and found Lyanna already walking back, her body disappearing to the trees.

Can I pray to the Old Gods too? He asked himself as he made his way to the weirwood tree.

I can try right? He said to himself as he kneeled and closed his eyes.

"Please help me remove my father on his throne," he murmured closing his eyes, "and please, make me more wise so that I can choose the best decisions and take a path where it will help me bring back the glory of my House just like the old days."

After he prayed, he stood up and gazed directly on the terrible visage of the face of the heart tree, full of hatred with a twisted mouth and flaring eyes. The heart tree seems to be looking at him, telling him something; telling him he saw a black dragon flying above, riding it is a Targaryen prince with a sword that can slay thousands.

But it remained quiet just like it should and the Crown Prince touch the face of the heart tree, feeling a sense of power as the eyes look at him with danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm just wondering what are your thoughts about my writing in this story... because when I reread some of the chapters, I noticed that it has too much informations about a certain place or character... is that all right or should I just make the descriptions short? I'm going to update tomorrow, I know y'all will love it! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually 19 pages in all and I decided to cut them in three or maybe two parts... I'll update again tomorrow.

Some of the mightiest lords of the Seven Kingdoms are now gathered in the stand to watch the start of the day of the tourney. Banners of houses, great and small are billowing and snapping in the wind as the day starts and even the high walls of Harrenhal can’t keep out as a warm and a strong wind blew steadily to the Riverlands.

Houses Baratheon, Stark, Martell, Arryn and Tyrell are all seating on the same stand except that the former is empty because Robert entered the list as well as Brandon Stark, Oberyn Martell and Elbert Arryn. The stand is just below where King Aerys is sitting, together with two of his Kingsguard; Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Lewyn Martell while his son, the Crown Prince preferred to watch the game beside Lord Whent opposite to where they are seating.

“Look Lya, it’s finally starting!” said Benjen excitedly as the herald entered the grounds below the stands.

Lyanna yawned as a reply.

“Why are you sleepy?” asked Ned who saw her because he is sitting between the two.

The Wolf Maiden is feeling sleepy because she sneaked out last night to pray to the heart tree.

“I was not able to sleep well last night because Old Nan’s story keeps on coming back to my head,” she lied.

“Me too Lya,” cried out Ben, “I woke up early this morning because I heard someone walking out from the tent,” then he paused looking at her sister, “from your tent to be exact. Maybe that’s a ghost”

“That must be one of the ghosts Benjen,” answered Lyanna with a secret grin on her lips knowing full well that it was her.

“Yeah,” agreed Ben, “this night I’m going to sleep on Ned’s tent.”

She saw her brother Eddard smiled.

“You are still a boy, brother,” Ned teased.

“No I’m not!” countered Ben, flushing.

“Then why don’t you sleep tonight in your own tent, alone,” challenged Lyanna, this time he and her brother Ned exchanged an amused grin.

It was just like this when they were younger. Brandon, Ned and Lyanna will teased their youngest brother until their lord father will make them stop the joking and teasing but he is not here, so why stop?

“Ok, I will!” declared Ben even though his eyes looks about to cry.

All of a sudden Lyanna burst out laughing and Ned even chuckled, soon enough Benjen joined them too and she only stop when she noticed his brother, Ned abruptly turning red, looking to someone to their left from where the Martells are seating.

When the she-wolf turned to where Ned is looking, she saw that Lady Elia Martell is staring to the direction of the seat of the Crown Prince and that the quiet wolf is looking at Lady Ashara Dayne who’s also staring at her brother. The girl with a haunting purple eyes gave her a polite smile when she saw Lyanna looking at her before returning her gaze towards the herald below.

“You like her,” she teased her brother.

“She danced with Brandon at the feast last night,” said Ned, his voice turning solemn once again, “she likes him.”

“Brandon will marry Lady Catelyn,” answered Lyanna with a small smile on her lips, it’s the first time that she teased Ned in which he agrees and did not complain about it.

“A lot of other lords are more suited for her.”

“What are you talking about Ned?” she asked him, trying to cheer him up, “you are a Stark of Winterfell, if there is someone who deserves her it must be you.”

“Can the two of you shut up!” interrupted Benjen, “Lord Whent will now start the tourney.”

True enough when Lyanna turned to look down on the ground, she saw that Lord Whent is now with the herald.

“Your Grace,” he looked far above them where King Aerys seats, “my lords,” then he looked around, “and all the guests who came all the way here in Harrenhal to witness the greatest tourney of our time.”

Everyone cheered and Lyanna thought that the River lord said that just to flatter the king and earn favor; that’s how they do it here in the south.

“The tourney begins now!” cried Lord Whent and the cheer grew even louder.

When the River lord returned to his seat on the opposite side, the herald states that before everything else, Jaime Lannister should be admitted first as one of the Kingsguard.

When Lyanna saw the young Lannister entered, she thought that he must be different from the likes of Robert just by looking at his smug and proud face. Jaime Lannister has the green bright eyes and golden hair of his house and he is tall for his age. He is wearing a white armor that befits a member of a Kingsguard though he is missing the cloak on the back.

‘This one is arrogant,’ she decided, ‘well he is from House Lannister, she shouldn’t be surprised about that.’

From the stands above them, they heard someone coming down and when Benjen saw who it was, he gasped.

“That’s the Lord Commander,” he said as they followed the descending giant of a man, Ser Gerold with their eyes down to the ground below.

When Lyanna turned to look at Jaime Lannister again, he is now on his knees.

“Jaime of House Lannister, son of Lord Tywin, the Hand of the King, now the newest member of the prestigious knightly order of the Kingsguard, proving his prowess in battle by saving Lord Crakehall and battling the Smiling Knight beside Ser Arthur Dayne who knighted him after the battle at the Kingswood, and was accepted by His Grace, King Aerys as the newest and youngest member of the Kingsguard in history,” announced the herald.

Everyone clapped once again but louder this time as the Lord Commander now stands in front of the young Lannister, a white, snowy cloak of the Kingsguard on his hand.

“Rise,” she heard the deep voice of the Lord Commander even from afar.

Jaime obliged and stood up then the Lord Commander fastened the white, snowy cloak around the shoulders of the young Lannister and after that Ser Gerold steps aside so that Jaime can bow and kneel in front of the King, in front of them.

Everybody cheered for the new Kingsguard, even Lyanna Stark found herself clapping her hands as she looks down on Jaime Lannister.

“So what will happen to the main line of House Lannister now?” asked Benjen as he looked at Jaime with envy, “Lord Tywin’s heir was Ser Jaime right?”

“It will pass down to Lord Tywin’s younger son,” answered Ned as the cheer dies down and Ser Jaime along with Lord Whent now climb the stairs towards where Prince Rhaegar is sitting while the Lord Commander returned to the seat of the King.

“I heard his name is Tyrion,” said Lyanna.

The opposite of his brother Jaime, Tyrion was born a dwarf, with stunted legs and a head bigger than his body. But he was born a Lannister and Lannisters are proud and powerful, thought Lyanna to herself wondering what will happen if the Direwolf and the Lion would be at each other’s throat.

She doesn’t want to know, she said to herself kind of shaking, imagining her father and brothers dead, fighting the golden Lannisters and Ser Jaime Lannister mounting her whenever he likes.

‘That will not happen,’ she told herself, ‘the Starks will always endure and winter is coming.’

“Let the games begin!” announced the herald and finally the jousting begins.

The daughter of Lord Whent reigned as Queen of Love and Beauty on the start of the tourney, her four brothers and her famous uncle, Ser Oswell Whent to defend her honor but one by one, they loss. Knights, Squires and free riders jousted, fighting their opponent with such vigor to please the King and the Lord of Harrenhal. Some of them even asked for favors to the ladies sitting on the lower stands but all of them fell all the same.

“Here come’s Robert,” muttered Ned as Robert Baratheon entered the tourney grounds, he is wearing a yellow armor, and he is holding a helm fashioned with an antler of a great stag.

Lyanna can see the look of the ladies, lusting over Robert, his black thick hair is on a knot and half of her wanted to make them stop looking at him knowing full well what’s going to happen later on the tent of Robert once he noticed them, the other half of her just wanted to run away.

After bowing to the King, Robert Baratheon turned to Lyanna, his smile only to her and she gave him an awkward one in return, before mounting his horse to ride at the end of the tilt, a squire helping him with his blunted lance.

Robert Baratheon turned out to be a good rider and has steady hands, unhorsing three riders, one of which is the son of Lord Whent.

“Here come’s Brandon,” she muttered when she saw the muted colors of white and grey armor of his eldest brother. He looks handsome, she admits, and many ladies fawned over him too and they’re bannermen cheered for him.

“STARK!”

“STARK!”

“WINTERFELL!!”

But Lyanna Stark noticed that her brother is looking from where they are sitting, particularly to Lady Ashara, she turned to where the southron woman beside the Martell princess and she saw that only love and adoration was on her eyes as she returned the wicked smile of Brandon and then for a wild moment, she saw the glinting armor of Ser Jaime up to the stand to where Lord Whent is sitting with his fair daughter and she saw the eyes of the Crown Prince observing her.

She suddenly looked away when the prince smiled. He could not be smiling at her, she thought, he probably smiled to his princess. Yes, that’s it, she told herself as courage returned to her to gazed back to his brother. His squire, Ethan Glover gave him his lance for the tilt and soon enough, he unhorsed three riders including another one of Lord Whent’s son amidst the cheer of the onlookers, Ben the loudest.

After that Brandon paid Lady Ashara a glanced once again, a wicked smile that suggest only one thing.

‘You fool!’ screamed Lyanna inside her head thinking about the insult it will bring to Lady Catelyn and House Tully if they found out.

Elbert Arryn, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayne, a smug lookings Prince Oberyn and many other heirs of great and minor houses, younger sons, knights, freeriders and squire’s won that morning. Other games was held in the afternoon like Archery and Axe throwing and before dusk arrived, a mummer’s show is being set up and the children are waiting excitedly to watch the play.

Lyanna was walking towards the Main Gate of the castle, planning to watch the sunset on the edge of the lake when she saw Ser Jaime Lannister leaving the castle through the Eastern Gate, riding his horse with two other guards trailing behind him.

Where is he going? She asked herself because she is expecting the young Lannister to enter the list tomorrow, maybe I should enter the list then, she said to herself as the riders vanished from her sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyanna Stark continued walking towards the Main Gate knowing that the riders will never come back, past the huge yard of the castle and the busy servants building cook fires and setting up tent, some of them are even sleeping on the ground when all of a sudden she heard a faint cry. She followed the sound and then she saw three squires, taller than her, near at the entrance of the Main Gate, she saw a body of a boy, bent on the ground as the squires keep on kicking him. The boy is covering his face with his thin arms and small hands and when she saw his face, she was certain that he was a crannogman. The Starks own bannermen who guards the gate to the North.

Lyanna Stark suddenly was filled with hateful passion towards the three squires, her wolf blood rising past to the point of rage. She picked up a lying blunted sword beside an empty camp and run towards them.

“That’s my father’s man your kicking!” she roared at the three squires, hitting one in the head, the squire is wearing a porcupine sigil on his tunic, then she turned to the other one wearing a pitchfork sigil on the chest of his surcoat, the squires was confused seeing a girl with a blunted sword and Lyanna Stark took that chance to hit him in the face, sending him on the ground, crying as blood came spurting out from his nose. The squire wearing the sigil of two towers of the crossing did not even stay to help his friends, he quickly run towards their camp.

‘Craven!’ Lyanna yelled inside her head as the two other squires also bolted.

After that she kneeled beside the crannogmen.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

‘Oh stupid, of course he’s not,’ she chastised herself as she help him sit up.

She noticed that he is wearing a lambskin breeches and sleeveless jerkin armored with bronze scales and when she saw his eyes, it was the color of green moss.

“Hey, are you mute?” she asked him because the small crannogman is just staring at her, “never mind that, come on, I’ll see to your hurts,” then she helped him stand and she put his arm on her shoulders to support him from walking.

She led him back to her tent, where she saw her brothers Ned and Benjen practicing with their sword.

“Hey, help me!” she called out to them and they quickly run towards her.

“Who is this Lya?” asked Ned as he carried the small crannogman.

“I saw him being beaten down by three squires,” she replied as they followed Ned to her own tent, “he’s a crannog, so I helped him.”

Once inside the tent, they laid the small crannogman on her makeshift bed. Benjen called a serving girl to bring them a bowl of hot water and clean linings. After that the three of them surrounded the crannog; Lyanna and Benjen kneeling at the either side while Ned standing and looking down on him, Lyanna saw a pity on his solemn eyes.

“What is your name?” asked Benjen.

“Howland,” he replied weakly, “my name is Howland Reed.”

“From House Reed,” said Ned, “you live in a castle called Greywater Watch.”

“It’s not a castle my lords,” he replied then he coughed, the feeling of being beaten written on his face, “I’m the lord of the Neck.”

Lyanna looked at her brothers with a surprised expression before turning back to Lord Reed.

“I’m Lyanna Stark,” she told him, “and these are my brothers, Ned,” Ned nodded at him, “and Benjen,” while the latter beamed a smile.

“We have another brother, the heir of Winterfell, but he said the prince asked for an audience so he’s off to talk to him,” explained Benjen.

“Thank you for helping me,” said Howland looking up to Lyanna with a pained smiled.

“Don’t mention it,” she replied with a small smile, “I wanted to beat someone anyways for watching men jousting all this morning and incompetent squires entering the archery and axe throwing in the afternoon,” then she paused, “why did they beat you up anyways?”

“I don’t know, m’lady,” replied Howland with a sad face, “maybe because I’m a crannogman.”

“That’s ridiculous,” countered Ned.

“Yeah,” agreed Benjen, “maybe they are jealous because you live in the moving castle of Greywater Watch,” then he paused, pouting, “I’m a little jealous.”

The four of them laughed and soon enough, a servant finally brought the clean linings and the bowl of hot water. Benjen and Ned continued practicing outside the tent, leaving Howland to the hands of their sister.

Lyanna Stark treated Howland Reed gently, the lessons of her Septa and Maester Walys now coming back to her. More than once, the poor crannogmen winced in pain as she clean his bruised face and when he removed his jerkin, his body has bruises on it from where the three squires kicked him, it was so many that Lyanna lost count.

‘They are going to pay for this,’ she muttered inside her head while grinding her teeth, ‘I’m going to the Godswood tonight, to pray to the Old Gods, I know they will answer my prayer.’

An hour passed and Lyanna Stark finally finished cleaning the bruises of Howland. She let him sleep for a minute; she walks out of her tent to where her brothers are sitting in front of the fire, sharing a wineskin.

Darkness already covered the yard and stars are now coming out on the sky.

“How’s Howland, Lya?” asked Ned when she sat on the log beside him.

“He’s ok,” she replied, “he is lucky he only got bruises and the ones on his face are already gone but his body are still full of it.”

“Poor Howland,” muttered Benjen, “we should get ready for the feast now,” he suggested.

“Yeah,” agreed Ned.

The three of them stood up.

“Lya, if you have the time, you should comb your hair for once,” mentioned Benjen.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” snapped Lyanna Stark as she left the two of them on their fire to her tent.

Once inside, she washed her face first and grudgingly combed her hair.

‘Stupid Ben!’ she said inside her head as she winced combing her tangled hair. After that she walked towards Howland.

“Do you want to attend the Kings Feast tonight?” asked the she-wolf.

“No m’lady,” answered Howland, “I’m afraid I’m not fit to attend such feast.”

“What are you talking about,” objected Lyanna, “you are a lord and has a place with us, the same like everyone else,” she paused giving him a demanding look, “you’re going Howland, and call me Lyanna, one more time I heard you calling me m’lady and I’ll beat you up myself,” then she chuckled making the crannog smile and walked outside to Benjen’s tent remembering that the little crannog has no proper clothes for the feast.

When she entered, his brother is just finishing putting on his silver silk tunic.

“Benjen, we need to find Howland a garb for the feast tonight,” she said as she helped him to his clothes.

“Ok, I’ll find him on my belongings, I know I brought some that can fit him,” replied Benjen and so after that they searched his belongings and they found a garb and a few raiment’s that can fit Howland Reed; a green garb with Benjen’s spare boots.

“These ones will do,” said Lyanna as she run back towards her tent to find the crannogman already standing, he is talking to Ned who is already ready for the feast.

“Change to this Howland,” she said.

“But I’m not going m’la—Lya,” he corrected himself.

“You can change in my tent,” offered Ned, “and you can also sleep there.”

“That seems a nice suggestion Ned,” said Lyanna with a smile, “now go and help him so that I can change too.”

The two of them left her to change, giving Howland the garb and the boots and she cleaned herself first before putting on her simple white gown with the pin of the head of snarling direwolf on her chest.

She did not wear any jewels, she’s not the type of lady who wants to wear one in every feast.

After waiting for Howland to finished changing, the four of them finally made their way to the feast on the Hall of Hundred Hearths. When they reach their table, Brandon is already there drinking a wine from a bronze cup. He is still wearing his armor and he has a weird smile on his lips.

“I thought the three of you got lost,” said Brandon then he finally noticed Howland, “who are you?”

“I’m Howland Reed, m’lord Stark,” he replied, shying away from the gaze of their brother.

“A crannog,” commented Brandon with a weird smile, “crannogmen are always welcome in our table, come seat with us Howland.”

And so the feast finally started. Howland is sitting between Lyanna and Brandon, her brother is talking to the crannogman, asking him things about the folk living in the neck while Benjen is immersing himself with the wine and Ned is looking to the opposite table, to where Lady Ashara is sitting.

Howland spied the three squires who beat him a while ago, serving a Knight from House Frey of the Crossing, the other squire serves a Knight from House Haigh and the last one is serving a Knight from House Blount.

“Are that the squires that beat you up?” asked Benjen.

“Yes,” replied Howland.

“You should challenge the Knights they’re serving, I remember they won earlier in the tourney, I can find you an armor,” suggested Ben forgetting that crannogmen are small people who sit a boat often than a horse and their hands are made for oars, not lances.

“I don’t think I can,” said Howland and from the sound of his voice, he is torn.

Benjen leaned closer to him and Lyanna heard that he offered to enter the jousting for him.

‘He’s going to lose,’ said Lyanna inside her head, ‘he is not a good rider and he is still unsteady holding a sword and lances are heavier.’

When the feast started, they ate and drink as the servants brought all kinds of course of food; joints of auroch roasted with leeks, venison pies spiced with onions, bacon, mushrooms, slices of muttons sauced in a sweet honey, savory duck, peppered boar, beef and barley stew, warm fruit soup and the never ending supply of fish which the Riverlands are rich for.

Elbert Arryn sat to the other side of Brandon and the two of them talked in whispered conversation. Robert Baratheon, stinking with wine payed Lyanna a visit to the table too, asking if he could have her favor for the jousting tomorrow.

“I’ll give you my favor tomorrow Robert,” she grudgingly agreed.

Robert smiled and kissed her hand before returning to his seat to drink more wine and Benjen came with him happily.

“Lyanna,” said Howland as a couple of dancing pairs made their way to the middle of the hall.

“What?” asked the she-wolf.

But Howland did not reply, just side glanced at the dais where King Aeys and Prince Rhaegar are seating and Lyanna saw that King Aerys eyes are full of distrust as he observes the crowd while the Crown Prince is staring at her once again and then to her brother and Elbert too.

“That’s the Crown Prince and his father,” explained Lyanna, then she leaned closer to his ear, “maybe the subject of talk of Brandon and Elbert Arryn is about the Prince.”

Howland Reed nodded his head. Minutes later as the feast continued, Elbert Arryn returned to where Lord Jon is sitting with his bannermen Yohn Royce.

“I’m going to take a piss,” said Ned and he left the table walking towards the entrance of the hall all the while stealing glances at Lady Ashara.

‘Poor Ned,’ muttered Lyanna so he turned to his brother Brandon.

“Brandon,” she called him.

“What?” he replied after chugging down the wine on his cup.

“Ned likes Lady Ashara,” she told him.

“Our own Ned?” asked Brandon, surprised, “well she has a great beauty I must admit,” he said as he glanced at the direction to where Lady Ashara is sitting, “and he’s not the only one.”

“Asked her a dance for our Ned,” begged Lyanna, “please.”  
Brandon regarded her with his cool grey eyes then he turned to Howland.

“What do you say about that Lord Reed?” he asked.

Howland gave a tight smile and gave a nod.

“Well then I’ll ask Lady Ashara a dance for Ned,” said Brandon now standing up.

He made his way towards where Lady Ashara is sitting, albeit swaying on his feet a little. Benjen returned shortly after Brandon left. He is quite drunk.

“Stop drinking Ben,” scolded Lyanna, “you’ll be branded a drunk if you continue this.”

“What is wrong to be branded as a drunk,” replied the youngest Stark, his words slurring, “I would rather be a drunk than a whoring oaf.”

“Well tell Robert that,” snapped Lyanna angrily.

After a few minutes, Ned was finally back and Brandon as well, with a mischievous grin on his lips.

“Ned,” said Brandon and the quiet wolf walked towards him.

Brandon whispered something on his ear and Lyanna saw that Ned eyes grew wide with surprised making her smile to see Ned’s reaction. Brandon whispered something more on his ear and after that he led his brother to where Lady Ashara is sitting.

“He’s scared,” commented Howland.

“Yes,” agreed Lyanna, “do you want to dance Howland?”

“I don’t know how to dance Lady Lyanna,” he replied sadly, “I’m afraid I’m only making a fool of myself if I go.”

“I’m going to teach you,” said Lyanna beaming at him, “but it doesn’t mean I’m a good dancer too, I just know a thing or two.”

“Yea,” said Howland with a shy smile, “because here comes the man earlier.”

True enough, Robert is now walking towards them.

When Robert Baratheon led Lyanna to the middle of the hall, amidst the hundred pair of dancers, she saw her brothers Ned and Brandon, paired with Lady Ashara and the fair daughter of Lord Whent respectively.

Robert twirled her around, even though he’s drunk, his hands are steady and strong and he only have smile for Lyanna Stark.

“I really like you Lya,” he said when she is in front of his again, his hands on her waist, hers on the crook of her shoulders while their other hands are locked together, “I can’t wait to say the vows.”

She can smell the wine on his mouth and she can feel something on his breeches too.

“Back in Winterfell, you seem unsure on marrying me,” said Robert as they slowly make a circle, “do you still feel the same?”

“Yes,” she replied with all honesty.

Robert was surprised and it’s clear that he was hurt by her bluntness.

“I’m going to name you the Queen of Love and Beauty Lyanna,” he said leaning even closer, looking at her straight in her eyes, “and I’m going to take you to Storms End as soon as possible and I will make you the happiest wife,” then he kissed her on the forehead, “I really love you.”

Lyanna needed a respite for all that; tears are threatening to fall on her eyes. If another lady heard it from her intended, she is sure they’ll cry and will give “it” to him after the feast but she is not one of those. Albeit to her knowing a certain silver haired prince is looking at her from where he is dancing with his princess.

“I’m tired,” she said looking away, to their table where Benjen is drinking with Howland.

Robert didn’t say a word; he just led her back to the table and kissed her hand before returning to his own.

After a few hours, the middle of the hall was been cleared to make way for Prince Rhaegar, he has a harp on his hand and a servant brought a chair in the middle for the Crown Prince to sit to.

“My lords,” said the Prince, “I hope you will like my performance,” then he bowed, his back on his father.

He is wearing a black tunic made in the finest silk and his long silver hair is on a knot in such a way that it frames his handsome face.

“Where is Brandon?” asked Lyanna because her eldest brother is now missing.

“I don’t know,” replied Ned also looking around.

And then the adept hands of the Prince played the string of his harp and a melancholic sound filled the room. The music corresponded to the feelings of Lyanna Stark and she can’t help but to weep in secret.

‘I like him,’ she decided inside her head as she saw him playing the harp, his eyes closed and his head slightly bent then for a wild moment, when she saw the Prince perfectly sculpted lips, she wondered how it feels to be kissed by it and it sent tiny tingles on her body.

The music continued for half an hour and it silenced even the drunk men around the hall. After playing, Prince Rhaegar saw her wiping the last of her tears with the sleeves of her gown and he gave her a sad smile.

She turned to the side of Benjen, blushing instantly that more than once, she caught the attention of the prince.

“Lyanna cried,” teased Benjen all of a sudden, “she’s got a soft heart for the Prince--”

“Stupid!” cut in Lyanna, standing up from her seat and picking up her cup then she poured her wine on her brothers head then she run outside the hall.

She doesn’t care if the lords and ladies saw what she did, Benjen deserves it.

Once outside, she calmed her senses first, taking a few long breaths before walking towards her tent all the while the music and the prince face, determined on playing his little harp kept on repeating on her head and his lips, she got goosebumps thinking about it.

When she was finally on her tent, she allowed herself a few hours of sleep and she dreamed a silver prince, playing a melancholy sound on his warp and dragons flying over a Red castle; a black dragon, a white and another green, they are breathing fires and each of them have riders of their own.

> The black dragon’s rider is a young man with a silver long hair and purple eyes; his got a self-satisfied expression on his bold and proud face. The white dragon has also silver haired rider but she is a young woman with a haunting violet eyes, she has a soft smile on her lips. The green dragon’s rider, is the youngest of the three with a black curly hair, the color of his eyes are purple, just like the one riding the black dragon and when Lyanna saw his face, she suddenly wakes up from her dream with a jolt because what she saw is the solemn face of the Starks, just like those of Ned and Benjen and their father too, Lord Rickard Stark.
>
>> ‘What is the meaning of that?’ she asked herself as she splashed her face with the cold water on the bowl near her bed.

She can’t sleep anymore after that so she decided to visit the Godswood. It’s the wee hours of the morning by the time she quietly sneaked out from her tent wearing a black robe. She retraced her steps back to the Godswood of Harrenhal, she plans to pray about what she will do tomorrow, for the Old Gods to grant her strength but as she reach the long hallway of the Hall of a Hundred Hearths, the one being used by servants, she saw a tall figure making its way to the entrance.

‘Who is this?’ she asked herself because like her, the man is also wearing a black robe covering his head to feet. She quietly followed the man and she was surprised that once outside, he made his way towards the entrance of the Godswood.

‘He must be a northerner,’ she decided as she entered the twenty acre of old and dark wood.

As she was making her way towards the heart tree, still following the man, the clouds suddenly covered the light of the moon and the forest were suddenly filled with darkness as dark as the castle itself and it made Lyanna anxious as the sound of footsteps ahead ceased.

She was breathing hard and her skin is tingling.

She can feel that the stranger’s eyes are now looking at her so she steps back, slowly, when all of a sudden she stepped on a dead branch and the crunched it made broke the silence inside the Godswood.

“Who’s there?” asked the man, whom she’s been following a while ago and there is something on that hard iron voice that made her to bolt and run for the entrance of the Godswood.

She’s running blindly inside forest and after a few seconds, she can also now hear the man running after her.

‘Damn,’ she said to herself, ‘if only there’s a glimmer of light and a sword dangling on my waist, I wouldn’t be running like that squire from House Frey!’

Her heart is in her throat as the man behind her continue to chase her and she can feel him really close by but she can’t run that fast though because roots of old weirwood trees and oaks, Ashes and other trees she doesn’t know the names are all over the forest ground and the they are also standing in close proximity with each other, one wrong move and she’ll bump into one of it or she’ll trip to one of the roots.

She run as fast as she could and she thought she could get away, but the long strides of the man chasing her was able to catch her and soon enough she found herself rolling on the ground together with the tall man.

“AHH!!” she cried out.

Thrice they rolled together on the ground, their backs hitting stones and roots making both of them cry out in pain but when it was all done, Lyanna found herself at the top of the man, her black robe is now missing.

Her hands was leaning on his chest, putting all her strength not to give the man any chance of changing their position.

She was huffing hard, her heart beating nervously and she can feel something warm trickling down her forehead.

“Wh-Who are you?” she asked but the light of the moon answered her when the clouds finally give way for the moon light and when she looked at the man, both of them are plainly surprised to see each other, “Your-Your Highness,” she said abashed, gaping like an idiot as she was now more aware of their current position.

Prince Rhaegar smirked, his hair tangled and wild just like Lyanna’s and he easily change their situation with one quick whirl.

 _“Lady Stark,”_ said the Prince, _“I prefer to be on top.”_  



	12. Chapter 12

“Lady Stark,” said the Prince changing their previous position, “I prefer to be on top.”

Prince Rhaegar went to the Godswood hoping to find serenity and quiet because his plan of hosting the secret meeting of the high lords of Westeros is drawing near and it keeps him awake throughout the night and even the thought of making love with Princess Elia’s didn’t helped him that much.

And so he decided to leave his quarters that night from the Widows Tower, putting on a black robe and leaving behind Ser Lewyn who begged to accompany him.

“I’m going to pray to the Godswood tonight, Ser Lewyn,” he admitted, “I like to be alone.”

And defeated, the Prince of Dorne let him go.

Once reaching the bridge that connects the Kingspyre Tower to the Widows Tower, he looked down on the Flowstone yard where the camps of different houses are located, he glanced particularly to a pair of tents; one from the Starks and the other from the Arryns.

The Starks are not going to declare for me, he said to himself remembering what Lord Brandon told him this evening. Lord Brandon chose to turn a blind side from the madness of the king while Lord Jon Arryn is undecided but maybe with the right price he’ll agree to fight for me.

After that he finally made his way towards the Kingspyre Tower and two guards recognized him and they let him through. Metal braziers are hanging on the wall as the Crown Prince made his way down to the bottom level of the tower and as a child, he hear stories about Harrenhal, the ghost and the curse of the castle.

‘I am not afraid of them,’ he told himself, ‘the ghost knows I am a Targaryen, my ancestor Aegon killed them, and if they bother me I will kill them again.’

Upon reaching the bottom level of the tower, the Crown Prince retrace his steps going to the door that will lead to the long hallway or the servants hallway then out to the open and to the entrance of the Godswood. He only sensed that he was being followed when halfway through the location of the heart tree, he felt someone’s eyes burning holes on his back and indeed he’s instinct was proven true as he looks down on the bewildered face of Lady Stark.

“You cut yourself my lady,” he said as he took a small piece of clothing inside a hidden pocket on his silk tunic and wipe the blood running down on the side of the face of Lyanna.

In truth, Prince Rhaegar has found himself drawn to Lady Stark. He first saw her today sitting with her brothers in the place of the Stark’s on the stand beside his Lady Martell, just below the stand where the King is sitting, flanked at the either side of his Kingsguard. 

He is looking at Elia that time in truth, but Lady Lyanna’s porcelain skin was too much for him to be neglected so when he focused his attention to her, he found her laughing with her brothers Eddard and Benjen and it made him smile when he saw those cool grey eyes warm and alive with light and when she finally noticed the Prince eyes stalking her, she turned away shyly and in the deep recesses of his mind, he imagined Lyanna on his bed, shy and naked and the thing between his thighs awakened just by the thought of her as he looks down on her magnificent beauty.

It was followed when she entered the great hall of Harrenhal to attend the Kings Feast, though wearing a simple blue gown and wearing none but her simple dress, it in turn give way for the other things she can offer to be of noticed; her red lips, her slender figure and the swell on her chest to name a few. 

All throughout that night, his eyes will stray from one lord to another, observing what they are doing, whom they are talking but it will always find its way back to the she-wolf. He smiled when he saw her eating her food with her hands when she thought no one is looking, spying three squires and possibly conspiring something with their new companion, a small man with eyes the color of a green moss and her youngest brother.

Even the King noted his newfound fascination to Lady Lyanna.

“My son,” his father said with an ugly grin on his lips, “I thought it’s the Martell bitch you want to become your wife?”

“I do father,” he said.

His father sneered.

“That can’t be good, the she-wolf is already betrothed to your cousin Robert,” he continued, obviously enjoying the conversation, “you don’t want to upset him right?” then he paused, leaning to him as if to whisper, “Steffon Baratheon, you still remember him? Big man, just like his son with a thick black hair and blue eyes, he died after I commanded him to find you a suitable bride across the narrow sea, do you remember?”

“I do father,” replied the prince obediently, repeating the words like one of those birds from the Summer Isle but many things was running on his mind then.

His father is right, he should not be doing this, should not be thinking of dirty thoughts about Lady Lyanna.

What am I thinking?

“Why don’t you ask Lady Martell for a dance instead of fucking the little she-wolf on your head?”

It was not a request, but a command of his king so he gave a curt nod and went towards Princess Elia. 

They danced together, just like the previous night and Lady Martell’s movements gestured to something that Rhaegar had been familiar with ever since the two of them shared the bed together.

“I can’t tonight,” he politely declined, the first ever since they started doing it, “I have a lot of things running on my mind and I’m going to talk to someone this evening,” the last one is a lie.

And the Princess was visibly shocked when he declined her offer but nonetheless, she maintained her composure and she smile at him sweetly.

“Of course,” she replied, her voice hiding her hurt, “you need only to ask if you want to do it again with me,” then she laid her head on the Crown Prince’s chest and Prince Rhaegar guessed that it’s because she doesn’t want for him to see her defeated face, after all she’s already princess in her own right, the only daughter of Princess Mariah of House Martell and when a princess offer something, it’s not always or even never declined, but he did and he doesn't know why for sure.

That’s when he saw Lyanna with Robert. Rhaegar could see the eyes and smile of the stormlord is only for his young betrothed and when he told her something, he saw that she was visibly shaken that her tears welled on her eyes after Robert kissed her on the forehead.

“Your Highness,” said the she-wolf that still laying under him.

“What?” asked the Crown Prince as he continue to stare at the little wolf.

“Can you please get off on top of me now?” she asked almost blushing and it made the Crown Prince smile rakishly.

“Oh, I’m sorry my lady,” he replied feigning a fake surprise, “I forgot.”

After that the two of them sat up on the ground. Lyanna Stark was brushing away the leaves that were caught on her hair so the Crown Prince helped her.

“Let me help you,” he said leaning closer to her and putting away the dried brown leaves on her hair.

“What are you doing here in the Godswood, Your Highness?” asked Lyanna as he finishes putting away the leaves.

“I came here to pray, my lady,” replied Rhaegar.

“On the Heart tree?” asked Lyanna, clearly surprised. 

“Yes,” he replied now looking at her at arm’s length.

They are still sitting on the ground and Rhaegar found that there is now small confidence on the eyes of Lady Stark.

A brave woman.

“Can I ask why, Your Highness? I mean Targaryens don’t keep their faith to the old gods…?”

She left the question hanging.

“Yeah, we don’t,” he admitted with a tight smile as he looks around, “but I found the quietness of this place comforting.”

Prince Rhaegar saw that Lyanna gave her a confused look, as if searching for a ploy and when he gave her nothing but a serious face, she suddenly turn away, as if she’s now aware that the two of them have been staring at each other for too long.

“Me too,” replied Lady Lyanna now turning to look around the forest, “and this Godswood have seen so much horror and death you can feel it around you and the visage of hate on its heart tree is not too hard to ignore.”

She is right, said Rhaegar as he looks around the dark forest too, he sensed the last time he's been here that the heart tree is full of hatred.

“So I reckon you’re here to pray too, my lady?” asked the Prince.

Lady Lyanna nodded then the two of them stood up.

“About what?” he asked boldly as he brush away the dirt from his robe.

“To protect my family,” she replied casually as she picks up her torn black robe nearby, “and you, Your Highness?”

She turned to him, as if trying to read his mind and he almost wanted to tell her his prayers but the fact that his brother, Brandon, declined to even attend the secret council told him otherwise. 

“To protect my family too,” he replied instead, “I pray that my mother, the Queen will live to see my sons and daughters, and for my brother Viserys to grow up to be a good man.”

“And the King?” asked Lyanna in an inquiring tone and he smiled at her.

“I’ll tell you my secret if you tell me yours,” he replied instead, “shall we go to the heart tree, my lady?” 

Lyanna Stark nodded her head and the two of them are now walking side by side heading towards the nearby heart tree.

“You can call me Lyanna, Your Highness,” said the she-wolf cutting in the silence between them.

Lyanna, thought Rhaegar as he glance to Lady Stark, a beautiful name of a beautiful girl.

“Lyanna,” he said with an unbidden smile on his lips, “and you can call me Rhaegar.”

Lyanna Stark chuckled.

“I think I’ll just call you with your title,” she replied.

“With my title?” he asked, quite confused.

She looked at him with a genuine smile, her raven hair now all tangled and wild.

“Your Highness,” she told him, “the Crown Prince and the Prince of Dragonstone, I prefer the first one.”

This time, Rhaegar is the one who chuckled.

“I don’t know northerners will be this formal in terms of titles and names,” he said, “but truly, Lyanna, you can call me Rhaegar.”

“What if I don’t?” she asked with a defiant glare and a playful smirk.

Rhaegar stopped walking and so is Lyanna, they both look at each other’s eyes, the former, assessing if the she-wolf is jesting and the latter, waiting for the dragon prince reaction. 

“I command you,” he replied seriously and Lyanna Stark made a quick mocking curtsy.

“Then as you command, Your Highness,” she said and Rhaegar smiled watching her and when she saw his smile, she laughed and soon enough, the two of them are giggling like little children.

 _Gods I love her laugh ___.

Rhaegar noticed that up close, the little she-wolf is as captivating as the crescent moon above the sky and looking on her grey cool eyes tampers the heat of his dragon blood. 

“Your Highness?” said Lyanna waking him up from his reverie. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said quite embarrassed because he can feel a stirring on his breeches, “shall we continue to the heart tree, my lady?” 

“I told you that you can call me Lyanna,” she said when he didn’t call her name. 

“And I told you that you can call me Rhaegar,” he countered. 

“You are stubborn,” she said now walking ahead. 

He followed her in silence, somewhat satisfied by just looking at her tense back and when they arrive at the heart tree, she quickly knelt down on one of the huge tangled roots to pray. He joined her and knelt beside her. 

The two of them prayed in silence; one praying to the gods to give her strength for her coming ordeal tomorrow, for the safety of her family and to give her the man that will make her happy, that will give her sons and daughters whom she will love and treasure while the other is praying for courage and wisdom to help him with his own battle ahead and to survive it in order to rule the realm as a good king and to give him a Queen that will give him Targaryen princes and princesses whom he will love and protect. 

Neither did they know that the Gods of the North is listening and already heeding their prayers and the union of a Dragon and a Wolf under the guidance of a green men will seal the fate of the realm.

> A Song of Ice and Fire.

After that the two of them walked side by side once again as they made their way back to the entrance of the Godswood. The stars in the sky are now fading as morning light from the edge of the horizon comes.

Prince Rhaegar saw that Lyanna Stark is gazing up on to it as they reach a clearing that shows the beauty of the sky. 

“The stars are a marvel of beauty and mystery isn’t it?” he said as he also looks up to the sky. 

“Yeah,” agreed Lyanna, “but the northern sky will put this view to shame,” then she turned to him as the two of them continued walking, “have you been in the north, _my prince? _ __”__

He was taken off guard when she called him ‘my prince’. 

Gods be damned, he thought to himself, I love to hear that voice of hers again calling me ‘my prince’ and what more if she calls me by my name, in my bed, her hair tangled up and her skin radiating from all the love making the two of us are doing. 

“Your Highness?” said Lyanna once again, waking him up from his reverie for the second time now. 

“Pardon me, Lyanna,” he replied taking in a sharp breath for all the dirty thoughts running on his head. 

‘This is not like me, I always treated other ladies with respect and honor, but what is it with Lady Stark that makes me like this?’ he asked himself. 

“I haven’t had the pleasure to visit the realm of your family my lady,” he answered as they finally reach the entrance of the Godswood. 

“I will not own Winterfell,” she said as she looks ahead, “but you are welcome to visit it and maybe if I’m still there, I can accompany you to see the northern lights.” 

He imagined that and it made him smile. The two of them walking on a snow filled land, watching the mysteries and the beauty of the Northern sky. 

“I would like to see that,” he answered. 

There are now servants working on the outer yard, cleaning the ground where the joust will take place later this morning and the stands, as well as soldiers practicing in front of the barracks and armory. They watched them as they passed by and Rhaegar saw that some of the men are giving Lyanna a second glance. 

“Lyanna,” he said stopping from walking abruptly as he unfastened his own black robe, “here, wear this instead,” he enveloped her on his robe and plainly it was too big for her. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” she said as they passed below the bridge that connects Kingspyre Tower from Widows Tower. 

“Why come you don’t call me by my name?” he asked her. 

“Because I don’t want to,” she jested. 

“Are you playing with me my lady?” he mocked her. 

“Well if you are not dumb you’ll probably noticed it by now,” she replied with smile tugging on her lips. 

He looks down on her and he was glad that she’s now comfortable enough for her to talk to him like that. 

“Alright,” he said thinking of a return, “maybe I’ll ask my father to give a royal command to betroth you to me and once we are married I will send you to the free cities to become a slave,” he jested in return and he hope he didn’t go far. 

“I’d been planning to run away to the free cities, Your Highness,” her voice is suddenly serious, “and I don’t know if I should take that lightly because if you can really do that, maybe I’ll agree to it.” 

He almost forgot that this lady loathes his cousin Robert and he briefly wonders what will happen if he did just that, well he will not certainly send his future queen to become a slave. 

“You hate Robert,” he declared as they neared her tent. 

“I don’t hate him,” she replied with a somber voice, “I hate his habits and only if he stop that…” she paused looking at him with a sad eyes, “maybe, just maybe I can like him the way he’s telling me he likes me.” 

“You can’t change a man’s nature my lady,” he told her and her eyes suddenly grew wide, as if she heard those words once, “Lyanna,” he said seriously as they reach the entrance of her tent, “the next time we see each other, I want you to call me by my name.” 

He kissed her on the forehead and his lips found her skin is warm, alive with life and she smells with the scent of winter. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said as the two of them shares a brief glance. 

“I’ll see you later,” she repeated, “ _Rhaegar ___.”

She entered her tent, leaving him dumbfounded on her wake. He realized that it was the first time she called him by his name and she said it in a way that he felt his cock waking up as the memory of her voice coat him and he also remember that he was on top of her a while ago, inside the Godswood and it took all his reserved self-control and restraint to follow her inside and make love to her. 

Fuck! 

‘Lyanna, what are you doing to me?’ he asked himself as he willed himself to walk away before he do something rash that will destroy his plans and careful planning. 

"Lyanna," he found himself saying as he moves on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally see The Knight of the Laughing Tree!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I don't know how to properly put tags on the words that needed them like italic and bold. This part of this website is kinda tricky for me, If anyone of you knows how to put an ending tags, please help me out here! PLEASE!

Prince Rhaegar returned to his quarters on the Widows tower after his early morning walk with the Lady Lyanna. Ser Lewyn is still there, waiting for him anxiously and when the dornishman saw him, his face lightened up.

"Prince Rhaegar, I almost sent for the servants to guide me to search for you in the Godswood," said the Kingsguard, his flaring accent not hiding his initial distressed.

"I'm glad you didn't my good ser," replied the Crown Prince, "I'm going to take a short nap Ser Lewyn, don't let anyone disturb me."

"Of course," replied the knight opening the blackened door to let him in.

Once inside, he made for his bed and closed his eyes.

Lyanna, he said inside his head, remembering the smile and sweet laugh of the Wolf Maiden.

His head was crowded with thoughts, thoughts that he doesn't even considered when forming his plans on dethroning his father.

'What if I'm to marry Lyanna?' he asked himself, 'it would be a scandal and probably will cause uproar from the North, Stormlands, the Vale and Riverlands not to mention the insult it will cause to his Princess, Elia Martell.'

What will happen then? He asked himself again and he can only imagine chaos and death. Will the common folk still love me when I brought a war on their doorsteps?

'No, I can't be thinking like this, I have a duty to the realm and I should uphold that before anything else. I will marry Elia once my father approved of our match and after that, I will finally dethrone him.'

"Yes," he heard himself say, "I shouldn't be like this."

He put the thoughts of marrying the south instead of the North away and fell asleep. But his dreams didn't; he dreamed of Lady Lyanna, looking up at the northern night sky, the mysterious lights of different colors, floating above lazily with its captivating beauty.

He can only see her face; clear as he remembered it. Black long hair, red lips, porcelain skin and the cool grey eyes of the Starks. He willed himself to touch her inside his dream but when his hands came close to her, she vanished like a mist and a black haired boy is now suddenly standing in the place of the Wolf Maiden.

"Who are you?" asked the Crown Prince as he observed the little boy.

He and Viserys must be on the same age or maybe he's older. He's got a long face, a curly hair that reach on his shoulder and cool grey eyes that changes to purple when it caught the northern lights.

"Who are you?" he asked again because the boy only stared at him.

"Stark," said the boy with a melancholic expression, "I am a Stark," he said once again, his eyes now full of contempt and hate as he looks at the Prince.

"Stark? What is your name, boy, tell me."

"Does it matter?" asked the boy.

"Yes, it matters," replied Prince Rhaegar, "I know a Stark and she's got the most beautiful smile and the sweetest laugh."

The boy gave him a smile when he heard him say that and he reminded the prince with the smile of Lyanna.

 _"Jonothor!" ___ _ ___called a voice gleefully, cutting the conversation between the two and when Rhaegar turned to the direction of the voice, he saw a silver haired girl running towards them, she must be a Targaryen because she's got the looks of Queen Rhaella, her mother.

"Princess," said Jonothor with the same smile he has earlier. 

Princess? Asked Rhaegar to himself, now confused and puzzled even more. 

"Who are you talking to?" asked the Targaryen Princess and when the two of them turned to look on Rhaegar, only Jonothor saw him. 

"I was talking to the King," he told her. 

"Silly," giggled the Targaryen Princess as she took the Stark boy on her arms, "come on, lead the way to the crypts, we're going to hide there." 

"The crypts?" asked the boy, obviously surprised. 

"Yes," said the Targaryen girl, her eyes the color of amethyst, "Why? Are you scared?" 

"No," said the young boy defiantly. 

"You are a Stark," said the princess and then she turned to where Rhaegar is standing and he is sure that she is now looking at him, "and a Dragon too." 

When Jonothor Stark turned to look at him, he smiled and it brought tears on the Crown Prince eyes because it was the smile of Lyanna and an unknown sadness engulfed him. 

"You can call me Jon, Your Grace," said the boy his voice reflecting the iron tone of his own but it was deeper and holds emotion the Crown Prince can't decipher, "father." 

He woke up with a jolt and he found himself sweating and catching his breath. 

What is that? he asked himself and then all of a sudden, as if on cue, someone knocked on his door. 

He's got half the mind to send them away because he wants to contemplate on his dream but when he heard Arthur's voice, he is sure that it is something important. 

"Prince Rhaegar," said the voice of the knight, "Lord Whent and Jon Connington are here." 

Rhaegar noticed that it's already late in the morning as the sun pours in inside from the window and he can hear the shouts and cheer of the people on the stands far below the Widows tower on the other side of the castle. 

"A moment," he called out as he stood up and looked into the mirror. He is still wearing the clothes he had last night. A black silk tunic with the three headed red dragon of his house stitched on the chest, "admit them in," he said seconds later then Jon Connington was the first one to enter, followed quickly by Lord Whent and a few servants bringing in the breakfast and a variety of fruits on a bowl. 

"I thought you will be hungry, Your Highness," said Lord Walter as the servants put the tray of food on the table at the corner of the room. 

Lord Whent is wearing a yellow long sleeve underneath a high collared vest making him look more noble. 

"I thank you my lord," replied the Crown Prince and when he turned to his close friend Jon Connington, he knows that something is bothering him, but why bring the River lord too? 

"We need to talk to you Rhaegar," said Jon. 

Jon Connington is wearing a mail and leather with the sigil of his house painted on the metal in steel plate in front. 

"What is it this time?" replied the Crown Prince, already feeling the heavy weight of the thought of his father finding out the truth of his plans. 

"About Lady Lyanna," replied the Storm lord surprising the crown prince. 

"Lyanna?" he asked as if he heard him wrong. 

"Yes," said Jon, "a servant told Lord When that your father was mumbling about her on his way to his quarters last night." 

Rhaegar was confused then he turned to Lord Walter, with an inquiring look. 

"Last night, Your Highness," explained Lord Whent, "one of my servants heard the King talking about Lady Lyanna, that you are fascinated by her and that it will bring chaos to the realm under your rule but the odd part is that King Aerys was laughing and chuckling like a mad---" 

Lord Whent cut himself when he realized what he's about to say, after all, even though his father is now becoming lunatic or have become lunatic, he is still the King and a King can do as he likes. 

"So what is the problem? My father knows Lyanna is betrothed to my cousin Robert," said the prince, "I think he is not fool enough to take away Lady Stark, the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Stormlands will revolt if he plans on doing that." 

But one look at Jon, he realized that it was not the case. 

"Your father won't," said Jon with a calculating eyes, "but will you?" 

That has taken him by surprise. Why are they asking these things? He asked himself as he turned to Lord Whent. 

"One of your servants saw me and Lyanna walking out from the Godswood?" he inquired in which the River lord nods. 

"So the talk is true?" said Jon with a sigh. 

"What talk?" asked the prince. 

"King Aerys is not the only one who has eyes that see everything Rhaegar," he replied, "I hear you only have eyes for the little she-wolf last night, is it true?" 

Prince Rhaegar shook his head on disbelief. 

"I was with Lady Lyanna this early morn because we both found ourselves in the Godswood to pray," he explained, "I don't know what's wrong with that." 

"She is wearing your robe?" asked Jon and his face is asking the words 'did you dishonour her?'. 

'Gods!' thought Rhaegar, 'they are watching my every move and he cringed at the thought of the little birds of the eunuch hiding somewhere close by, listening, always listening.' 

Is this how Varys works? 

"I'm sorry Rhaegar if we are irking you out but don't underestimate the power of a woman," said Jon, now serious, "a man go to war for a woman he loves," he paused putting his hands on the crown prince shoulder, "a man dies murmuring the name of the woman he loves with his dying breath."

> Lyanna.

"Don't be that man," said Jon, he gently removed his hands on his shoulder, "we need the Starks and the Baratheons to stay neutral if Lord Brandon and Lord Robert is not really going to attend the secret council, Lord Jon Arryn will declare for you if you name him on your small council," he paused, "if Tywin Lannister will stay loyal to the throne, offer Lord Hoster the position of the hand and in that way the westerlands will be alone fighting the Tully's, Arryn's and the Tyrells."

The Martells will give him his support if he marries Lady Elia; that will only leave King Aerys alone, fighting a war he hopefully didn't see coming. 

"Now, you need to bring yourself in the tourney grounds because your absence is being noted by the King," added Jon who now walks towards the door. 

"Do you want anything, Your Highness? Warm water for a bath?" asked Lord Whent. 

"A warm water would be nice Lord Walter," answered Rhaegar. 

"At once Your Grace," said the River lord, bowing with a small smile on his lips. 

>   
>  Your Grace.  
> 

These lords are treating me like I'm already the King, they don't realized that if he falls, so is they're houses.

> This is the risk they all need to take, otherwise they all would fall.

When Prince Rhaegar arrived at the stands, Ser Arthur Dayne is silently following him behind, like a shadow and he saw his father suspiciously looking at him, and the late morning light cast a shadow on his face, making him look like a half shadow, like one of those stories from Asshai. He made a slight bow to him before going to the seat beside Lord Whent overlooking the stands where the members of the Great Houses in attendance are seating.

He noticed that the Fat Flower is enjoying a cup of wine and sitting at the either side of him are his sons Willas and a plump young boy named Garlan, Rhaegar and Jon Connington agreed that he will name Lord Tyrell as Master of Ships for his support. Lord Jon Arryn is seating next to the Tyrells, he is wearing a mail and leather with the color of his house, making him look more noble and younger too. 

Maybe I can name Lord Arryn as Master of Laws, he thought to himself. 

Next to them are the Martells. Princess Elia's eyes are regarding him with longing and he returned that with a smile, sitting beside her is her companion Lady Ashara, who looks as beautiful as the Valyrians of old. 

Next to them are the empty seats of the Starks and the Baratheons. 

'Where are they?' he asked himself as he looks around. 

Robert is missing because he entered the list but the Starks, where could they be? 

"Where are the Starks, Lord Whent?" he asked. 

"They haven't returned yet, Your Highness," replied the River lord. 

The Crown Prince just nods and watched as the jousting continues. 

Knights from House Frey, House Blount and House Haigh we're victorious on their tilts in the afternoon joust and the crowd cheered for them albeit not as loud as those from the Great Houses and the Kingsguard, they are attended by their own respective squires as they take the armors and horses of their opponents who lost to them. 

"Lord Frey will be pleased to learn one of his, won here in the tournament," said the fair daughter of the River lord in which Lord Whent just snorted. 

"He'll be pleased if one of his own married some mighty lord," said Lord Whent shaking his head with neglect about Lord Walder Frey, "I am glad he did not come, Your Highness," he added as he turned to Rhaegar, then his voice drop so that it was only for the ears of the prince, "that one will sell us out at any second." 

Rhaegar did not reply at all because the onlookers suddenly became quiet and when he turned to the grounds below, he saw that the herald is now standing there in the middle of the tourney grounds. 

"Entering the list is a mystery knight!" announced the herald, "he is here to challenge the three winners of the afternoon joust." 

Everyone gasped, surprised about the news and when the mystery knight finally entered the tourney grounds, all the eyes of the onlookers are now turned on him. 

He's riding a brown destrier, has a mismatched armor and a simple helm covering his face, the Prince also noticed that he's short in stature and that painted on his shield is a weirwood tree with a laughing face, its eyes are bleeding red, the trunk pale as snow and the leaves are the color of the blood, it reminded the prince about the heart tree in the Godswood of Harrenhal. 

'The knight of the laughing tree,' he muttered to himself, 'he is possibly a second son wanting some glory of his own,' then he saw the squire of the knight from House Haigh run to tend his armour and horse. 

"Who is this knight?" asked Rhaegar. 

"I don't know Your Highness," said Lord Whent, "but looking at his armour, I'm sure we're going to found out sooner rather than later." 

"I don't think so," countered Rhaegar, "look at the way he sits on the horse, it's like he's part of its body." 

"The horse Prince Rhaegar?" asked the daughter of Lord Whent. 

"The speed of the horse provides the force of the attack my lady," answered the prince looking at the small riverlander, "if one is good at riding horses, then he has a chance to win albeit if he can carry the weight of the lance." 

A spare squire carried a white lance for the mystery knight and when he finally took hold of the heavy weapon, his balance we're unsteady at first. 

"He's struggling with the weight of it," muttered Ser Arthur. 

As the two jousters made for the end of the tilt, a servant waved a red flag meaning that the jousting will now start. 

The two of them charged at each other, their horses speeding faster and faster and Rhaegar noted how the mystery knight was riding his horse confidently and when their lances hit their opponent's respective shields, piece of the wooden armour exploded in the air and one of them quickly fell down on the ground with a loud thud. 

Everyone clapped and cheered and Rhaegar was not surprised to see that it was the knight from House Haigh who fell. His squire quickly helped him to stand up and after that the he ushered his horse to the side while the defeated knight slink away. 

"You're right, Prince Rhaegar," said Lord Whent, his face evidently surprised. 

Rhaegar didn't replied, instead, he saw his father with his two Kingsguard standing at his either sides, his face is different from Lord Whent because it conveys an expression the prince usually see when he is about to condemn someone of death. 

"Whomever he is, I hope he's educated enough to honor my father if he win," said Rhaegar looking at the mystery knight and then the second opponent of the knight of the laughing tree was finally on the end of the tilt opposite tilt, the one from House Blount. 

The second knight is much a better rider than the first one and Rhaegar hopes the mystery knight will lose so that he can be spared by the wrath of his father but then on their third tilt, the knight from House Blount fell all the same. 

The crowd was now cheering loudly for the knight of the laughing tree and even Rhaegar found himself clapping along. 

"This mystery knight has some courage on him," said Ser Arthur Dayne, quite amused. 

"Yeah," agreed Rhaegar. 

The squire of the defeated knight also helped him to take his horse to the side as the last of the champions of the afternoon joust arrived. 

The knight from House Frey was the best of all the three, he's got a steady hand and a good riding skills and as the spare squire gave the black lance to the knight of the laughing tree, the prince noticed that the weight is now dragging him down. 

'You can do it,' Prince Rhaegar heard himself say as the two riders finally made their way at the opposite end of the tilt, one on each side. 

When the red flag was raised and waved, they charged at each other and when their lances hit the shield of his respective opponents, everyone was on the edge of their seat as the knight of the laughing tree struggled to stay on his horse. 

Everyone was holding their breath and they released it all at once when the mystery knight pushed himself to steady his balance on his horse. 

"Who is this man?" he asked to no one in particular as the spare squire brought another black lance to him as well as the squire of the knight from House Frey, giving him a blue lance. 

On their second tilt, their lances splintered into hundred pieces when it meet the shields of their opponents but they both remained on their horses, both of them now struggling to seat on it properly. 

On their third, Prince Rhaegar was sure that the knight of the laughing tree will be the victor because he is still riding his destrier with a good precision while the knight from House Frey is already struggling and true enough, when their lances hit the shield of his respective opponents, the Frey knight landed on the ground with a heavy blow. His squire run towards him to help him to get up and as the knight of the laughing tree reined in front of the Frey knight, the other two defeated knights from House Haigh and House Blount joined him. 

The herald called the new champion and when the three knights sought to ransom horse and armour, Prince Rhaegar heard the knight of the laughing tree replied in a booming voice. 

"Teach your squire honor that shall be ransom enough!" 

Once the defeated knights chastised their squires sharply, their horses and their armours were returned. 

"That's odd," said the daughter of Lord Whent turning to his father as the knight of the laughing tree gave the King one final bow before leaving the tourney grounds. 

Prince Rhaegar saw that the knight went towards the armory of the castle, near the barracks and the entrance of the Godswood. Soon enough as the other games are now being prepared, the King summoned him. 

Prince Rhaegar left his seat and he was followed by the sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne as they made their way to the stand where the King is seating and he noticed that the Starks are still missing, or did they left already after the knight of the laughing tree was declared victor? He guessed the latter. 

Princess Elia gave him the secret smile the only two of them knows and he returned it, albeit short because he is walking in a brisk pace. 

When he reached the place of his father, the King looks furious and his eyes are twitching like a mad man, Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan are flanking his sides aware that his father is being paranoid again by the look on their faces. 

"Get me that mystery knight!" he lashed out, his voice shrieking like a bird, "get me that knight!" he repeated louder this time, "I know he is my enemy, he bore me ill will! Get him Rhaegar or I promised I'll burn this castle to the ground!" 

"As you command Your Grace," said Prince Rhaegar and so with Ser Arthur Dayne following close behind, they made their way towards the armory. 

"This is madness," said Rheagar, "he's going to burn the knight!" 

"Perhaps it won't come to that Rhaegar," countered his friend, "but we must bring him to the King or else it might only worsen your declining relationship with your father." 

When they arrived at the armory, Ser Arthur Dayne volunteered to searched for the knight and Rhaegar agreed to wait for him at the entrance so that he can guard whomever will walk out from the inside. 

He waited for a long time but no one walked out from the armory and the barracks so he's attention turned to the entrance of the Godswood nearby, remembering about Lady Lyanna when all of a sudden, he saw the down trodden grass that just recently passed by a destrier and what seems to be hoof marks and it came back to him about the painted shield of the mystery knight. 

'He must be in the Godswood,' he said to himself as he found his feet walking towards the entrance of the forest. 

Once inside the forest, his speed increased and soon enough, he's now drawing close towards the heart tree and there he heard a snorting horse. 

Prince Rhaegar was surer now that the man in the heart tree is the knight of the laughing tree and when he finally reach the small circle of the forest that gives way to the heart tree, he saw the knight of the laughing tree about to remove his helm. 

"You made quite a spectacle in the tourney grounds," he said abruptly stopping the knight from removing his helm. 

The knight of the laughing tree turned to him with a jolt. Rhaegar saw that his shield is now on the ground, leaning to one of the huge tangled roots of the heart tree. 

"My father wish to see you," he added, "come my good knight, my father will reward your courage and bravery." 

The knight didn't answered, instead he reach for the scabbard of his short sword hanging on the sword belt on his waist. 

"I don't want to fight you," said Prince Rhaegar, his hand also reaching for his valyrian sword, "my father just want me to bring you to him." 

'And probably burn you,' added Rhaegar inside his head. 

The two of them circled each other and once the mystery knight let go of the rein of his horse, it quickly bolted deep inside the forest. 

He is really quite small, noticed the prince. 

"I am telling you, you can't ignore the King's command," said Rhaegar as each of them are posed to strike and the one to take the first move is the mystery knight. 

The Crown Prince quickly parried his attack surprised of how clumsy the knight was. The knight of the laughing tree strike to his left next but he met his sword with his own, holding it with one hand. 

It seems like he's just practicing in the yard, said Rhaegar to himself, remembering the lessons of Ser Willem Darry, the underhand tricks, the simplest way to attack with a short sword and all the things the Master at arms teach on a young lord taking his first lessons on his martial training. 

'How did this knight won in the jousting?' wondered Rhaegar as he docked down to evade the sword of the knight and he swipe his right foot on the feet of the knight to make him fall to his back. 

He heard him groaned when he hits his back, the Crown Prince quickly put away the sword on the knights hand kicking it away as far as possible. 

"Yield!" said the prince as he pointed the tip of his sword on the throat of the small knight. 

He didn't answered and it inflamed the dragon blood of Rhaegar Targaryen. 

"Yield or I'll cut your throat!" 

He didn't answer again. 

"Remove your helm, now!" 

But the mystery knight did not obey him and the patience of Rhaegar snapped like a dying candle so he went down to one knee, his sword still pointed on the throat of the mystery knight, he grabbed the hem of the helm of the knight and removed it revealing the man inside. 

But it was not a man. 

"Lady Lyanna?" he was surprised to see her face, frightened and afraid but her eyes are still defiant, like she is ready to die any second, "you are the mystery knight... the knight of the laughing tree?" 

Slowly Rhaegar pulled away the sword from her throat. 

"Yes," is the short reply of Lady Stark, "I defended the honor of my friend and I'll do it---" 

All of a sudden she lost her consciousness, her body now slumping on the ground. 

"Lady Lyanna!" cried out the prince as he took her head and shoulder on his arms and shaking her from her sleep, "Lya!" he called out again to no avail, "Lyanna!!!!"

_From the distance, a wolf howled, singing the song of ice and fire._


	14. Chapter 14

The Wolf Maiden can hear the voices of people all around her, talking and talking until it made her head hurt more. It's not only her head that's aching, but also her upper body, both of her arms are hurting badly but it was the ache of victory, her victory of defending the honour of her friend.

"What kind of an older brother let her sister enter the list as a mystery knight?" she heard the familiar iron voice of the Prince.

"I-I don't know that she entered the list at the very last moment Your Highness," replied a voice that could only be Ned, "by the time I arrived at the tourney grounds, she already defeated her first opponent."

They're voices seems coming from outside her tent, said Lyanna to herself as she still pretends to be asleep.

"My father wants the mystery knight to be brought to him at once," said the Prince, his voice strict and stern, "he thinks that she's his enemy."

"Oh no," she heard the voice of Benjen, close beside her, "what have we done?"

"He will never bring Lya to his father Ben," answered Howland, confident like he's seen it all, "don't worry about it."

"How did you know?" asked Ben, his voice clinging to the comfort of the promise of the words of the crannog.

"I know," replied Howland Reed with solemnity on his voice it can match Ned's.

"I'm not going to bring her to him," said the Prince all of a sudden, proving the words of the crannogman, "but bring her to me once she wakes up."

"I will bring her myself Your Highness," answered Ned, then he paused for a few seconds, "but how about the king?"

"We will bring him the shield of the mystery knight," answered Ser Arthur Dayne, "we're going to say that it was the only thing that the knight left behind."

"I thank you Your Highness and Ser Arthur for bringing her back to us," said Ned, "I don't know why Lyanna did this madness."

"Does Brandon know?" asked the Prince.

She didn't hear any answer.

"Rhaegar!" she heard someone's voice all of a sudden.

She heard faint footsteps walking towards the entrance of her tent.

"What is it Jon?"

"Why are you here in the Starks camp?" came the reply of the man named Jon and Lyanna doesn't like one bit of his suspecting voice.

She finally opened her eyes to find Benjen and Howland on her right side, the former is seating to her bed while the latter is standing, both of them listening intently from the conversation outside.

But then Benjen turned to look at her and when he saw her, it was too late to make him shut up because he gasped and cried 'Lyanna!' like a little boy that he is.

Lyanna Stark heard the conversation outside ceased and in a blink of an eye, four men entered her tent.

Ned is disappointedly looking at her, while Ser Arthur's face is impassive, the red haired man who came with them is regarding her with contempt, like she did him wrong but when she turned at Prince Rhaegar... she saw that he's looking at her with amazement and a dignified manner.

Benjen took hold of her right hand and she sensed that her little brother is afraid so she closed her hands on him, trying to comfort the pup.

"Jon, if you can please wait for me in my quarters," said the Prince.

She must be talking to the red haired man, she thought because he is the only one she doesn't recognize.

"Ok, but just finish your business here quick, the King awaits you in his chamber," said the red haired man, he gave Lyanna the same probing look before finally bolting out of the she-wolf's tent.

"Lyanna, why did you do it?" asked a puzzled Ned, after the man left.

All of them are now staring at her and it made her feel small. No, I can't feel small now... I won in a jousting against three knights! I should be proud!

"I defen--"

"It was my fault," said Benjen all of a sudden cutting her off, "it was my idea and after painting the laughing tree on the shield, Howland and I saw Lyanna already inside the armor we've taken from the other soldiers," then he turned to Ned, he's face about to cry, "you-you... you know Lyanna, she's a-a-a... little stubborn," then he gave a resigned sigh.

"Prince Rhaegar, I, I apologized," said Ned, his face obviously still disappointed, "I-I don't--"

"I want to talk to Lady Lyanna alone," cut in the Prince surprising everyone but the crannog, "if you may my lords," then he stared at Ben, Howland and Ned.

Her brother Ned gazed at her with an unreadable expression then he motioned for Benjen and Howland to move and they did, but not after her youngest brother gave her a look of sympathy.

"Go on Ben, I will be all right," then she kissed him on the cheeks.

Ser Arthur Dayne also took his leave when the two Starks and the little crannog left the she-wolf's tent, leaving her alone with the Crown Prince.

She looked up to the Prince, he is standing a couple of meters away from her bed, his hair is on a knot, his indigo eyes are fixated to her and Lyanna felt something weird on her stomach, a very warm feeling that she haven't felt before but she matched his eyes with her own grey ones, not planning to back down.

'I am a Stark, I can be brave too,' she said to herself.

"How are you feeling Lyanna?" asked the Prince, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I feel tired," she replied, "and my shield arm is aching like hell."

The Prince chuckled and the glorious tone of it put a smile on her lips.

"So you find my dilemma amusing Your Highness?"

"A little," he admitted, he took a step closer to her and he knelt beside the bed to look on her injuries, "Lady Stark, does Lord Rickard knows you've been training with swords and horses?"

Lyanna found herself scowling at the thought of her father, the strict Lord Rickard Stark finding out that she's been practicing swords with Benjen, since her youngest brother started his martial training along with their older brothers and the other young soldiers back in Winterfell, all in secret.

'It will be a disaster,' she thought to herself while shaking her head, 'father would certainly be disapproved.'

"Why did you do it?" asked the Prince as he took fresh linen from the nearby table, he damped it on the bowl of water and squeezed it and he returned to where he knelt earlier beside the she-wolfs makeshift bed, "I'm going to clean you," he declared.

He started on her forehead then up to her exposed skin on the neck and it sent tingles on the deepest part of her soul.

Why is he being like this? She asked herself then she winced when the turn came for her bruised arms.

"Sorry," apologized the prince, then he continued, "you didn't answer my question my lady."

Lyanna sighed.

"I defended the honor of my friend Howland," she said in a quiet voice as the prince cleaned her bruises, the warm moisture making her feel melting, after all Starks are made from the North and the North is a cold place, a land where snows fall all year round, "the squires of those knights beat and humiliated him and, he's a crannog, he can't enter the list because he wasn't born to fight with lances and ride a horse," then she paused and at the same time, the Prince turned to her with a deadpan expression, _"I just thought that justice never damage a cause that is fair and just."_

Lyanna saw that the Prince was surprised, shocked even, by her reasoning and she would give it all to know what's running on his mind because he stared at her for a very long time, as if he is deciding what to do about her.

"Prince Rhaegar," she said catching his attention even more, "I'm not going to apologize for something that is right, you of all people here should understand this and--"

"Lady Lyanna," said Prince Rhaegar short of air and a small smile forming on his handsome face, "you are a real Stark and most of all," he paused, "you have a quality of a _good queen._ "

That caught her off guard.

'What does he mean?' she asked herself thinking all of a sudden of how the Prince acted towards her the night before; _the rakish smile, the smirk, the robe and the kiss on the forehead._

"I am not going to be the queen," she told him, "if I to marry Robert, I'm going to be the Lady of Storm's End."

The Prince didn't respond at that, instead, he put the white linen on the table beside Lyanna's bed and stood up.

"You know Robert doesn't deserve you," he said looking down on her, "you know it Lyanna."

"So what would you have me do Your Highness?" she asked in return, "run away?"

The Prince shook his head.

"You prayed to the Old Gods about entering the tourney right?"

She nodded her head then he leaned down.

"You prayed for an escape to your betrothal," he said, his face impossibly close to Lyanna's, "I'm sure your God's will answer that prayer too."

He kissed her once again on the forehead and it burned Lyanna's skin from where the lips of the Crown Prince landed.

"Rest well my lady," said the Prince, so close to her face that she can feel the warm breath coming from his mouth, it smelled of sour fruits.

"I'm feeling better already," she jested.

Prince Rhaegar smirked and stood on his full height.

'He's as tall as Robert but not as broad,' Lyanna noticed.

"I'll see you around," said the Prince with a satisfied smile as he finally left her tent.

Once he was gone, her brothers and the crannog returned inside.

"Brandon should know this," said Ned at once.

Her brother Ned is still wearing the mail and leather with the snarling direwolf on its chest and a snowy cloak on its back, while Benjen is wearing almost the same and Howland, a simple long sleeve green shirt and breeches, both too big for him.

Ben turned gaping at Ned.

"Are you mad?" he asked obviously surprised, "he'll send Lya back to Winterfell!"

"Maybe its best if she will be sent home," answered Ned, although reluctant because Lyanna is now looking at her.

"Eddard Stark," said Benjen in a defiant glare, "we will never forgive you if you say a word."

"Ben, do you know what happened?" he asked him and Lyanna sensed a silent fury on her brothers eyes because it turned to smoky grey.

_'He's got wolf blood too, after all,' she said to herself._

"If she were defeated back there in the tourney grounds," he said, his voice vibrating with anger, "do you know that the king might take her away from us?"

All of them got silent with Ned now turning to Lyanna.

"I'm sorry Ned," she apologized to him.

Her brother sighed then he walks closer and kissed her on the cheeks before walking back to the entrance of the tent.

"Ned, please!" begged Benjen to no avail because he didn't stayed and he didn't even spared a glance.

"What if it's best that you will be sent back to Winterfell Lya?" asked Howland as if he knows something that they don't, "I think its best that the Starks will stay in the North where they belong."

Lyanna and Benjen both gave him a puzzled look.

"Is this about the _Dragon_ you've told me about?" asked Benjen.

" _Dragon?_ " said Lyanna turning first to Ben then to Howland, "what dragon?"

"It is not," answered Howland, "I'll leave the two of you to talk, I'm just going to find Ned."

Just like that, he also left her tent to find her brother Ned.

"Benjen, what is this Dragon your talking about?" she asked her youngest brother because not a few nights ago, she dreamed of three dragons each with their own riders and she can vividly remember the green dragon with the rider that resembles a Stark boy.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she can see the face of the boy, but sometimes it changes to the face of her brother Ned, then Benjen and then her father.

"I can't really remember about it," confessed Ben, "remember the night Ned danced with the beautiful southron lady?"

"Lady Ashara?" asked Lyanna remembering the great beauty of the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Yes! That's her!" cried out Ben like a little boy, "I was so drunk that Howland and I didn't realize we're in Neds tent and once there," he paused, "I think it was the wine that made Howland loosened his tongue so he started talking about a dragon flying and breathing fire."

Lyanna can't help but smile at the way her youngest brother is talking.

_'He's still a little boy, my little brother,'_ she said to herself as she tried not to show her amusement.

"One of the Dragon if I remember correctly flew past the Wall and when it returned, a host of wildings are on its back," he said but he stopped when he saw Lyanna's grin, "what is it?" he asked kind of annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Lyanna as she tries to sit up.

Benjen helped her up.

"Continue Ben, I'd like to hear the rest of it," said Lyanna.

"Actually I don't remember the rest of it Lya," replied her brother, "my mind is clouded at the time."

"It's because you've been drinking too much," said Lyanna, annoyed.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Ben pouting.

Lyanna suddenly feel the urge to embrace her brother, as if darkness that will cover the seven kingdoms is looming ahead.

"You will always be my little brother Ben," she said, "now please leave me to rest, I need it."

"Ok," said Benjen smiling at her like a little boy.

Benjen left her tent after tucking her in the makeshift bed and once she's alone, she finally let herself a long and dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, darkness had already settled on the Riverlands. A candle was burning steadily on her table and when she sat up, she felt that her body was still stiff and she saw that someone set a bowl of fruits, lemon cakes, a bottle of Arbor wine and a sweetened lamb meat on her table.

She stood up from her bed and saw that someone left a note on a piece of paper at the table. It was sealed with a deep red wax stamp with the sigil of House Targaryen engraved on it.

She quickly broke the seal and when she unfolded the rough paper, something was written on it.

_'Eat all of these my lady, it will help you to recover your strength, try the lamb meat, it is my favorite,'_ read Lyanna, the intricate hand writing could only belong to the long and delicate fingers of the Crown Prince and at the bottom of the small paper, the name of the Prince of Dragonstone is written.

Lyanna Stark smiled and she traced the wax stamp with her thumb, feeling the hard substance on her skin.

'I should call him _Rhaegar_ from now on,' she said to herself as she put down the paper and then she picked up the knife and fork.

She took a piece of the lamb meat and ate it and it was the best one she ever tasted yet. The meat is so tender and the sweet syrup is almost too intoxicating, she took another bite before walking out from the tent to feel the night breeze on her skin.

But once outside, she saw Robert walking towards her and she suddenly realized that she's not wearing any robes to conceal the bruises on her shield arm.

Her betrothed is wearing a purple silk tunic and a golden belt with the heads of two stag clashing on the middle. His rich black hair is in a wild tangle and the scabbards of his swords are flying wildly at the either side of his waist as he walk in a brisk pace.

When he is finally close to her, she can smell the stink of wine all over him.

"Ro-Robert," she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"That Dragon Prince," he said, his voice grumbling like a thunder, "that Dragon Prince is trying to steal you away from me," then he moved closer, his charcoal eyes never leaving hers "Lyanna, I respect you, I'm not going to dishonour you, not after we said the vows, I hope you do too."

He is now standing so close that Lyanna already started shaking, she doesn't want to think about what the Stormlord would do next.

"You are shaking," he observed.

Lyanna Stark didn't respond, she is too afraid to talk but she didn't back down on the staring game with Robert.

"Can I kiss your lips Lyanna?" he asked in a bold way but he already leaned down, his eyes are starting to dilate, the blueness of it is changing to dark.

'Can she reject the request?' she asked herself but it was too late, Robert suddenly took her by the waist and his other hand took hold the back of her head.

His lips are rough and she was forced to open up for him. She closed her eyes, trying to squirm but the Stormlord is too strong, he got her in a locked position.

She can feel the hardness in Roberts breeches as she tried to return the kiss and it made her shudder to think that he's going to take her innocence with his huge tool.

She can already see her blood and she's already imagining the pain it will cause her.

But maybe, maybe Robert would change his nature, she encouraged herself but at the back of her mind, she knew he won't and a tear suddenly fall from her left eye.

By the time Robert finally gently let go of her, she was gasping for air. There was nothing special about it... but it was her first kiss and she tried to fake a smile for him.

"I will declare war to the Iron Throne if he take you," he said, then he lowered his voice so that she's the only one who can hear his next words, "I will kill the King and the Prince too," said Robert, his eyes blinded by the thought of her love, "I will kill him Lyanna, I will kill him for you."

He lingered for a few more seconds before giving her a peck on the lips then he finally leave.

> "You prayed for an escape to your betrothal," she heard the voice of the Prince all of a sudden, "I'm sure your God's will answer that prayer too."

She felt the urge to look to the night sky and when she did, she noticed someone from the bridge connecting the Widows tower to the Kingspyre tower looking down on her but the dark figure quickly disappeared.

'Is that a person?' she wondered briefly, she wipe the taste of Robert on her lips before walking towards the tent of Ned expecting her brothers to be inside but they aren't.

"They must be on the feast," she said to herself, all alone inside the tent.

"Lya," said a voice and she almost jumped in surprise and when she turned around to the other bed, concealed from those standing from the entrance of the tent, she saw the little crannog, already on his bed.

"Howland!" she gasped, surprised to see him, "why didn't you go to the feast tonight?"

She sat on the small circular chair beside his bed and when she was settled down, she gazed at the eyes of the crannog and was amazed again of how green it was.

"So... why didn't you go to the feast?" she asked him.

"I don't feel like going tonight Lya," he replied with a tight smile, "I miss my home."

_"Greywater Watch?"_ asked Lyanna.

"Yeah," he replied smiling at her, "I know my forefathers thatched floating castle doesn't offer anything but for crannogs like us, it is everything."

"I'd like to see it someday," she said, "Benjen, Ned and Brandon too."

At that, Howland Reed did not reply for he has already seen a glimpse of the future from his green dreams.

"Old Nan used to tell stories about folks living in the Neck," she told Howland, "she said that the dreams of the crannogs are different, that the gift of green dreams are still strong in your people."

Howland did not replied and Lyanna Stark took that silence as a sign to continue.

"Did you really have a green dream?" she asked him.

The little crannog shook his head.

"What did you dreamed of Howland? Please... tell me what its all about," she found herself begging.

"Tis a sad dream Lya," answered Howland, his moss green eyes staring at the grey ones of Lyanna, "and my dreams are different," his voice turned soft and sad.

"Oh come on Howland, you can't scare me," she insisted, her face determined to know, "I grew up listening to the stories of Old Nan, and her sorts of stories made Benjen pissed on his breeches one time."

At that, the two of them shared a small smile.

Howland looked at her with admiration and respect, she can tell it on his eyes and he also side glance on the bruises she'd had fighting for his honour. All the while the sound of celebration outside Ned's tent continued.

When the she-wolf saw the crannog trying to sit upright, a grin formed on her lips as she helped him because she knows that he will finally tell her about his dreams.

"Sit up and tell me about this dragon Benjen is talking about."

Howland looked at her with a solemn face, as if he's still deciding if he's going to tell but finally, he spoke.

"I dreamed a Dragon who fell in love and burned the world apart for it," he said, "many men had to die because he chose her."

"Is the Dragon the same with the one who flew past the wall?" she asked curious.

"I think so," replied the crannog man, his face thoughtful, "but it's not only the wall that this Dragon had flown to," he paused, "he flew across the narrow sea, then to the south, past the red mountains and there is another Dragon who ventured to a land with a red sky and smoking hills and mountains, but the Dragon never returned and it was a sad song."

All these talks about Dragon is tiring, said Lyanna to herself.

"How about Direwolves?" she asked, wanting to know if Howland dreamed of something where she can connect to.

"Aye I dreamed of one," said Howland, "a dying Direwolf have given birth to six pups, and each of them had adventures of their own."

They're conversation was interrupted when Benjen entered the tent, red-faced and drunk.

"Bed," he said looking at Ned's makeshift bed and walking on a zigzag direction until he stumbled on it.

Lyanna and Howland exchanged a look and they both smiled at each other.

"I'll be going now," she said yawning and looking at his eyes, "I'd like to watch the joust tomorrow."

"Ok," said the crannog then Lyanna kissed him on the cheeks before returning to her own tent. Once there, she crawled back to her bed and dreamed of a she-wolf wearing a crown of winter roses.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun is glowing with a tinge of orangish-red color as it sets on the far west. It made the waters of the Gods Eye to shimmer like beaten gold, far on the other side of the lake, there is pair of white swans floating on the water, oblivious to the world around them.

Ned Stark is standing on the northern shore of the lake, the camps of the other guest that was not given a place inside the walls of Harrenhal were erected behind him but the noises they made seems muted from where he is standing.

'It seems there is no hint of a far shore,' said Ned to himself squinting his eyes, as if he could see the other side of the Gods Eye as a warm wind blew past by him.

"Riverlands is a really different place from where we grew up isn't it?" said a familiar voice and when Ned turned to look behind him, he saw Elbert Arryn, the heir of Lord Jon Arryn.

"Yeah," agreed Ned with a nod as Elbert took the place beside him, "the North is a cold and damp place while the Vale is mountainous and windy."

"Right," agreed Elbert.

The young Arryn is still wearing his armor from jousting this morning without his winged falcon helm. A handsome blond man, mighty lords from across the Vale, Riverlands and even to the Reach have been vying for a betrothal and ultimately a marriage, but Lord Jon Arryn is still finding a more suitable bride and Ned thought once, that if Robert didn't insisted Jon on helping him to betroth him to his sister Lyanna, Elbert might be the one right now on Robert's position.

'I wonder if Lyanna would like him,' he asked himself.

"Robert finally heard Prince Rhaegar's new found interest to Lady Lyanna," Elbert told him.

"Did he get mad?" asked Ned.

"Yeah," answered the young Arryn, "but not in front of the men in the armoury," he paused and then he turned to the quiet wolf, "when we arrived at my uncle's tent," he chuckled, "he was furious, breaking the cask of wine and even rejecting one of the serving girls he's been fucking since coming here."

Ned shook his head. When he confronted his best friend about his habit of taking a woman on his bed, Robert promised him he will stop it once he and Lyanna are married.

He believes him and why not? Robert is his best friend, the brother he grew up with up to the castle of the Eyrie. He wouldn't break a promise to a friend, his own best friend and a brother too.

'He wouldn't,' he muttered to himself that night Lyanna told him of her issue with Robert being unfaithful to her once they are married.

"But he can't do anything about it," said Ned concerning about the rumours going about the castle, one of which is that the Crown Prince will name Lyanna his Queen.

"Yes," answered Elbert with another chuckle, "but Jon told Robert that Lyanna is now betrothed to him and that the Martell Princess will be the Queen of Rhaegar and not your sister."

"Gods," muttered Ned turning away, "Lyanna... she is a wild thing with a wolf blood on her veins just like Brandon, I don't know why the Prince is interested with her."

"I know," said Elbert forcing the quiet wolf to look at the young Arryn because there was something on his voice that suggest that he might be also interested with her.

"Elbert, don't tell me you're also..." he left the statement hanging.

Elbert smiled while looking at the setting sun.

"Lyanna is willful girl," he told him, "and she's got a wild beauty on her you know that?" then he finally look on Ned, "and besides, she beat me in a horse race," he sighed, "I wish I was the one betrothed to your sister now because unlike Robert, I will make her the happiest woman in the seven kingdoms."

The two of them got silent after that. Ned realized that women can mess up a man's mind, just like what Lady Ashara did to him.

Those haunting violet eyes of the sister of Ser Arthur Dayne, that's what keeps him up all night, the product of his dreams but he knew she loves Brandon and not him.

Everyone will prefer the heir of Winterfell rather than the second son, or a third, he said to himself with a sad realization.

"Ned, I want to talk to you about your brother," said Elbert, "advise him not to put a child on Lady Dayne's belly, Jon told me Brandon is always seen coming out from Lady Ashara's tent."

"I know," answered Ned.

"Lord Hoster Tully will be furious if your brother will dishonor his daughter," said Elbert, "and little Catelyn's heart will sure break if she find out."

Lady Catelyn Tully, thought Ned, a sweet and beautiful southron lady with a long hair the color of copper, imagined Ned because he hadn't seen his brother's betrothed yet.

"I will tell him," said Ned with a nod, "But how about you? Does Jon had chosen a suitable match yet?"

"Not yet," replied Elbert with a sheepish smile, "but I know my uncle is searching far and wide."

"He does," agreed Ned remembering Jon talking about it a few nights ago.

"Ned," he heard another familiar voice then the two of them turned to look behind them to find Howland Reed.

"I should leave the two of you," said Elbert, then he turned to Ned, "I'll see you later in the feast."

Elbert Arryn left and Howland Reed took his place beside the quiet wolf.

"I thought you're going to tell Brandon?" he asked as he looked at the sun, now half hidden on the west.

"I can't," replied Ned, "I can't do that to my sister," he paused then they shared a brief glance.

"I would if I'm the one in your place," said the crannog surprising the quiet wolf, "she should have stayed in the North," then he gave Ned a tight smile, "we northerners should have stayed in our lands, we don't belong anywhere the past the neck."

"Why are you saying this Howland?" asked Ned confused, "will something bad happen to us northerners?"

The crannog shook his head and Ned thought that even though he is a little man, he is wise beyond his years.

 _'There is intelligence on his eyes, something I can't explain,'_ said Ned to himself as he study the little crannog.

"I am not certain Ned," he said and for a second Ned thought he sounded old, "but I saw dragons taking many lives, one of which took them for its madness alone while the other..." he paused giving Ned a glance in which the quiet wolf felt goosebumps crawling on his exposed skin, "the other took _her_ for love and everything that stands between them was burned and died."

Ned was left with more questions than answers.

'Her?' he asked himself thinking of Lyanna.

Could it be that the Dragon is Prince Rhaegar? And he will take Lyanna away from them?

No, said Ned to himself, Prince Rhaegar is too honorable to take Lyanna away, he knows that she is already betrothed to Robert but what if Lyanna comes with him willingly? What then?

He put the thought away as the last glimpse of the sun vanished on the west. The color and beauty of the lake disappeared and soon enough darkness started to take over the sky.

"Come on Howland, let's go to the feast," he said but the crannog only shook his head, "you're not going tonight?"

"No," answered Howland, "not tonight."

Ned didn't asked why and he left the crannog with his thoughts at the edge of the northern shore of the Gods Eye. He quickly managed to find their camp but when he arrived, he saw a group of servants bringing in platters of meals, cakes and bowls of fruits inside Lyanna's tent.

Benjen was standing beside to one of the servants who seem to be in charge.

The servant is a young man with eagerness on his eyes. He is wearing a cheap cloak and a mud soaked boots.

"Ben," he called for his brother.

He noticed that the youngest Stark is already wearing his clothes for the feast.

"Ned!" said Ben, plainly surprised to see him but the youngest Stark quickly scowled, as if remembering something he did wrong, "did you tell Brandon?"

"No, I didn't," answered Ned and it put a smile on the pup, "what is happening?" he asked.

"My lord Stark, I am Pate," said the young servant that standing beside his brother, "His Highness, Prince Rhaegar has sent these to your sister, the Lady Lyanna."

"Why?" asked Ned but at the back of his head, he already knew the answer.

'This can't be,' he told himself as a creased slowly formed on his forehead.

"We don't really know the reason, my lord, we are only servants, we don't meddle with the decisions of the lords we are serving," he replied but his sly smile says otherwise.

Ned shook his head in disbelief and he realized that Benjen doesn't know what's really happening as he watched him talking and jesting to the servant named Pate.

"We've delivered everything Pate," said an old servant woman.

Benjen and the servant's conversation was ceased.

"Did you disturb the Lady Lyanna on her sleep?" he answered with an inquiring look.

"No we didn't," is the fast reply of the crone.

"Well our job here is done," said Pate with a satisfied smile but then his hands travelled to the pocket of his cheap cloak, "oh, not quite yet I'm afraid," he said as he brought out a sealed letter.

"Is that for Lyanna?" asked Benjen, his face curious but at the same time excited.

"Yes my lord," answered Pate then he turned to the old woman, "now Agra, put this letter to the table of the Lady Stark, make sure its the first thing she will see once she wakes up."

Agra took the letter and entered the tent of her sister.

'This is madness,' said Ned to himself as he realized the situation, 'one wrong move of either Robert or Lyanna and they'll surely find themselves in one of the black cells of the Red Keep or maybe worse.'

The thought of it made Ned's skin crawl.

After that the servants finally left, leaving the two brothers.

"Aren't you going to the feast brother?" asked Ben when the servants were finally gone on their view.

"I am," replied Ned, "wait for me."

"I'll wait for you in Lyanna's tent," he said in which Ned nod then he quickly went inside his own tent to change.

He put on his usual button-up white long sleeve, breeches, fastened by a leather belt and a sleeveless robe pinned by the head of a direwolf.

He shuffled out of his tent to find Benjen walking out from their sisters tent, he is holding a red fruit and he bite into it.

"This is good," he said to him, "how come I haven't tried this before?" he asked as he made a second bite.

Ned chuckled.

"Because you only have taste for wine for these past few weeks little brother," he told him.

Benjen's face scowled at him.

"Don't call me little brother!" he snapped back, "I'm almost as tall as you."

When the quiet wolf heard his little brother's declaration, he laughed.

'Lya is right, he's just a little boy wanting to grow up so fast,' Ned thought as he walks toward him, still with a smile on his lips.

"Let's go then," he said messing up his hair.

"Ahh stop it Ned!" complained the pup but soon enough, he giggled and laughed like a kid as Ned didn't stop from smiling and laughing at the sour expression of his face.

"I'm going to prove to you," he told him as they made their way on the Hall of the Hundred Hearths of Harrenhal, "I'm going to beat Robert in a drinking game."

"You're going to lose Ben, don't try Robert," answered Ned.

When the two of them finally entered the monstrous hall of the castle, it was packed by a hundred nobles and another hundred soldiers and knights. Servants come and go, bringing platters of food and steaming hot bowls of soup.

When they reach their designated place, their older brother, Brandon is already there. He's got a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Brandon!" said Benjen as he took the empty seat on his left.

"Ben, I didn't see you," he said kissing Benjen on the top of his head then he turned to Ned, "Ned..."

"Brandon, no," answered the quiet wolf as he took the empty seat on his right.

"What? You don't want your older brother to kiss you now?" then he leaned closer to him, pulling Benjen for him to hear too, "you know what when Ned is a little boy he couldn't sleep without a kiss from me?"

"Really?" asked Benjen, plainly blind by the smirk of Brandon.

"Brandon, stop talking... please," said Ned cutting off the conversation, "where have you been anyways? Our bannermen have been looking for you."

Ned knows where his brother had been for these past few nights but he asked him anyway.

"I'd been around brother," he answered, "y'all don't need to look far," he took a drink from his cup and he turned to look at the table of the Martells. Prince Oberyn is talking to a handsome servant boy while Princess Elia is sulking on her seat and then Lady Ashara Dayne. 

When Eddard Stark saw Lady Ashara, she seems to be glowing from the inside. Her lips are red, her smile so captivating and her eyes, those purple laughing eyes... he can't help but to swallow the lump on his throat.

'She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,' he said to himself and for the first time in his life, when he turned to his eldest brother, he felt jealous, jealous of him being the heir to Winterfell, jealous of him one day ruling the whole North and its lords swearing fealty to him, jealous of the way Lady Dayne steal loving glances at him.

 _Why does it's always Brandon?_ He asked himself as he looked away.

"Tonight we are going to drink till we forget that we're Starks," declared the wild wolf then he suddenly noticed that two of their party are missing, "wait, where's Lyanna and Howland?"

Ned and Ben both shared a brief glance when their brother mentioned Lyanna.

"Lyanna doesn't feel well," answered Ned, "Howland is taking care of her."

Brandon's face was worried albeit briefly.

"Well this means it's only the three of us tonight," said Brandon and he called a servant passing by, "hey, bring us a cask of wine, the strongest you have... now!"

The servant nod his head and he quickly run and disappeared.

It was a night of blur, sweat and smoke for the quiet wolf. He remembered drinking nine cups of the strong dornish wine and he stopped on his tenth when he felt his head racing and his eyes drooping. He heard the declaration of His Grace, King Aerys that whoever that will reveal the identity of the Mystery Knight tomorrow in the joust, will receive a precious reward and Ser Richard Lonmouth, a close friend of Prince Rhaegar as well as his own best friend, Robert promised the King that they will bring him down tomorrow though Ned suspect that neither of them will remember it in the morning considering of how drunk they are.

"Lyanna," he muttered to himself thinking about how bold she was, then he turned to look at the place of Prince Rhaegar to find him missing.

 _'I wonder where he is?'_ said Ned to himself.

"Where is Lyanna?" asked Robert, his voice now louder than ever because of the wine when he made his way towards them.

Brandon is now drinking with Elbert, his squire Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Joffrey Mallister and Benjen and none of them heard Robert except Ned.

"She's on her tent," he answered, "she's resting early."

Robert suddenly took the empty seat beside Ned.

"I'm going to kill anyone who tries to take Lyanna away from me," he whispered to him and then he gave the royal dais a distasteful look, "the Kings gallant son included, all for your sister."

"Gods! Robert, watch your words," Ned warned him, "no one is going to take Lyanna away."

"I'll make sure of that," he said pushing himself away from the table, the chair making a sharp creaking sound, "I'll see you later brother," then he left him.

The Stormlord made his way towards the entrance of the hall, off to parts unknown.

Ned walked out from the hall after an hour and the night breeze is a welcome thing for his skin. As he looked up at the sky, he imagined what will happen to him once Lyanna and Brandon married their respective betrothed's.

'I think I'll just join the Nights Watch,' he said to himself.

"What are you thinking?" came a woman's voice.

When he turned around, it was Lady Ashara.

Nothing can compare to her beauty and he regret not being man enough to talk to her. Now it's all too late... she's with Brandon now.

_Maybe if I did talk to her, I may have been the one on Brandon's position now._

"Lady Ashara," said Ned, "why are you here?"

"I asked you a question first," she countered, her eyes all over his face and it made him curious of how different the two of them were... he's a Northerner and she's a Southron lady.

"I was just thinking of my future," he said and he was surprised that he answered her question without omitting words that would further their conversation.

 _Maybe it's because of the strong wine_ , he said to himself.

"Your future huh?" she replied and Ned decided that he likes her bold voice too, "that's an interesting topic," then she turned to him once again, "so tell me Eddard, where do you see yourself in the future?"

At that he didn't answered.

What is wrong with me? he asked himself as the issue about Brandons betrothal swirled inside his head.

Lady Ashara is waiting for his answer but he did not dared to speak, he only returned the way she looks, her purple eyes and his grey ones staring and waiting for the other one to move or speak.

"Why?" asked Ned all of a sudden.

No! Stop this now! he said to himself.

"Why?" repeated Lady Ashara confused.

"Brandon is betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully, why did you give yourself to him?"

Neds heart is racing and beating loudly as he saw the confidence of Lady Dayne starts to crumble and all of a sudden there are now tears on her eyes.

"Bran," she said calling his brother affectionately, "Brandon promise me that the two of us will runaway."

Runaway? Asked Ned to himself.

"He's not going to do that my lady," he answered, "my brother is a dutiful man--"

"I know," is the quick reply of Lady Ashara, "but I cling to that hope all the same."

His heart broke into a million pieces hearing the sincerity of her voice and this time, it was him who turned to look away. He found himself breathing hard and keeping the tears from falling from his eyes.

 _"It was always him,"_ he heard himself say, _"I wonder when it's gonna be me."_

"Oh Eddard," muttered Lady Ashara making her way in front of him, "you have a beautiful soul, you'll find the woman that you deserve," then she pulled him down to kiss him on the forehead, "you are the first man to offer me his love genuinely you know and for that, you will always have a special place in my heart."

Ned Stark realized then that losing a woman to your brother is like losing a battle that haven't even started yet and he just found himself kneeling in front of the Heart tree of Harrenhal after all that.

"Help me what to do Old Gods of the North, the Gods of my father," he prayed in silence, "show me the way, and always guide me and please protect my family."

Albeit to his knowing, just like her sister Lyanna, his fate have already been decided and it was the heart of the realm he's going to have.

The third day of the jousting arrived the next morning and Ned found himself sitting with his sister, Lyanna to his right and Howland to his left, on the place of the Starks on the stands with the other members of the Great Houses in attendance. Benjen is still sleeping while Brandon is now on the grounds, readying for his tilt.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ned asked his sister.

She is wearing a white gown with long sleeves to conceal the bruises on her arms and she gave him a pained smile.

"Don't worry about me Ned," she told him, "I am ok."

Her eyes says otherwise, observed Ned.

Roberts is missing on the Baratheon's place beside the Starks because he is still undefeated as well as the Lady Ashara Dayne. Princess Elia is sitting at the edge of her seat alone, waiting eagerly for the joust to begin while both Jon and Mace Tyrell have just arrived on their respective seats.

Jon Arryn gave him a small smile before going to the Arryn's place of honour. He settled down and sat like a king.

Three times the trumpet call was blown for the mystery knight but he didn't appear and the three of them heard the disappointed sigh of the crowd as well as Princesss Elia.

"Where could he been..." she said disappointed and when she turned to look at them, the Princess of Dorne sharply looked back to the herald below the tourney grounds.

Maybe she also now heard the rumours flying around, said Ned to himself.

"Look," said Howland as he pointed a servant running towards the herald, carrying a piece of paper.

When the herald read the contents of the letter, his face lit up.

"Entering the list," he called out with a new found vigor, "entering the list is the Prince of Dragonstone and the heir to the Iron Throne, Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen!"

Everyone made a deafening cheer and they all shouted for the Prince name as he entered the tourney grounds, wearing his black armor and riding an even blacker destrier, his long silver hair swaying gently in the wind behind him.

The Crown Prince bowed to the king and before putting on his black dragon helm, he smiled... and Ned saw that it was a smile only for his sister.

 _"I saw dragons taking many lives, one of which took them for its madness alone while the other..."_ he suddenly heard the voice of the crannog man inside his head, _"the other took **her** for love and everything that stands between them was burned and died."_

It sent shivers on his skin as the horn was blown signaling the start of the morning joust.

The sound of doom.


	16. Chapter 16

A number of high lords are now gathered in one of the many secrets rooms of Harrenhal. Among them are the Lord's Jon Arryn and his nephew Elbert, Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn Martell, houses sworn to the Arryns, Tyrells and Martells are also present, spear headed by the Royce's, Corbray's, Waynwood's, Belmore's, Hunter's, Redfort's, Taryly's, Redwyne's, Rowan's, Fossoway's, Yronwood's, Dayne's, Blackmont's, Fowler's, Qorgyle's and a number of other important lords and lesser houses from their own respective regions.

Members from House's Mooton, Darry, Piper and Whent from the Riverlands are also present as well as members of House's Crakehall, Marbrand, Lefford, Brax, Lydden, Prester and Farman of the Westerlands.

Jon Connington is the only lord from the Stormland's who defied the command of his liege lord, Robert Baratheon not to attend the supposed "King's Feast."

The lords of House Manderly, Umber and Mormont from the North are also present and the lord of House Botley is the sole house who attended the tourney from the Iron Islands.

Close friends of Prince Rhaegar including the sword of the morning, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth are also present to the secret council.

All of them have a cautious looks, probably they know that if this reach my father's ear, all of them will be doomed, said Rhaegar to himself as he observe the small crowd surrounding him.

"You fought well this morning Your Highness," beamed Lord Tyrell, "and the crowd cheered for you like nobody else!"

He gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you for that assessment Lord Mace," he replied, "I expect that soon, one of your sons will join the list of jousters and win glory for your house."

"I expect them to be," answered the smiling lord.

"Your eldest is named Willas? And the second boy is Garlan?" asked Prince Rhaegar.

"Yes Your Highness," said Lord Tyrell, his eyes gleaming with joy and happiness, "I want them to serve in the royal court as a page, if it pleases you, Prince Rhaegar."

"We can talk about it when all the future battles are done, my good lord," answered Prince Rhaegar and he was thankful when Ser Oswell Whent finally entered the room.

"The area is now secured Prince Rhaegar," he told him and that was their cue to start the secret council.

Prince Rhaegar side glanced at Jon Connington and he saw that his friend is still mad at him about the issue with Lyanna Stark.

He don't understand what I'm feeling, he told himself the first time Jon Connington went on and on about the alliance with House Martell and the wrath of the Stormlands and the North as well as the Riverlands.

"Please Rhaegar, don't do this, take Princess Elia for a wife and you shall win the Iron Throne in a swift and sure battle," pleaded Jon that night on his quarters after bringing an unconscious Lyanna on her tent and after talking to the King about the mystery knight he thought to be his enemy.

"Jon please, just leave me be," is the only response that he gave to the young stormlord.

The fire on the metal braziers hanging on the wall are burning brightly as the noise of the lords who will join him ceased as he finally climbed the raised platform where Ser Arthur and Lord Whent is waiting.

He faced all of them after that and they looked up to him, waiting for him to speak.

"My lords," he finally said and everyone stilled, "we are all gathered here to discuss the dethroning of my father."

Some of them gasped, surprised to hear it coming from him but Prince Rhaegar saw that most of them, by the look on their faces already knew or maybe have an idea about the real reason behind this secret meeting.

"Prince Rhaegar," said Lord Yronwood abashed, "to speak of such thing is a high treason."

"That's why this is a secret meeting if you don't know it by now," countered Prince Oberyn, mocking the rival lord of his house.

"Please my lords," said Prince Rhaegar, not wanting to make any unnecessary arguments between the members of the houses, "we should be united on this so I request you to hold your tongue, I will give everyone a chance to speak after I explained the reason for this secret council."

None of them dared to speak after that and Rhaegar was glad to see that even is position is only the prince, his words hold power and respect over them.

"King Aerys has a sickness in the mind," he said not wanting to beat around the bush anymore, "and it's eating him slowly, he burns people for sport and I know even if you don't admit that you've heard about it."

The lords shared a knowing look.

So it's true, said Prince Rhaegar, almost terrified that if he don't acted quickly, his house might come to an abrupt end.

"I want him to get better," he announced to them, "but every day his condition is getting worse than the day before."

Prince Rhaegar gave Jon Connington the cue for him to talk.

"That's why we are all gathered here," said the red head, "if we don't stop a small fire burning a small side of the forest, the entirety of the forest might end up burned and all the animals living on it roasted by the fire and dead."

"If you are going to join me on this," added Prince Rhaegar, "I will be forever in your debt and if the will of the Gods are for us to win and dethrone my father, I will reward all of you generously and you will find your sons and daughters living at court and if they are talented enough, your sons might be knighted by the likes of Ser Arthur," the prince turned to his friend who nod at the lords, "or will have a good match to marry," the prince paused remembering a certain dream about a Stark boy that smiles like Lyanna, "one day I will be a King and my son will be the prince and if anyone of you will have a daughter that will be fit to rule as a Queen, I will consider her as a fine match for him and what honor can match a betrothal to the Crown Prince and to become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

At this, the lords started to murmur.

Rhaegar felt guilty seeing the reaction of his future subjects.

My son will be torn by all the attentions he will get from these lords, he said to himself, and he doesn't even know if they are going to win. All the things he said are just words, and _words are wind_.

"And as a future king," he is finally nearing the end of his speech, "I will have my own Small Council," when he mentioned that the noise of the lords ceased once again, obviously interested about the positions of power, "my father's small council are a bunch of flatterers and incompetent fools, they only want the favor of my father and the rewards of being a blind servant to him."

He doesn't like the way his voice sounds, for him, it sounded as if he's bribing them for support but he's going to do it for the sake of the realm.

'It is my duty,' he told himself.

"I swear fealty to you, Prince Rhaegar," it was Lord Mace Tyrell who took up the first cry, "the might of Highgarden will support you, just say the words and I'll assemble the whole chivalry of the south to fight under your command."

He was followed by his own bannermen, promising also of support.

"I swear fealty to you Your Highness," it was followed by Prince Oberyn, "all the spears of Dorne will rally behind."

Some of the minor lords who's liege lords are not present like the Stark, Baratheon, Tully, Greyjoy and Lannister also gave their fealty to him and the remaining lord who's still not saying the words of fealty is Lord Arryn.

So after the lord of House Botley said his fealty to him, he turned to Lord Jon Arryn.

"Prince Rhaegar, I swear fealty to you, the Knights of the Vale will come down from they're mountains once you send the words of the coming war," said Jon and it gave Prince Rhaegar a relief.

"I accept your words of fealties my lords," responded the prince, "I will send a raven to each and one of you when the time comes and these words shall bind you to send me soldiers that will help me fight my battles and to dethrone my father."

Everyone nods and the turn for the Prince to answer questions from each of the lords came next.

'Tis' not a real questions,' observed the Prince, 'these lords just want to guarantee a favor from me.'

After that the meeting was adjourned. The lord's starts to leave the secret hall one by one in an orderly fashion and Prince Rhaegar asked Lord Arryn and his nephew Elbert, Lord Tyrell, Lord Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne to remain in the hall.

Ser Oswell Whent is the one guarding the exit, as to make sure that no one enters the way to the secret hall while Rhaegar's two former squires, Ser Richard Lonmouth and Ser Myles Mooton are the one's assisting the lords on their way out.

When everyone was finally gone except the ones who stayed behind, a servant brought a chair for them to sit in as well as refreshments.

Lord Tyrell is looking proud and jolly, probably because he feels important for being asked to stay behind while Lord Arryn's face is unreadable, his nephews face is much easier to read though because he looks wary and cautious, thought Rhaegar as he took the seat at the far end of the table.

"I know you are all wondering why I asked all of you to stay for a few more minutes my lords," said the prince then he turned to Jon Connignton giving him the cue to speak.

"Rhaegar thought that it's best to name Lord Mace Tyrell as his Master of Ships when he ascends the throne," said Jon.

"Your mother, Lady Olenna Tyrell was born a Redwyne Lord Mace, it's best that you will have this position and besides, Lord Paxter Redwyne is your sworn bannerman," explained Rhaegar, "will you accept this honor my lord?"

Lord Mace Tyrell was all smile.

"Of course Your Highness!"

"I thank you," he replied.

Jon Connington turned to Lord Arryn next.

"Lord Jon Arryn," he said, "Rhaegar will name you his Master of Laws."

"It's no secret that the Vale prospered under your rule Lord Jon," said Rhaegar, "and I want you to help me create laws to benefit the whole realm," he looked at the old lord to find him genuinely surprised, "I hope you will accept this offer Lord Arryn."

"I will," is the polite reply of the lord of the Vale.

"And Lord Whent will be named an advisor to the King and will now forever seat on the Small Council as a sign of gratitude of risking his own House for this secret council," said Jon.

Rhaegar smiled at the old face of the River lord.

"If not for you Lord Whent, none of us will be here and I hope I honored you with this," said Rhaegar.

"I am honored Your Highness," answered Lord Whent, his face obviously surprised, confused even, "I will be forever grateful."

"Your Highness," cut in Lord Elbert, "can I ask a question?"

Everyone got silent and Prince Rhaegar gave the young lord a leave to ask.

"What about Lord Tywin, Your Highness?" he asked.

Ah, it all fall down to the Lord Hand, thought Rhaegar as he gaze at the blond youth.

But the concern of the young Arryn can't de disregarded, Tywin Lannister is the second most dangerous man in the realm and if he by chance remained loyal to his father, the Lion would devour them all.

"Lord Tywin have been insulted by my father many times before in court," answered Rhaegar, "the Lord Hand asked her daughter, the Lady Cersei to betroth to me but my father rejected and laughed on his face and when the King named Jaime to the Kingsguard, Lord Tywin's golden son and precious heir, that I think put an end for the loyalty of the lion to the dragon king."

"Yes you are right," said Lord Arryn, "but we don't see Tywin resigning as a hand," he paused, sitting straight like a lance and looking at the Prince with a look of a wise council, "if battle comes, the West can provide the crown with gold to hire a thousand sell swords and soldiers from across the narrow sea," then he gave the Prince a look of caution and warning, "and Lord Tywin is an intelligent man, he's not going to join us unless our victory is at hand."

"So what are you saying my lord?" asked Prince Rhaegar, not liking one bit of the possible outcome of their conversation.

"I think you should marry Lady Cersei," said Lord Jon, "it's the only possible way for the allegiance of the West to our cause."

"Princess Elia is already set to be the queen of the prince my lord Arryn," chimed in Jon Connington, giving Rhaegar a sharp look, "if he breaks his promise to the ruling Princess of Dorne, that might give the Reach a problem on their rear."

"Only the Reach?" asked Lord Mace in an incredulous voice after he drinks on his goblet, "how about the Stormlands? The marchers lords also borders the Red Mountain's of Dorne."

"Robert will stay neutral as long as no one takes her little wolf," answered Jon Connington, giving Rhaegar another defiant look.

"Lord Arryn," said Mace Tyrell, turning to the old man beside him, "Eddard Stark and Robert are still your wards, how come they are not in this alliance?"

"Aye, they are my wards but I don't have control of their decisions Lord Mace, especially Robert," answered Lord Arryn.

"Let's stop talking about who's going to join us my lords," said Rhaegar surprising all of them by his hard declaration, "if they oppose us, I'm going to crash them," he paused, looking in each of their faces, "whether it's Robert, the Princess of Dorne, Tywin Lannister, all of them, including my father."

The lord's Tyrell and Whent gave him a look of respect and they both nod while Rhaegar saw Jon Connington's eyes turning hard while shaking his head in disbelief, he clearly understand what he meant.

It's the same with the Lord Arryn as well as his nephew Elbert.

They knew I want Lyanna and I'm going to burn anyone who will try to stop me from getting to her, thought Rhaegar, his blood boiling with heat.

"I think this meeting is at end," said Jon Connington standing up abruptly, "I'll be leaving now."

The red headed stormlord left and he was quickly followed by Lord Arryn and his nephew that both gave him a bow fit for a king as well as Lord Mace Tyrell, the only one who seems to be pleased about what happened.

"Prince Rhaegar, do you want me to walk you up to your quarters in the Widows tower?" asked Lord Whent.

"You don't need to trouble yourself Lord Whent," answered Ser Arthur standing beside the prince, "that is my job."

"Thanks for the offer though my good lord," said Rhaegar half smiling at the River lord, "you've done enough already."

"It is my pleasure to serve," answered Lord Whent then with one last bow, he finally left.

Prince Rhaegar remained sitting though, long after the servants finally cleaned the table and brought new bowls of foods for him and Ser Arthur.

"Put these away," he said to the serving girl and she blushed before doing what she's bid.

His mind is racing from one thing to another; his father, the lords of the realm, the consequences of his actions and most and importantly, Lyanna.

He can still hear her laugh and her sweet voice are filling up his world and the way she fought him as the mystery knight inside the Godswood, it put a smile on his lips.

"Lyanna Stark, what are you doing to me?" he heard himself say.

"She is a different sort, I must admit," he heard Arthur say, "but Rhaegar, how about the realm?"

_The realm?_

It is a duty of a King to rule his sovereign wisely and justly and that's the one thing the Prince has been thought, growing up in the court and as the heir apparent to the Iron Throne.

How to be a good Prince and a future King, that is what he's been born to and it's the sole purpose why this tourney happened, why some of the lords, great and small have gathered here in the castle of Harrenhal, to overthrow his father because he is now bordering to madness or worse.

And I'm going to throw it all away, all the careful planning, the secret messages, the promises I made, I'm going to throw it all away because of a woman?

 _I must be madder than the King_ , thought Rhaegar in a dismal mood.

**Lyanna Stark.**

"Am I selfish to follow my heart Arthur?" he asked his closest friend.

Ser Arthur Dayne took the seat opposite to the prince, he sat there, looking at Rhaegar.

"Growing up, my father wanted me to become the Lord of Starfall," said the knight recalling his childhood with a sad smile, "he told me I'm going to marry someone of higher rank than our house because you see, we Dayne's are only bannermen to the Martells."

Prince Rhaegar listened intently because the story is new to him.

"One day Maester Harlys, the master of Starfall told my father I'm having difficulty in my lessons and when my father confronted me about it, I told him I don't like ruling at all, I told him I want to fight in tourneys, I told him I want to be a knight," he paused, his face looks to be recalling that moment, "my father didn't approve at first but I went anyways, the next day I left Starfall and fought to tourney's, escorted a party of lordlings from one place to another, fought in a number of deadly scuffles until I came to your service and became a Kingsguard to your father."

Ser Arthur suddenly pulled out the ancestral sword of his house called Dawn from its scabbard, laying it down gently on the table in front of them.

The blade seems to be gleaming white light, almost like the color of pale milk glass, thought Rhaegar when he saw the broad sword in front of him.

"If I followed my father, I know it in my heart that I will be the worst Lord of Starfall in history," he said now with small smile and it made Rhaegar smile too, albeit briefly, "I followed my heart, I became a knight and when the news of my adventures reach my father, he sent me our ancestral sword with a message 'make our house proud'."

A long silence followed after that and Rhaegar knew exactly what he has to do by then.

"Thank you Arthur," muttered Rhaegar almost teary eyed by the decision he's about to make, "thank you for that."

The next day, he won yet again to the joust beating Ser Oswell Whent, Prince Oberyn and some hedge knight from the Reach. The crowd cheered for him as he removed his helm. He gave the King a bow before giving Lyanna Stark his smile.

A smile only meant for her and he doesn't care what everyone thinks of his folly because he decided now to follow his heart.

 _'There is no turning back,'_ he told himself as he wheeled away his charger back to the waiting stable boys.

After the morning joust, he sent for the servant, a young lad named Pate to deliver a message to Lyanna Stark. The lad went willingly and Rhaegar hoped she would comply with his request as he made his way to the Godswood.

When he arrived at the quietness of the heart tree, he gave a short prayer for the Queen and his brother, the little Viserys.

'Protect them,' he prayed then after that, the only thing to do is to wait.

And he waited for a long time, he guessed that the afternoon joust had already started when he thought he heard faint cries outside the walls of the Godswood.

'Or is it just a trick of my mind?' he asked himself but all of a sudden, a familiar face came into view from where he came from.

"Prince Rhaegar," she said, gasping for air, her hair windswept, the bottom of her gown caught dried leaves from running and sweat is dripping from her forehead, "I'm sorry I was late."

Rhaegar smiled when she walks closer to him.

Does the entire noblewoman from the North like her? he asked himself as he stare at her porcelain skin and the way she gasp for air, do they all have this rare beauty and a boldness and wildness around them or is it just Lyanna Stark?

"Don't be sorry Lyanna," he told her, "I was afraid you're not going to come."

She gave him a silly smile.

"I'd been meaning to have the chance to talk to you," she replied, her face now serious, "I want to thank you, for not giving me up to the King and for keeping my secret and also for sending those food in my tent," she paused, giving him that smile that he found to love, "thank you _Rhaegar_."

 ** _Rhaegar_** , did I imagined her saying my name? Asked the Prince as an unbidden smile crossed his lips.

She gave him an awkward look before asking a question.

"Why did you sent for me Rhaegar?" she asked.

'He called me by my name again!' Rhaegar said to himself as he found his smile larger than ever.

"Wait a minute...." Said Lyanna suddenly cautious, her eyes now wide as if she's realizing something, "you-you don't want me calling you by your name is that it?"

Rhaegar has nothing left to do but to let out a rich throaty laugh and it made Lyanna's face confused even more. While shaking his head, he walks closer to her still with a smile on his lips.

"My lady," he told her almost weakly, "I'd do anything for you to call me by my name every day."

Lyanna Stark just gave him a stupid grin.

"Silly," she told him as she smacked him lightly in the arm, "now tell me Rhaegar, why did you sent for me?"

Prince Rhaegar is undecided if he's going to tell her his intentions right away.

'Is it wise?' He asked himself, 'or should I wait?'

He decided to go to the former hoping and praying for the best.

"I just want to ask you if your arm is already healed," answered the prince, "can I see your shield arm Lyanna?"

She is wearing a green gown with long sleeves to conceal the length of her arms.

"It's not aching now," she said pulling the sleeve of her gown to reveal the bruises covered by mud on her shield arm, "Howland Reed helped me with this, he said the ugly color of the bruises are going to fade faster if I put mud on it."

"Well that's good to know because the last day of the tourney is drawing near," said Rhaegar.

"Why? What will happen at the end of the tourney?" she asked in return as the two of them sat on huge boulder of rock, its other half concealed in the earth.

"The ladies will dance on the hall and men will try to win her for a dance," replied Rhaegar, his mind already picturing Lyanna wearing a black gown, one of the colors of his house.

"Well Robert will be pleased about that," she said turning away, as if remembering something.

Rhaegar remembered that time when his cousin went to the Wolf Maiden's tent, half drunk and stealing a kiss from her; he wanted to shoot Robert with the bow and arrow then, that whoring oaf but he doesn't have the strength to do it... at least not yet.

"Can you give me your favor for the joust tomorrow?" he asked changing their topic all of a sudden.

"My favor?" she replied looking at him with a probing grey eyes, as if sniffing out a jest.

"Yes, I'd like to wear your favor tomorrow, after all, my opponents will be Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, your brother Brandon and maybe even your own Robert," answered Rhaegar, watching the expression of her face but it didn't gave away anything.

"Well if it's only the favor, I can give it to you," she said pulling out a piece of blue cloth, "give me your hand," she said and he quickly obliged, "I made this for Brandon but I guess he doesn't need any because he's got one already," she tied it tight on his bare wrist.

Her hands are not as soft as Elia's but when he felt her flesh on his, his ears suddenly felt hot.

"Thank you my lady," he said looking at the blue cloth, "I have another favor to ask."

"What is it?" inquired Lyanna

"Can you save me a dance on the feast after the end of the tourney?" he asked her and when he turned to look at her, her face is looking at him with an unreadable expression.

It was a long time until Lyanna Stark finally answered.

"I think that's not a good idea Your Highness," she answered.

No! She's calling me by my title again!

"Why so?" he faked a curious smile.

She was reluctant to answer at first but she gave in to him in the end.

" _Robert_ ," she said and that was enough for the prince to understand.

"I'm not afraid of him," he told her, "I'll defeat him with my own sword if I must."

" _Why?_ " she asked, her eyes full of questions.

Prince Rhaegar leaned in closer to her, his face only inches away from hers and one bold move and he can finally have her, her lips, her body, her soul, but he restrained himself, knowing full well that Lyanna Stark is still young, a child.

He doesn't want to take advantage of her.

" **I want what is his** ," he finally said putting his hands gently on the either side of her face.

He can feel his heart beating on his chest and a vein throbbing on his temple.

"I want you Lyanna."

He saw her eyes turning still, then confused, then frightened and the realization of the weight of his words.

" _I'll court you if I must, I'll court your father Lord Rickard, your brothers and even the whole north if that is the only reason for them to consent of my love for you, and to set aside my cousin Robert_ ," said the Prince, his face determined as the two of them looked in each other's eyes, " _I'll do anything to win your love Lyanna_ ," he paused, " _I want to see the Northern lights walking beside you, our hands clasped together_ ," then he inched his face closer, as if they are about to kiss, " _I will give you the realm Lyanna, I can even give the Iron Throne to you_ ," he can see that there are now tears on the Wolf Maidens eyes, " ** _I can give you the freedom you've always wanted, everything you want Lyanna Stark. ___**"

She closed her eyes after all of that then she suddenly pulled away.

"I need to go," she said all of a sudden looking away, "I need to--," she didn't finished then she gave him a sad smile and then she runs away.

Prince Rhaegar felt being rejected for the first time but it didn't dampen his spirit, he is determined to fight for her.

"I'm going to name her the Queen of Love and Beauty," he said to himself, every word a prayer as he stare at the blue cloth tied on his wrist.

"I'm going to defeat all my opponents tomorrow in the joust," he promised himself, " _I'll name her my Queen of Love and Beauty_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter... as promised! My long vacation is finally over and school starts tomorrow so I don't know when will I be able to upload the new chapter but I've already finished it so maybe Thursday or Friday. I'm already working ahead for the future chapters and I'm excited to tell you that something BIG will happen! And for those who noticed Domeric Bolton tag.. we will finally see him, I added him because he is one of my favourite unseen characters in the canon. I'm sorry I have a lot of things to share and it ends now. Enjoy!

She felt him even before he entered her tent. It was the middle of the night and men from the feast are just returning from their own respective camps, most of them drunk from the wine and beer from the cellar of House Whent.

Ashara Dayne is lying on the bed, looking at the man now walking towards her.

'He's really the most handsome man,' she said to herself.

His proud cocky grin, his mischief eyes, his smirking mouth, his expert hands and his cruel tongue, she loves everything about him especially the thing between his thighs.

"Ash," he said with a sly grin, his voice all husky as he stared down at her.

"Brandon," she replied as she gave him her permission.

She's always letting him fuck her these past few nights and every time before they do it, he's either going to ask her if she wants it verbally or by the look on his facial expression, tonight, it's the latter.

He's got a broad shoulder and hard muscles all over and she loves that too, thought Ashara as piece by piece, he removes his clothing. When his breeches were finally off, she saw that his cock is already hard and hungry and she smiled because she knows he's hard because of her.

'Only for me,' she thought, satisfied at the thought of it.

He climbed on top of her and he didn't even bothered to remove her night gown, he just entered her and sealed his lips with hers, his tongue invading her mouth like a thief in the night. 

"Bran... ahhh..." she moaned his name when his mouth turned his attention to her neck as he continue to thrust in and out of her, hitting that sweet spot inside of her.

She grabbed Brandon Stark's shoulder length hair as their lovemaking become rougher while he traced his tongue from the navel of her neck, to her jaws, then to her ears, giving it a gentle bite, to her lips and back to the neck and to her breast.

By this time, both of them are now slick with sweat and Ashara knows that he's almost close to spilling his seed inside by the way he moves and by his ragged breath.

"AHH!!" he grunted as he climaxed and she felt him shoot his warm seed inside of her.

He pulled out his cock after that but she saw that it was still hard. He took the space beside her, breathing heavily and wiping away the sweat that was formed on his handsome face.

It's only the start, she said to herself as she got on top of him, he grabbed his cock from under her, positioning it on her entrance.

When she looked down on her lovers face, he's got a satisfied grin on his lips and his grey eyes now turned black once again.

'Lust,' she said to herself.

She always saw it on the eyes of men looking at her but it's the first time that she felt herself lusting over a man.

And that man is Brandon, she said to herself as she pushed down her sex and he entered her rather too sharply but the pain is a welcome thing for her and it didn't last for long.

She gave him a hard fervent kiss but she pulled her lips away quickly because she wanted to focus on pleasuring him.

_'My Brandon.'_

She restrained him from every movement, she's the only one allowed to move, her hips circling, grinding and riding him relentlessly.

"Gods I love this," exclaimed Brandon as he fondled her breast with his rough hands.

"Say you love me Brandon," she told him.

He smiled, the way he smiles that only meant for her, then he forced her to stop with his strong arms as he sat upright, their upper bodies meeting.

"I love you Ashara, you know that already," he told her, his breath smells of wine then she bit his bottom lip then, making him flinch and it bleeds right away, she licks the blood, the iron taste now on her tongue.

"When are we going to run away?" she asked him as she slowly moves her hips.

"Soon," answered Brandon, his voice melted by the softness of her cunt.

"How soon?" she asked as she pushed him back down to her bed, her hands on his hard chest.

"Very soon," he answered once again, his eyes now closing.

She's riding him in a way that he's hitting her sweet spot and it sent her in an ecstasy as her every thrust made her feel alive, alive with sexual hunger and need.

"Ahh, Bran..." she moaned as she climaxed on top of him, she feels her inside shaking then Brandon steadied her hips.

"Ready yourself Ashara," he said, running his tongue on the bottom of his lips as he move his own hips, thrusting his cock inside of her with long slow movement then to fast and rough.

He's grunting hard while Ashara is moaning loudly.

She doesn't care if others hear, in Dorne, lovemaking is not a thing to be ashamed of.

"Ashara, I'm cumming," grunted Brandon as he fastens his pace.

"Inside my love," she moaned to him and soon enough, he climaxed again.

She collapsed on top of him after that, both of them spent and they both fell to sleep, satisfied and filled.

She was woken by the sound of the metal clink of Brandon's belt early in the morning. She yawned, her eyes quickly finding the tall figure inside her tent.

"Morning love," said Brandon with a that smile she found to love.

"Morning," she replied as she yawned for the second time.

"Put on your best gown, I'm going to name you my Queen of Love and Beauty after the final joust today," he told her.

"You can't defeat my brother," she jested, "he's the best jouster that's still undefeated on the list."

"I can and I will," he said putting on his robe and adjusting the direwolf pin on it, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "I'm going to talk to my father when he arrives to Riverrun weeks before my wedding takes place," he paused, searching her face with admiration and love, "I'll give Ned my rights to Winterfell, and even my place as a groom for Lady Catelyn, I'll give up the whole North for you."

It always brings tears on her eyes every time he said that and she pulled him down, kissing him ardently.

"Save the kisses for later," he said to her as he pulled away, both of them giggling, "I love you Ashara, remember that."

Then he was gone. Off to his young squire to ready for the morning joust.

'I need to look my best for him,' she thought excitedly as she got up from her bed, 'he's going to defeat all of them to name me the Queen of Love and Beauty.'

She got out from her tent, still wearing her night gown under Brandon's cloak, carrying her purple gown, the best one she has. The gown has lacing at the back and she can't reach it so she needs a help from her friend.

She made for Princess Elia's pavilion, the second biggest on the Dornish camp, only next to Prince Oberyn's. Inside, she found the Princess taking her breakfast, the smell of spicy perfume is thick in the air.

"Ashara, come join me," said the Princess.

She took the seat opposite to her.

"Where's your brother?" she asked as she serve herself with bacon and a freshly cut blood orange.

"They are still fucking that servant boy," replied the Princess casually.

"They?" she asked after chewing and swallowing the tasty bacon.

"Him and that young lord from Nightsong, I don't remember the name," said the princess then she looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"That Stark boy is still into you, I told you Ashara, you'll only hurt yourself," she said and the thought of Brandon marrying that Tully girl sent sharp pain on Ashara's heart.

"He told me we're going to run away," she countered, hoping that it was all true, "he told me he loves me."

The Princess shook her head with a tight smile.

"The Prince said he's going to marry me but look what happened," she replied.

When the nightly visit of Prince Rhaegar to Princess Elia ceased, she confided to her that maybe he found another woman to warm his bed and a day after that, her suspicions was answered by the talk around the castle.

Ashara heard from one of the servants that Prince Rhaegar's attention is now turned to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, the little sister of her own Brandon.

She's a pretty child, but her beauty cannot be compared to her friend Elia.

Elia is a princess, and unwed and not betrothed to anyone whilst Lyanna's neither a princess nor a free noble lady because she's already betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Prince Rhaegar's own cousin.

"Prince Rhaegar might have fallen in love," she decided knowing full well that the prince is the most honorable man in the realm and dutiful, only love can break his promise of marriage to a princess like Elia.

"Let's not talk about him Elia," she said with an encouraging smile, "you see, the Prince is not worth it, you told me he doesn't know how to make love, he's a boring lot."

Princess Elia still got a sad smile on her lips.

"He's quite good now," she replied, "and I'll be the Queen but it will never happen now."

"If the Prince breaks his word to your mother and brother," said Ashara, as if comforting the princess, "he'll lose the support of your house and if he really means to take away Lyanna from his cousin Robert, he'll have problem now with Storm's End, Sunspear and even Winterfell."

Princess Elia was relieved at that thought.

"Prince Rhaegar is going to fight a war soon," Ashara told her in a hushed voice, "and he needs all the help he can get or else he's going to die on attempting to steal King Aery's throne."

"I don't want him to die," said the princess, "I'd rather see him be a King than his hideous father."

"Then keep your faith," answered Ashara, "keep your faith to him, he's a dutiful man, and the future is still not certain."

"Let's both keep our faiths then," said the princess now with a smile on her lips and hope on her eyes, "let's both keep our faiths to the men we love."

"Yes," agreed Ashara thinking about Brandon, "now.. can you help me dress?"

The morning joust was filled with intense fight between the jousters. Everyone was on the edge of their seat as one by one they saw the champions of the previous days fell down until eight remained. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Jon Arryn's heir Elbert Arryn, Lord Robert Baratheon, a hedge knight from the Vale, another hedge knight from the Reach and Lady Ashara's love, Brandon Stark of Winterfell.

It was in the afternoon joust that the remaining riders will charge for one last time. To win glory and fame for themselves and to name the lady that they fancy.

"Winterfell!" she cried out along with the three Stark siblings beside her as Brandon meet the hedge knight from the Reach and the knight staggered on his seat and fell on the ground at the end of the tilt on the fifth round of the joust.

The bannermen of House Stark below the their stands cried 'Winterfell!' 'Stark!' "Brandon!" and it made Ashara smile knowing that Bran is doing his best to crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty.

The match was followed by her brother, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan Selmy and all of them are eager to know who's going to win.

Six times they rode at the end the tilt, and six times they both change their lances and on the seventh time, everyone was shock when the smaller man, Ser Barristan Selmy knocked down her brother.

The smaller knight quickly jumped out on his white horse, running towards his fallen brother. Ser Barristan helped him to stand and when her brother raised his hand that's clasped tightly with the hand of Ser Barristan, everyone cheered for Barristan the Bold.

"He's going to name you the Queen of Love and Beauty if he wins," whispered Elia to her.

"Brandon will win," she countered as she remember the way Ser Barristan danced with him the first night of the feast, he was so nervous she can feel him shaking.

It was followed by Elbert Arryn and the hedge knight from the Vale and the former quickly win after just three rounds on the tilt.

The men from the vale are shouting "Arryn!" "Falcon!" "Vale!" and "Eyrie!"

Ashara even saw Lord Jon Arryn calling the name of his nephew proudly.

The next match was the most anticipated. It was between Lord Robert and the Prince of Dragonstone.

She stole a glance at Lady Stark then because they are seating just beside her and she saw that Lyanna's face is still, her eyes afraid and her lips almost pale.

Eddard Stark wears the same expression while Benjen, the youngest of the Stark is cheering for Robert.

"Robert!!" he called out, joining hundred of others but the sound are drowned by the even louder cheer for the prince.

"Who do you think is going to win?" she asked Elia but she didn't seem to have heard it.

The Prince is wearing his black armor and his helm that's fashioned with the wings of a dragon and its three snakelike head on the top while Robert is wearing the armor the color of his house with its famous helm antler at the top.

When their destriers finally rode to the opposite sides of the tilt, everyone was silent and when the servant wave the flag, signaling the start of the joust, the crowd cheered once again as the two men charged.

Both of their lances broke to a hundred splinters when it met their opponents shield and she was almost certain that Robert will win.

Why not? He's more muscular than the slender body of the Prince but then Prince Rhaegar proved to be an able jouster, as the rounds climbed up until it reach thirteen.

All of them can see the strain of fatigue to the both of the riders and she paid another glance to Lyanna to find her at the edge of the seat. Lady Ashara can't tell which one of the riders she's looking at.

On their fourteenth tilt, they rode to meet again but this time, one of them fell.

"He fell!" muttered Ashara in disbelief looking at the man now sprawled to the ground.

"Rhaegar!!" someone shouted from below the stands.

Everyone cheered for the Prince as he rode at the end of the tilt, then he waved his free hand to the cheering crowd. They cheered lustily for the Prince, it was so loud it's almost deafening to hear.

"That was intense," commented Elia.

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod, now feeling a little uncertain who's going to win.

Now there are only four jousters left; Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Ser Barristan Selmy, Elbert Arryn and Brandon Stark.

The next match was between the Kingsguard and the heir of Lord Jon and the former wins on their sixth tilt easily and Elia gave her a knowing look.

What am I to do if someone other than Brandon named me his Queen of Love and Beauty? She asked herself and she shuddered at the thought of it.

"Here comes our men," muttered Princess Elia as Prince Rhaegar and Brandon Stark rode on the tourney ground, they both gave honor to the King before riding down on the end of their own respective tilts.

Ashara Dayne can feel her heart running faster and it made her gasp for air as the two riders charged to each other with the intent to knocked down his respective opponents.

As the number of rounds climbed, she thought the two will surpassed the previous record of fourteen, the record made by Lord Robert and Prince Rhaegar but on their tenth round, as the prince and the wild wolf met at the middle of the tilt, in a blink of an eye, her Brandon fell down heavily on the ground and his squire, Ethan Glover run towards him in a rush.

Her heart was on her chest as she stood up along with the Starks as Ethan removed Brandon's helm and she saw that his face is in agony.

'Oh Brandon,' she muttered as a group of men carried him back to the back of the stands, a healer on their heels.

Everyone returned on their seat after that for the herald was suddenly in the middle of the tourney grounds.

"From all the hundred participants that came from across the realm, we come down to this moment," said the herald, his voice obviously excited, "the last match is going to be between Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard!"

The crowd was wild as they saw riders enter from the opposite side of the stands. Ser Barristan is wearing the white armor of the Kingsguard with a simple helm to protect his head. His charger wore a blanket of the color of his house while the snowy cloak of Kingsguard is strapped on his back.

When the herald finally left the grounds, the servant carrying the flag suddenly appeared and he's holding a small red flag on his hand.

"It's gonna start," she heard herself say and so the two riders rode on at the end of their own respective tilt, their squires giving them the lances that they're going to use and when the red flag was been waved, the crowd's noise has lessened as the two riders charged to meet each other.

Both of their lances were broken to a hundred pieces when it met the shield of their respective opponents and Ashara can see that Prince Rhaegar is now having difficulty as he picks up his second lance.

Nonetheless, the rounds climbed and every time the two riders will meet at the middle of the tilt, their own lances splintering to a thousand pieces and their shields now dented with the force; everyone will gasped, even murmured that the knight has the upper hand and all of them are waiting eagerly who's going to win.

The crowd loves the bold knight but they love Rhaegar more so the ladies watching the match are praying silently for the Gods to grant Rhaegar enough strength to defeat Ser Barristan.

"Sixteen," counted Ashara, appalled that this match broke the previous record.

Prince Rhaegar really means to win, she said to herself.

The two riders rode to the end of their tilt, their squires waiting to give them their sixteenth lance and then they both turned to each other and as the small red flag was been waved, they charged, their horses snorting in the air and Ashara was at the edge of her seat as one of the riders fell when his shield was been hit by a _black lance_.

It was Ser Barristan who lost and the crowd cheered for the Prince, almost all of them now standing up and clapping their hands in awe and admiration, the ladies threw flowers at the foot of the destrier of Rhaegar while the men are cheering wildly, shouting "Rhaegar!" "Targaryen!" "Dragonstone!"

Prince Rhaegar rode to the middle of the tourney grounds and there he removed his helm, and Ashara heard the moaning of the ladies and they gasped lustily looking at him while the men are either envious or awed by the talent of the prince in the joust.

He threw his helm to the ground before paying respect to the King on the stands above them.

The prince handsome face is soaked with sweat, he looks tired but genuinely pleased and his silver hair is kind of wet but when he shook his head, letting his silver hair to dance with the warm wind, it returned to its dry form; rich, thick and glorious.

Ashara then looked at Lyanna Stark because she saw that after the Prince bowed to his father, Prince Rhaegar turned to the lady beside her which is the Stark girl.

'She looks nervous,' she observed but the color of her face have now returned as she and the prince exchanged glances.

"The victor will now name his Queen of Love and Beauty," said the herald as two servants carried a box made of glass and inside it lies _a crown of winter roses, blue as frost_.

The servants opened the box of glass as they offered it to the prince then he picked it up, first with only one hand and then two. He kicked his horse, as to command it to go slowly and the intelligent animal obliged.

'He's riding towards us,' said Ashara to herself then she saw Princess Elia's eyes, hoping that Prince Rhaegar is going to name her but then _when the Prince of Dragonstone laid the crown of winter roses on Lyanna's lap, **all the smiles died**_.

"Wear it my lady," she heard the iron tone of the Prince and she saw Lyanna Stark reluctantly obliged, her simple blue gown complimenting the color of the crown.

And it was on that moment that Lady Ashara saw the real beauty of the Wolf Maiden; the crown of winter roses sits atop her head like it was made for her, the porcelain skin, her red lips, her long wild tangled raven hair, her cold grey eyes and the dignified expression of the Kings of Winter of past written plainly on her face.

' _She is the most beautiful girl in the whole Seven Kingdom,_ ' she muttered to herself and for the first time, Ashara Dayne, the greatest beauty of her time, felt jealous to a beauty of a woman, the beauty of Lyanna Stark.

' _A Queen,_ ' she thought to herself with a bitter taste on her tongue, ' _a Queen that will take away dear lives,_ ' and then she found tears on her eyes and the thought of Brandon filled her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that one of my inspirations writing this story is the youtube video I saw a few months ago. The name of the video is Lyanna Stark ~ YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL and the uploader is evehhr2. And the inspiration of this chapter is that video. If by chance you still haven't seen it... go watch it. I know you'll see the similarities of it on this chapter. That's all... please continue on lol.

The sun is now setting by the time Lyanna Stark arrived outside her tent along with her brothers Ned and Benjen and the crannogman, Howland Reed.

The feather weight of the crown of winter roses atop her head is now just a ghost of the afternoon victory of the Prince.

'The God's mocks the prayer of both the King and the shepherd of sheeps,' she realized with a sad thought.

Earlier in the afternoon, she asked her youngest brother Benjen after the Prince rode out from the tourney grounds to put the crown inside her tent because a puzzled Brandon climbed from their place on the stand to tell her that Robert wants to have a word with her and a gaping Benjen obliged but not until she repeated her request.

'Everyone seems surprised,' she told herself as she found the eyes of the crowd watching her as she walks out from the tourney field.

After that, along with her brothers, they made for Robert's tent and on their way, Brandon and Ned are talking in silence but Lyanna can hear that the eldest of the Starks is asking when all of the fascination of the Prince towards her started.

"I can't really tell Brandon," she heard Ned respond and so after that, before arriving at the camp of the Stormlords, Brandon pulled her aside, cornering her to a nearby sentinel.

"Tell me Lya," he said, his voice bordering to anger, "did Rhaegar took advantage of you?"

He didn't said the words but Lyanna understood it well and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Brandon, no!" she answered, "Prince Rhaegar is a good man, he's not that kind of sort."

Her brother snorted.

"Well ask the Martell princess about that," he countered brusquely, "she might tell you your perfect prince have been fucking her until..." he left the word hanging and he gave her a suspecting look, as if searching something from her face, to her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" she cried out disappointed and hurt.

"Of course we believe you Lya," cut in Ned who's been quiet until now.

She brushed away the tears on her eyes, trying her best not to cry at the thought of Brandon thinking her as a liar.

"Let's get this over with," she said as she walked passed her two brothers and into the golden pavilion of the Stormlord.

Once inside, she saw that the two Arryn's and a number of other Stormlords are also waiting for her and they seem to be in the middle of a talk when she entered and now, they are looking at her with curiosity.

Robert is sitting on a chair at the far corner of his pavilion, drinking from a cup and when he turned to look at her, she saw that his eyes are hard and hurt.

"Lyanna," his voice sounded with longing as he stood up and started walking towards her.

He suddenly put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

'He's drunk,' thought Lyanna after she got a good smell of him.

Robert is wearing a jerkin of iron-studded leather and hanging on his belt is a long sword that only a man as huge as her betrothed can wield.

'Is he going to a battle?' she wondered.

"Robert, what is this? Why are your bannermen assembled here?" she asked and that's when Robert broke the embrace and looked at her in arm's length.

"They will be our bannermen very soon now," answered the stormlord with a foolish smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused of his answer.

"He means he's going to marry you at the end of the tourney," confessed Elbert Arryn, "that is why his bannermen are here, they all agreed that it's for the best."

Lyanna Stark was appalled by the sudden news and that's when her brothers finally entered the pavilion.

"You don't mean that," she said almost out of breath as she shakily looked up at the handsome face of her betrothed, "I mean the wedding will take place after Brandon's--"

"I can't wait that long," Robert cut in, his voice now hard just like his eyes.

"What is happening?" asked Brandon as he saw the terrified expression on Lyanna's face.

"Brandon," said Lyanna, turning to her eldest brother for support, "Robert's going to marry me at the end of the tourney."

The two Stark brothers exchanged a look.

"But the arrangements are not finished yet Robert," said Ned.

"Damn the arrangements," cursed Robert, his voice grumbling like a thunder, "I mean to ride to Storms End tomorrow night with Lyanna."

Lyanna was shaking her head, her heart beating fast as she looks at the men all around her.

'They don't even ask for my opinion,' she said to herself in a dull realization.

"Robert, you can't do that," it was the voice of Brandon as he steps forward, taking Lyanna from Robert, he was followed by Ned, "father will be furious if you take away our little sister without his consent."

"But--" muttered Robert, finding the words, "Lord Rickard already accepted the betrothal," then he turned to his best friend, "Ned, please, that silver haired prince will take her away from me... if we don't act now, it will be too late."

So that's what is all about, said Lyanna to herself, men and their pride.

"No one's going to take her away from you Robert," declared Brandon, "so please, stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense?" roared the Stormlord, anger now boiling on his hard eyes, "you're the only ignorant fool who doesn't know that Rhaegar is interested with your sister!" then Robert turned around, looking at his bannermen as if for support, "didn't you see? He beat me in the tourney," the he turned to Brandon, "and you and Ser Barristan to name your sister the Queen of Love and Beauty!"

At that, Brandon didn't respond.

A silence settled after that and Lyanna doesn't like it one bit.

'Brandon is going to let him have me,' she said to herself, her heart already starting to break to a thousand pieces.

Turning back is too late now, she said to herself, biting her bottom lips with a sad realization, then she looks up at Robert.

A handsome man, blue eyed, black haired and a towering giant, maybe father is right, that after saying the vows, he may stop taking another woman to bed... maybe Ned is right, that the bond of the two of them will caution his best friend not to become interested with another woman anymore.

Maybe. _But words are wind_.

The silence was broken when a smiling Benjen entered the tent along with Howland Reed, the two of them are in a middle of a talk and when they saw the face of Robert and Lyanna they stopped.

"What is happening?" asked Benjen, his voice inquiring as he walks towards her sister, his face etched with concern.

Lyanna couldn't take it anymore so she runs to Benjen, feeling that this will be the last time she will be able to embrace her little brother.

"Benjen," her voice was muffled by the fur of his coat.

"So you've heard?" asked the pup after a few seconds.

"What? What is it?" asked Ned curiously.

"Father wrote to me," he said sniffing already, "he commanded me to return to Winterfell."

"What?" this time Lyanna left the safety of her brother's shoulder to look at him in arm's length, "why?"

"I am to be the Stark of Winterfell," he said teary eyed, "father will ride down to Brandon's wedding in Riverrun and I'm going to miss it," he paused, "but after that father promised that I'll ride to Storms End to your wedding with Robert because by that time Brandon would now return to Winterfell with Cat, relieving me of my duty."

Everyone stilled for a few moments but after that, a laugh from Brandon broke out.

All of them that's inside the tent turned to look at him, as if trying to assess what is happening.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Benjen, confused then all of a sudden Brandon took him from Lyanna and embraced and kissed him on the top of his head, "Brandon, stop it!" complained Ben, his face now scarlet red out of embarrassment and suddenly Lyanna felt the tension inside the pavilion changed.

'My father's words,' she said to herself, "it's the only protection I have left for this sudden decision of Robert."

"You are still our little baby," said Brandon tickling Benjen for a moment then after that he straightened up turning to Lyanna's betrothed and leaving the youngest Stark out of breath, "well you heard that Robert, as the saying goes, _'you cannot marry a maid without her father's presence'._ "

Robert's face was defeated then.

"So can we all go back to our own camps now?" asked Ned.

The Stormlords agreed and they are the first ones to leave. Robert asked Lyanna to stay for a few moments that's why when her brothers, the crannog and the two Arryn's walked out of the pavilion, they left her with him but not until Elbert gave her a look of pity.

'What is the meaning of that?' she thought as she followed the Young Falcon with her eyes on his way out.

"I'm sorry," apologized Robert when they are finally left alone, "I saw your terrified face earlier, I should have told you 'bout my plans because I know you love your family and your father, you don't want him to miss our wedding," he paused, walking closer to her then he leaned down to kiss her in the lips, "say it," he murmured, "say you'll stay faithful to me, say it Lyanna."

She didn't said a word and Robert's eyes turned from hard to hurt once again and for the first time Lyanna felt guilty... felt guilty of not giving him a real chance to win her heart.

"I should have won and crown you the Queen of Love and Beauty Lya," said Robert, his voice echoing his eyes, "but it's just a flower crown, nothing more."

At that Robert's grip on her lightened.

"You can go with your brothers now," he said giving her one final kiss.

In turn, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving his golden pavilion. Outside, her brothers are waiting for her along with Howland, the two Arryn's are already gone.

"How did it go?" asked Brandon, "did he vow to kill the Prince yet?"

He's joking, thought Lyanna, and he doesn't know that Robert did just that a few nights ago.

"Don't be silly," she told her brother, "now let's go to our camp."

Half way through the Stark Camp, they saw a fast approaching young Ethan Glover, the squire of her brother Brandon.

The young squire is wearing a simple silk tunic patterned in the color of his house with the image of a silver mailed fist on his badge.

"What happened?" asked Brandon when the young lad was close enough.

"Lady Dayne wants to see you m'lord," answered Ethan giving Lyanna a curios look, "and the King..."

"What happened to the King?" inquired Ned.

"Yeah, tell us Ethan," said Benjen.

"He..." he said looking at each of them, "he announced the betrothal of Prince Rhaegar to the Martell Princess," he answered, giving Lyanna another glance, as if waiting for her reaction.

For unknown reasons, Lyanna can suddenly hear the beat of her heart and she found herself swallowing a lump on her throat.

'Rhaegar? Betrothed?' she thought to herself as she noticed her brother's Benjen and Ned looking at her with sympathy while Brandon's face is unreadable. Howland Reed on the other hand is gazing at her with an impassive look.

"The four of you, return to the camp now," the voice of Brandon cut in like a knife on Lyanna's ear, "Ethan, lead me to Ashara."

The young squire gave Lyanna one final glance before leading the way with Brandon following on his heels.

And that's when the four of them finally continued on their way to the Stark camp as the sun sets, filling the sky with the color of blood. No one spoke, the only noise are coming from the servants around the camp, preparing the meals of the lords that they serve as well as young squires practicing with a wooden swords and some are doing their duty to the knights they serves.

"I want to be alone," she heard herself say as they reach her tent.

She went inside alone with her thoughts turning from one thing to another.

'Why am I feeling sad?' she asked herself thinking of the confession of the Prince yesterday during the start of the afternoon joust.

" _I want what is his,_ " she remembered him say, " ** _I want you Lyanna_**."

He wanted me, she thought and emotions stormed inside her mind back then.

"You foolish girl," she chastised herself as she walks towards her bed, neglecting the flower crown atop her table beside her bed, "the Prince is just playing with you," but then when she looks at the Crown of Winter Roses, she knows that Rhaegar's intentions are true... that he means to take her from Robert.

"I can give you the freedom you've always wanted," she remembered his words, the weight of it heavy on her mind.

 _Freedom..._ a sweet word from a sweet mouth.

I rejected Prince Rhaegar when I didn't said I want to go with him, to get the freedom that he's offering... just like I keep on rejecting Robert with his declaration of love to me.

Something's wrong with me, she said to herself then she noticed something lying on the other smaller table near the entrance of her tent.

A gift, covered in an expensive blue wrapping paper. When the Wolf Maiden laid her hands on the wrapper, she realized that it must have been commissioned across the narrow sea.

She tears the gift's cover and she saw quickly a black fabric coming out from the inside.

'A gown,' she realized as she pulled it out gently because the black silk fabric is the softness thing she ever laid her hands on; soft from the hands yet firm when you grip on it.

This must have cost a fortune, she muttered to herself then a small patch of white paper fell down from it when she unfolded the gown. She picked it up and saw that there are words written inside.

'I'm writing this in a hurry because my father wants a word so forgive me if the words are shaky. A gown for my Queen of Love and Beauty,' it's the hand writing of Rhaegar and as he mentioned, it's a little messy, thought Lyanna to herself as she continue to read the message, 'wear it tonight Lya, I beg you.'

He must have sent this to me before King Aery's announced his betrothal to the Martell princess, she thought to herself as she put down the gown.

She stayed standing near her table, wondering what she should do next then all of a sudden she remembered her mother.

Mother would know what to do, she realized with a sad thought.

Lady Lyarra Stark was Lord Rickard's own cousin and Lyanna heard the talk from the folk of Winterfell that her parents both fell in love with each other.

She remembered only the fondest memory of her mother; her infectious laugh that even her father, Lord Rickard can't resist, her smile that sometimes serene and other times full of mischief. She also remembered that it was Lady Lyarra that put the first crown on her head.

"You look beautiful my little Lyanna," she still remember her voice and thinking about it makes her cry.

"I like this blue winter roses," she replied with a smile only a small girl can do in front of her mother back then when Benjen is not yet born or either conceived.

"My mother used to visit the mountains from where she came from, in the lands of the Flint's, our own bannermen," her mother paused, biting her lip like Brandon use to do now, "there is one side of the mountain that is so full of wild flowers you'll drown on it."

"Really mother?" she asked, she remembered how her eyes widen thinking about that strange place, "mother I want to go!"

"We can go if you promise you'll be a good Lady Stark once I and your father are gone."

She cried then, embracing Lady Lyarra, thinking they are going to leave her forever.

"But where are you going? Don't leave me alone mother please," she cried out, embracing her even tighter.

But then when she heard her mother laughing, Lyanna stopped crying then.

"We're going to Kings Landing to visit the King," she replied.

"Why can't I go? I want to see the Red Castle," she replied sniffing, her Lord father and Lady mother being gone now forgotten on her little mind.

"There should always be a Stark in Winterfell," answered her mother solemnly that Lyanna heard the voice of her father, Lord Rickard from her, "your brother Brandon is still in the Barrowton and your brother Ned is now a ward in the Eyrie and that leaves you as the only Stark in the moment."

"Will I see the Red Castle in the future then?" she asked her, her voice full of hope.

"Maybe," her mother answered, standing up while carrying her to her arms, "maybe you'll live there in the future."

"Why am I going to live in the Red Castle, I don't want to leave Winterfell, I like it here," she answered foolishly.

"Because my little Lyanna," said her mother, her smile now serene as she kiss her on her little chubby cheeks, "you might be a Queen someday and a queen lives in the castle of her King, her husband."

"But King Aery's already have a wife, don't you remember Queen Rhaella? And besides, the King is as old as father," she reasoned with her mother.

Lady Lyarra Stark giggled then and she gave her daughter another kiss.

"I didn't mean you will marry the King, Lyanna," her mother told her as they left the Glass Gardens of Winterfell, "it's the Prince you might wed. _Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_."

**_Rhaegar Targaryen._ **

What should I do mother? she asked, remembering Lady Lyarra while staring down on both the black gown and the crown of Winter Roses.

_'You are crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty, wear the gown like a Queen and wear the Crown fit for a Queen and most importantly, you are a Stark of Winterfell, and the Starks always endure.'_

She can almost hear the voice of her mother saying that words.

"I am a Stark," she said to herself, her decision now final, "and wolves howl only in the night."

The final feast of the tourney on the Hundred Hearth of Harrenhal was filled with the vibrant colors of fine silks and fabrics as noble's and common's alike arrived to fill the hall.

The King is sitting atop the dais, garb in his finest clothes, a smile of satisfaction on his lips, thoughts of act of madness on his head while the Dragon Prince is brooding on his side, a she-wolf running inside his head, wondering where could she be as he search the crowd of noble ladies.

Ashara Dayne is twirling around the middle of the hall, wearing a purple gown that matches her eyes along with the other noble ladies present in the tourney, including the Martell princess, wearing a new commissioned gown of yellow, who's all smile as she kept on stealing glances to his prince. Lady Whent is also on the hall dancing, her hair fashioned like those of the southron ladies.

But the music stopped when a she-wolf entered the monstrous hall.

All eyes turned to Lyanna Stark as she walks to the Stark's table, her skin seems to glow underneath the black gown, her eyes a proud grey, her lips is tainted by a red figment and the crown atop her head can fit any Queen that lives.

The herald quickly runs towards her, asking her to go to the dance floor to join the other noble ladies and she obliged willingly. She was positioned in the middle of the hall, as she was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty.

The music continued then and she dance, the memory of the instructions of her septa now coming back on her mind as she try her best to twirl, her hair following the long hem of the black gown.

She's oblivious to the looks of the men on the table as she dances, turning around with a smile on her lips. Tonight she's going to be the girl her mother wants her to be.

'This is for you mother,' she said to herself putting away the problems on her mind.

The seconds went on but the music died down after a few more minutes.

When Lyanna Stark stopped, she was facing the dais and when she turned to look at Rhaegar, she saw that he just finished drinking on his golden cup, his eyes observing her like a hunter to a prey. When the Prince realize that she's looking at him, he gave her an acknowledging pained smile, and she can tell that he's as confused as she was a while ago then she heard an approaching step and when she turned around she saw Robert approaching her.

He will be her first dance tonight. This tradition of the Andals only gives the noble ladies seven partner as respect to the seven Gods.

The Stormlord is quite drunk but when he took Lyanna's arm and waist, he expertly turned her around and for the first time, the she-wolf is laughing with him.

"You really look beautiful my lady," whispered Robert to him, his warm breath fanning her face.

"Thank you my lord," she jested faking a curtsy.

I can get used to this, she thought to herself as Robert kiss her on the final second.

He was followed by Brandon, who dance with Ashara earlier.

"You look beautiful," he muttered to her.

"Thanks Bran," she told him, then she leaned a little closer, "why aren't you not drunk?"

Brandon gave her a puzzled look then.

"You really notice everything aren't you?" he countered.

She rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"Tell me honestly Brandon, why aren't you drinking?"

"This is the last feast of the tourney," he finally admitted, "I'm going to need a clear head later."

She didn't said another word after she heard his answer. She knows that it concerns Lady Ashara.

"You only have five left," said Brandon to him looking at the eager men around them, "choose wisely."

She nodded her head and after her brother left, Ned came next.

"Mother would be proud Lya," he told her and tears welled up on her eyes then because she saw her brothers sad and solemn eyes. She realized Ned must have been missing her too.

"Ned," she said trying not to cry in front of everybody, "will you return to the Eyrie tomorrow?"

Her brother shook his head.

"You're not going to Riverrun?"

"I won't," he answered, surprising her.

"But why?"

"I volunteered to be the Stark of Winterfell," he told her, "Ben aspires to be a sworn brother of the Nights Watch, let him enjoy the South for as long as possible before he say his vows to a heart tree."

She knows that as a third son and a Northman, Benjen being a Brother of the Nights Watch is a big possibility.

"Don't look so surprise Lya, we Stark's have man up the wall since Brandon the Builder have raised it and besides, Brandon is going to marry soon," he said then he turned her around.

"I'm not surprise, I just... Ben...." She can't find the words.

She wanted to tell Ned that Ben is only a boy, that he's going to be her little brother forever but there's no such thing.

"He can't be a boy forever Lya," Ned told her as the music stops then he left her to go to Lady Ashara next.

Benjen took her fourth dance and she wanted to embrace him then but she reminded herself that he's going to be a man of the Nights Watch soon.

"Why do you look so sad Lya?" he asked her.

She gave her a tight smile.

"It's nothing Ben," she told him, "I just noticed that you seem taller now," she lied.

"Really?" Ben blurted out, his lips turning to a big smile, "I must be, because it will be my name day very soon"

'Let him be a man even only for tonight,' she told herself.

After their dance, she gave him a big embrace.

"I love you Ben," she told her little brother as she kiss him on the cheeks.

After Benjen, it was Howland's turn next. The crannog isn't a good dancer so Lyanna have to guide him instead of the other way around.

"Thank you Lya," he told her, his eyes as solemn as Ned, "thank you for everything."

"It's fine Howland," she told him, "you're going to Brandon's wedding right?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Howland, "I've been away from my home for far too long, the marshes of the Neck is calling me now."

That made her sad... it means that he won't be able to go to her own wedding, even though she dreaded the thought of Storms End.

"I know it's not in my place to ask you of anything Lya, but can you hear me out?" said Howland all of a sudden as she clumsily turned around because of the smaller height and unsure hands of the crannog man.

"What is it?" she replied curiously.

"One day someone will take you away," he told her, "tell him you don't want to go south where he means to take you, tell him you want to sail in the sea."

"What do you mean Howland?" she asked now confused.

"Please Lya, promise it," that left her even more puzzled than a while ago.

"I promise Howland... but I don't understand," she replied.

"You don't mean to understand it," he answered, "I just need your promise."

After that she was not surprise to see Elbert Arryn next.

"Your reward for beating me in the horse race," he told her with a sheepish smile.

"Of course," she replied giving him a fake curtsy.

Both of them laugh then, and after that he took her hand and waist to dance her around. By then his smiling face turned to a concerned one and it reminded Lyanna of the look the Young Falcon had given her inside Roberts pavilion earlier.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering your mind?" she asked him.

He turned her around as the other pairs do the same.

"I'm going to tell you this because you Starks have become a family to me," he told her, "after Robert got defeated in the tourney, he took a kitchen wench to his pavilion and his favorite bed warmer next. When one of his bannerman told him the news of Rhaegar crowning you his Queen of Love and Beauty... that's when he became even more wroth at the idea of his betrothed being taken away from him by the Prince but not after pleasuring himself with his whores."

That shocked her, just a while ago; she got along with Robert just fine and even thinking of a possible endless laughs with him.

"He's been being unfaithful to you ever since the start of the tourney," Elbert added, "when I confronted him about it, he told me he's just enjoying the remaining days of him being a free man... but I don't think vows will stop him from getting what he wants."

'He is right,' said Lyanna to herself as tears now welled on her eyes.

"Elbert," she told him, "thanks for that and I'm sorry... I need to go now."

Elbert willingly let her and she run towards the entrance of the hall... then to her right, to the Godswood.

The night is still young, a full moon above is lighting the way inside the dark forest as Lyanna runs inside.

'I know it,' she find herself say, every words a bitter taste, 'if he can stomach fucking some wench while I'm just a few camps away, I know, he can break his vows just as easy.'

She runs and it was too late for her to notice that the Crown of Winter Roses is now missing on her head.

'It must have fallen off a while ago,' she said to herself as she continue to run deeper inside the forest.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived at the heart tree. she didn't say a word, she just sat on the huge boulder of rock where she and the Prince have sat a night ago.

She closed her eyes... only hearing the gentle sway of the branches of the trees all around her and the sound of the night insects.

'What would you do now mother?' she asked herself, 'what would you do if father is being unfaithful to you?'

No one answered.

But she heard footsteps and when she turned to look from where she came from, a tall figure is looming in.

"Rhaegar," she muttered when the figure finally steps inside the clearing.

Rhaegar is wearing a black cloak with the hood of it still covering the top of his head.

"I thought I'll find you here," he said, and Lyanna thought his iron voice differs greatly from the big voice of Robert.

"I think I can find answers here," she answered then she was surprised when the Prince revealed on his hand the crown of winter roses though it's now missing a few flowers that surrounds it.

"I saw this while on my way here," he said walking closer to her, "a Queen should never lose her crown."

He is now standing in front of her and he leaned down to crown her again.

"Remember you are my Queen of Love and Beauty," said the Prince kneeling down in front of her in such a way that they are almost on the same eye level.

"I remember well Rhaegar," she replied, "as well as a hundred others who saw you defeating Ser Barristan and crowning me."

When she mentioned that, the Crown Prince chuckled and Lyanna thought that he looks much younger when he's smiling.

"Lyanna, do you know it's a bad luck that you didn't have your last dance?" asked the Prince all of a sudden.

"Pardon me?" replied Lyanna because she didn't understand what's he's talking about.

"Your seventh dance in the ball," replied Rhaegar now with a hint of eagerness on his eyes, "I mean to be that man, your last."

He stood up then, offering her his hand.

"May I take your last dance my lady Stark?"

When Lyanna Stark looks up to him, it was then that she saw the real intention of Rhaegar on hand.

 _He cares for me_ , she realized as she accepted his big calloused hand.

That night they dance in front of the heart tree and both of them learned that it was better like that, dancing without music with only the moon that lights every step and the tree's their own audience.

It was just her and the Prince.

They both chuckled and laugh as Prince Rhaegar almost dropped her as they continue to dance, both of them looking at each other; a purple and grey.

"I'm sorry," said Rhaegar, the last giggle coming out from his mouth, "it must be the wine."

"Yeah, I noticed you're a little drunk Rhaegar," she answered as they clasped their hands together to dance again but Rhaegar didn't move and she suddenly felt the tension on his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

" _You,_ " her own tongue betrayed her.

"Me too," he replied with a sad smile, "I'm going back to Kings Landing tomorrow Lya because my father gave that as a royal command," he paused, gently putting his delicate fingers on Lyanna's chin to make her look up to him, "I'm going to take you away," he told her and it brought tears on her eyes as his words sinks in, "wait for me here in Riverlands because I mean to marry you Lyanna, we're going to run away together. I don't care what others are going to say, I don't care about the threats of my father naming Visery's his heir if I don't comply... I only care about you Lyanna. I do."

Rhaegar leaned down kissing her for the first time making Lyanna blush and she felt something warm on her stomach. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss clumsily and she felt Rhaegar smiled. As their kiss deepen, she felt Rhaegar's need of her and it made her face turn scarlet red.

'He smells of strong mint and his mouth the taste of sweet arbor wine,' thought Lyanna as they look at each other, both aware that they are stepping into a dangerous line, the line of war.. the line of life and death.

"I'm going to make you my Queen," he told her and it was in that moment, the union between the Wolf and Dragon started.


	19. Chapter 19

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is leading the riders as they left the hills of House Wode in the Riverlands and entered the lands of House Hogg of the Crownlands.

The Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower is riding with him along with his friend Ser Arthur Dayne.

"We're going to see Kings Landing soon, Your Highness," said Ser Gerold as the banners of House Targaryen billowed in the wind.

It's true, Rhaegar thought that he can already smell the shits on the slums of the city but then the smell of the North was suddenly on him again and it brought a smile on his lips.

The memory of Lyanna keeps replaying on his mind... her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her lips.

"Lyanna," he muttered.

"Rhaegar, what will you do now?" asked Arthur as Ser Gerold rides ahead.

" _War,_ " is the only word that came out from his mouth and he meant it.

It took them half a day to finally have the glimpse of the walls of Kings Landing, the Red Keep standing proud on one of the three hills of the city amidst the thousands of people living on it. By this time, the sun is already in the far west of the region.

They entered through the Dragon Gate of the city with the men of the City Watch along with Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell clearing the way for them and when they finally entered the city, the smallfolk welcomed them by cheering King Aery's name and Prince Rhaegar's the loudest. The royal procession travelled to the shadow of the ruined Dragonpit and it made Rhaegar think of his dragons dreams of late but he quickly dismissed the thought as the road finally leads to the northern side of Flea Bottom, wounding their way around it amidst the onlookers, shouting his name.

Prince Rhaegar stopped to wave through the crowd and all the women fell in love again, wishing they are Lyanna Stark for the news of the tourney travelled wide and far in all the corners of the Seven Kingdom.

When they passed through the Guildhall of the Alchemists, the pyromancers made a show by using a wildfire trick, the green flame of it flying higher and higher, to impress the King.

Prince Rhaegar shook his head in disapproval when the royal wheelhouse stopped to look, instead of watching the show like his father is doing, Rhaegar continued, eager to see his brother and his mother.

He found them in the Shadowblack lane, at the foot of Aegon's Hill, they saw Ser Jonothor Darry along with the young knight, Ser Jaime Lannister waiting for them, flanking their sides is the Queen and the younger Prince.

Rhaegar literally jumped out from his destrier, running towards his mother and younger brother, scooping up Viserys to the ground and kissing and embracing Queen Rhaella atop her head.

"Rhaegar, I missed you!" said Viserys still giggling when he finally put him down.

"I missed you too little brother," replied the Crown Prince, messing the silver hair of his brother.

"Oh Rhaegar," said the Queen kissing his son to the cheeks, "I'm glad your back."

"I am too mother," replied Rhaegar kissing his mother again, the thought of Lyanna temporarily gone on his head.

"Where's your father?" asked Queen Rhaella, stealing glances on the riders behind Rhaegar.

"I think he's still in the Guild Hall mother," replied the Prince also looking at his back to see that Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are now talking to Ser Jonothor and Ser Jaime Lannister, then he saw the procession on the long street that connects the Muddy way and the Hook, "their they are," muttered Rhaegar as he saw the glimpse of the white armor of Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn and the White Bull, Ser Gerold.

The huge wheelhouse didn't stop to where the two prince's and the Queen are standing, instead, it continued on the twisting path of the Shadowblack lane, climbing steadily to the Red Keep, towering above them.

"Let's go," said Rhaegar helping the Queen to climb to her litter but when it was the turn of Viserys, he didn't move.

His little brother wanted to ride a horse.

"Please Rhaegar," begged the little Prince.

"Ok, but not a horse, a pony will serve," answered Rhaegar and little Viserys literally jump multiple times out of joy and with Prince Rhaegar, Prince Viserys, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur riding ahead of the litter where the Queen is, Ser Jonothor and Ser Jaime Lannister guarding their rear and a hundred gold cloaks behind, they finally climbed through Aegon's Hill and to the Red Keep.

Once there, the King was already out of the golden wheelhouse and Rhaegar was surprised that Princess Elia Martell is standing beside him.

'She must have been inside the wheelhouse as well,' thought Rhaegar, remembering that he doesn't saw Elia riding a horse and that made hm wonder.

"Rhaegar, bring your betrothed to her quarters now," said the King, his eyes saying an unspoken threat to disobedience.

"Yes Your Grace," answered Rhaegar as he gave the reins of his horse to a stable boy.

He walks towards Elia and his father, aware that all of the eyes on the yard is turned to him.

"Princess," said Rhaegar offering Elia the hook of his arm.

Princess Elia smiled and took it, hooking her own to his and they both turned to the entrance of the castle, with Ser Lewyn and Ser Arthur following on their heels and leaving behind the Queen, the little Prince and the King.

"I hope the travelling didn't tire you like the first time you journeyed to Harrenhal, princess," said Prince Rhaegar, looking at the sweet face of Elia.

"No, it did not," answered Princess Elia, "I was commanded by the King to go inside the wheelhouse before we crossed the border from Riverlands to Crownlands so it was pretty comfortable."

"Can I know why?" asked Rhaegar curiously.

"Your father said he wanted to talk to me personally, he wanted to see the future wife of his dear son," answered Elia, her voice confident.

_'Dear son,'_ it amused Rhaegar thinking about this game his father is playing.

"Well I'm sure he's more than happy to add another member to the Targaryen family," said Prince Rhaegar and he hope his voice didn't come out as a mock.

"He is," said Elia as they entered the entrance of the castle, a long hallway that will lead to the Maidens Vault where her quarters are located, "but are you happy about our betrothal Rhaegar?"

Rhaegar didn't respond to her question and he felt the sudden change of Princess Elia's mood, she suddenly withdraw her hand from his and he didn't bother to take it back... it's Lyanna he wants, and maybe this night he's going to sneak out of the castle already to go back to Riverlands where her lady waits.

When they reach the quarters of the Martell princess, she waited for him to say something.

"I'll see you in the feast tonight my lady," said Rhaegar as he kissed her at the top of her head, "and I'm sorry."

When he turned around, he saw the impassive look of his friend Ser Arthur and the hard look of Ser Lewyn.

'Ser Lewyn must have been disgusted by my actions in the tourney,' he thought thinking about it, 'he must be because I have broken my promise to her sister, the ruling Princess of Dorne.'

Rhaeger turned to the direction of the throne room next, where he is sure his father will hold court even the evening sky is already above the sky. The two Kingsguard followed him and when he reach the throne room, his suspicion was proven right for half of the Crownlands nobles are there, some of them congratulated him on his betrothal.

He just gave them a polite smile and continued on towards to where Jon Connington is standing, facing the throne where his father is sitting, Ser Jonothor and Ser Barristan standing guard on the bottom.

"My son and heir, Rhaegar is going to marry Princess Elia of House Martell," said the king, looking at all the people inside the court, "the preparations of their wedding is now being started," then he looked down to him, "what say you, Rhaegar?"

He is mocking me, realized Rhaegar as he saw the expression of his father.

"A good match, Your Grace," he answered, "I am--"

"Yet when I told you my intentions you seem not please," Rhaegar was surprised when his father interrupted him, he saw that the King turned to look at the crowd of nobles, "my lords, I'm going to admit, when my son named the Stark girl his Queen of Love and Beauty I was shock," he shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "the Starks is an old House but they are far different and isolated to the other realms, they don't even worship the New Gods."

The crowd inside the throne room suddenly murmured and Rhaegar looked at them, one by one, trying to remember each of their faces as they nod in agreement to the sentiment of the King.

I'm going to remember your faces well, he said to himself.

"My son wanted the Stark girl, but she's already betrothed to Robert Baratheon, Steffon's own heir and son," he gave Rhaegar a look, a satisfied look, "we argued about it but he finally saw some light about my decision that's why he agreed, aren't you Rhaegar?"

'I didn't,' muttered Rhaegar to himself as he search the crowd with a friendly face, the only ones he saw are those from Jon and Arthur.

"Yes Your Grace," he lied.

King Aery's laughs after that, so long that Rhaegar thought his father is going to choke on it and die hopefully but he didn't, he just shook his head while giving Rhaegar a look of disappointment.

"He didn't agree," said the King, "he is a coward and a fool."

"This is madness," he heard Jon Connington whispered under his breath.

"But nonetheless, he's going to obey my commands unless he wants me to set him aside as the heir to my throne," added the King, making some of the onlookers gasped, "will you, Rhaegar?"

He wanted to say he won't because he feels he's betraying his love for Lyanna but if he choose to ignore this act of madness of his father, he knows his plans might not come to fruition... all of it and he doesn't plan on being shoved down to one of the dark cells under the keep or on dying either.

_He plans to play the Game of Thrones._

"Yes, father," he lied once again and he wondered how many lies it would take to remove his father on the throne.

King Aery's gave him a look of suspicion but nonetheless he nodded, satisfied of his mad work.

"Leave me!" barked the King, "leave me! all of you!" he cried out as a thin film of spit bubbled on the both sides of his mouth.

The nobles scrambled out of the throne room, each one of them trying to outrun the other as to escape the king's wrath but Rhaegar stayed, along with Jon Connington and when the crowd are almost gone, they too have departed.

The only ones who remained in the throne room is the King and the two Kingsguard standing guard at the foot of the throne.

Once outside the throne room, Jon Connington and the Prince made their way to the Royal apartments, trailing behind them is Ser Arthur.

Night has now settled in the sky and lights from torches can be seen from every windows of the castle as the three of them passed on the yard then climbing on a set of stairs going to their destination. They walk in silence but when they arrive on the second floor of the royal apartments, Jon Connington stopped prompting Rhaegar to do the same.

The Crown Prince realized that they are alone on the hallway.

"Rhaegar," said Jon, his voice pleading while his eyes begs, "please, let Robert marry Lady Stark, because Rhaegar, the hammer of wrath of the King will fell on you if you disobeyed him and the anvil will be the realm, tearing you apart as one region rise to rebellion against your House."

"House Stark will never go to the field once I married Lyanna," he countered, trying to understand his friend, "as well as House Tully. The Arryns have declared to me as well as the Tyrells and other minor houses. "

The red head stormlord shook his head in disbelief as he stare at Rhaegar.

"Gods Rhaegar... you're really blinded with love to that little she-wolf?" he asked, his voice almost amused, "how about the Martells? The Baratheons? And the Lannisters?" pointed out Jon, "do you think they will fight for you?" then he side glance to the Kingsguard behind them, "Ser Arthur, please.. tell Rhaegar my concerns are just and wise, you don't mean to agree with him right?"

When the knight didn't replied, Jon Connington shook his head once again, his mouth now gaping.

"Your Highness," he said, "if you continue on your plan on taking Lyanna, you're going to lose, do you think the battle will only stop once they've killed you?" he paused and for the first time, Rhaegar realized the consequence as well, "they will kill each of the royal family; your father, your mother and even little Viserys."

He didn't respond on that and Jon Connington saw that his words affected him.

"You are the Crown Prince, Rhaegar," said the stormlord, "and I believe you are wiser than this."

After that he left them and it was a long time that Rhaegar stood frozen on the ground, staring to the empty space, servants came and went and he remained there on his spot.

Am I that selfish to risk the life of my mother and little brother for a girl? he asked himself as he turned to the trees of the Godswood below the Royal apartments.

"He is right Rhaegar," agreed the knight, who did not spoke until now, "there is still time to change your mind, Princess Elia is a woman and can give you the support of Dorne if you keep your promise to Princess Mariah," he paused, "and I'm going to boldly add your northern girl as one of the dear casualties if you continue this plan."

Prince Rhaegar did not respond to that as well... his mind is storming with thoughts and he found himself wishing that he's still in the Godswood in Harrenhal, talking and laughing with Lyanna... **_his Lyanna_**.

Lyanna Stark... he closed his eyes for a moment and realization hits him, father is right, I'm a fool. A fool prince!

He strides then towards the room of her mother. Ser Jaime was there on the door of the room of the Queen and when he saw Rhaegar, he quickly open the door for him.

Prince Rhaegar went inside and he saw his mother getting ready for the feast but when she saw his son, her eyes turned concerned then she half-walk, half-run to embrace him.

"What is the problem, my son?" asked the Queen.

"Mother," said Rhaegar, now feeling the warm tears coming out from his closed eyes as he embrace Queen Rhaella, "should I follow my heart mother? I'm confused."

"Oh Rhaegar," murmured the Queen looking at him on arms length and soothing him in such a way it reminded him of his childhood, "is this about Lady Stark?"

Rhaegar nodded and for the first time he let himself vulnerable in front of his mother.

"You're in love," she declared.

"I am," he agreed quickly, "I am in love with Lyanna Stark of Winterfell," then he paused, letting himself smile, "mother, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met, and she's got my heart on her hands ever since I got to know her and ever since then, every time I go to sleep or wake up in the morning, she's the one on my mind."

Queen Rhaella smiled at that.

"Long ago a young landed knight named me his Queen of Love and Beauty in one of the many tourney's I've attended to and prior to that the two of us are in love to each other," the story was new to Rhaegar so he listened intently, "but we both know that our love is doomed because he is too low of birth and once your grandfather announced my betrothal to your father, I hadn't seen him since," then she paused, her face full of sadness and regret, "Lyanna is from a family who ruled as Kings before our ancestor Aegon Targaryen, with his sisters and dragons, lowered them as Warden of the North and I think that's one of the qualifications a Crown Prince needs."

The Prince was surprised.

"So you consent?" he asked.

"Of course," said the Queen giving him an encouraging smile, "we only have a short years to live in this world and an even a shorter opportunity to love and to be love back and if you are really in love with this girl, as I was with the young landed knight in the past, and she to you then I think you should go for it."

Her mother's decision is as innocent as a lamb and Rhaegar forgot that she doesn't know his plans.

"Even there's a risk of war?" he asked.

Queen Rhaella smiled, then laugh, then she kissed Rhaegar on the cheeks.

"My boy," she said, " ** _sometimes life is about risking everything for a dream nobody can see but you._** "

That caught him off guard and it made him smile too as his mother brush away his tear stained cheeks.

"Now, get ready for the feast, I want to see you there before you chase this Lady Stark," then she paused, "I would be happy to meet her soon."

"You will, mother," answered Rhaegar kissing the queen before leaving her room.

That night in the feast to celebrate the Prince betrothal to the Princess of Dorne; Rhaegar said the right words, smiled to the people, talk politely and even kiss Elia if needed to be but all the while, his escape to the Red Keep is being hatched.

The King is also there, along with the Queen, on the Great Hall where are feast is held; a two sides of a coin. Queen Rhaella is genuinely happy to see his son while King Aery's is watching the Prince with suspicion, an act of madness also hatching on his own mind.

"Princess," he said to Elia as the two of them remained on the middle of the hall, dancing to some music Rhaegar can't relate to, "I'm sorry for all the wrongs I did to you, I hope you can forgive me."

She is wearing an exquisite gown the color of blood while Rhaegar is wearing his black armor, with the rubies adoring the Dragons on his chest.

"What do you mean Rhaegar?" she asked, her smile now unsure as the Prince looked at him with a guilty look.

"It will be hard to forgive me princess," said Rhaegar, "but you need to or else it will eat you up."

At that the music finally ended and Rhaegar walk Elia back to her table at the bottom of the dais where the King and the Queen are sitting.

When he finally sat back to his place, beside the Martell Princess who suddenly became stone faced, Ser Oswell handed him a paper.

"I got him and he agreed," it's the hand writing of Arthur and Rhaegar gave the knight a cue that his escape will now took place.

"I must be excused," he announced and he saw that Elia gave her a dull expression while the others close enough to hear his declaration gave him an approval.

Before walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall of the Red Keep, Rhaegar paid her mother a glance and she nodded at him while the King gave him the same dull expression he got from his betrothed.

As he leave the hall, Ser Oswell became his shadow, a white shadow as they finally walk out on the hall, the noise now slowly dying behind him. He went first to Viserys quarters, knowing that it may be a long time that he's going to see the little prince again.

Ser Jaime Lannister is now the one guarding at the door and he made way for Rhaegar to enter and once inside, he quickly knelt beside the bed of his brother, kissing him in the forehead and tucking him in.

"I'll see you soon Viserys," said Rhaegar, "protect mother for me for now."

He stared at the innocent face of his brother, some says that Viserys is the spitting image of himself back when he is still young.

"I'm sorry little brother," he told him as tears threatened to fall on his eyes, "when I come back, I'm going to dethrone father and you will no longer live in fear of him, I promise you... you and mother," then he gave him a one final kiss then he stood up and muttered, "good bye Viserys."

Then he finally walks out on the room of the little prince and once outside, he saw that Jaime is talking to Oswell and when the two of them saw him, the young lion screwed up his face as he walk towards the prince.

"I know you're leaving Your Highness, please, take me with you," begged Jaime Lannister, his cat like eyes pleading.

"You will stay here Jaime," answered Rhaegar, "you will protect my mother and little brother at all cost, vow it to me... say it."

"I'm going to protect the Queen and the little Prince," answered Jaime, his face defeated, "but where will you go? How about your wedding Your Highness?"

"I'm going to attend my wedding, but my bride is not a princess, but a she-wolf from the North," then he gave him a sad smile, "when all of these are done, changes will be made. I meant to do it a long time ago, but well, it does no good to speak of roads not taken. We shall talk when I return."

Rhaegar and Ser Oswell left the young knight behind. They went to Rhaegars room after that to take some of his belongings, he put the things in a black bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"Let's go," he told the knight and so Ser Oswell Whent led the way towards the Traitors walk, using the covered pathways taking them longer but it's a huge risk to be seen by anyone in the yard and finally after a long excruciating minutes of waiting game in their every steps, they finally reach the entrance of the dungeon and there, they have found Varys, the Master of Whisperer.

Lord Varys is wearing a muted color of a velvet clothes and soft white slippers. His plump body and bald head seems to be expecting the visit of the Prince.

"Lord Varys," said Rhaegar when he finally reach him.

He is standing beside Ser Arthur Dayne, behind them a fire from a metal brazier is burning brightly, casting shadows on their faces.

"Your Highness," replied the eunuch, bowing exaggeratedly that Ser Oswell muffled a laugh.

"You agreed to help me escape the city?" asked Rhaegar.

"Well... I didn't agreed at first but Ser Arthur---"

"I persuade him to change his mind," declared the Knight and Varys were forced to agree.

His father have anticipated an escape that's why he doubled the guards around the castle and tripled those guarding the gates of the city.

"You know a way out of the city?" asked Rhaegar.

Lord Varys nodded his head.

"Show me," and so Rhaegar along with his two Kingsguard found themselves climbing down to a tunnel from one of the hidden doors of the Red Keep.

'This must be one of the secret passages that Maegor had built,' thought Rhaegar as they climb down on a steep ladder. The only light is coming from the torch that Varys is carrying.

"Careful now Your Highness," said the eunuch, "this will be a long fall."

And so they climbed down, slowly and carefully. Rhaegar can hear Ser Oswell, complaining of the small space while Ser Arthur remained quiet just like him.

For all they know, the eunuch might be leading them to a trap, somewhere in the city where the guards are waiting for them to be captured and taken.

When they reach the bottom, they traverse to another long small tunnel and Rhaegar can now hear people talking from above them.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously.

"Under one of the whore houses my prince," answered Varys side glancing at them and Rhaegar saw that his face is now full of sweat and after a long time they finally reach an iron door, then the eunuch suddenly put out the flame covering them with nothing but darkness.

"Why did you put out the flame?" asked Ser Oswell Whent, his voice now obviously annoyed and out of patient, "and are we there yet?"

"We won't be needing the light anymore my good knight," answered Varys but Rhaegar can't see his face because of the darkness so he can't tell if his lying or not, "and yes, we're here already."

Varys twisted the metallic lock of the door and it finally opened with a creaking sound and at once, a cold wind entered and the smell of the sea and dirty canal.

"I'm going to lock the door Your Highness, carry on, this tunnel will lead you to the docks," said Varys and they obliged but as they neared the end of the tunnel, Rhaegar suddenly noticed that the eunuch is now gone.

"Where is he?" he asked and the three of them stopped, Ser Oswell walked back to the iron door but seconds later, they heard the knight cried out.

"It's lock Rhaegar!" he called out.

"Lord Varys is not known for his courage Rhaegar, maybe he doesn't want to be seen with us once we arrived at the docks, after all, his life will be at risk if the King decided that he's better to adorn the castle walls rather than to sit on the small council," said Arthur.

"Or maybe a hundred armed city watch are waiting for us outside," countered Ser Oswell as he return to them.

"Then I'll just fight them off while you and Rhaegar takes a ship to sail you back to Riverlands," said the Knight.

"No, the three of us are all going," declared Rhaegar not liking the idea of leaving anyone behind.

"Then I'm going to disguise myself, I'll walk to the docks to fetch us a captain and a ship," volunteered Ser Oswell, "Rhaegar, hand me the black cloak."

When Rhaegar gave him one, he handed him a small pouch full of Dragon coins.

"Be quick about it brother," said Arthur, "the quicker the better."

Ser Oswell nodded and so he finally left them. Rhaegar and Arthur waited in silence and the prince used that time to inspect the area.

The ground has lichen on it, it's possible that the sea water sometimes enter this tunnels then they heard a man and a woman fighting just outside the entrance, then children running and playing in the water.

Before long, they finally saw Ser Oswell returning.

"I've got one and he agreed to take us downriver to the Blackwater Rush until we reach the town at the edge of Gods Eye," said Ser Oswell.

"Ok, let's go," muttered Rhaegar and then the hooded knight led the way again and once outside, they saw that they are now at the Mud Gate of the city. Burning torches can be seen above the city gates and guards making rounds atop the walls. Behind the gate, Rhaegar can see the Red Keep miles away, the torches on the windows of its tower burning brightly.

"The prince," said the woman, gasping as he stared at Rhaegar while the man is also looking at him and to his companion.

"Keep your silence or when Rhaegar ascend the throne I'll mount both of your heads myself in the ramparts of the Red Keep," barked out Ser Oswell and the woman suddenly backs away.

"Here," said Rhaegar in return, throwing them each a Dragon coin because it's money that they are arguing about, "feed your sons and daughters," he told the woman as they move on.

Only seconds later, they finally saw the small ship that they will be boarding and they we're welcomed by the Captain by kneeling in front of Rhaegar when they finally reach the deck.

"My lord," he said, "I'm your loyal servant."

"Rise captain," commanded Rhaegar and the fat man quickly obliged, "what is your name?"

"Hador my prince," answered the man, some of his teeth missing.

"Take us to our destination as fast as this ship can and I will pay you more," muttered the Prince and so the oarsman of the ship was called and Rhaegar looked at the city as it slowly sails away.

'When I return I will be the King and my Queen will be beside me,' he promised to himself thinking of Lyanna Stark, 'wait for me Viserys, wait for me mother.'


	20. Chapter 20

It took them half a day to leave behind the shadows of the great ruins of Harrenhal and another day and a half to finally see the glimpse of the Inn at the Crossroads.

Lyanna Stark is riding along with her brother Benjen and Howland Reed while Brandon is leading the party along with the other Northern lords, and Riverlords who attended the tourney and the Vale lords except the Arryns and Royces who took a ship back to Gulltown with her brother Ned and her betrothed Robert.

"So you're really leaving already?" asked Lyanna to Howland Reed.

"Aye my lady," agreed the crannog.

"We can't really stop you?" asked Benjen, who seems jovial like the little rivers flowing swiftly and gently on the either side of the road.

"I—I need to go home now," answered Howland solemnly.

"Can I accompany you then?" suggested her youngest brother, "I can lead the guards that will take you back to your lands, after all, you are still the Lord of the Neck."

"I don't think that's necessary Ben," countered the crannog.

"Oh we think it is," added Lyanna with Benjen smiling at her for supporting him, "I'm going to tell Brandon about it, I know he'll approve."

"Wait, let me do it," interrupted Benjen as they continue to ride.

At that, Benjen kicked his horse, commanding his gray lean horse to double its paced.

"Ben--" Lyanna voluntarily cut whatever she was about to say because in a matter of seconds, Benjen's horse was already gone beside them, leaving a dust and dirt in the air, and now riding beside the party that Brandon is leading ahead of them.

She and Howland stayed quiet after a while as riders and bannermen of Northern houses passed by them, all of the man are giving her a strange and foreign look.

They are probably wondering why I was crowned by Rhaegar as his Queen of Love and Beauty, she thought to herself.

And that reminded her of Rhaegar; his lips, his eyes and his silver long hair, his smell of mint and his warm mouth, she felt something on her stomach thinking about the Prince and an unbidden smile formed on her lips as she remembered his promises.

'He' going to take me away, he's going to marry me, he's going to make me the Queen and most importantly, he's going to give me the freedom I've always wanted.'

I hope he'll return as soon as he can, she said to herself giving a quick glance to the party behind them, hoping to see a banner of a three headed dragon but there was nothing... only those houses from the North and the Vale and the Riverlands.

'I wish Rhaegar is already here,' she said to herself, 'he has an honest smile and I like the way he talks about all kind of things.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Howland, but then he quickly slumped back, "oh I forgot I don't have any money."

At that, the two of them laugh.

"Greywater Watch can always borrow to Winterfell, Howland," said Lyanna, "wouldn't you like that? New establishments on the Neck, maybe you can build an inn somewhere near Moat Cailin so travelers will have a place to stay while visiting your lands."

"Crannogmen are shy folk m'lady," answered Howland, "and there is no solid ground in the Neck, if you built a building made of stone in my land, it will just sink."

"Truly?" asked Lyanna and Howland Reed nodded his head solemnly.

He nodded, "I think it's better that way," he said, "some things are not meant to be changed."

Lyanna turned silent after that as well as Howland, both of them pondering of thoughts of love and marshes of land.

Soon enough they finally reach the inn and banners of different houses are now planted on the ground, in front of the fences of the inn, flying proudly in the wind. The Direwolf of the Starks is the biggest of them but Lyanna was surprised to see a familiar banner from the North but was absent on the tourney.

A flayed man red on pink, the banner of House Bolton, along with the red castle of Redforts of the Vale.

'Is Domeric here?' she asked herself as she and Howland got down on their mounts, giving the reins to a waiting stable boy and finally making their way inside the inn.

When she and Howland appeared at the entrance of the inn, those close enough stopped drinking beer and smoking pipes to give Lyanna a scrutinizing gaze, as if they are trying to see through her riding clothes. The same looks that men have been giving her since Rhaegar crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty.

'I wish all of them would look away,' she muttered under her breath as she searched amidst the haze of smoke and people.

Masha Heddle, the inn keeper is chewing a sour leaf while talking to one of her servants while men and women crowded the main hall; the smoke is thick in the air and everyone stinks of beer. Lyanna Stark saw that on the farthest corner of the hall, her brothers are talking to a long black haired man that can only be Domeric Bolton.

"Dom!" she shouted because the Bolton boy is facing her brothers and that her voice might not be heard under all the noise.

When Domeric turned to face her, memories of their childhood came flooding back. His pale eyes had once frightened her when she was a child; she thought that it was cold and cruel but the love of horses made them closer and soon enough they became fast friends.

"Lya!" he replied, now walking towards her with a smile on his face.

Lord Roose Bolton never smiled, the north knows it but his son is a different sort because he inherited his mother's nature, Lady Bethany Ryswell and Lyanna was thankful for that.

They met half way, embracing each other and after that Lyanna kissed him on the cheeks.

"Why haven't you attended the tourney?" she asked, eyeing him.

Domeric Bolton is average of height. He is wearing a boiled mail and leather with a red undershirt beneath. A sword is dangling on his waist and the smell of the road is thick on his clothes.

"I couldn't make it because I was sick Lya," he replied, his face briefly forlorn, but then it changed when he search her face, "but I heard you've been crowned by Prince Rhaegar as his Queen of Love and Beauty," he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Stop it," she complained then they noticed that the crowd inside the inn had stopped talking and now gazing at Lyanna with pure wonder.

"They are staring," said Domeric in a tone of jest, "shall we continue outside?"

"Lyanna," cut in Brandon, "you must eat first, we've had a long travel and Howland and Benjen will leave soon," then his brother turned to Domeric, "and I'm sure Domeric is tired as well, let him enjoy the refreshments of the inn with his foster brothers," then he pointed out the four sons of Lord Redfort who came with the Bolton boy sitting nearby.

"I'll see you around Lyanna," said Domeric excusing himself and walking back to their table while Brandon leads the way towards the biggest table in the inn, Benjen and Howland are already seating there as well as Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce and Jeffory Mallister, Brandons fast friends.

They sat on their table as the servants of the inn bring inn ale and a variety of fishes. There are also crispy bread and a warm soup with bits of carrots on it.

Everyone is engaged with their own conversations as the minutes goes by. Lyanna is talking to Howland Reed about the dangers of the Neck, oblivious to the eyes of the Bolton boy that's straying on her every now and then.

"So is it true that mosquitos at the marshes are as big as my fist?" asked Benjen, forming a fist on his right hand, his face looking a little terrified.

"In some parts," answered Howland seriously, "yes there are mosquitos that as big as your fist Ben."

"Are you serious?" asked Ben and Lyanna at the same time, surprised to hear that one of the stories of old Nan is true.

Howland gave the two of them an amused smile.

"Yes, it is true," he answered, "one of my father's man died when he's been bitten by one of those."

Lyanna saw his youngest brother swallow a lump on his throat and then Brandon appeared behind them.

"So Howland," he said tapping the small man on the shoulder, "a drink to your journey home?" then the eldest of the Stark siblings put down a smoking goblet of beer in front of them.

"Well if m'lord insists," answered the crannog and Lyanna was happy to see that for once, Howland agreed to drink without second thoughts.

'Brandon made him to be brave... even we only spent a week with him,' thought Lyanna as she also accept a small cup of sweet wine while Benjen got the same with what Brandon is drinking.

They all cleared their cups in one long gulp and after that, Benjen's small party was finally off to leave.

"I'll see you soon Howland," said Lyanna, kissing the lord of the Neck on the cheeks, "I hope you'll stay a little longer."

Howland Reed gave a sad smile at that.

"I need to go home," he said, "we'll see each other soon Lya, and don't forget your promise with..." he left his statement hanging, "I'll see you soon Wolf Maiden."

Lyanna thought that it was strange to hear him call her by that name but the thought quickly vanished when Brandon lifted Howland in the air like what he does to Benjen. For the first time, Lyanna saw the crannog laughing, and that put a smile on her lips too.

'I hope Howland will always smile like that,' she thought to herself as the crannog finally rode his horse.

"I'll be back soon," declared Benjen, looking satisfied and proud of himself, wearing a grey cloak with wolfs fur decorating the length of his shoulder.

"Make haste Ben, I'll wait for you here in the inn," said Lyanna after walking beside the lean and young mount of her youngest brother then she kissed him on the hand, after that she turned to Howland next, "you will be always welcome to our home Howland," she said with a tight and sad smile, "I hope you won't isolate yourself anymore."

"I will try Lya," answered Howland then they are finally off to the Neck.

Brandon and Lyanna stay rooted on their feet as they watch Benjen's company slowly vanished into the view of the night in the road.

"I will miss that little man," muttered Brandon after that, "go to your room now little sister, stay there."

"But Brandon, I want to talk to..." she was cut off by her brother.

"Stay there Lyanna," he said with finality on his voice, "you can talk with Domeric tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes at that thinking that it's always isn't fair to her.

Brandon agreed that Benjen will lead the company that will escort Howland back to the Neck and she just want to have a chat with her childhood friend and he'll not agree? That is the thought running inside the she-wolf's head as she clenched her jaw while climbing to the second wing of the inn.

The room that was given to her is a modest one; it was half the size of her room in Winterfell but the view on the window made up for it because when it's daylight, it will give her the scenery of the eastern side of the inn, the grasslands and the fields with the forest on the horizon and little rivers coming from the Trident, channeling the land with the blessing of water, the blessing of life.

Lyanna didn't bother to change to her nightgown, instead, she went directly to her bed and there, her mind drifted to a certain silver haired prince.

"Rhaegar," she muttered to herself as she looks at the canopy of her bed, "when will you come?"

A lot of people came to her mind that night; her father, her mother, her brothers, the Tully's, the Arryn's and even Robert but the last one on her mind is ultimately Rhaegar.

"I still have his robe," she thought sheepishly as she got up and rummaged through her luggage and there, at the bottom, she found the black and huge robe of the prince. She took it to bed and used it as her sheet instead.

It smells of him, she thought as she closed her eyes and then when sleep had taken her, she dreamed about him... sailing a slender ship down from the Blackwater Rush then to the Gods Eye.

He's looking at her, and it seems to her that he can see her in her own dream. She wanted to run up to him just to see his face clearly but her effort was futile. Prince Rhaegar just shook his head with an amused grin.

"I will come for you my lady," she heard him say, his iron voice leaving distinct sound on her ear, "wait for me."

But then something stirred her from her short sleep. When she opened her eyes, the fires on the torch are already gone and the night is cold.

'tic!'

What is that? she asked herself as she waited for the sound to come again and it did after a few seconds.

'tic!'

The she-wolf was certain that it was coming from the window and when she got up on her bed, she put on the Rhaegars robe to shield her from the cold.

She slowly went to see who is the lunatic throwing rocks on her windows and when she dipped her head to look, she saw Domeric about to throw another small rock but when he saw her looking down at him, he stopped and gave her a sheepish smile.

'He's drunk,' thought Lyanna as she opened up her window.

"What do you want Domeric?" she asked, her voice in a minimum as if trying not to disturb others that are sleeping on the same building where her room is located.

"Horse race!" he mocked and it was a voice that doesn't consider whether his neighbors are still sleeping in the wee hours of the morning, "come down, let's talk!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Dom, can we just talk tomorrow?" she asked.

He shook his head stupidly.

"Climb down Lya... or maybe you lost your guts when the prince crowned you?"

He's challenging me and I'm going to fall for it, she thought disappointedly as she sighed.

"Ok, wait for me," she replied putting down the heavy robe of the Prince and putting her own as she climbed on the edge of the window, she's supporting her weight on the window pane by holding onto it.

A thick and wild vine grew to this side of the building and Lyanna used that to try climbing down.

'This is stupid,' she chastised herself halfway through but then upon landing her foot to one of the many bricks that she's stepping to, her foot slipped and she suddenly found herself falling, the air on her lungs vanishing in a matter of seconds as the gravity pulled her down but she didn't landed on the ground, instead, she whimpered after hitting Domeric on her fall.

"You've gotten heavy," muttered Domeric weakly then she quickly found her feet, helping her friend to stand upright.

"You're drunk," she commented.

"Blame Brandon," he replied, "he kept on giving me this cup of smoking ale I lost count of how many I've emptied, probably more than a hundred."

"That is ridiculous," countered Lyanna glaring at him, "anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

"Come, I've save us mounts," he replied leading the way to the entrance of the stables.

True enough, a pair of mares are waiting patiently for them.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"We're going to ride in the night, I want to feel some wind in my face," answered Domeric and he climbed clumsily on the stirrups and Lyanna helped him to sit squarely then after that, she mounted the dotted mare.

She led the way from the narrow path of the stables then out to the Kingsroad while Domeric is following closely behind. It was dark but the moon and sky above them gave enough light for them to see the empty road.

They are now riding side by side in a slow pace. Both of them are quiet up until they reach a hill that commands the view of the southern Riverlands.

"It's so beautiful," muttered Lyanna under her breath.

The night sky is now full of stars and the quiet sound of rivers and branches of the trees swaying softly in the wind filled Lyanna's senses and she suddenly missed home.

"Brandon knows it," muttered Domeric all of a sudden as he also looks up at the night sky, "that's why he made me drunk because he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Lyanna confused about his statement.

This time the Bolton boy turned to her with a tight smile.

"He's afraid that I'll join Lord Robert and Prince Rhaegar," he replied with a sad smile, "but what odd's would I have against that two huh?" he returned looking at the night sky, "the Dreadfort against Dragonstone, Storms End and Kings Landing... they'll trample my father's castle and who am I to put that faith to the castle built by the Red Kings of the past, my ancestors?"

He snorted and it made Lyanna sad seeing him like this.

"I wanted father to asked Lord Stark to arrange our betrothal do you know that?" said Domeric all of a sudden, in a voice that only a drunk man can utter, "I've always loved your smile when we're out there in the forest and around the moors of Winterfell competing with each other in the horse race."

She didn't respond. For a long time now, Lyanna has been suspecting that the visits of Lord Roose Bolton is more than just a duty to his liege... but also trying to arrange a betrothal.

"But Lord Stark had plans of his own it seems," added Domeric giving her a sullen look, "and now you have plans of your own," he paused, "Lyanna, Prince Rhaegar is now betrothed to Elia and was announced by the King himself... what do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Domeric," she replied hugging herself, wishing that Rhaegar is here to answer Domeric's question.

"There will be a war," answered Domeric for her, "there will be deaths and it's all because of Prince Rhaegar choosing you over Princess Elia. Robert will be furious and will try to win you back."

"I've already made my decision," she heard herself say with finality on her voice, "it's too late to turn back now."

Domeric chuckled and she paid him one more glance.

"You really sounded mature for a moment there," he commented in which Lyanna gave only a half-smile.

"I was serious," she said, "and Winter is Coming."

She was asleep the whole morning the next day and only got up in the afternoon to see Brandon leave for Riverrun.

"My presence is needed in Riverrun," said her brother, "you will wait for Benjen and father here in the inn," then he gave her a kiss and gave the duty to Martyn Cassel to guard and watch over her.

"I shall protect her with my life," answered the Captain of household guards of their house.

After that, most of the Northmen finally rode to Riverrun with Brandon leaving Lyanna and a token number of soldiers from Winterfell to wait for the Lord Stark and the youngest of the Stark sibling's arrival.

Lyanna was riding Nymeria at the back of the inn the next morning when a rider from Maidenpool arrived bearing an ill news from Kings Landing. Domeric quickly made his way towards her after hearing the man in the common hall of the inn announcing the news publicly.

"Lyanna," called out the Bolton boy.

"What is it Dom?" asked Lyanna quickly when she heard the inquiring tone on his voice.

"News from Maidenpool," answered Domeric, "Prince Rhaegar..." said Domeric, his pale eyes looking shocked, "the Crown Prince is missing, and Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell are searching far and wide for him."

Rhaegar? Missing? Asked Lyanna to herself, feeling confused then she realized something is not right. Her instinct is telling her not to be worried, that all of these are false.

She tried to look at the way of the front yard of the inn, hoping she'll hear more riders bearing the three headed dragon red on black to find none.

"Lyanna..." muttered Domeric in a helpless voice, "I know that look of yours, you can't mean to..." his words was left hanging, waiting for any confirmation and when Lyanna look down on him, she saw that he's as scared as she was so she jumped out from Nymeria and embraced Domeric.

"Rhaegar promised to take me away Dom," she muttered and she felt tears running down on her cheeks for the first time, "I was not so scared then because there's always that thought at the back of my mind that he's not going to do it... that he's a craven... that he doesn't mean all those things he promised me," then she looked at him at arm's length, "but upon hearing this news, I know he's going to do it, I know it."

"The realm will bleed," declared Domeric, his voice almost quivering "Lyanna... what shall we do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"What do I mean?" Domeric repeated obliviously, "Lyanna, it's not the only news that the rider gave."

"There are more?" she asked him almost scared.

Domeric nodded, realization forming on his eyes.

"The King was so wroth that he commanded a hundred riders to search for his son and they are headed here in Riverlands," he answered.

"What does this mean?" she asked dreading whatever the answer to her question.

"This means he's going to use you as bait for Rhaegar," answered the Bolton boy and it made sense for the she-wolf, "we need to leave, now."

"Where shall we go?" asked Lyanna as her breathing picks up.

"Riverrun," answered Domeric quickly, "Brandon is there."

"No... we can't go to Riverrun," countered Lyanna, "maybe we should go to Maidenpool? I know for a fact that Ser Myles Mooton was a squire of Rhaegar and a good friend too."

"If that is the case, if the Prince is coming for you it is more wise that he's going to Maidenpool first," nodded Domeric with approval, "we need to ride hard, the riders from Kings Landing ought to do the same."

Lyanna nodded her head then after that they both saddled their horses and picked up a few of their belongings using the back door of the inn to avoid any unwanted eyes that might sell them to the King.

"Ready?" asked Domeric after putting on his gloves, a sword is hanging on his belt.

"Ready," answered Lyanna and so the two of them rode fast and hard, a pair of centaurs riding on the Kingsroad. Domeric is riding anxiously, looking around as if an unseen enemy would catch them unaware while Lyanna is just trying to keep on track, her mind swirling with thoughts of Rhaegar and her family.

'What have I done?' she asked herself, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

After a day of hard pressed ride, a young night sky quickly enveloped Riverlands. Stars are starting to come out and the moon is half covered by clouds and the two riders have already departed the Kingsroad to a beaten path that will lead to the town of Maidenpool, the seat of power of House Mooton.

"Should we rest?" asked Domeric when the early hours of the morning caught up to them.

"No, we ride until sunlight," answered Lyanna, trying to keep away the sleepiness on her eyes.

And so they continued, riding their hardest until they saw a light flickering on the eastern horizon and the trees on the either side of the road giving way to a field's of wheat.

They took a breather for an hour under the shade of an old tree when the morning arrived, sharing bread and water on a wineskin and after that they continued to ride and before afternoon breaks, they can finally see the walls of the town.

Lyanna can feel her muscles are raw from riding for one and a half day, only resting for an hour but her blood was woken by the sound of riders riding out on the city.

"What's that?" asked Lyanna, "can you see their banners Dom?"

The two of them stopped then, Domeric Bolton squinting his eyes and to his horror, he saw that more than forty riders are upon them.

"Lya," he muttered reaching for his sword, "they are the riders who came from Kings Landing."

Lyanna Stark felt scared, her breath coming short as she reach out for a sword on her waist to find none.

"I'll fight them off, you ride for Riverrun," said Domeric as he pulled out his sword.

"No!" cried out the she-wolf, "I'm going to stay!"

Domeric then turned to her and she saw that his eyes are also as scared as her.

"We're stupid," he commented with a nervous giggle as the riders approach them, all bearing armors of war, and with them is a banner with the three headed dragon of House Targaryen.

"What do we have here?" said one of the riders, an ugly man with pig eyes and a missing ear, "a Stark and a Bolton riding together to Maidenpool, what can we make of that?"

The two of them didn't speak.

"It's Lyanna Stark sir," said one of the riders to the one who spoke.

"I know," answered the man with a missing ear, "I saw her in the tourney," then he looked at the she-wolf with hunger that Domeric willed his horse to go between them, blocking Lyanna out of the view of the man.

"I'll keep those eyes away from her if I were you," said Domeric, his voice surprisingly sounding mature on the ears of Lyanna.

The man laughed.

"Boy, I'm going to flay you like that bloody sigil of your house," answered the man still laughing, "move away and spare your life."

This time the riders have now circled them, swords drawn tightly in their hands.

"Put down your sword boy!" said the same man earlier.

"No!" cried out Domeric defiantly.

"Domeric, stop, we're outnumbered here," pleaded the she-wolf but she knows Northerners are rather stubborn and hardheaded.

"Listen to the girl, boy, surrend---"

When all of a sudden they heard a horn being blown coming from Maidenpool and the riders and both Lyanna and Domeric turned to look at the gates of the town and there, they saw another group of riders bearing the same banner with the three headed dragon, red on black but this time, there are now two white banners of the Kingsguard and the red salmon of House Mooton.

"Ser Arthur Dayne," said one of the men who's trying to cease them as the riders approach, in a frightened voice, "and the Prince! That Myles Mooton was lying to us! The Prince was inside the town this whole time!"

The riders exchanged anxious looks, scared even as the numbers of riders coming out from Maidenpool grew to a hundred.

"This is bad," said the man with the missing ear, "Grannis, take the boy, I'll take the lady, the rest of you, stay and hold our rear."

It was too late for Lyanna and Domeric to react; the man named Grannis is a giant of a man and when he punched the Bolton boy,Domeric fell unconscious then he transferred him limply to his mount while the man with the missing ear yanked Lyanna from her mount, transferring her to the much bigger destrier of the former.

"Let go of me!" she cried out.

"Move again and I'll cut you to pieces little she-wolf," warned the man pulling out a dagger from his girth.

Lyanna ignored the threat and was wriggling and shaking as they are being taken away back to the main road of the Kingsroad.

"Stop!" roared the man putting the sharp end of the dagger on her throat.

Lyanna only stopped when she felt blood dripping down from her throat. She was breathing harder and harder, afraid to move as the fighting starts behind them. she briefly heard someone yielding and the clash of swords.

"Lyanna!" she heard a call, an angry and frustrated voice of Rhaegar and she wanted to shout back but the dagger on her neck prohibits her to speak.

And as they leave the clashing of swords behind, she is now aware that they are being followed behind.

"Lasso! The Prince and the Kingsguard!" shouted Grannis.

"Just ride hard you giant fool!" shouted Lasso back.

They are already approaching some of the thin trees that signals the end of the field of wheat but then Lyanna heard a dying cry from Grannis riding behind them and she and Lasso turned to look at the giant man to find an arrow now sticking on his left eye from behind and slowly falling down on his horse with an unconscious Domeric.

The she-wolf noticed that the grip of Lasso on her loosened so she used that to take the reins of the huge destrier, the horse neighing, its front hooves up in the air and Lyanna cried out when she and the man with the missing ear fell down from the animal.

There are dust and dirt floating in the air as they fell to the ground and Lyanna use that commotion to try to get away but the man is too quick and he yanked her back and gave her a backhand making her dashed on the dirt almost losing her consciousness because of the force.

"You little shit!" said the man and she saw through her vision that he turned to face whomever chasing them, pulling out his heavy sword on his scabbard.

She tried to stand up to no avail but she can see a man wearing the armor of the Kingsguard quickly fighting Lasso, both of them dancing with swords on hand.

Steels met and she saw sparks flying and after a few seconds, a rolling head with blood spurting everywhere it went came flying about and the body of Lasso falling now lifeless and headless on the ground.

She can see dots on her vision as she still feels dizzy by the backhand of the man so she closed her eyes for a moment but then she heard an approaching steps, kneeling to the ground near her and putting her head to the safety of his arms, holding her there, then he rubbed her face softly with his calloused fingers.

"Lyanna," he said and when she opened her eyes, she smiled to see the purple eyes of Rhaegar looking down on her.

"Rhaegar," she muttered, "you came."

"I told you didn't I?" then he shook his head, "you should have stayed in the inn, at least there your father's soldiers will protect you against the other half of the party that was summoned by my father but I guess you are made of a much firmer stuff."

She chuckled.

"I feel dizzy and tired," she admitted, "I'm afraid Rhaegar."

"Don't be," said the Prince kissing her on the forehead, "I'm here now, I'm not going to leave you. Close your eyes and take a rest, you look like a mess."

"And so are you," she countered weakly and he laughs at that then fatigue finally took over her body, "will you still be there when I wake up?"

"I will Lyanna... _forever and always_ ," replied the Prince and she finally gave in to sleep, with a satisfied smile on her lips.

**_'Forever and always.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very looooong delay! I hope the chapter is worth the wait!


	21. Chapter 21

Rhaegar was looking at Lyanna as she peacefully sleeps, and he is loving her labored breathing, her inviting lips, her serene face... all of it!

The maester of House Mooton had put a mud on the red mark on her face where the man beheaded by his friend, Ser Arthur, backhanded Lyanna on the scuffle earlier this morning.

He wanted to kill the man himself when he saw what he did to Lyanna but Arthur was faster and quicker and seconds later he killed the man sent by his father. The young riders who came from Kings Landing yielded quickly putting down their swords and now a prisoner in the dungeons of the castle while the veterans chose the kiss of death, dying bravely for the King and with their honors intact.

"Lyanna," Rhaegar heard himself say, "my brave Lyanna," he remembered how she and the Bolton boy rode to the wilds of the road, they are lucky that the other half of the riders who came from Kings Landing hasn't found them first because if they did, it will be a hard trot back to Kings Landing to save Lyanna.

He kissed her on the hand that he's holding tightly ever since she fell asleep, when all of a sudden Ser Oswell entered.

"Rhaegar, you ought to sleep too," said the knight.

The prince just gave him a tight smile.

"I can't sleep Oswell," said Rhaegar, "at least not yet.... what news of Arthur and Myles?"

"They are still probably on the road, hunting the other half of the riders," answered the knight.

"I hope the riders would yield," said the Prince remembering the frightened looks of the young riders summoned by his father yielding in fear earlier that morning.

Ser Oswell Whent snorted at that.

"If you don't want the realm to bleed, marry Elia and follow your father blindly," countered the knight, "but seeing how madly in love you are to little Lyanna, I guess we have no other way."

We have another way, a peaceful way but I chose war all the same, thought Rhaegar ruefully.

"How about the Bolton boy? Is he awake?" he asked wanting to change the subject of their talk.

"He is still unconscious," answered the knight, "I'll leave the two of you now."

Rhaegar nodded at him before Ser Oswell disappeared, closing the door, leaving him and Lyanna inside the room then he returned looking at the Wolf-Maiden wondering why the Bolton boy accompanied him.

Who is he in her life? He asked himself when they learned that the boy who rode with Lyanna is the son and heir of Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort, one of the most powerful houses in the North.

He wanted answers but he knows he must wait.

And wait he did, until sleep have also taken over him. Once engulf by darkness, he heard a crying woman but he can't find her and something on that voice is familiar to him. He tried to remember but he can't, the memory of the voice quickly fading like the sands of time and after that, everything ceased then he saw in the darkness a boy emerged, a boy that resembles him; long silver hair, lighter purple eyes, tall and proud but he has a dark olive skin in place of Rhaegar's fair one.

"I hate you," said the boy and Rhaegar can almost taste the poison seeping on his tongue, "I hate you!" he repeated louder this time.

"Who are you?" he asked confused and the boy replied by spitting on the ground.

"I will kill him..." he said after some time, "I will kill him and you'll know then that the Lannisters are not the only ones who pay their debts."

"Who?" asked Rhaegar, dreading the answer.

He just smirked and Rhaegar saw that he's now wearing the face of the King... his father.

"Father?"

"Traitor! You are no son of mine," said the King, his eyes flashing with madness, "I will kill your little wolf, I will come for her and then I will come for you."

Rhaegar shouted then because he felt the bones on his chest shattering to pieces and when he looked down, a spiked iron warhammer have found it's way on him, as he kneels down, losing the air on his lungs he saw a giant of a man with antlers sprouting on his head stepping out from the shadow, looking menacingly at him.

A demon, he thought almost afraid, _the demon of the trident_.

Lyanna, he muttered as he lay dying on the ground, shadows of men are running about... or are they dancing?

'Rhaegar!' he thought he heard his name being called.

"Rhaegar!" then he was suddenly back beside the bed of Lyanna as Lady Stark shook him from his sleep, "Rhaegar wake up!"

When he opened his eyes, Lyanna is already hunched over beside him, her face etched with worry.

"Rhaegar, you've been thrashing on your sleep, are you ok?" she asked.

He embraced her then.

"I'm scared," he muttered remembering the demon of the trident, because he knows that creature will take Lyanna away from him.

"I'm scared too," answered Lyanna then they both look at arm's length.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," he confessed.

"You won't," she promised him, "I'm not going to leave you Rhaegar."

She kissed him softly on the forehead and it gave him warmth, driving away the shadows of men on his mind.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked her as she sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"For quite some time now," she answered, then a mischievous smile find its ways on her lips, "I like watching you sleep."

"Me too, you've been sleeping the whole day," he replied then realization formed on her eyes.

"Domeric... where is he?" she asked half frightened as she looks at Rhaegar and to the door.

"He's ok," answered the prince, "you don't need to worry about him, he's sleeping in the other room."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

Rhaegar nodded and so both of them stood up and went for the door. He opened it to reveal Ser Oswell guarding it.

"You're Highness," he muttered looking at the Prince then he turned to Lyanna, "and my Lady Stark."

"We're just going to the other room, to see the Bolton boy," said Rhaegar and so the knight followed them dutifully.

Outside the window, darkness is already gathering, the town folk of Maidenpool are now going back to their homes for dinner and some of the men are stopping by the inn for a drink.

Rhaegar opened the door of the room of the Bolton boy and once inside, they saw that Domeric is still on the bed, asleep and snoring.

Rhaegar and Lyanna walk towards him in silence and when the former glance to the latter, he saw that she's concerned about the Bolton boy.

"Is he a good friend?" he started.

Lyanna nodded while taking the small stool beside the bed, sitting on it, she held the Bolton boy's hand.

"I grew up with him," she confessed, "I don't like him because of his cruel demeanor, like his father Lord Roose Bolton but I was just seeing his mask then, because in truth, he's a good man and we both love horses," she smiled at Rhaegar, "he's better than me at riding horses you know," then she paused, returning her gaze to the man in the bed, "he didn't even think twice on riding with me here in Maidenpool."

He's in love with her, realized Rhaegar as he looks at the pale face of the boy, with a purple mark on his left cheek.

She kissed his hand and it made Rhaegar feel something weird on his heart.

_'Jealousy'_

"Wake up now Dom," she said, "wake up, we're here now in Maidenpool."

But the Bolton boy didn't wake.

"Let us let him rest for a little bit more, the maester said that he's fine... this is just fatigue that taking its toll," explained Rhaegar to Lyanna when it's time for supper.

Lyanna nodded and followed Rhaegar down to the hall of the castle of House Mooton. It is seating on a hill overlooking the pink walls of the town of Maidenpool.

The castle of House Mooton is a modest building of oak and stone, sitting beside the Bay of Crabs, it has a busy harbor and a road that used by merchants to trade.

Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar was looking on the window as the servants come and go, bringing in a hot sliced meat of aurochs, platters of cooked fish, bowls of fresh fruits and cakes and drinks.

"Your Highness, supper is ready," said the steward of the house.

Rhaegar nodded at him and he guided Lyanna to the table in the dining hall to find Lord William Mooton, the elder brother of his friend, Ser Myles, waiting timidly for them.

"Your Highness," said the Lord of Maidenpool once they entered, "Lady Stark," he said nodding at Lyanna and then he gave another curt nod to Ser Oswell, "let us share meat and meads tonight."

"I thank you, my good lord," said Rhaegar then he pulled the seat of Lyanna, letting the she-wolf sit first then he pulled a seat for his own beside her. Ser Oswell took the chair on his left while the lord of the town sat on the end of the table.

Rhaegar helped Lyanna choose her food upon the start of the supper but he saw that she's feeling shy about it so he left her to choose her own food. Rhaegar picked a sliced of the aurochs and two of the green fruits and a wine to wash it down while he noticed that Lyanna chose the same except that she has a cake.

"Is there news from Kings Landing my Lord?" asked Rhaegar after some time.

"None, Your Highness," said the fat lord.

"How about your brother Ser Myles, and Ser Arthur?" asked Ser Oswell.

"I'm afraid there is no news of them as well," answered the lord, "but a raven from Riverrun arrived late today."

Rhaegar and Lyanna exchanged glances.

"Lady Catelyn and Brandon Stark's wedding will be held this week, every Riverlords are invited to come," said Lord William.

Lord William Mooton side glanced at Lyanna then, waiting for her to speak but she didn't and Rhaegar had wished that she did.

"That's all good news," commented the prince then after that they continued to eat. A ministrel is singing at the end of the hall, of a maiden of the summer and a knight of the winter.

"I must make my leave Your Higness," said Lord William, red faced, after finishing half the food on the feast that he arranged.

When the fat lord is gone, Ser Oswell commented that the lord needs to go to the privy and Rhaegar and Lyanna smiled at that.

"I want to talk to you Lyanna," said Rhaegar after their supper.

Lyanna nodded and they both took their leave. They went to the gardens of the castle, it was small but currently full of blooming flowers, ranging from the smallest to the largest of its kind found in the Riverlands.

"You're here," said Rhaegar.

"I am," agreed Lyanna.

They are both seating on the gazebo that has the circular view of the small garden while Ser Owell is waiting for them at the entrance, blocking everyone that might disturb the two.

"So do you really mean to leave Robert? You'll come with me? You'll marry me?" asked Rhaegar, almost afraid that Lyanna will reject him... reject his love.

"I really intend to leave Robert," she answered looking up to him, "I'll come with you, that's why I'm here," then she gave a nervous chuckle, "you know what I thought you're a craven and will not go through your plans."

Rhaegar smiled at that.

"I won you the tourney Lyanna," he said, "and I'll win the Iron Throne for you too."

Then she laid her head to the crook of his right shoulder.

"I don't doubt you'll win," she said to him giving him even more confidence and a clear mind, "but the war... what will happen? I'm scared Rhaegar."

He leaned his head to hers then, taking her hands to him, holding her tightly while his thumb rubbed hers in a circular motion.

"I will win," he declared quietly, "I promised to give you the Iron Throne and the freedom to choose," then he paused, remembering the ship they've arranged to take them to the Isle of Faces.

"The ship that will take us to the Isle of Faces is already on hand," he told her, "we're going to leave first thing in the morning and we'll wait for Arthur to the docks then we'll finally leave for the Isle."

"Tomorrow?" asked Lyanna, surprised.

"Yeah," said Rhaegar, "why.. do you want to wait for Lord Rickard?"

"No... he's not going to approve of this," she answered, "and besides, he's on his way to Riverrun for Brandon's wedding."

"How about your little brother? Do you want him to accompany us?" he suggested.

"I'd like to but Ben's on his way to the Neck and it will be days before he return," she said, "I have Domeric to keep me company, that's enough for me."

Rhaegar nodded at that. He wanted to tell her about the bedding... that he's not planning to do 'it' with her unless the war is won because in case they lose, and he died in the attempt of usurping his father's crown then Lyanna will be free because the marriage was not consummated and she can be spared by the wrath of his father, unless King Aery's will risk warring with the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and the Stormlands if he attempts to take Lyanna as a prisoner.

They stayed like that for a long time and Rhaegar wished that they'll stay like that forever but it cannot be because their journey is just starting.

"Lady Stark" interrupted Ser Oswell's hoarse voice, "the Bolton boy is awake and is requesting your presence."

Lyanna almost jumped upon hearing the news and she along with Rhaegar and the knight made their way back to the room of Domeric. When they entered, the Maester was just finishing giving the Bolton boy a drink of herb and after that he shuffled out, Lyanna run towards the her friend.

"Domeric, how do you feel?" she asked worried.

"Fine," muttered the lad in a weak voice, then he gave Rhaegar a glance, "Your Highness," he said with an effort to nod.

"Don't move," said Rhaegar as he followed Lyanna to the bedside, "I have to thank you for accompanying Lyanna here in Maidenpool."

"She's my friend and Lya's important to me, I don't want her to be hurt," he answered.

"Neither do I," said Rhaegar, seeing the sincerity on his eyes.

"Will you able to stand Dom?" asked Lyanna, checking if the Bolton boy has any fever.

"I think so," he answered.

"Good, because first thing in the morning, we're going to the docks on the shore of the Gods Eye," said Rhaegar, then he turned to Lyanna, "I'll leave the two of you," he kissed her at the top of her head and he left the room.

"Tomorrow you'll be a husband Rhaegar," commented Oswell as the two of them make their way to the room that Myles have given to him on his duration of his stay in Maidenpool.

Rhaegar smiled at that.

"Tomorrow I'll marry the girl I love," he said as he finally entered the room, leaving the knight to guard his door.

When the morning came, Lord William gave a hundred escorts to Rhaegar to take them at the docks, in case they'll encounter another riders from Kings Landing. Ser Oswell has dark circles under his eyes as he leads the party.

Rhaegar and Lyanna is riding just behind the knight along with Domeric Bolton.

The prince is wearing his black armor, with the rubies adoring the dragons on the chest and Domeric is wearing a tunic with the surcoat of his house. Lyanna on the other hand is wearing a riding clothes and drape over her shoulders is the robe of Rhaegar.

"You look beautiful my lady," said Rhaegar with a small smile.

Lyanna Stark just rolled her eyes at that statement and turned to talk to Domeric making Rhaegar smile.

'She is still acts like a child some times,' he thought to himself.

When they departed the road to Maidenpool and finally arrived to the Kingsroad, Ser Oswell rode to the side of Rhaegar, his eyes guarded and cautious.

"Your Highness," he said, "our scouts reported six riders coming from the direction of the Inn at the Crossroads, they are bound to Kings Landing by the look of it."

So they have had escaped Arthur and Myles, thought Rhaegar

"Ser Oswell, assemble ten parties, ride with Lyanna to the docks, the riders must not see her with me," said Rhaegar, "I'll lead the rest to meet these riders in the road."

"But Rhaegar, my place is by your side," objected the knight.

"You have to protect Lyanna, she will be your Queen after this day ends," answered Rhaegar rather sharply and Ser Oswell was force to oblige, grudgingly picking ten riders.

"What's happening Rhaegar?" asked Lyanna, confused of the sudden change of plans.

"You'll ride with Ser Oswell, he will protect you with his life," he answered, "I'm going to meet this rogue riders who came with the party who tried to take you and your friend," he gave Domeric a glance.

"Will you return quickly?" asked Lyanna, her eyes worried.

"As soon as I can," answered Rhaegar then he gave her a quick kiss in the cheeks, "I'll see you at the docks."

Rhaegar left Lyanna and Domeric with Ser Oswell and the ten riders that will escort them to the docks while the other ninety rode with him to meet the riders that had escaped the grasps of his friends, Ser Arthur and Ser Myles.

Halfway through, they finally saw the glimpse of the six riders, riding hastily back to Kings Landing, bearing the torn banners of the Targaryen.

"Form a line!" commanded Rhaegar, "those riders must not past our line!"

The soldiers quickly obliged, forming a straight line in front of the direction of the six riders.

"Archers, draw your arrows, lose if they try to get pass," he added and he heard those at the back of the line drawing the bow and arrows.

When the six riders are finally close, he saw that the one leading the company is a knight named Ser Harry, one of the many knights trying to win favor to the king.

"Ser Harry," said Rhaegar when the six riders halted not far from their line, "stop or die."

The knight with a brown hair laughed.

"We are Kings men," he said, "we bear the letter of the arrest of Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Lady Lyanna and you, Prince Rhaegar."

"Well did you able to arrest anyone?" mocked Rhaegar.

"Unfortunately... none," said the knight disappointedly, "I bear you no ill will Your Highness but the price is too much to be neglected," he paused, "lands and coins and a place in the court."

His father is known to give favors to anyone that shows loyalty and bravery to the crown and he's using it now.

"Drop your weapons Ser," said Rhaegar, "and your life should be spared."

The knight snorted.

"I accepted death when I joined this quest, and I'm not going to surrender now," he said drawing out his bastard sword, "you are a brave man Rhaegar, I challenged you in a battle by a single combat."

"Your Highness, don't do it," advised one of the riders who came with him.

"I shall gave you the honor of dying in my hands," answered Rhaegar ignoring the plea behind him. Ser Harry just laughed at him.

"Or maybe it will be the other way around?" he said as he got down on his horse and so is Rhaegar.

They approach each other, and the Prince draw his own sword.

"Ready to die?" he asked the knight.

"Yes," he answered, "are you?"

Rhaegar smirked.

"My bride is waiting for me, I don't plan to die yet," he replied then the duel started.

Ser Harrys sword is came at him and Rhaegar quickly blocked it with his own, sending the sound of steels meeting, in the air.

Ser Harry's is of the same height and body with Rhaegar and the Prince have practiced with the knight twice in the yard of Red Keep in the past.

Back and forth they went, both trying to kill the other as their swords strike for every opening and block for every attack.

Rhaegar can already feel his arms growing numb and as he tried his best to keep the knight off but then when he shifted to a two-hand grip, quick to deliver his every stroke, the lack of rest of the knight became his undoing because Rhaegar noticed that Ser Harry is slowing and now gasping for breath and when he strike the man for the seventh time, Ser Harry's sword flew in the air and Rhaegar pointed his own to the neck of the knight.

"Yield!" he cried as the soldiers behind him cheered.

"Kill me now," said the knight, "I will not be the last one who will die in your hands," then he closed his eyes and Rhaegar gave him the kiss of his steel.

Ser Harry's died bravely in front of Rhaegar.

"Rhaegar!" he heard a familiar voice and when he turned to look where its coming from, he saw that the five riders who came with Ser Harry are now tied in the hands by a single rope.

"Arthur!" he replied standing up and walking towards his friend.

The knight's armor is dented and stained with dirt and blood.

"That's a good fight," complimented Ser Arthur then he pat Rhaegar on the shoulder.

"I thought so," he answered giving the knight a tired smile, "where is Myles?" he asked.

"I commanded him to head back to Maidenpool to tell you the news," answered Arthur, "but I guess you are really following your plan then."

"I am," answered Rhaegar, "and we're just waiting for you before we sail to the Isle."

"Then let's go," said Arthur.

Before they followed Ser Oswell's party, Ser Arthur commanded the riders under his command to take the five riders who came with Ser Harry to be brought to the dungeons of Maidenpool as well as to carry and burry the corpse of Ser Harry in the proper burial ground.

After that the other ninety riders along with Rhaegar and the knight finally followed Ser Oswell's party to the docks.

They caught up with them after half an hour and Lyanna was so glad to see Rhaegar that she jumped from her horse to his, kissing his sweat stained cheeks.

"Don't leave me again Rhaegar," she said and Rhaegar kiss her in the forehead in return.

"Never," he answered and he knows that it's a lie... when the war starts, he planned to leave Lyanna to a guarded tower in the south... far from battle and danger.

All day they've travelled to the docks and by the time they reach it, twilight is already upon them. The ship waiting for them is actually the one that Rhaegar and the two knights used to escape Kings Landing.

"All aboard!" shouted the Captain when the Prince and the Wolf-Maiden along with their companions are finally on the deck, leaving behind the soldiers from Maidenpool on the docks.

And finally they sailed and Lyanna went to the cabin to change for her gown while Ser Arthur helped Rhaegar to bring out the things that he commissioned; the cloaks one bearing the black color of House Targaryen and the other bearing the grey color of House Stark, Lyanna's gown and a simple crown.

Rhaegar hadn't seen she-wolf after that and he changed his clothes in the other cabin.

When the boats finally reach the isle, it was nearing midnight and the head of the order of the Green Man is waiting for them in the shore.

"Welcome to the Isle of Faces," said the small man with large leaves of tree's as a clothing and a headdress with a horn, "what is the purpose of this company?"

"We are here to ask the holy order of the Green Men to officiate a wedding between a Stark and a Targaryen," it was Ser Arthur.

The green man nodded.

"As long as one of them or both of them was born under the eyes of the heart tree," replied the small man and it reminded Rhaegar of Howland Reed, "come my friends."

He led the way inside the forest and Rhaegar noticed that every tree on the island has a face of its own. They left Domeric and Lyanna on the ship and the Prince saw that another green man went towards the waiting boat.

The green man led them to the heart of the isle and in the middle stood the biggest heart tree that Rhaegar ever saw. It is situated to a clearing with a pool of black waters surrounding the back of the tree.

He and the two knights exchanged glances as they saw other member of the sacred order came out from the trees carrying torchers... two of which gave Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur their own.

When they reach the heart tree, Rhaegar examined the white bark and he can almost feel the ancient power of it seeping from its wood. The eyes of the tree are hollow and red, its mouth stern and the leaves above are the color of blood, shape like hands, grasping for them below.

"This is a strange union," commented the green man who led them in the heart of the island as they stood side by side at the face of the tree.

"It is," said Rhaegar.

"A union like this never happened before," added the small man.

It's true... House Targaryen never binded themselves in marriage to House Stark. There were once a pact when Cregan Stark supported Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen during the Dance of Dragons in exchange of a Targaryen Princess marrying a Stark but it never came into fruition.

"It will now," muttered Rhaegar under his breath.

"Here comes Lady Stark," said Ser Oswell and true enough, Lyanna is now walking to the entrance of the clearing... she's holding onto Domeric.

She's so beautiful, Rhaegar said to himself as she walk towards him.

Her long raven hair is flowing softly behind her. She is wearing the things that Rhaegar commissioned, a long white gown with patterns of the runes of the First Men, a simple crown of Winter Roses and on her shoulders lies the grey cloak of House Stark.

Rhaegar in turn is now wearing a black silk cloth belted by a golden dragons tail and head and drape over his shoulders is the black cloak of his house.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" asked the green man when Lyanna and Domeric finally reach them.

"Lyanna of House Stark, comes here to wed. A woman grown, flowered, trueborn and noble," answered Domeric Bolton, "she comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Rhaegar steps forward.

"Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne. Who gives her?"

"Domeric of House Bolton, heir to Dreadfort and a loyal bannerman of her father, Lord Rickard," answered the Bolton boy.

"Lady Lyanna, will you take this man?" asked the green man after that.

Lyanna steps forward and now she and Rhaegar are standing side by side in front of the heart tree. She looks up to him and smiled and Rhaegar felt his heart melting.

"I take this man," she answered with a nervous smile and Rhaegar almost wanted to assure her that he will be a good husband to him and he will try to make her the happiest wife in the world.

Rhaegar and Lyanna joined hands then they both knelt in front of the heart tree, letting the Old Gods to see their union and after that everyone spent a short prayer.

'Protect Lyanna and give us sons and daughters that will make us proud and happy,' muttered Rhaegar under his breath.

After that Rhaegar helped Lyanna to stand and then he took off her grey cloak, giving it to Domeric Bolton and in exchanged, he enveloped her with his own.

"We are now husband and wife," he whispered to her after.

She looks up to him.

"Yes," she beamed a smile and he kissed her then.

'She is mine now,' he said to himself, satisfied and happy.

In the air, war is brewing because of the union of the Wolf Maiden and the Dragon Prince.

_The union of Ice and Fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and by the way... the war is going to start soon! And we're going to bid goodbye to one of the characters :(


	22. Chapter 22

The day's bright and warm and Lyanna is standing on the bow of the ship named 'Lord Mooton', a galley owned by Lord William Mooton of Maidenpool.

It was been three full days and two nights of travelling after her marriage with Rhaegar, the Prince wanted to bring her south, somewhere near a secret tower near the Red Mountains that Ser Arthur suggested but she remembered her promise to Howland back in Harrenhal, the promise of not going South but to sail the sea, so she told Rhaegar that she wants to see Dragonstone instead.

"But Dragonstone will be watched by spies of my father Lya," he told her when she suggested it the first time.

"Rhaegar please," she begged him and she learned then that every time she does that he falls for it.

"Ok," he said kissing her at the brow and that's why they returned to the town of Maidenpool, to borrow Lord Mooton's ship and before they sailed, she heard Rhaegar commanding Ser Myles Mooton to assemble soldiers to his name and that the fighting will start soon.

'The fighting,' she thought dreadfully.

But all of that was temporarily forgotten on her mind as they finally boarded the two decked ship of the lord of Maidenpool. She was never fond of sailing but she can't deny the beauty of the ocean, the way it smells of salt and the fishes and dolphins swimming alongside the ship below the surface of the water.

"So where do you want to sail first, my princess?" came a voice behind her.

Princess... that's right, I'm a Targaryen Princess now, thought Lyanna as she turned around to find Rhaegar, wearing only a loose fitting flowing white shirt, black trousers and leather boots, it was unbutton down to the middle revealing his lean chest and Lyanna tried her best not to look at it.

'He looks like a pirate,' said Lyanna to herself kind of amused and ignoring the new title that she now bears, 'a pirate with his silver hair knotted clumsily.'

"Braavos," she answered as he walks closer to her, he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks before both of them turned to look on the sea water and the peninsula on their right that can only be Crackclaw Point.

"Why Bravoos?" asked the prince as he tuck in a loose strand of her hair because of the strong winds.

"I want to see the Titan of Braavos, the House of Black and White, Temple of the Moonsingers and the Temple of R'hillor," confessed Lyanna, looking ahead, as if imagining the huge statue of the Titan of Braavos is already looming in as well as the domes of the temples and the white and black paint of a squared building of the said headquarters of the Faceless Men.

"Well that's really an interesting choice," agreed Rhaegar taking hold of Lyanna's hand, "what's next?" he asked curiously.

"Pentos," she answered, "then Tyrosh, Lys, and Myr and Volantis," she frowned when she saw Rhaegar looking away, "is there a problem my prince?"

Rhaegar turned at her with only a half-smile, a sad smile.

"When will you return?" he asked her and that caught her off guard.

It's not like she's an unwed noblewoman, she is now a Targaryen Princess in all but name, a future Queen consort to Rhaegar. In her blood, the blood of the Kings of Winter still flows, she was still a Stark and the Starks are known for their valor and honor that they hold their duty to the people of their sovereign first and the fighting hasn't even won yet... if they lost, her freedom might be gone too.

"When do you want me to?" she asked him in return.

Rhaegar laid his hands softly on her cheeks, cupping it then he kissed her.

He taste like the ocean himself; salty and raw, thought Lyanna as she clumsily return the kiss.

"It will be hard for me but I promised to give you this freedom," he muttered leaning his forehead to hers, in such a way that their lips are only inches apart, "and seeing you talk about these foreign cities, it makes me happy," he said then he kissed her softly once again, "I will wait for you no matter how long Lyanna, just remember that someone is waiting for you...." then he paused, "I will wait for you."

She embraced him, feeling that she owes her that and Rhaegar was caught off guard that's why they both quite stumbled backwards.

"Easy," laughed the prince as he steadied both of their balance, "after I won the throne, we need to be crowned and married in light of the seven in Kings Landing," then he looked down on her and Lyanna almost forget that there will still be a war to be fought and won, "at the Great Sept of Baelor. After that, you can go sailing to the Free Cities."

He's not mentioning the bedding, noticed Lyanna to herself, remembering that at the first two nights of their marriage, the Prince haven't mentioned it to her and she wondered why... he is her husband now and she's his wife.

'That's right, Rhaegar is now my husband...' she said as she marvelled at the beauty of her husband but she knows that **'it'** will be tonight... the cabin can give them that privacy they never had while travelling on the road.

"Prince Rhaegar," interrupted Ser Arthur, waking Lyanna from her carnal thoughts, "the Captain wants to have a word."

Rhaegar nodded and kissed Lyanna on the brow once again.

"I will be back," he told her then he finally climbed to the upper deck, up to the bridge where the captain is commanding the oarsmen and their direction at the sea.

After that Lyanna found herself walking towards the direction of a sea sick Domeric at the aft of the ship.

"Dom... how do you feel?" she asked concerned.

Lyanna can't believe that the color on his face is so white that she wonders if there is still blood flowing into it.

"What do you think?" he replied failing a smile, "I've been thinking..." then he swallowed something on his throat, something bulky, "the fighting will start soon..." he said almost choking, "and I thought that once we arrived at Dragonstone, we should send words to both Winterfell and Riverrun about what transpired between you and the Prince..." then Domeric can't take it anymore so he took the small bucket beside him and vomited on it.

"I think I'll just leave you for a moment," said Lyanna, quickly running away from the sight of her friend.

Once she is well away from the stink of the vomit, Lyanna contemplated about what Domeric had said. She wonders what will be the reaction of her father and her brothers... especially Ned and Brandon.

"They will hate me," she realized then she remembered Robert telling her that he's going to kill Rhaegar and she shudders as she imagine the Storm lord, killing Rhaegar with his heavy warhammer, "please don't," she heard herself say as she looks up at the black sail of the ship with the three headed Dragon of House Targaryen, red against black, "don't."

When the Claw Island was looming in, it started raining forcing Lyanna to run to the cabin under the deck. It was spacious inside, with a window glass of different colors, reflecting the now dark sky outside and there's only one lamp lighting the swaying darkened room.

"Oh Gods," Lyanna heard herself say as the swaying of the ship continuous and she heard men above the deck shouting.

"Storm! Storm!" someone is yelling.

"Lower the sail!" she heard the voice of Rhaegar, "or else we are going to be caught by the strong winds"

She nervously sat on the bed, opposite the door as she waited for the swaying to stop but it didn't.

'The sea is treacherous,' she thought to herself almost dizzy, 'maybe the sea is going to sink us because of all the sins we've made and the plans of Rhaegar taking King Aery's throne. After all, kin slaying is a grave sin.'

The swaying of the ship continued but it got better as minutes passed by. And all of a sudden the door of the cabin opened and a drenched Rhaegar entered.

"Lya," said the Prince nodding at her, as he wipe his face with a dry towel lying on the nearby table, "we are caught on a passing storm but the Captain said that it will pass soon enough."

Lyanna didn't speak as she felt her heart beating fast... it's the first time that the two of them are alone in a room.

Rhaegar removed his loose fitting shirt revealing his lean upper body making Lyanna gasped in silence, then he untied his hair letting it fall behind him, while still unaware of the nervous look of her wife.

She'd seen her brothers half naked before but it's different now... Rhaegar is her husband and that's a different thing. She found herself looking away, to the glass window as her breathing came up short.

'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself foolishly then she heard footsteps coming closer and when she stole a glance at the Prince, he is now only wearing his black trousers.

Rhaegar knelt down in front of her, matching their gaze.

"You seem nervous?" he asked, putting his hand on her cheek once again.

'He smells of the sea,' she thought.

"I am," Lyanna confessed with a nod.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid about this..." she replied, "about the _bedding_."

Rhaegar smiled then he kissed her on the lips and after that he looked at her at arm's length. Something inside Lyanna was suddenly drawn to the Prince.

'He's the most handsome man,' she said to herself as she studied his face; his purple eyes, his perfectly sculpted lips, even his smell now attracts her to him.

"Don't be nervous, I don't --" something took over Lyanna's body and she kissed him then.

The Prince was caught off guard by her rash action at first but then he quickly returned her kisses with so much passion that Lyanna can't help but to put her left hand on his bare shoulder, and her right to his chest. The skin is warm, alive with life.

"I like kissing you," she confided to him when they took a break, "I like the way your mouth taste."

Rhaegar kissed her again then he pushed her gently to the bed. Lyanna was under him and they continue to kiss, his tongue exploring hers and she moaned when Rhaegar left her mouth and travelled down to her jaw line and down to her neck and she felt the rod growing between her husband's thighs. Her face turned scarlet red when she saw the bulge on the tight fitting trousers of the Prince

"Lyanna," said the Prince, his pupils dilated and his iron voice coated with lust... it was the sexiest thing that the Wolf Maiden had heard and seen, "this is hard but I don't plan to do it with you... at least not yet.

"Why?" she asked, half disappointed and half embarrassed.

"There are battles yet to be won and I don't want to take your innocence knowing that I might die on my attempt of dethroning my father," he explained, still on top of her, "and if that happens, your life won't be in danger if by chance your carrying my child... your father and your brothers can protect you and your betrothal to Robert can---"

She cut him off then, kissing him roughly with tears swelling on her eyes.

"No..." she heard herself say, then she looks up to him, "you're not going to die, Rhaegar promise me you're not going to leave me."

Her husband wiped the tears on her eyes, his face kind of sad too.

"I promise," he said then he kissed her, "I will do all that I can to return to your side."

That night, the cabin was filled with stories of their childhood and respective adventures. Lyanna's head is lying on Rhaegars arm and every now and then, they'll share a kiss but it didn't get farther than that. Nearing midnight, the two of them finally were asleep.

When the morning comes, the island of Dragonstone is finally ahead and Ser Arthur woke the two by knocking on the cabin door.

"Prince Rhaegar, Princess Lyanna, we're approaching Dragonstone," said the knight.

Rhaegar was the first one to rise and Lyanna spied him under the sheet, marvelling once again the sight in front of her.

"Make sure that the harbor is secure Arthur," commanded Rhaegar as he searched through his luggage, bringing out his velvet silk tunic, his black belt with the head of a dragon, his breeches and his leather boots as well as a purple cloak.

Lyanna rose from the bed to help his husband dress though she looked away when Rhaegar removed his trousers in exchange of the breeches. After helping him to put on his clothes, she picked up the pin of three headed dragon and pinned it on the chest of the velvet tunic.

"There," she said with a smile.

"I love you," muttered Rhaegar returning her smile, then he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"And I love you too," she answered half tempted to make him linger more inside the cabin but she knows her husband is needed on the deck outside, "I'll be outside, I'm just going to change my gown."

Rhaegar nodded and left her after that. She chose her simpler high collared gown, a grey one that she brought from Winterfell, putting it on then she pinned the snarling direwolf of her house on the chest, its silver is bright and shiny then she made her way to the basin, washing her face and her mouth and looking at herself in the mirror, she found that her lips are quite swollen, probably because of kissing his Dragon Prince every now so often.

After that she finally walked out from the cabin and she was caught off guard by the sudden view in front of her.

A dark and brooding castle Dragonstone was, fashioned in a way that it looks like a sleeping dragon itself, a huge and black dragon like Balerion the Dread. It seats on the face of the smoking volcano, Dragonmont. Outside the walls, there is a small fishing village and it's small folk are gathered outside to see them.

"Welcome to Dragonstone," said Rhaegar, his tone's imploring the melancholic look of the place.

"I haven't seen anything like it," confessed Lyanna as her husband leads her up to the deck.

"Dragonstone was built using advanced Valyrian techniques of masonry that were lost in the Doom," explained Rhaegar as they reach the lower deck of the ship where the Kingsguards are waiting for them as well as Domeric who now looks better by the color of his face.

"The area is secure Your Highness," said Ser Arthur.

Rhaegar nodded and he led the way with Ser Arthur, leaving Lyanna with Domeric and Ser Oswell guarding their rear.

"So how's your new castle," muttered Domeric as they descend down on the bridge that will take them to the port, stealing glances at the dark brooding castle above them.

"Well it has a certain beauty on it," she answered honestly.

"And you'll be having a thousand gargoyles of brooding crenallations in your walls, Princess," chimed in Ser Oswell behind them.

The small folk of the island cheered for Rhaegar when he passed by them and she saw his husband waving down at them in a regal way then when it's Lyanna's turn, they gave her and Domeric weird looks, probably wondering why Northmen are here.

Lyanna saw that a small dragon framed the gate of Dragonstone as two guards opened it for them. After that, they journeyed uphill and as the towers of the castle looms in, Lyanna felt the hair on her bare skin rising.

'This is a strange place,' she thought to herself side glancing at Domeric and she saw that she's not the only one to feel that way about the place all the while, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur are talking almost in whisper ahead of them.

Halfway through the entrance door of the castle, Ser Arthur departed and rode his horse in a brisk pace, to the direction of a tower in shape of a dragon at peace, facing the sea below.

"Sea Dragon Tower, it is where the rookery is located," explained Rhaegar to her as he joined her to ride, "I asked Arthur to tell the Maester to write letters to our friends."

"Letters? Friends?" asked Lyanna curiously.

Rhaegar nodded as he took the place on her right while Domeric is on her left.

"The battle will start soon, I mean to send words to the Lords that have given me their oaths and promises to start arranging troops of soldiers," said Rhaegar.

"Can we also send ravens to our fathers, Your Highness?" asked Domeric.

"I mean to write to them but it seems the two of you want to do it yourselves," muttered Rhaegar taking hold of Lyanna's hand.

"We do," answered the she-wolf with a nod, "my father may have passed the Neck by now, it's only two days ride to Riverrun."

Upon their arrival at the central keep of the castle called Stone Drum, Lyanna heard the booming sound of the harsh wind outside. Metal brazier lined up the hall as servants wait for them at the entrance.

"Take our luggage in the ship, there are also a number of crates of meat and crops," said Ser Oswell to two young servant boys who quickly obliged while Rhaegar turned to the girl servant.

"Tell Makken to prepare a big feast tonight and assemble all the household of the castle at the Great Hall right now," then he side glanced at Lyanna, "send for us at the Chamber of the Painted Table after the household was been assembled and prepare one room beneath my quarters at the Windwyrm."

The servant girl nodded and quickly shuffled away to parts unknown as Rhaegar led them to a winding and steep stairs, up and up they went until they reach a round hall with four tall arch windows facing the four directions of North, East, West and South. The light that was coming from outside was dim like the sky above the island. It was called the Chamber of the Painted Table.

It holds a large table in the middle, carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. The Painted Table is more than fifty feet long; roughly twenty-five feet wide at its widest point and four feet at its thinnest. Lyanna and Domeric both walk towards the map of the North and there they saw the location of their families castles; Winterfell and Dreadfort.

"Winterfell," muttered Lyanna as she trace the map with her fingers; the wolfswood, the Winter Town, the other Northern castles... this is where she grew up.

There was suddenly a lightning, followed by a heavy thunder and the she-wolf thought that the island itself must be stirring from its deep slumber, after all, it looks like a dragon itself.

"A storm is coming," said Rhaegar as he stares out from the eastern window then he made his way to Lyanna, "I'm going to introduce you to Dragonstone's household," he told her, "they might not like our sudden elopement, some of them are fiercely loyal to my father."

"But you are the lord of this castle," countered Lyanna, confused about the loyalty of the servants.

The Starks look for courage and loyalty and honor in the men they choose to serve them and they never had a problem about the servants serving them.

"These people are not the Northmen who loyally serves your house Princess," answered Ser Oswell for the prince, "tonight, I bet that one of them would sell this information to the King."

Rhaegar cupped her face gently then.

"Everythings going to be all right Lyanna," he assured her then, "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

They waited for a few more minutes before the girl servant finally arrived, announcing that the whole castle's household is now waiting for Prince Rhaegar's presence.

Rhaegar and Lyanna walk side by side as the four of them descended down to the central keep of the castle, then passed another yard, climbing another stairs and finally they arrived at the Great Hall. It was fashioned in a shape of a huge dragon lying on its belly, its huge great doors was fashioned like a mouth and serves as the entrance of the keep.

All the while, Lyanna's feeling nervous and dizzy for unknown reasons.

'It's just the place,' she thought to herself as she looks around, everywhere there seems to be a grosteque statue and dragons limbs.

The castle household's number is seventeen in total and Lyanna saw how they all smiled looking at Rhaegar as he made his way at the raise platform overlooking the hall and when the prince signaled Lyanna to follow him, some of the faces in the crowd frowned and now have this curious look on their faces.

"Every one," said Rhaegar when Lyanna is finally standing beside him, "this is Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark, the Warden of the North," then the crowd started murmuring to themselves, even the guards posted at the doors are listening, "actually she was a Stark because she's a Targaryen now, a Princess of the realm and the new Lady of Dragonstone," Rhaegar paused kissing Lyanna's hand, "she is now my wife," it made Lyanna's face turn scarlet red.

Surprised were the initial reactions of the servants, then seeing the serious face of Rhaegar, some of the expression turned grave, then deadpan, then bleak and disappointed.

Lyanna was filled with disappointment because she never expected their reaction and Rhaegar saw it so he gave her a quick kiss and then whispered 'don't be sad my princess.'

Princess, Lady of Dragonstone, wife and a future Queen, these are all new to her but Lyanna kept it all together for the sake of being a good lady.

"I fell in love with Lyanna," said Rhaegar, speaking to the crowd once again, "the rest of the realm still doesn't know about us especially my father, the King."

"But the two of you are betrothed to another, Your Highness," said the cook below.

"Yeah, but that is not the case now," answered Rhaegar with a nod, his voice dead serious, "those who will betray me shall be paid back accordingly and I don't want anyone here inside the Great Hall to be that traitor who will sell this information to my father because I trust every one of you."

Everyone was silent after that.

"There will be a feast tonight," said Rhaegar side glancing at Lyanna, giving her a reassuring smile, "a feast to celebrate the union of the Stark and Targaryen."

After that the servants shuffled out from the Great Hall, back to their respective works then Ser Arthur finally arrived.

"I will be at the Chamber of the Painted Table my love," said Rhaegar to Lyanna, "I need you to stay to my chamber until the evening comes, the Maester will come for you to take your letter to your father and brothers as well as for Domeric's letter, Ser Oswell will be your guard and will accompany you to my quarters," then Rhaegar turned to Domeric, "Domeric will stay on a room below our quarters," he paused turning to Lyanna once again, "are you ok with that Lya? I mean you can stay but you look tired from travelling and there will be a feast tonight too."

Lyanna smiled to herself then, quite amused of how Rhaegar is concerned about her. She kissed him at the side of his mouth, making Rhaegar relaxed.

"Rhaegar, you ought to rest too," she told him, caressing his face gently.

"I will, tonight," answered Rhaegar, "now go, I'll see you at the feast."

Lyanna nodded and so with Ser Oswell leading the two of them, they finally made their way to the tower where Rhaegar's chamber is located as well as Domeric's. Rhaegars quarter is located at the tower called Windwyrm; a tower shaped like a Dragon and arches into the sky, screaming defiantly.

Sure enough, when they reach the third level of the tower, Lyanna saw the door that will lead to Domeric's room.

"I guess this will be my room for now," said Domeric and the she-wolf saw that his face is tired.

"I'll see you at the feast Dom," she told him, "and write your letter before sleeping."

Domeric nodded and finally entered the door.

Lyanna and Ser Oswell continued up to another steep stairs that will lead to the fourth level of the tower and there, the Lord's chamber is located.

The door was fashioned like a small dragon, the same with everything else around the castle.

"In you go, Princess," said Ser Oswell.

Lyanna stopped before going in, looking at the knight.

"Aren't you tired?"

Ser Oswell chuckled.

"I am tired," he confessed, "but not tired enough, this is my duty as a Kingsguard."

Lyanna shook her head as she entered the room, wondering what will happen if both Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell collapsed because of lack of sleep.

Once inside, she saw that the wall of Rhaegar's quarters are filled with Dragon Bannisters and there's a window that shows a commanding view of the Targaryen fleet below as well as the wide ocean. At the farthest corner, beside the prince's writing table, she saw a huge golden harp and she remembered the first time her husband played a harp at the tourney, the melody was so melancholic it made her cry. Opposite the writing table, a king sized bed is located and there are also cabinets lining up the walls.

"This place is cold," she mumbled as she made her way to the writing table, and there she picked the quill and a clean paper. She plans to write Ned a letter first.

_'Ned, this is Lyanna, I-I-I don't know how to say this to you but I decided not to marry your best friend Robert... you already know why and I'm sorry about this, I know you'll be hurt but Rhaegar and I are now married, in the face of a heart tree. Rhaegar loves me dearly and I love him too and I hope you'll understand that.'_

She folded it neatly then she took another clean paper planning to write to Lord Rickard next.

"Father, it's me Lyanna."

All of a sudden, tears started falling from her eyes, messing the ink on the paper so she crumpled it and took another one.

_'Father, ti's your daughter, Lyanna, I'm a Princess now, a Targaryen Princess. I married Rhaegar in front of the heart tree in the Isle of Faces. Father, he respects me and he loves me and I love him too. Mother said that I can be Queen someday, and I think I will be soon. Rhaegar will take King Aery's crown... father, my husband will need all the swords he can get, I hope you'll declare for him, father please help my husband, help Rhaegar to win the throne, I don't want him to lose, or to die in the attempt. I love you dearly father, remember that, I hope I'll see you soon. PS. Stop Brandon from acting rashly because I know he will, tell him I love him and Benjen too."_

After that she folded it and left the letters to the desk. She went to the bed and fell asleep quickly. Deep on her slumber, she suddenly dreamed of standing in front of the crypts of Winterfell. It was cold and a voice is calling her to enter but it was dark.

'I'm scared!' she cried out, 'I'm cold!'

Then the voice called her once again. Ancient voices owned by the Kings of Winter then with the faintest sound, she suddenly heard a familiar one.

"Brandon?" she asked as she slowly entered the crypts then all of a sudden, she was awaken by a servant.

"Your Highness," said the girl servant, waking her up, "the feast waits for you, Prince Rhaegar send this gown for you to wear," she pointed to the writing desk and a black gown is now lying on the top.

"I'll just get dress," she told the servant then she quickly shuffled away as Lyanna scrambled out from the bed.

She noticed that the letters are now missing.

'It was probably taken by the Maester,' she said to herself as she stripped her gown and put on the one that Rhaegar gave.

It was like the one she wore at the last night of the tourney back in Harrenhal. After that, she finally walked out from Rhaegars chamber and there, Ser Oswell is waiting for her.

"Let's go Princess?" asked the knight in which she only nod.

When they arrived at the Great Keep of the castle, Rhaegar is already seating at the high seat of the Prince of Dragonstone at the middle of the raised platform, while Domeric is seating just below. Ser Arthur is standing beside her husband, standing so still he seems asleep.

That night, the feast was a blur to Lyanna and the food being served seems tasteless for her. Even Rhaegar is drinking quite heavily and when she tried talking to him, he'll just kiss her and smile with a queer look, a worried look. Even the servant's looks are cautious.

The only jovial on the feast was Domeric and Ser Oswell who seems getting along below the dais. As the night wore on, Lyanna bid Rhaegar a good night.

"I'll see you in the bed," said Rhaegar drunk, his mouth smells of beer, "you look beautiful my love, wait for me in the bed because I'll kiss every part of you later."

That made Lyanna's face turn red and she quickly walked out from the Great Hall before her face turns to the color of a ripe tomato. With Ser Arthur on her heels, she made her way to Rhaegar's quarters at the Windwyrm. The tower is actually close to the Great Hall that's why Lyanna remembered the passage quickly. Before entering, he turned to the knight who's following her quietly.

"Why is Rhaegar drinking beer?" she asked him.

"Rhaegar is a grown man, Princess," answered the Ser Arthur, "and man has thirst for wine and beer."

"And man only drinks beer when something is bothering him," she countered.

"Or when he is in love," said the knight.

"No, I grew up with brothers Ser Arthur... when you're in love, you drink a sweet wine and you only drink beer when something is bothering you," she said, "well, I'll leave you to your post now, I know you will not betray the trust of my husband."

She entered Rhaegar's quarter after that, leaving a surprised Ser Arthur behind the door.

She went to the bed after stripping the gown and putting on a night gown while outside the window, it's raining heavily making the room even colder so she covered herself with the sheet of the bed. She closed her eyes but sleep were hard to come by, every now and then, she'll wake up, dreaming of a dark place and when midnight comes, so is her husband.

She was waiting for him, when Rhaegar entered, he quickly stripped down to his under clothes and it's apparent that he's already hard as he joined Lyanna to the bed.

"Wife," said Rhaegar drunkenly, climbing on top of her, his weight on his arms "did you remember what I told you a few hours ago?"

Lyanna decided that she likes him drunk.

"Husband," she jested, "a wife never forgets."

Rhaegar smiled at that.

"Shame that I promised not to fuck you until the future battles are done."

'He's really drunk,' thought Lyanna, hearing that his words are starting to slipped from decency.

She pulled him down then, taking the Prince off guard. His lips met hers rather roughly, she quickly opened up for him and Rhaegar's tongue entered her mouth with a growl and all of a sudden, his hands are everywhere. His right hand found its way on her ample breast while the left found it's way at the back of her hip, pulling it upward to meet his husbands bulge.

She moaned when the Prince pinch one of her nipples and she doesn't know why it feel so sensitive.

"Rhaegar," she said as she felt his hardness below her, she wonders briefly how he'll fit inside of her if ever they do _'it.'_

"Why?" growled the Prince, as he leaves a wet trail from her lips down to her neck.

"Are we going to do it now?" she asked him.

Rhaegar turned silent then, his pupils returning to its normal shape.

"I want to make love to you badly Lyanna," he answered, his voice still drunk but it has a hint of seriousness on it, "but your life is more important to me than my stupid hard cock," he looked at it, prompting Lyanna to do the same and she saw that a patch of large wet circular trail is now seen in the front of the under clothes of her husband, "see, I already pre-ejaculated."

He shook his head then he finally laid to the right side of Lyanna, he found her hand under the sheet and he took hold of it, kissing it.

"Lord Tywin," he finally said the thing that bothering him.

"What about him?" she asked.

They are both looking at the canopy of the bed.

"He answered the summon of my father and now massing an army of forty thousand western men," confessed Rhaegar, "and Maester Yondil suspects that this is purely because my father holds Lord Tywin's dear son. Grand Maester Pycelle also writes that my father knows we are here, he's going to send the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to bring me back to the Red Keep and to take you too."

These are indeed bothersome news, thought Lyanna and she's thinking of what to say to her troubled husband.

"I wrote to father today," she told him, "I asked him to support your campaign and if luckily he does, the Riverlands and the Vale will follow, I'm sure of it."

"Then let's hope Lord Rickard will see our marriage as my good will to your house rather than an insult," said Rhaegar then he turned to her, "you shouldn't be worrying about this Lya, I'm sorry."

Lyanna gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm your wife now, I will share the burdens you're carrying from now on," she told him, "I love you Rhaegar."

"And I to you," answered the Prince.

Rhaegar was asleep after just a few minutes of silence and Lyanna was thankful for their shared warmth because the storm outside does not plan to stop anytime soon. She laid her head on his shoulder, embracing him and smelling his intoxicating scent.

She fell asleep a few more minutes after that and at first, her dreams was filled with laughter and joy, of long summer and smiles but then all of a sudden, her surroundings changed and now she's back at the entrance of the crypts of Winterfell.

"Lyanna," called a familiar voice and she followed it.

She's not holding any light as she descended down on the dark crypts of Winterfell, she can't see nothing and the only thing she can hear are the howling of the wind outside and her own ragged breathing.

"Lyanna," said the familiar voice once again and she continued to follow it. She descennded down form one floor to the next and deep inside her, the she-wolf knows where are voice is taking her. "Lyanna," called out the voice again but this time it was now closer, "Lyanna," and she stopped... because the voice came just in front of her and all of a sudden there was a light somewhere and when she saw the one in front of her, the one who called her down here in the crypts, she was confused.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

But he didn't replied, he just gave her a sad and somber look.

"Why? Tell me!" she cried out and all of a sudden tears are now falling from her eyes as she saw that it's not only one, they are now two figures standing in front of her.

"Lyanna," they both said as blood starts to spill from the side of their mouths, ears, eyes and from under their clothes, "Lyanna."

"Father! Brandon! What happened?" then she stopped when she saw another figure coming from the shadow and when its face came out from the dark, joining the other two, she screamed at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Guys! I might update tomorrow. I hope you liked this new chapter :)


	23. Chapter 23

Ser Barristan Selmy is on his post at the bottom of the Iron Throne with the young knight, Ser Jaime Lannister standing guard on the other side. The king is sitting on the throne, filled with silent fury as Rhaegar's whereabouts are still unknown. It was only last night that everyone realized that the Prince is missing along with the two Kingsguards, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell.

The throne room is silent as a crypt as they wait for the combined efforts of Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard also called the White Bull and the eunuch Varys, the Master of Whisperers to find the missing prince drags on, too long for the liking of the knight.

'But who am I to judge the heir of to the Iron Throne?' asked Barristan to himself, 'Rhaegar is a good lad, he knows what he's doing or so he hopes.'

Servants come and go as well as nobles who came to the court hoping the king will hear their pleas and wanting his fair judgement but Aerys neither talk nor move on his ugly Iron Throne, making their pleas fall on depth ears.

'Where are you Prince Rhaegar?' asked Barristan to himself as the day slowly turned to night.

It was almost twilight when all of a sudden the heavy doors of the throne room opened and Ser Gerold Hightower finally entered. The giant of a man looks weary but his face doesn't betray his thoughts, whether he is bearing a good news or an ill one.

He walked closer to the foot of the hideous Iron Throne, the sound of his metal armor are muffled by the thick red carpet that extend to the foot of the throne up to the entrance of the throne room and once there, he knelt dutifully.

"Your Grace," muttered Ser Gerold, "Rhaegar is gone but Lord Varys and myself found out that one of the ships docked at the harbor down to the Mud Gate is missing."

The king didn't speak at first, Ser Barristan wanted to see the expression of the man but he did not dare to move. Ser Gerold remained kneeling and so like his superior, he should remain on his post.

"That wretched boy!" cried out the King after sometime, his voice echoing through the hall chamber, "that wretched boy disobeyed me!" then he laughed in such a way that Barristan starts to wonder if King Aery's is still sane, "I know where he is... oh I know for sure Gerold."

Barristan is no stranger to the streak of act of madness of the King. Burning people, seeing blades in the dark and being paranoid to the lords that's serving him, the knight has seen it all but he knows that the King still have some of his former self deep inside him, the one who once been a great man, a great king.

"Where Your Grace?" asked Ser Gerold.

"To that wretched she-wolf, he's going after the Stark girl!" replied the King, his voice so sure about what he said.

Deep inside, Barristan knows that the King is right. Rhaegar had proven that he's really interested with Lady Lyanna after he defeated the Storm lord, Robert Baratheon and himself back in the tourney at Harrenhal and naming Lord Stark's precious daughter as the Queen of Love and Beauty, a great act of admiration and love.

"Assemble me a hundred riders bearing the royal sigil Lord Commander, lands and place at the court will be their reward if they can bring Rhaegar and Lady Stark including Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur back here in the Capital," said the King.

"Where shall they ride Your Grace?" asked Ser Gerold.

"Maidenpool, Rhaegar will surely need the help of his closest friends," answered the King, "they will never deny the riders under my banner."

Ser Gerold nodded. "Is that all Your Grace?" asked the Lord Commander.

"For now," Ser Barristan heard the scheming voice of the king.

What could be his next plans? He asked himself.

The Lord Commander quickly stood up and with one last bow to Aery's, he finally walked out from the throne room.

"Ser Barristan," said the King all of a sudden after Ser Gerold leave, him and Jaime Lannister shared a quick glance as he left his post and kneeling to where Ser Gerold knelt earlier.

"Yes my King?" he asked, looking down on the carpet.

"I want to have a word with Jon Connington," answered the Aerys, "escort him in my quarters," then he paused, "and confine Arthur Dayne's sister in one of the chambers at the Maidenvault, make sure that she will stay there."

Ser Barristan glance up towards the face of the King, shocked and confused of why he wants Lady Ashara to be confined at the Maidenvault but seeing the cunning look on Aerys, he did not dare to ask the purpose of any of his commands.

"Is that all Your Grace?" he asked instead.

"For now," answered the King, smirking and with the same voice he have when he had said the same words earlier.

Before leaving, Barristan shared a look with the young Jaime Lannister. The cat like eyes of Lord Tywin's golden son doesn't share the confusion inside Barristan's head or at least he's not showing it and as he left the throne room, when the heavy doors was opened for him, he heard the King call Jaime but he already left the chamber by the time he can hear more.

He walks in a brisk pace, wondering what could be the reaction of both Jon Connington and Lady Ashara for this royal command. He called for two more guards at the barracks because the red head storm lord stays outside the Red Keep, to one of the Inn's close to Fishmonger Square. It's not that he expects retaliation from the Storm lord, he just wants to be sure.

As he left the gates of the Red Keep, Ser Barristan saw that Kings Landing is teeming with people minding their own business under the cover of a young night. Men of the city watch are patrolling the streets while whores are eyeing every man and sometimes woman that can fill their pockets with coins.

One of the whores, middle of age by the looks on her face and quite fair, walks up to him.

"I saw you looking at me my lord," said the whore with a Lysenni accent, as she tries to keep up with the long strides of Barristan.

Ser Barristan stopped walking for her sake.

"I'm not and I am no lord, I am a Knight," he told her, "and you are not from here aren't you?"

The whore gave him a mischievous smile.

"You have a good ear, I am from Lys," she told him now with a sly smile, "I wonder if you are also good in bed," then she stepped closer to Barristan in which the knight pulled back while shaking his head.

"Here," he said taking a silver coin from under the pocket inside his armor, "I know you could use that to some extent."

Then with his two men behind him, they finally continued, leaving the awestruck whore behind. They walk down to the Shadow Black lane, then to the Hook, the bend road that will take them directly to the Fishmonger's Square.

When they arrived at the Square, Ser Barristan quickly made his way towards the Inn called the Fish Wife, a decent two story building made of stone and wood with his two men following behind. It was crowded inside the common hall of the inn, and there is something in the air that smells of a woman's cunt and fish.

'I guess that's why they called it the Fish Wife,' said Barristan to himself as he search the crowd.

Everyone looked at him as he stood at the door of the inn, surprised to see a Kingsguard then they made way for the knight, knowing that Barristan is acting under the command of the King.

He quickly made his way towards the inn keeper, an old woman that smells like a fish and missing a few teeth.

"Inn keeper," said the knight, "the King is inviting Lord Jon Connington to talk to him, what room is he in?"

The old woman gave a quick side glance at the two men carrying swords behind Barristan then she turned to him with a shake of her head.

"The red head one?" asked the inn keeper, "I'm afraid he already left Ser, but he stayed at the biggest room on the second floor if you care to check it."

Jon Connington left? Maybe he's with Rhaegar... thought Barristan as he signaled the two men under his command to check the second floor. The two quickly obliged.

"What? Since when?" asked Ser Barristan, confused at all these sudden events around Kings Landing.

"Just this afternoon," she answered, "I heard he boarded a ship with a red sail."

"Do you know where he is bound?" asked the knight.

The inn keeper shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't," she answered, "but I'll send for you my good knight with the right amount," she said suggesting a payment for information.

Should I help Aerys find his son quickly? Or should it be better that Prince Rhaegar is now away with his Lady Lyanna? Asked the knight to himself, if I pay this woman, I will become like the whole lot of them; Varys, Lord Velaryon, Lord Chelsted and many more, vying the affection of the King.

"I'm a knight old woman," he told her with a shake of his head, "I am not a fool."

The inn keeper gave him an amused smile but didn't say a word.

"Ser," it was one of the two men who searched the room upstairs, "Lord Connington is gone."

Maybe it's true then, said Ser Barristan as they made their way outside the inn, maybe it's true that Rhaegar is gathering swords around him, to dethrone King Aerys. The realm would be better truly under the rule of the Dragon Prince but this will mean war and if he truly elope with Lady Lyanna, that will cause another problem with Lord Robert and the whole North.

When he arrived at the Red Keep, he turned to the direction of the Maidenvault because it is where the quarters of Lady Ashara are located. He climbed to the second floor and from there he made his way to the most beautiful woman in Westeros, alone and nervous.

He knocked twice at the oak door of Lady Ashara's room and when she finally opened the door, he saw that she was surprised to see him.

"Ser Barristan," she said, almost gaping, "to what I owe this pleasure?"

The knight was unable to respond quickly because the beauty of the woman in front of him have captivated him once again, just like the first time he saw her visit his brother, Ser Arthur because he was by then under the service of the prince.

Barristan was younger then, still learning under the tutelage of Ser Gerold and other knights older than him that's now gone and it was still winter and that's when Lady Ashara came to visit, her haunting purple eyes, her slender figure, the way she smiles and the way she walks... compared to her, Elia is just a kitchen slab though the Martell Princess has a gentle heart.

"Ser?" it was her voice that shook him from his own thoughts.

He cleared his throat before looking at her with a straight face.

"Might I come in my lady?" he asked her.

She nodded and let him in. It was pleasant inside the lady's quarters and a sweet dornish perfume is thick on the air. They both sat on her small table and Barristan saw that she's writing to someone.

"My lady," he finally told her, "do you know where your brother, Ser Arthur have gone to? Do you know any of their plans?"

Lady Ashara studied his face and he wish he could read what's running on her mind.

"I'm afraid I don't have an idea to any of that Ser," she told him, "why are you asking about that?"

The knight shook his head, confused of all these games they are playing.

"Because this means war Lady Ashara," he answered already feeling grief stricken, "and the King wants you to stay here in Maidenvault. You can't go outside the Red Keep until further notice."

It was clear that she was shocked about the news.

"But I didn't do anything," she told him, her voice full of questions.

"My lady," he said equally confused, "this is a royal command," he paused, thinking of what to say, "the King is not going to harm you," he hopes, "just stay here until Rhaegar is found."

Lady Ashara nodded slowly then she stood up.

"Prince Rhaegar will return to Lady Lyanna," she said, "I know it," then she turned to him, "you know it too, right Ser?"

He nodded, recalling again the moment that Rhaegar defeated him at the tourney at Harrenhal, the shouts of the crowd are deafening and when the Prince crowned Lord Stark's only daughter, all the smiles died.

Lady Lyanna has a wild beauty about her, maybe that's why Rhaegar is in love with her.

"Love is a dangerous game my lady," he heard himself say, then he looks at her with a sad smile as he stand up, accidentally finding out whom Lady Dayne is writing to, "even more dangerous than playing the Game of Thrones."

He left her even more confused. The knight walk towards Maegor's Holdfast, Ser Lewyn is guarding the drawbridge and they exchanged a short talk before he continued to the King's quarters and he briefly wonder what would be the reaction of Aerys once he told him that Jon Connington have now left the city.

'He will be wroth,' he said to himself, 'and there will be one more criminal that will be burned.'

Upon arriving at the entrance of the chamber of the King, Barristan saw that Ser Jonothor and Ser Jaime is guarding the closed door and inside, the three of them can hear the cries of a woman, the queen.

"Aerys, you're hurting me!" they all heard the Queens cry inside.

Ser Jonothor Darry looked at him and he quickly understood what is happening while Jaime looks uneasy, probably hearing the queen being forced by the king for the first time. He walked towards the two, in silence as if not to disturb the king on his fetishes.

"We are sworn to protect her as well," he heard Jaime said almost in whisper, his eyes concerned.

"We are," answered Ser Jonothor in the same hush voice, "but not from him."

Queen Rhaella is the most affected person by the madness of the King, the Kingsguard knows it as well as Prince Rhaegar. Whenever Aerys gave a man to the flames, Queen Rhaella would have a visitor in the night and when the King is troubled, he'll summon the Queen on his quarters. It's clear that Aerys feels unsettled about his heir missing.

"I'll take your post now Ser Jonothor," he told him and he nodded and for the first time Ser Barristan saw the fatigue on his White brother's face.

Ser Jonothor left him and Jaime at the door of the King and throughout the night, Aerys continued to abuse the queen. Barristan can feel the tension on Jaime Lannister as he was uneasy throughout the night and every now and then, the young knight will turn to look at the door.

It was past midnight when the door suddenly opened revealing an exhausted Queen Rhaella.

"Ser Jaime, come and take me to my chambers," she said weakly and the strain on her voice almost made Barristan angry, angry to the king for doing this to her sister and Queen.

"At once Your Grace," said the young knight as he leads the way.

Ser Barristan was left alone to guard the King but when the Queen and Jaime vanished into the corner of the tower, as he was about to close the door of the royal chamber, the King called him.

"Come and relay me the evening news Barristan the bold," said Aerys with a hint of mockery on his voice but he ignored that and quickly obliged at once, entering the room, closing the door behind him to avoid any unwanted ears and eyes.

King Aerys looks like a beggar than a king as he stands on the east side of the room, looking down on the window. He is dressed with a simple loose fitting white long sleeve that has buttons from up to the neck down to the chest. He is so thin that it looks like a stick was been dressed with a sack.

"Your Grace, Jon Connington had fled the city," he told the King, "he left this afternoon, my men had searched his room at the Inn were he stayed to find it empty."

Barristan saw that Aerys jaw clenched after hearing the news and his eyes hardened.

"Lord Connington," he said almost amused, "he's going after my son," then he shakes his head, "he's going to join him."

The knight did not respond to that but he knows that the king is right. Lord Connington is a fervent supporter and a close friend of Rhaegar, it was said that Jon defies the commands of his liege lord, the young Robert Baratheon in exchange of complying with the wishes of the prince.

"How about the beautiful Lady Dayne?" asked the King as he sat on the chair of his writing table, he picked up the quill and a clean paper and started writing on it.

"She's in the Maidenvault Your Grace, she's not going anywhere," he answered.

"Good," he nodded as he continues to write, "I think Lord Tywin's visit to Casterly Rock must now end, his golden son surely misses him very much."

What could be this plot that the King is hatching? Asked Barristan to himself.

"I'm going to use the army of the west as a vanguard to Rhaegar's force then after they are all exhausted I'll crush them with my own reserves," said the King, his reasoning getting madder and madder by the seconds, "Lannister, Baratheon, Martell, Tully, Arryn, Tyrell and Stark, they are all nothing but a lesser house to the dragons of House Targaryen," then he looked at the knight, "count the days till the fighting Barristan the Bold, because you will lead my army by then."

"How about the Lord Commander, Your Grace?" he asked and he wished he just stayed silent.

"I will send him in a quest," answered the King with a shadow on his eyes, "if he succeed, we will know and if he fails, then the war will start."

When Ser Barristan was dismissed by Aerys, his mind is now as troubled as his king and the pit on his stomach suddenly feels unsettled. It went on until Ser Gerold dismissed him on his guard when the first light of an early morn arrived, giving him the much needed rest on his quarters at the White Sword Tower.

When he was finally on his bed, he was relieved to feel only the softness of his white silk tunic compared to the heavy armor that a Kingsguard wears for days or sometimes even for a week when travelling the land. He wished when he wakes up, everything will be back to normal but it didn't, his last thoughts before finally drifting off to sleep were his family that he left behind for his position as a Kingsguard and a beautiful maiden with haunting violet eyes.

Darkness engulfed him for a long time, then he heard the sound of a flying beast in the air and then at the east, he saw that the sun is rising.

'The throne room,' he realized as he looks around and suddenly the area is crowded with different kinds of beast whether its dwelling on the mountains, the hills, the air, the river and the sea and different shapes ranging from golden flowers to sun and spears. He also saw that the High Septon is on the dais, holding a crown and Barristan saw that a young boy is now kneeling facing the Iron Throne.

"Long live the King!" cried the High Septon as he put the Targaryen crown on the boy and the crowd joined him, shouting "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!" "Long live the King!"

The boy king stood up and Barristan realized that he is tall for his age and when he turned to face his subject, the knight saw that it was not a boy, but Rhaegar, and he was horrified to see what he become. Blood are coming out from his chest, and he's got a sad smile on his lips and when he sat on the Iron Throne, he turned his gaze at Ser Barristan.

"My sons," he muttered, his breath smoky and there is now a snow falling from above and outside the throne room, he can hear the movement of things that have not been seen in the realm for a thousand of years. It's all around them and one by one the beast in the throne room died and the different shapes withered like plants as the cold consumes their strength and warmth.

"My sons," said Rhaegar once again and Barristan woke up with a jolt, cold sweats running down on his body as he almost felt the coolness of the Prince voice creeping on his skin.

"What is that?" he asked himself while gasping in breath as he sat upright on the bed. He quickly got dressed, afraid that Rhaegar have been killed or met some mishap on his escape.

Upon leaving the White Sword Tower, he called for the first servant he saw on his way to the throne room where the King will surely hold court.

"Rhaegar? Is there any news of the Crown Prince?" he asked.

The middle aged servant shook his head, confused of the way Barristan speaks.

"There is no news of the Prince, Ser," said the servant then he quickly shuffled away, like he's being chased by a hundred pack of wolves.

He sighed feeling foolish all of a sudden.

"Everything's going to be all right," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the Throne Room but he was surprised when one of the door keeper said that the King is still on his bed at Maegors Holdfast. So he quickly went to the Kings Chamber relieving Ser Gerold on his post.

All throughout the morning, everything was going well up until the early hour of the afternoon arrives. Servants came and go, bringing the meal of the King and even some of the council members visited the royal quarters and all of a sudden, after Lord Velaryon's visit, the Martell Princess came.

She is wearing a yellow gown with the patterns of spears and there's a small silver crown fashioned in the design of the sun atop her head with her long braid hair bound with jeweled rings.

'She is a beauty too,' said Barristan to himself as the Martell Princess smooth her gown from her belly before entering the room.

She gave him a curt nod before entering the chamber and there Ser Barristan heard the conversation between the two royal members because the door was left open for him to hear everything.

"Grand Maester Pycelle has confirmed it," said the King, "and I'm glad about the news."

"So am I Your Grace," replied the Martell Princess.

"And here's the thing that I promised you," said the King handing the Martell Princess whatever that promise of the King was.

"I shall take my leave Your Grace," said Princess Elia after, "I thank you once again for this."

After that the Princess walked out of the Kings Chamber and Barristan saw that Elia is a holding a scroll of paper with King Aerys stamp of wax sealing it.

'I wonder what the contents of that Royal decree,' said Barristan to himself as Princess Elia leave the keep, with her head held high.

There was no news of Rhaegar for a number of days until the ninth day of his escape. It was said that he is sailing to Dragonstone with his two Kingsguard and two Northmen companion. Ser Barristan never doubted that one of them is Lyanna Stark and the other is probably her brother, the youngest one that is always by her side on the duration of the tourney at Harrenhal.

The knight was standing on his post at the throne room when King Aerys gave the command to Ser Gerold to bring Rhaegar back in the Red Keep. The Lord Commander is going to sail to Dragonstone in the evening under the banner of the King.

But it was not the most unexpected thing that happened that day because in the afternoon, as Aerys held court, one of the guards burst in.

"Your Grace," said the guard, "there are riders!"

"Who are the riders?" asked the Lord Commander.

"Brandon Stark," answered the guard, "and three others," then he paused, "he is demanding for Prince Rhaegar to come out, he wants to challenge him to a single combat because he believes that the Prince have taken her sister, the Lady Lyanna."

Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold exchanged a glance. What madness took over Brandon Stark to come knocking on a mad man's door?

"Ser Barristan," called out the King, "take the riders here in the court. I will show them how I punish impudence and threats."

Barristan went almost reluctantly, afraid of what the King will do with them. The guard who came in the throne room led him to the yard of the castle and there he saw four young riders. The three of them are young men while the other one is only a boy.

One of the riders is wearing an armor painted in purple with a silver eagle displayed on the front. A brown haired man with blue eyes, he must be a member of House Mallister, thought Barristan as he examined him and then he turned to the other man who bears the famous sigil of House Royce, the second most powerful family in the Vale. The young lad wears a heavy armor under a sable cloak and painted on it is the black iron studs on bronze bordered with runes.

The youngest is probably a squire with the silver mailed fist of House Glover sewn on his tunic.

When Ser Barristan turned to look at the last of the riders, he suddenly remembered the way the wild wolf danced with Lady Dayne, and the way she smiled on his every whisper on her ear, it was almost painful for him to recall those moments.

'I am a Kingsguard,' he willed himself, 'and Lady Dayne is one of Princess Elia's companion's.'

"So is it you that the King send forth to challenge me?" asked Brandon when the knights eyes finally settled on him.

Brandon Stark is wearing a handsome grey doublet under a worn out travelling cloak, a bastard sword is sheathed and dangling on the side of his waist that has a head of a snarling direwolf as a pommel, his hair is windswept from travelling but the wildness on his eyes are still there.

"The King commanded me to bring the four of you in the throne room," answered the knight.

"Is Rhaegar there?" grunted Brandon gripping on the pommel of his sword, "he'll pay for the insult he caused to my house."

"Lay down your sword Lord Brandon or else the King will see this as a threat to him," said Barristan and when he and Brandon's eyes met, the Stark saw that it was not a jest but a warning so the wild wolf removed his hand on the pommel, "follow me."

Ser Barristan led the way back to the throne room with Brandon and his company following behind him, halfway there, the Stark caught up beside him.

"Where is my sister, Ser Barristan?" he asked almost courteous.

"I don't know," he answered honestly but he suspected that Lyanna is now with Rhaegar at Dragonstone.

Brandon Stark grumbled something under his breath.

"How about Ashara? Where is she?" he asked as they neared the throne room.

Then it hit the knight... that Brandon Stark may have come here to the Red Keep to see Ashara Dayne.

"She is being held at the Maidenvault," answered Ser Barristan.

The Stark snorted at that.

"The King is really mad, isn't he?" he said and he's got the wits not to say it aloud, "keeping a defenseless girl in that miserable place."

"We're here," said the knight ignoring his statement and turning to look at the four companions behind him and suddenly he felt something on his gut, something dreadful and he almost wanted to disobey his King, to let these four companions go but his sense of duty took over him so he opened the huge heavy door to the throne room and when he saw what awaits them, he wished he didn't.

All the crowds earlier are now pushed up at the side, near the wall with all of their eyes on them and in the middle Ser Gerold stood with Ser Jaime on his left. Eyes on him and their hands are on the pommel of their swords. King Aerys on the other hand is looking at Brandon's party like a hawk to its prey and there is something on his smile that made Barristan quite a little disturbed.

Ser Barristan walks towards them in an uneasy pace while the four companions behind followed him, oblivious to the danger that will fall upon them if he King wills it.

"Ser Barristan," said the Lord Commander, "take up your position on my right."

The knight obliged and took up his position on the right side of the Lord Commander. He is now facing Brandon Stark, his squire and the other two lordlings.

"Speak your names," commander Ser Gerold to the riders.

"Brandon Stark, of Winterfell."

"Jeffory Mallister, of Seaguard."

"Kyle Royce, of Runestone."

"Ethan Glover, of Deepwood Motte."

One is the son of the Warden of the North and heir to probably the oldest house in the realm, another from House Mallister, one of the most powerful bannermen of Lord Hoster Tully, the other is a member of the second most powerful family in the Vale and the squire, only a boy, what harm would come to them? thought Ser Barristan, trying to assure himself that the King will behave.

"Brandon Stark, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce and Ethan Glover," said the Lord Commander, "the four of you are now branded enemy of the crown."

That took Barristan off guard, as well as the four companions in front of him.

"To what grounds?" complained Brandon incredulously.

"To what grounds?" this time it was the King who spoke, his voice spitting like a snake, "to what grounds you FOOL! You don't even have the audacity to kneel in front of me!" then he paused, "kill them, kill them now!"

No one moved and Ser Barristan was so surprised he turned to look at the Lord Commander, almost waiting for him to object against the wish of the King all the while the three companions of Brandon exchanged looks now afraid but not the Stark heir.

Brandon took a step forward.

"I came here for my sister because Rhaegar kidnapped her!" he cried out to the king, "where is he? Where is your snake of a son?!"

Brandon Stark you're the biggest fool, thought Barristan, dismayed to all of these.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" lashed out the King, his voice so sharp that it's making Barristan's ear hurt.

A few hedge and low born knight's followed the King's cry and Brandon Stark suddenly found himself surrounded by enemy.

"I'll do it Your Grace," said one of the low born knights.

"No, I'll do it!" cried another.

Many other volunteers step up, wanting to be chosen and to earn the favor of the king but Barristan knew that Aerys will give the order to someone else, he suspected himself.

"Lord Commander, do it," commanded the king.

Barristan turned to look at Ser Gerold to see what his reaction to find it only blank and at the same time, he saw the tension on Jaime Lannister's eyes. In the end, the Lord Commander steps forward, drawing his sword.

"Unsheathe your sword, Lord Brandon," said the giant knight with a cool courtesy.

Brandon obliged and Barristan was convinced that the Stark is not afraid.

When the two of them met at the middle of the hall, Brandon Stark raised his sword in front of him and before charging to the Lord Commander, Barristan heard him mutter 'Winterfell!'

The clash of swords followed quickly with Brandon on the charge, slashing and bearing down his sword to the White Bull. After being unsuccessful of inflicting any damage to the Lord Commander, the two changed roles. Ser Gerold is now on assault and it's clear that the bigger man has the advantage as Barristan saw Brandon having difficulty blocking the heavy force of the broad sword of the Lord Commander, battering him with each every strike.

But the wild wolf is not so easily beaten for after a few more minutes of enduring the heavy assaults of the Lord Commander, he finally was able to use his advantage of being more faster and quicker. He evaded the sword of the White Bull making the broad sword hit the floor of the throne room sending the sound of sharp metal hitting something in the air then Brandon side stepped, his sword in the air and he dashed the bastard sword down but Ser Gerold blocked it albeit slowly so he staggered backwards.

This time, Brandon has the smirk of a winning man, he put his sword into a charging position and used the advantage of being quick by approaching the Lord Commander in a series of movement from left to right, as if to confused the bigger knight and it proved to be useful because when Brandon made his attack, it was on the lower body of Ser Gerold who blocked it weakly, losing his grip on his broad sword.

Quick as a wolf, Brandon pointed the end of his sword on the neck of the Lord Commander, one wrong move and blood will be spurting out from the flesh.

 **"Yield!"** Brandon cried out.

Even Ser Barristan can't comprehend how the wild wolf have beaten the Lord Commander, he was almost convinced that Ser Gerold let the heir of Winterfell win.

"I--"

"Spare the boy, kill the rest!" cut in the King and all of a sudden, swords have been drawn and Jeffory Mallister and Kyle Royce was cut down from behind and with their last breath, let out a surprise cry while the squire of Brandon is being held by his neck, forbidding him of any movements.

Barristan and Jaime shared a terrified look, shocked to see the events that are unfolding in front of them.

Brandon turned around behind him to see his friends falling on the ground, their clothes drinking in the blood and some of it now leaking out. He let out an anguish cry then all of a sudden, an arrow was been loosed, it flew in the air and hit the heir of Winterfell in the chest.  
"NO!" said the Lord Commander as he turned to the King, "Your Grace this is madness!"

Aerys paid him no mind as Brandon lost the grip of his sword, his breath coming off short, his eyes looking at the arrow that has now pierced him. Another arrow was loosed hitting the wild wolf once again but this time it's in the belly.

Ser Barristan turned to look at the direction of the trajectory to find the bowmen at the second floor of the throne room. He run towards the heir of Winterfell, hoping that if will be brought to the Grand Maester, he might be saved.

But Brandon Stark knelt weakly, the blood coming out from his gut is now steady then all of a sudden the door of the throne room opened revealing the most beautiful woman in the realm on the entrance but when she saw her lover, she cried out his name as she runs to him.

"Brandon!" her voice is on agony and her eyes are in tears and when she finally reach him, she knelt down, putting her arms around the wild wolf, as if to make him sleep, "oh Brandon," her tears are the saddest thing that Barristan saw in his life, "oh my Brandon."

He was frozen on his feet as well as the whole court as they look at the tragedy that had now unfolded in front of them, some of them have a sad look on their face but they are still in the court of the Aerys, so they restrained themselves on showing pity at the murders of three young men in front of them under the command of the King.

"Ash," he heard Brandon muttered in a weak voice, "you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he paused, coughing out a blood, "and I love you dearly," he gave her his signature mischievous smile and Lady Ashara kissed him.

At that, all the life inside the wild wolf vanished.

I know now why Rhaegar is gathering swords for his cause, _the rule of the realm is like the rules of the jungle, and the Mad King has all the teeth and claws, _thought the knight as he find himself moving towards Lady Dayne.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the very looooong delay. I'm really busy doing stuffs at school. And I'm sorry for this Chapter too. I've been very vocal that main characters will die in this universe and Brandon is only the first. Thanks for reading guys! I hope y'all liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

The storm was still surging outside the castle of Dragonstone, the wind blowing so hard it awakened Prince Rhaegar in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes to see his young wife sleeping peacefully beside him; her right hand is resting on his bare chest while her right leg is dangerously close to his sex.

Rhaegar smiled as he looks at the sleeping face of Lyanna.

'How could you smile you fool?' Someone said inside his head, 'your war will start soon and wars only bring deaths.'

I smile because the love of my life is sleeping beside me, he answered almost half tempted to shower Lyanna with kisses, just like what he did before the two of them fell asleep hours before.

The fire on the hearth of his chamber is now burning low but it still fights off the coldness that the storm have brought. He kissed Lyanna on the forehead, muttering love and admiration before leaving her in the bed.

He went for his gigantic harp instead, sitting in the carpet in front of the warm hearth. It's been a long while since he played the instrument and he's itching to play it now.

He took a pillow, laying it to the side of the harp and there he sat, his fingers strumming the strings slowly, as if testing it and the music it brought are almost as sweet as Lyanna's laughs. He closed his eyes and there was nothing else but him and his harp. His fingers played a Valyrian song about love and adventure, he deftly strummed his fingers, as if talking to an old friend and then it ended but before long he strummed once again and this time the music is a melancholic one, as sad as the burning of Summerhall.

As he plays, he saw in his mind his grandfather, King Jaehaerys, his uncles, their wives and half the court of the king burning in the fire. Everything was red and the heat is warm on his skin. When he opened his eyes he was back on his room and he suddenly saw Lyanna in front of him, looking at him as if he just grew a another head.

He stared at her and the way she sat in front of him and the way her night gown is showing her slender body and supple breast, his cock stirred and he's now doubting if he can still keep his promise to her.

"That was sad," she said after sometime, "what are you thinking?"

"The burning of Summerhall," he replied sighing, "do you know I was born during that tragedy? They said that's why I'm melancholic, because I was born in grief and sorrow."

Lyanna bit her bottom lip, thinking and it all took Rhaegar's strength not to kiss her and finally claim her right there.

"I think I might kiss you," he confessed to her and she blushed as an invitation.

Rhaegar did not hesitated, he lunge on her lips, ravaging it and biting on it surprising Lyanna.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smirk.

It was just a simple kiss, him tasting her sweet mouth but then he suddenly found himself on top of her, his cock was so hard that it created a tent on his under clothes. The Prince is supporting his weight with his knees. She moaned as the two of them shared a passionate kiss and Rhaegar knew for a fact that it was sweeter than any of the voice of the singers he heard at the courts of Casterly Rock, Harrenhal, Storms End, Sunspear and Kings Landing.

He trailed his tongue down to her neck then licked her collarbone, making Lyanna giggle under him while his hands touch her breast. Lyanna clumsily locked her hands at the back of his neck, her eyes dilated as well as his.

"I want it," she heard him say, "I want it Rhaegar."

"But... what will happen--"

"I don't care what will happen," she cut him, "I am your wife and I love you with all my heart and I want to make love to you."

Rhaegar closed his eyes for a moment then he saw the young boy he dreamed back in Harrenhal... the young boy that has his eyes and the Stark look about him, when he opened his eyes, Lyanna is still under him and when his hands found itself at the hem of the night gown of his young wife, he knew there's no going back.

He undressed her with shaking hands and when he saw her naked; her porcelain skin that seems to glow, her reddish lips, her long silky raven hair, her hard and supple breast and the sweetest sight of her pink sex, he wanted to taste every inch of her body in a rush but his sense came back to him like a whip.

She is a maiden you fool! Someone said inside his head.

"You're so beautiful Lya," he told her and then slowly, his lips returned to its rightful place, back to her willing lips, kissing it softly, and once again he explored her mouth, sucking in her tongue and he growled like an animal. He trailed kisses on the sides of her mouth, to her nose, down to her jaws, climbing up to her ears, to her brows then back to her lips.

Lyanna was bolder now as her hands grope his muscles, feeling it but Rhaegar was bolder because after kissing her, his mouth went down to her nipples and he heard her sucks in a breath, surprised.

"Rhaegar," she moaned as she took hold of his head.

He sucked on each of her nipples almost hungry, taking his time; his hands touched whatever side of her breast is free as he suckled on the other. Lyanna's breath is now coming off short and Rhaegar was almost amused with her because they are not even starting yet.

His lips returned to her mouth while his hands travelled south, he felt Lyanna's knees buckling together, as if to hide her sex but she was weak and he is stronger and when his expert right hand dip into her cunt; pink and beautiful, he realized she is wet and eager for him.

Lyanna moaned and wriggled feebly under him but it's no use.

"You're already wet," he told her as he slowly circled his finger on the front of her sex, feeling the wetness and the warmth of it.

She frowned at him.

"Wet?" she asked innocently.

He brought the finger in his nose and down to his mouth to taste it with his tongue and Lyanna was horrified watching him doing that lewd act.

"Rhaegar," she objected in which he only gave her a smirk.

"You smell and taste real good too my lady," he said then he kissed her once again albeit shortly, "undressed me," he whispered to her ear and it made Lyanna blushed that she almost looked like a ripe potato.

"Undress you?" she asked, her eyes wide in confusion and fear.

"Aye," said Rhaegar eagerly.

"How?"

He smiled, glad to know that his wife wants to learn a few things or two. He left Lyanna on her place, forcing her to sit upright as he lay on his back right in front of her, his weight resting on his elbows while he straightened his feet on the carpet.

"Now," he said lustfully, "sit on my waist and unlaced my under clothes."

He saw his wife swallows a lump on her throat but she obliged all too well, she keeps on stealing glances on Rhaegar's eyes and on his hard cock that is evidently shown by the tent it made on the little piece of clothing.

She clumsily sat just below his waist, and nervously, she unlaced the wretched thing. Even Rhaegar's breath is coming off short as combination of excitement and lust swirled inside him as Lyanna's hand slowly but surely removed the final piece of clothing on his body. He can feel the weight of her hands on her cock and it just made it even harder if that is even possible.

When it was finally off, he saw Lyanna catching her breath as she looks at it, on its length, width and its girth, the foreskin of its huge head now pulled back... Rhaegar is proud of many things as a man, and one of them is the size of his tool.

"It's so huge," muttered Lyanna making the Prince puff up like the fish found in Summer Isles, then her eyes settled on him.

"Stroke it while you kiss me," he said and he was almost sure that she's not going to oblige but she did, she crawled closer to him, like a vixen. They kissed and her clumsy hands shakily touch his other head below.

"Not like that," his voice is already weak, then he guided her hands down to his length, showing her how to stroke it, they gave it a jerk for a few times before he finally let her to do it on her own.

"Lyanna," he said and the sound of his voice is so foreign that he hardly recognized if it's really his own.

They kissed while she is stroking him, her hands grip on his cock is tight and warm and Rhaegar almost ejaculated for a few times.

"Lya," he told her one time, "gods, please let go, I don't want to spill my seed on your dainty hand."

She blushed then and after that, her hands left his cock, to join her other at the back of his neck. She climbed on top of him and they kissed once again, but this time it was rough and in need.

'Rhaegar,' she whispered then the Prince can't take it no more, he picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the bed as the storm continued to batter the island outside but they paid it no mind. When Lyanna's head is finally rested on the pillow and with his weight on his arms, Rhaegar looked down on the most beautiful woman in the realm.

"Are you ready?" he asked her in which she only managed an excited and nervous nod.

He smirked as he guided his hard cock on her entrance and before entering, he looks down to Lyanna.

"Bite my shoulder if the pain is too much," he told her in which she gave a confused frown then he pushed the huge head to the entrance of her sex and as expected, nothing happened, both of them only felt an irritation, "this will be painful," he added after adjusting his cock and opening the lips of her cunt then he gave a big push and he saw Lyanna grimaced under him as the few inches of the head struggled to enter.

'Go on,' he told himself as he continued to push, one inch at a time.

"AH!" cried Lyanna as half the head was finally inside.

Rhaegar found himself holding his breath as he concentrate on penetrating Lyanna and he only exhaled when the head was finally in and he felt something breaking inside his wife's sex.

'Her maidenhead is now broken,' he thought to himself as he paused, looking down on the screwed up face of Lyanna under him. He kissed her before he continued and whispered that she can bite him if the pain is already too much.

And he slowly pushed himself inside.

Gods, she is too tight, he said to himself but he can already feel the squeezing of the walls of her cunt as he pushed his slowly.

"Rhaegar!" she cried out then she pulled his upper body down and in a blink of an eye, she is biting on his shoulder, making him suck in the pain caused by her teeth. The pain accelerated his movement and he pushed it harder until half of his cock is now gone inside then he withdraw slowly and once the head is out, there is a blood on it. At the same time, Lyanna's bite on his right shoulder vanish and his own blood leaked out. She licked the blood, drinking it like a bat.

'Her blood,' he thought as he turned his attention down on his tool, 'I now claimed her as a woman.'

He entered her once again but this time it was much easier although the huge head of his cock did not permit any comfort for his wife and their mouths met once again, he tasted his blood on her tongue.

"Ah..." Lyanna moaned as he goes deeper and deeper.

"Gods!" he said in turn.

In and out his cock went until he can finally pushed it all inside and Lyanna's pained expression turned to pleasure.

"Rhaegar," she said as he made love to her, sweats now dripping on all the parts of his body as the tense between them intensified.

"Lya," he said as his slow thrust become something else, "open up you legs," he told her and she did what he bids, giving Rhaegar the freedom to enter her with such fashion, their skin laps with each other and the sound they made are out of this world.

Their ragged breaths become as one after some time and even their movements in the bed. When Rhaegar thrust deeper, Lyanna will meet it with her own while all the while, she sucks the blood that still coming from Rhaegars wound that she caused.

"Fuck," muttered Rhaegar as he felt himself build up.

They are both panting hard after a few minutes of a continued making love; Rhaegar is now a different man as his thrust battered Lyanna's sex like the storm battering the island outside while Lyanna moaned and whimpered as his husband fucks her relentless.

"Oh Rhaegar, what is this feeling?" asked Lyanna as she bite Rhaegar once again but this time it was on his bottom lips, "Rhaegar... Ahhh.. Ahhh!"

She shuddered under him, the walls of her cunt squeezing Rhaegar's hard cock tightly then unexpectedly, the first of his seed came inside her.

"Gods!" muttered Rhaegar as he gave a number of long thrust and there, his seed spilled deep inside Lyanna's sex, he was breathless as his cock continue to jerk inside, the tight walls of her cunt milking him, "damn.. Lya you felt so good."

After that he kissed her on her brow while still inside of her, the two of them shared a smile as they caught their breaths.

"That... that was... that was wonderful," she told him.

They shared a passionate kiss as Rhaegar pulled out on her.

"Aye," he agreed as he lay on his back beside her on the bed, "I love you."

Lyanna Stark playfully rest her head on his sweaty chest.

"And I to you," she replied.

They did it again for four more times after that and they only stopped because they are both exhausted from making love. It was Lyanna who fell asleep first and she confessed to him how tired she was and Rhaegar can't argue because he himself has been spent.

He was the last to sleep but when the morning came, Rhaegar was the one who wake up first. His body is aching and his head slightly pounding and when he turned to his young wife, she is sleeping like a baby, she is facing the other way so he kissed her from behind.

"I'm going to plan my wars my love," he whispered to her, "I'll see you soon."

Lyanna only managed a smile, as if dreaming of something wonderful.

After bathing in the cold water, Rhaegar dressed with his simple doublet, trousers and a leather boots and tying his hair into a knot. Lyanna was still asleep as he made his way to the door, stealing a last glance to his wife.

"I love you," he muttered to himself in the most sincere way then he finally walked out of his chambers to find his close friend, Ser Arthur Dayne on his post.

"Good morning Rhaegar," greeted the knight.

He nodded at him, glad that he was not the one on guard last night outside his door but was Ser Oswell.

"Any news Arthur?" he asked him.

The knight shook his head.

"Are we going to the Chamber of Painted Table?" inquired Arthur.

"Aye," he replied, "walk with me."

They both made their way to Stone Drum tower, to the winding and steep stairs that will lead them to the Chamber of the Painted Table. It always gave Rhaegar an odd feeling being inside the room where Aegon the Conqueror planned his invasion to the independent kingdoms of Westeros back then and united it under the banner of the Targaryens.

Right now I'm doing the same, only difference is that I'm going to remove my father on his throne, Rhaegar thought to himself as he made his way to the middle part of the table while Arthur takes the letters from a waiting servant, sent by the lords that given their allegiance to the Prince of Dragonstone.

Chief among them is the letter with the sealed wax fashioned with the rose of the Tyrells. When Ser Arthur was finally at the opposite side of the painted table, he laid down the letters on the part of the map that shows the never ending Sunset Sea.

"The whole chivalry of the south have risen Your Grace, sixty thousand soldiers are now camped on the fields near Bitterbridge and another army is being raised beneath the shadow of Highgarden under the command of Lord Mathis Rowan" read Ser Arthur, "just send the words and we're going to march to win the war in your name."

Ser Arthur gave an amused smile.

"That fat lord Tyrell always amuses me,' he told Rhaegar.

"Well it's better that he's amusing rather than boring," answered the Prince, "and besides, he's a loyal supporter to my cause and will bring sixty thousand soldiers to fight my war."

Ser Arthur nodded at him then he opened the next letter.

"Ten thousand soldiers have been assembled in Maidenpool to fight for you Rhaegar," said the knight, reading the letter of Ser Myles Mooton, "the Lords Darry, Piper, Strong and Whent are awaiting your pleasure inside the walls of Maidenpool."

Rhaegar now turned to look outside the window, down to the harbor of the island that are now full of warships while Ser Arthur picked up the next letter. Rhaegar heard the tearing of paper and then the voice of the night.

"The Swiftfin, Captained by Lord Sawane Botley is now sailing the western side of the realm along with other twenty five longships from the Iron Islands and headed to the Arbor to join Lord Redwyne's fleet."

Rhaegar turned to the knight after pausing for a long time, expecting to see him holding another letter but he has none.

"They are the only letters Rhaegar," said the knight in a low voice.

Rhaegar was surprised at that because he is expecting to hear at least one more... from Lord Jon Arryn or even from Princess Mariah Martell but there was none.

I am in a dire situation, he told himself thinking about the support of other Great Houses especially the Starks, Arryns and Lannister and the wrath of his father.

"Surely the Starks won't take up against you," said Ser Arthur, in a reassuring way, "and that will include the Tullys and the Arryns but the Bara---"

All of a sudden, Maester Yondil entered the chamber, his face is dripping with sweat and catching his breath. On his hand, he is holding a letter and his face almost look in despair.

"Maester," said Rhaegar looking at the man, "what is it?"

"A raven from the Grand Maester," said Maester Yondil, "Your Highness, Brandon Stark is dead."

That caught him off guard. Brandon Stark? Lyanna's oldest brother and the heir to Winterfell, that can't be.

"How did Lord Brandon died?" asked Ser Arthur who is equally shocked about the news.

When the Prince saw the face of the Maester, he knows that at the end of the rope, it was all the doing of his father, the King.

"Brandon along with three others went to the Red Keep, demanding of his sister, the Lady Lyanna and also for you, Prince Rhaegar," the Maester paused, "King Aerys is holding court that time and so he commanded Ser Barristan to bring the riders to the throne room and there, he named the four companions enemy of the crown and commanded the Lord Commander to fight Brandon Stark in which the latter won only to be killed later along with the two other riders, only sparing the squire of the Stark boy."

Rhaegar was so speechless he suddenly sat on the nearby chair, thinking about the shattered hopes of Lord Rickard declaring for him.

That is madness, he thought then he suddenly realized that this will affect his wife more than anyone else.

"That's not the only news, Your Highness," muttered the Maester, reluctant to continue but Ser Arthur urged him on.

"This happened before the Lord Commander sails here to Dragonstone," added the Maester, "the Grand Maester wrote that King Aerys have been holding the news, hoping that it will not reach Winterfell or even Riverrun but it didn't, and now the whole North is massing an army and the Riverlands as well," he paused, "might I counsel you, Your Highness?"

Rhaegar nodded at the young face of the Maester.

"Sail now to Riverlands and make amends with Lord Stark before its too late," then after that, the Maester bowed and left.

"I agree with him," said Ser Arthur after some time of silence, "it will be difficult but war's is not always won in the battlefield."

Rhaegar pondered about it, actually, he knows that now that his father has the support of Casterly Rock, he should have the support of Winterfell.

"When do you think should I sail to Maidenpool?" he asked Arthur.

"When Jon Connington arrives with Ser Richard Lonmouth," answered the knight, "when you face the Warden of the North, you will be needing lords that supports you around you, so that Lord Rickard will know that you are on your own, and not with your father."

There are a lot of things swirling inside Rhaegar's head but chief among them is how Lyanna will handle the news. Just the thought of her being sad is already causing pain to him... how much more when she hears about the death of his brother.

Will she hate me to know that the reason his brother died is because of me or will she blame herself for it? He dreaded both of the answers all the same.

In the afternoon, a ship with a red sail finally arrived at the dock of the island. It was boarded by Jon Connington and Richard Lonmouth. Rhaegar is still inside the Chamber of the Painted Table with Ser Arthur and Domeric Bolton when two of his closest friends arrived.

"Jon, Richard," he nodded at the two and only the younger Richard smiled, he is wearing the colors of his house and it's sigil; quartered with six, red lips strewn on yellow and yellow skulls strewn in black. He is a big brawny man, bigger than Jon Connington but unlike the red headed storm lord, Richard is a heavy drinker.

All throughout the afternoon, Rhaegar relayed the information to his companions but before all of that, he asked Domeric to be with Lyanna's company and which the young lord agreed.

"Let us sail now," said Jon, straight forward as usual, after he relayed all the news, "we should storm the castle of Lord Symond Staunton, and make Rook Nest our foot landing, Myles Mooton can meet us halfway to Duskendale, then to castle Stokeworth, we're going to have their armies in a moonsturn."

"But that will not be enough to face the army of the west," countered Rhaegar, "Lord Tywin have assembled a forty thousand soldiers, half of them mounted."

"But you said Lord Tyrell have amassed the whole chivalry of the south, sixty thousand of them and another army being trained at Highgarden?" asked Jon Connington, confused.

"Yes that is right but we don't know if the Stormlands and Dorne will declare for my father, they haven't responded to my letters" he answered, "if they do, Dorne will attack the rear of Lord Tyrell's army while the lords of the Stormlands can attack their side and without Lord Tyrell we are going to be crushed by Lord Tywins army."

Jon Connington suddenly snorted.

"If only you listened to me," he said, his voice flaring with anger, "Sunspear would join Highgarden to fight for your name and Storm End would stay neutral. Lord Arryn will have your backing and what power can Lord Tywin and King Aerys would have to stop you?" he shook his head disappointedly, "nothing Rhaegar and now that you married Lyanna.." he cut himself looking away.

"The whole North have now stirred, Lord Jon," said Ser Arthur, "Rhaegar will sail to Maidenpool and from there he's going to get the support of Lord Richard and Lord Tully who's both staying at Riverrun."

Jon Connington snorted for the second time.

"Ask them for support and they'll ask more of you in return," he said disdainfully.

Rhaegar can't take it anymore so he finally speaks up.

"Jon, if you think I'm going to lose because I married Lyanna, then leave my sight," said Rhaegar, looking at the red headed lord scornfully, "I don't have any place for cowards like that sort."

He left the chamber of the painted table, leaving the knight, and his two friends. He went towards his quarters at the tower of Windwyrm but he found it empty.

'Lyanna must be with Domeric,' he told himself as he made for the writing table. He sat there and he doesn't know for how long and he only moved when he heard the voice of Lyanna entering the chamber.

"Rhaegar," she said when he looked up to her.

She is wearing a simple white gown with long sleeves, her hair windswept and her cheeks are red. She must have been laughing all day long, he thought to himself as he met her halfway.

"Wylla told me you've gone up here," she told him as they embraced and it was a comfort for him to feel her and to kiss her on her brow, tasting the sea on it.

"Wylla? Who's Wylla, my love?" he asked her.

"A servant I think, she's a dornishwoman," answered Lyanna thoughtfully, "I think she came with Lord Connington."

He nodded at that.

"Let us seat, Lyanna," he told her and she obliged, they took their seat on the writing table, him facing her, "Lyanna, there's a news from Kings Landing."

"What is the news?" she asked innocently it almost break his heart just looking at her.

"There is no other way to say this but your brother Brandon is now dead," he told her.

His wife brows furrowed, and she shook her head.

"That's not true," she said with a nervous smile, "that's not true Rhaegar."

Rhaegar closed his eyes, breathing deep in his lungs before opening it again to look at his wife uncertain eyes.

"It's true my love," he told her, "Brandon is dead under the command of my father."

A tear feel down from the side of her right eye then her lips quivered.

"No," she said closing her eyes and using her hands to cover her face.

Rhaegar embraced her then.

"I'm sorry Lyanna, this is my fault," he told her as she cried on his chest, "Brandon went to Kings Landing expecting me to be there, only to find my father."

That didn't stop Lyanna form crying, it only got worse. She is shaking now and Rhaegar tried calming her but nothing can do that at least for now.

"Lyanna," he said after some time, "the North have stirred and was summoned by your father, the Riverlands as well," he paused, dreading to see the reaction of Lyanna to his next words, "Lyanna I'm going to sail to Maidenpool, I need to win your fathers allegiance."

At first, it seems like Lyanna didn't heard him.

"My love," he told her, "I'm going to leave tomorrow."

Suddenly she finally realized the weight of his words, she looks up to him, her face tear stained.

"No," she muttered, her eyes wide with fear, "Rhaegar, no... don't leave me here please," she said then she embraced him, "Rhaegar, tell me I'm going to sail with you, oh Rhaegar, it's my fault, its all my fault," then she cried once again and it pained the prince to see her like this, to hear her voice in agony and afraid.

"Lyanna, you're going to stay here in Dragonstone," he told her and he wish she's not going to resent him about his decision, "my Kingsguards will be with you, and Domeric too."

Lyanna shook her head then she looks up to him.

"Rhaegar, this must be a jest, a bad jest, this can't be... please," then another set of tears formed and fell down on her cheeks and Rhaegar brushed them away with his hand and he feels tears on his eyes as well.

"Lyanna, please, I'm going to war and it's not safe to bring you with me, once I talk to your father, I'm going to ask him to sail here in Dragonstone and bring you safely to Winterfell and there, you will stay for the duration of the war," he told her and it only made Lyanna's crying fits worse then she trashed wildly, even punching Rhaegar on the chest but he endured it all as he continued to sooth her.

He led her to the bed after that, she is still embracing him and him to hers, then he continued by kissing her on the forehead trying to relax her until she fell asleep on his arms. Darkness have covered the sky by now, Rhaegar saw it outside the window.

"I'm sorry Lyanna," he whispered to her ear then he kissed her on the lips, "I'll leave now, it will be harder for the two of us if I stay here until morning."

He stood up away from the bed, his eyes turned only to his young wife.

How I wish to be with you till morning, to dine with you, to dance with you, to laugh with you, to make love to you, thought Rhaegar sadly, feeling tears on his eyes. He sniffs, holding it back as he made his way to the writing table, picking up the quill and a clean paper.

After writing to Lyanna, he gave her one last kiss and one last long glance before finally leaving, to find Ser Oswell at the door.

"You're leaving tonight?" he inquired to the prince.

He nodded.

"How about Lyanna? She is still devastated.."

"I know, please protect her while I'm away Ser Oswell," Rhaegar told him, "protect her at all cost and if I don't make it and by chance my seed quickens inside her womb, protect my child as well, promise me that."

The knight frowned.

"But you will win the war, Rhaegar--"

"Promise me," he cut him off again.

The knight's face turned serious then he nodded.

"I promise on my honor as a knight," he finally said and it gave Rhaegar a relief, even it's only little.

"I'm going now," he told the knight, offering a small smile, "I'll see you very soon."

"Soon," repeated the knight as he walks away.

He made his way to the lower floor of the tower next, to Domeric's room to find the young Bolton writing. He stayed standing on the door then he cleared his throat to get the attention of the young Bolton.

"Your Highness," he said standing up abruptly, "how can I help you?"

He stayed at the entrance of the room.

"Stay with Lyanna, give her a company, make her laugh and protect her while I'm away," Rhaegar answered.

"You're leaving?" asked Domeric.

"Tonight," he replied with a nod.

"Then I shall stay with her and I will protect her with my life," said Domeric, his voice sincere, his eyes unflinching, "you have my word."

Rhaegar smiled at that.

"Lyanna is lucky to have a friend like you," he said, "I shall take my leave now my lord," then with one last look at him, he finally left the tower of Windrym, back to the Chamber of the Painted Table, to find Arthur, Jon and Richard still discussing the war.

"You're back," said Richard, the knight smiled when he saw him enter.

"I am, and we're going to sail tonight," he told them and no one objected.

That night, the ships down to the dock of the island have been stirred with the Captains of every ship selecting their final list of oarsmen and servants carrying luggage's to the cabins of the ships. Rhaegar watched them all in the gates of Dragonstone and standing beside him is Ser Arthur Dayne.

"You will protect Lyanna right?" he asked him.

Ser Arthur nodded.

"With my life," answered the knight.

Rhaegar turned to him.

"Arthur, she might be carrying my child--"

"I'm going to protect your heir Rhaegar that's my duty as a Kingsguard and as your friend," he answered, "and if by chance we survive, I'm going to fight for his right on the Iron Throne too."

Rhaegar gave him a sad smile.

" _I'm afraid that I might not see Lyanna again,_ " he told him truthfully, "Jon is right though."

"He is right," agreed Arthur, "but your heart says otherwise," he smiled at Rhaegar, "and I can already see Jon walking towards us, it's time for you to sail."

True enough, Rhaegar can see Jon Connington walking towards them, already wearing his travelling cloak.

"It's time Rhaegar," Jon told him.

He nodded and Arthur accompanied him down to the docks. Richard is already there waiting for them.

"I'll see you soon Arthur," he told his friend, looking at his eyes that mirror the color of his own.

"Be careful out there Rhaegar," said the knight with a sad smile, "I'll guard and protect Lyanna with my life Your Grace."

It was odd to hear that from Arthur, calling him 'Your Grace'.

That's right, if I won the war by chance, I'm going to be the King.

"I shall hold you to your word Ser," said Rhaegar then he finally climbed through the bridge, up to the deck of the ship called 'Dragon Prince'. A magnificent three decked black war ship with a three hundred oarsman and with a double sail. Jon Connington boarded a different ship while Richard Lonmouth will now serve as his guard.

When he's finally on the upper deck, he looks down to Arthur below and to the castle of Dragonstone next, he turned his attention to the tower of Windwrym. He knows that inside on its fourth level, inside on his quarter, on his bed, Lyanna is sleeping and he only need to close his eyes to see her again.

"I love you Lyanna," he muttered to himself with a sad thought then the voices of the Captains of the ships filled the air.

Looking at his surroundings, Rhaegar saw the banners of houses sworn to Dragonstone even the sea horse of House Velaryon are present, considering that Lord Velaryon is serving as the Maester of Ship in Kings Landing.

"The gods are good Your Highness," said the Captain of the ship named Roko, "the storm stopped last night and sailing with darkness will be at our advantage."

"Let's hope the Gods won't abandon us in our direst need," he told the Captain kindly.

For three days and two nights, they sailed and Lyanna's thought didn't vanish on Rhaegars head at any time of any day. On the break of dawn after the night of their sail from Dragonstone, upon reaching the straits of Claw Island, the ships from House Celtigar joined them as well. Now they are more than a hundred ships.

If only the battle will be fought in the sea, he thought to himself, I will win hands down.

They reach Maidenpool on the middle of the third day of their sail and once there, Rhaegar saw the camped armies outside the walls of the town and below, down to the harbor, he saw Ser Myles Mooton along with the other Riverlords who declared for him and waiting for him eagerly.

When the wooden bridge has been laid out, Rhaegar finally stepped out from the lower deck of the ship named after him, he stopped as the people below the dock cheered for him.

"Rhaegar! Rhaegar! Rhaegar!"

He waved to them causing uproar of cheers.

"King Rhaegar! King Rhaegar! King Rhaegar!"

'King Rhaegar,' he thought to himself, almost amused, 'King Rhaegar Targaryen... how funny I never saw myself a King, I just wanted to dethrone my father and save my house from an imminent disaster,' he paused as someone waved the banner of House Targaryen atop the castle of Maidenpool, 'maybe that's my only purpose, to give way for my child inside Lyanna's womb to ascend the throne,' the thought saddened him greatly.

Then someone blows a horn, long and deep, ' **the war starts now,** ' he thought as he continue down to the harbor below.


	25. Chapter 25

Dark wings, dark words.

The clouds seems heavier and the wind colder in the Riverlands as Lord Rickard Stark stares at his window that gives a view of the castle yard below, imagining he is back at Winterfell with all his children but it will never happen now.

The news came as a shocked to the Warden of the North when the steward of Lord Tully named Utherydes Wayn woke him up one morning, asking him to join the lord of the castle on a very early breakfast on the Great Hall of Riverrun. It was still dark but Lord Stark oblige as a respect to the Lord Paramount of the Trident. He dressed up with his simple grey doublet and breeches and tying his old hair on a small knot.

A few days have passed now since his arrival at Riverrun with his son Benjen and the departure of his son Brandon towards the Red Keep, and a week now since the disappearance of his daughter, Lyanna.

When he entered the hall, the air smells with cooked fish with a roasted meat of an aurochs, a crispy bread and a dozen of others that he was not able to taste because halfway through, Lord Hoster Tully brought out a letter with the sealed wax of the Dragon Prince.

"A raven arrived very early this morning my friend," said Lord Tully giving him the letter, "it's from Dragonstone."

Dragonstone? Asked Lord Stark to himself, wondering why Prince Rhaegar had written to him.

He put down the spoon and fork then, reaching for the letter and giving the Lord of Riverrun a wary look. Breaking the seal, and unfolding the paper, he quickly recognized the hand writing of his daughter, Lyanna.

'Father, ti's your daughter, Lyanna, I'm a Princess now, a Targaryen Princess. I married Rhaegar in front of the heart tree in the Isle of Faces. Father, he respects me and he loves me and I love him too. Mother said that I can be Queen someday, and I think I will be soon. Rhaegar will take King Aery's crown... father, my husband will need all the swords he can get, I hope you'll declare for him, father please help my husband, help Rhaegar to win the throne, I don't want him to lose, or to die in the attempt. I love you dearly father, remember that, I hope I'll see you soon. PS. Stop Brandon from acting rashly because I know he will, tell him I love him and Benjen too."

He quickly put down the letter, wondering what madness his daughter has done... or is it the doing of the Prince? After all, he is five years her senior.

Yes... that must be it, this is the doing of the Prince and not Lyanna, she is a Stark and their house values duty above all else, thought Lord Stark, Robert will not take this lightly but what can I do now? Lyanna is now a Targaryen princess.

"Might I ask about the contents of the letter my lord?" asked Lord Tully and the Warden of the North almost forgot that he is sitting opposite to him.

"It's about Lyanna, my daughter," he answered, "Prince Rhaegar married her without my consent."

Confusion was the first thing that crossed Lord Hoster's face, then his face became thoughtful, then sad as he returned to look at Lord Stark.

"This will not seat well with Lord Robert," he told him, "what will you do?"

"The marriage with Robert is impossible to happen now," Lord Rickard answered, "and Lyanna wrote that the Prince will go to war."

"To whom?" asked Lord Hoster curiously.

"With his father the King and my daughter begged me to help her husband," answered Lord Rickard.

"Well," said Lord Hoster, looking at him with a guarded eyes, "will you summon the whole North behind Rhaegar's back?"

At that, Lord Rickard didn't respond because one wrong move and his house might go extinct. What Lyanna did have insulted the Stormlands and Dorne and the news of a great host being assembled at Westerlands makes him unsettled because Lord Tywin is undoubtedly the second most dangerous man next to the king and Aerys... the mad man who burns people for sport is the King of the realm who himself declared the Martell Princess will be his son and heir's future queen.

The Starks never liked the intrigue of Kings Landing, there is too much at stake. There was a saying that _once you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground_ and the Starks always endure and Winter is Coming.

"Will you?" he asked Lord Tully after pausing for a long time, the man is his long time friend, "if it's your little Cat, or your little Lysa, will you go to war with a man who didn't seek your consent before marrying your daughter?"

Lord Hoster Tully smiled at him then.

"Rickard, Lyanna is now a Targaryen princess, a wife to the heir of the Iron Throne," said the Lord of Riverrun, his voice quite amused, "and if the Starks rally behind him, then we Tully's will support you for our families will be banded by marriage soon."

If I abandon Lyanna in her time of need, I can never face Lyarra on the afterlife, thought Lord Rickard as he returned the look of Lord Tully, _the Southron Ambition is now over, it's time to play the Game of Thrones_.

"Can you lend me a paper and a quill my old friend?" he asked then, "and a stamp of the direwolf of the Starks and a hot red wax."

He wrote to his second son Eddard Stark, to send ravens to all the castles in the North commanding them to assemble a host that will fight for the name of his daughter, a host that will oppose anyone that will threaten the life of the Wolf Maiden.

That day, him and Lord Tully discuss the marriage of his Brandon and Hoster's little Cat and the Riverlord also wrote to his bannermen to start gathering fighting men for the coming battle.

Everything was going with their plans until the second week of Brandon's departure to the castle arrived. Lord Rickard remembered that the color of the sky was red for the past week, the color of the blood but it didn't prepared him or any of his bannermen that's present in the castle for the news. When the raven arrived in Riverrun from the Capital, Maester Vyman along with Lord Hoster Tully requested and waited for him at the Lord's solar at the top of the triangular keep of the castle.

Once he saw the expressions written on the face of the maester and his friend, he knows that it's an ill news.

"My Lord Stark," said the Maester with a grave voice, "I regret to tell you this but Lord Brandon is dead."

It seems like all of the energy on him have gone out and his sense of hearing became unstable all the while shaking his head, as if it can make the news untrue, or maybe it will help him to wake up from the nightmare that is the present.

"Rickard," this time, it was Lord Tully, putting a reassuring tap on his shoulder, "this is devastating news not only for you but for my little Cat too, she already grew fond of your son and has been eager to be wed and now..."

The river lord cut himself.

"It was King Aerys orders my lord," added the Maester, "but if only Lord Brandon didn't acted too rashly and followed the advice of Lord Hoster not go to the Red Keep, you and your youngest son might have gotten to Riverrun with him still here."

That didn't help either. The Warden of the North have found himself gasping for air and his vision is starting to get blurry.

"Brandon," he muttered weakly as he reach for Lord Hoster for support, "oh... my son. Lyarra, what have I done?"

The world darkened as Lord Rickard closed his eyes, in his mind, he can see his son laughing with the men of Winterfell, how everyone loved and adored him, how the women wanted him and all the time they spent together in his lessons to rule the North after him.

He's gone now, he thought full of agony and regret.

Seconds, minutes, hours and days had past by and Lord Rickard Stark can't even tell the imagination to reality. Sometimes, he can see Brandon and his wife Lady Lyarra and then Ned looking at him with a somber look, then Lyanna crying and finally Benjen, walking towards him with a tear stained face.

"Father," said his youngest son, the voice coming out from him was the boy that cried when they told him Lyarra died, "father, let's just go home."

The two of them are inside his quarters, near to the room of his friend Lord Hoster Tully.

Home. That's Winterfell and he felt guilty because it was because of him all of these happened.

If only I listened to Rodrik Ryswell that night when he rode to Winterfell, asking to betroth Brandon to his daughter Barbrey, thought Lord Rickard, then all of these might have been avoided. And Lyanna, I should have listened to her that day not so long ago when she questioned me about her betrothal to Robert but now, it's too late, Rhaegar married her and if the Gods see fit that Rhaegar falls in battle, then Aerys can take Lyanna too.

"Father, let's sail to Dragonstone and take Lyanna, please," this time, his youngest son is now crying in front of him.

It was a tempting choice, to go back home and spend the rest of his days in the quietness of the North but Stark's are one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and they do not flee when they are wounded, but nurse their wounds and fights back again.

"Ring the bell for the servant Ben," he told his younger son and he obliged although reluctantly.

After the bell was rung, a servant shuffled in.

"My lord?" asked the fair face riverlander.

"Might I request the presence of Lord Hoster? Tell him I need to talk to him about our arrangements," he told the servant and she quickly obliged.

He walk towards the window of the room and looking down on the yard below, he saw that a number of young boys are training with the sword and the Master at Arms are bellowing commands.

"You mean to fight in the war, right father?" asked Benjen after a few minutes of silence.

"I mean to avenge your brother," he said with an icy courtesy then he looked at him rather sharply, "do you want to make peace with the madman who killed your brother?"

The only response of his son is the shaking of his head and giving a sad look then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Lord Stark and Lord Hoster Tully came in.

"Rickard," he said with a wary look then he turned to Benjen, nodding at the young boy, "Benjen."

"My Lord," he said looking at his friend, "my house is too much involved on the coming battle, and now that Brandon is..." he paused, unable to say it out loud, "is the offer of Lady Catelyn's hand for marriage still stands?"

Lord Hoster Tully's expression became quite troubled, then thoughtful, once he say yes, House Tully will be thrown in the war, a war of uncertain victory and he understand it if he says no.

"House Stark and House Tully along with the few supporters of the Prince can't stand against the power of the Iron Throne and the West," said Lord Hoster with a sad look, proving the previous thoughts of Lord Rickard earlier.

"I understand," he said with a nod, thinking of an idea to propose to the Lord Paramount of the Trident then he recalled a young man who came with Robert, Ned and Jon Arryn way back on their visit to Winterfell before the announcement of Lyanna and Lord Baratheon's betrothal, "what if the Vale should join us? House Arryn could make a difference right?"

"Aye but how?" asked Lord Tully, "why should Jon Arryn risk going to war by joining us? He is our friend but I think he is not a great fool to risk an open war against the Iron Throne."

"Because he has an unwed nephew, the young Elbert Arryn and you have your little Lysa," he answered quickly, "then my Ned will marry your little Cat, binding House Arryn to our families."

Lord Hoster Tully became silent after these suggestions and even Benjen looks thoughtful too when Lord Rickard turned to look at him.

It was a long time before finally the lord of Riverrun spoke.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" he said and Rickard allowed himself a smile when he heard his response, Benjen looks relieved for a moment too, "we should both write to him, and Rickard, ravens from Maidenpool and Pinkmaiden arrived today."

"What are the news then?" he asked.

"Prince Rhaegar have arrived with a great fleet at his back," answered Hoster, "and it was said on the letter that he might be marching towards Riverrun by now."

"Marching my lord?" asked Benjen, surprised, "why? Does he mean to fight us?"

Lord Hoster Tully shook his head with a small satisfied smirk on his face.

"He is not going to fight us Benjen," said Lord Hoster, smiling at the youngest Stark, then he side glanced at Lord Rickard, "he will be here in a few days," then he paused, his face turning sour, "and the raven from Pinkmaiden says that watchers under the command of Lord Piper reports a number of Lannister outriders coming down on the Golden Tooth, lingering near the borders."

"Lord Tywin is looking for an entrance," declared Rickard, "will you welcome him with a red gift my lord?" he asked Lord Hoster in which the other man smiled wickedly.

"Why, I liked that notion my friend," he said, "I shall ride to meet the force of the west, although I'm afraid he's not going for the River Road that goes through Pinkmaiden and to Riverrun, Lord Tywin is an intelligent man, he will start his attack probably in the town of Stoney Sept, the Gold Road lies closer there."

"Well we should act fast then," said Lord Rickard, "I'm going to meet the Prince to know what his demands and to give him mine too and Benjen will make his way back to Winterfell."

"But father!" complained his youngest son, "I want to stay, I want to see Lyanna."

Lord Rickard Stark gave him a sharp look, reminding him of his duty as a son to his father.

"You will be the Stark in Winterfell Benjen," he said, "your brother Eddard will step on the duty of Brandon's promise of marriage to Lady Catelyn, this is for the survival of our family, you will be the Lord of Winterfell while we're away."

Lord Rickard saw that his son was taken aback by his words and Benjen nodded at the end, accepting his command.

Lord Stark and Lord Tully quickly wrote to Lord Jon Arryn that day before the sun sets, one raven from the rookery of Maester Vyman, flew heading towards the Eyrie on the east, bearing the words of the Direwolf and the Trout.

The night was given for the preparation of the march for the morrow. The Northern lords who came to see the wedding of Brandon such as Lord Umber, Karstark, Mormont, Hornhood, Manderly, Cerwyn, Flint and other lesser houses was joined by Lord Stark in a huge tent just outside the walls of Riverrun.

"Why are we gathered here my lord?" asked Lord Jeor Mormont when he entered the tent.

He gave the huge man a nod, then he turned to all of them as they look at him with a sullen stare.

"My lords," said Lord Stark, "I mean to avenge my son's death to the Iron Throne, I must go to war against King Aerys."

They murmured under their breaths, side glancing at each other.

"I heard that Lady Lyanna have been married by Prince Rhaegar a few days past my lord," said Lord Halys Hornhood.

"And now Prince Rhaegar is marching here in Riverrun," added the fat Lord Wyman Manderly, "was he commanded by his father to wage war against his own wife's family?"

"No my lord," answered Lord Rickard, "Lyanna wrote to me that Rhaegar wants to end the reign of his mad father, and is asking my support," he paused, looking at each of their faces, "I suspect he's marching towards us to get my allegiance and we're going to ride towards his host to know his reasons."

The lords nodded at that.

"Surely we will join the Crown Prince my liege?" asked Greatjon Umber with his booming voice, "this is not just about the death of Brandon now, because the lady Lyanna is now a Targaryen Princess, a future Queen, the North needs to fight for her name."

The lords nodded again at that, everyone of them.

"If he is going to ask your support my lord," said Lord Karstark, a young man that has his namesake, "he will give terms and surely you'll accept it but in turn you will give your own," he paused, looking at his fellow lords, "Lord Tywin is King Aerys Hand, you should demand Prince Rhaegar to be his instead."

Lord Rickard thought about it for a long time while the lords muttered under their breath of the positions they want if ever Rhaegar will be king.

Lord Rickard Stark, Warden of the North, Father to the Queen and Hand of the King, if I do what young Rickard Karstark have said, I will be the second most powerful man next to the King, thought Lord Stark.

"I shall think about it my lord," he said to Lord Karstark, "I'm already the Warden of the North and the father of future Queen's beside, other Southron lords may think my appointment as an abuse, and I don't know if Rhaegar already gave the promise to another, so we shall see."

They nodded for the last time but the night slowly passed for Lord Rickard Stark as he went to his bed, all around the castle yard, people are still awake, preparing for the march for the morrow.

It was also like this when his lady wife died back in Winterfell a long night ago, thought Lord Rickard with a bitter taste on his tongue, the castle was also alive because of the preparation for the visit to the Wall but when he saw his wife on the bed, a sickness have taken over her.

"Lyarra," he muttered under his breath, vividly remembering his wife's smile, the smell of the wild flowers of the mountain around her and the sound of her voice, "Brandon is with you now and this is all my fault, I hope you can forgive me."

It was still dark when the morning march begun, one to the west, spearheaded by Lord Hoster Tully with men at arms sworn to Riverrun and the other to the east led by Lord Rickard.

"Send Prince Rhaegar my regards," said Lord Hoster before riding away.

"And send Tywin Lannister mine," he answered in which the Tully lord only smiled.

"When I return to Riverrun, your Ned shall wed my little Cat," then he turned to look at one of the towers of the castle, prompting Rickard to do the same then he saw Lady Catelyn, looking down at them, her face has a solemn look, as if she's mourning.

'She must have loved Brandon,' he thought sadly.

"I'll be going now old friend," and kicking the stirrup of his horse, the mount of lord Tully finally bolted on a run, his brother, Ser Brynden Tully riding beside him. Lord Rickard's small group of two hundred northmen made their way on the eastern side of the river road, and a day passed before he bid his good bye to his youngest son, Benjen Stark.

"You'll be the Lord of Winterfell while your brother Ned and I are still here in the south, be wise my son, I shall see you again," he said and it brought tears to Benjen, the young boy jump out from his horse and he did the same, they embrace each other in the middle of the march.

"Father," he said sobbing, "come back to Winterfell, mother died and Brandon too, and Lyanna is now married to the Prince and Ned will go to war with you... please, I don't want to be left alone."

He tightened his hold on him.

"Listen to me Ben," he said, "don't be afraid for the sake of the people who's looking up to you for strength and courage," he paused and his son looks up to him, then Lord Stark brushed away his tears, "you are a Stark of Winterfell and you are my son, you will do well ruling the North and by the time I return with Ned and Lyanna, we will be family again."

Benjen Stark gave him one last embrace before Martyn Cassel took him away, they will use the Kingsroad passing through the causeway in the Neck and the last thing that Lord Rickard saw from them is the banner of House Stark, the grey direwolf flying in the air. They continued their march then and it was three days before an outrider reported a large host on their horizon.

"I see a three headed dragon, m'lord," reported the outrider.

"Prince Rhaegar," said Lord Umber, "that must be him."

"Or the King," said Lord Cerwyn warily, "I suggest we send out riders to meet them my liege, and if they are the latter, we will hold the rear while you galloped back to Riverrun."

Lord Rickard nodded at that and he sent five riders with Ser Rodrik Cassel bearing the direwolf of Starks to meet the host, half an hour later, the riders returned.

"My lord," said Ser Rodrik, his whiskers windswept, "it's indeed the Prince and he asked for your presence."

Rickard nodded and he led his small band of Northmen towards the camp. The lands are closed to Raventree Hall, the seat of power of House Blackhood with the forest and hills surrounding the most part. When Lord Rickard Stark finally saw the tents, he counted less than ten thousand, banners of a few houses from Riverlands mainly House Whent, Darry and Mooton are present and a small number from the Crownlands and Stormlands as well.

A rider in a white great stallion, wearing a black armor approached him and when he removed his helm, Lord Rickard saw that it was the prince. He's accompanied by two knights bearing the sigils of House Mooton and Lonmouth and a red head man bearing the Griffin of House Connington.

"Lord Stark," greeted the Prince.

"Your Highness," he greeted in return.

He looks tired, observed Lord Rickard.

"I was surprised to hear that you are riding this way to meet me my lord," said the prince, "I was marching towards Riverrun myself in truth."

"In what purpose?" asked Lord Rickard.

"Maybe we should talk to my pavilion," he answered eyeing the men who's not meant to hear their talk, "bring the lords sworn to Winterfell and I will bring mine."

Rickard Stark nodded and he asked the lords Umber, Manderly, Mormont, Flint, Cerwyn and Hornhood to accompany him, they all oblige.

Prince Rhaegar rode ahead with the three men flanking his side. He can't believe that Lyanna is now married to him, there was no record of House Stark marrying a member of House Targaryen, Lyanna and Rhaegar is the first and he knows they will not be the last now

The Prince's pavilion is located at the middle of the camp. As they made their way towards it, men sworn to Rhaegar are looking at them curiously, and Jon Umber made a show by roaring and growling making others laugh but most of them were dismayed.

When they reach the huge black tent, the lords Whent, Mooton and Darry are already there, as well as the lords sworn to Dragonstone such as Lord Celtigar, Bar Emmon, Sunglass, Blackberry and even the young lord from House Velaryon.

They all entered the tent and once inside, Rickard saw that it was larger than any common rooms of an inn can provide. But he saw that there was only a simple sleeping mattress on the far end of the pavilion, a huge wooden table is on the middle and maps are laid out on it as well as clean papers with quills and inkpots.

There are also braziers to keep off the nights chill and the carpeted pavilion feels warm to the skin.

Foods were served before the start of their meeting and Rickard Stark was offered only second after the Prince has chosen his.

"My lords," said the Prince half an hour later, "I thank you all for coming with me and I personally welcome Lord Stark and his companions, my wife, Lyanna misses you terribly."

At that, Rickard didn't replied, the prince is seated on the end of the long table, and Rickard is seated on his right, his northmen lined beside him while opposite to them, on the Prince left are the lords who came with Rhaegar.

"I am marching to Riverrun to win your allegiance my lord," said the Prince looking at him, then he gave a half smile, "that is the answer to your question earlier."

"Win?" interrupted the red haired lord who's seating opposite to Lord Stark, a young man, "Lady Lyanna is now a Targaryen and it's a custom that the wife or the husband's family should support the other in times of need."

This storm lord is as prickly as the others, thought Rickard eyeing the red haired man.

"You seem to forget that my liege have no knowledge of the marriage of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna my lord," countered Lord Wyman, "and that his son, our beloved Brandon have been killed at the orders of the King, Prince Rhaegar's own father."

Lord Connington has been left speechless at that.

"We came here to hear your terms Your Highness," said the Greatjon, "and also to give ours, my liege can offer the friendship of the Vale, the Riverlands and the North that can augment your meager army against the power of the Iron Throne and the West."

Lord Rickard saw that the expression of the Prince didn't give anything away while the red head lord obviously looks dismayed.

"The gods mock me my lords," he said all of a sudden with a dangerous smile on his lips, "they took away my first born and heir then they gave me another," he paused, looking at the faces of the lords opposite to them, they are listening intently to him, "we Starks never liked the intrigues of court that's why our families never intermarried with the Targaryens before but now," he paused yet again, "I can't unmake the wills of the gods, I wish I can but I can't and now my daughter," then he looks at Rhaegar who's looking at him with an open face, "the winter rose of the north have married the prince but King Aerys have killed my son, I ought to rebel against the Iron Throne and make the south taste the fury of the north," he looks at them all, studying their faces, "this false spring will end soon my lords, and Winter is Coming for all those on my way," then he turned to Prince Rhaegar, "what say you Your Highness or should I say my son?"

Prince Rhaegar straightened up on his seat, never looking away.

'This one is brave,' thought Lord Stark.

"I am asking you as your daughter's own husband," muttered the Prince, his iron voice ringing around the pavilion, "Lord Stark, I am in a dire situation as you all know and I need the support of Winterfell, I need to win this war for Lyanna, for the future of my house and yours," he paused, "will you give it to me my lord?"

All of a sudden, a steward entered, looking frightened, his face still sweating from the running he'd done.

"Your Highness!" he cried out, his eyes wild, "my lords, a marching host is upon us!"

Host? Asked Rickard to himself, confused.

"What host?" asked Lord Whent, "did you see any banners?"

"There are banners they are carrying my lord," said the steward who's wearing the livery of Dragonstone, "it's King Aerys, the Martells and lesser lords sworn to Kings Landing."

Prince Rhaegar finally stood up.

"My lords I'm afraid we need to schedule our meeting for the next time," he said politely then he turned to the steward, "blow the horn, the war starts now!"

The lords shuffled out, the only ones who remained are the Northmen and the three men who accompanied the Prince earlier.

"Prince Rhaegar," said Lord Rickard also standing up, "the Direwolf of House Stark shall fly beside the Dragon of House Targaryen starting this day," he said, giving him his answer.

Prince Rhaegar gave him a warm smile then.

"Lyanna will be glad of this news my lord," he answered, "we shall fight side by side."

He nodded at that and as the camp stirs from the looming battle, Lord Rickard Stark along with the other lords of the north have been given position at the center of the host, the vanguard was given to Ser Myles Mooton while the rear to Lord Celtigar. The lands around them are a hilly place, and they are on a disadvantage because they are sitting below one.

If the commander of the army they are facing has the wits, he should station a thousand archers in one of the hills and rain down arrows from above while his cavalry strips our defence, thought Rickard dully as he surveyed the high places around them.

Then all of a sudden there was a hissing in the air and a vast flight of arrows arched up above them.

"Shields up!" cried out one of the commanders in a booming voice and the first line of defence obliged and then atop the hill, as the second wave of arrows rain down on Rhaegar's host, the enemy is seen carrying the banners of House Targaryen and House Martell as well as the white of the Kingsguard.

"Charge!" cried the commander who's mounted in a great steed above them, he is wearing the white armor of the Kingsguard and Lord Rickard heard one of the Darry men that it was Ser Jonothor Darry who's leading the Kings army.

The charging soldiers are on foot and they run down from the hill like they are eager to die.

When the two armies finally met at the edge of the hill, the carnage finally started and Rhaegar was shouting commands, unmoving on their spot at the center of the host as the cavalry finally was dispatched led by Ser Myles Mooton but soon enough, troops on their left, led by Lord Connington was also dispatched as an army from their opposite left came out from the shadows of the hill.

"Sound the horn!" cried out the Prince as he draws his great sword, then he paused, turning to Lord Stark, "I will ride to meet the enemy lord Stark, stay here in the center and dispatch the army on the right if needed to be."

He nodded.

"Charge!" cried the prince and mounted on his great stallion, he bolted towards the enemy as a hundred of them followed him with Ser Richard Lonmouth close by his side, all the while the horn was blown, 'Ahooooooooooo' it sounded like death as the Prince's troops arrived at the carnage.

Lord Stark observed that Ser Jonothor Darry is now dueling with Ser Myles Mooton, the two of them clashing swords amidst their men while Lord Connington is holding his own against the mounted soldiers from Kings Landing.

Prince Rhaegar on the other hand is now fighting against mounted riders as well, his sword dancing with the other while everyone around them died and cried for mercy but the host from Kings Landing send forth another wave of arrows from atop the hill.

"Arrows!" cried out the Warden of the North, his blood starting to heat up from all the fighting happening around him, "Arrows!" he yelled out again for those fighting in the field... he hopes Prince Rhaegar heard his cry.

The flight of arrows claimed lives from opponents and friends alike and yet there was another set of of them being fit to their bowstrings as people die below the hill.

"Archers! Target those up in the hill, Lord Monterys Velaryon, lead the attack towards those archers, our cavalry will be massacred if they will not be stopped," Lord Velaryon nodded, as well as the archers stationed as back up, then Lord Stark turned to the Greatjon and Rickard Karstark next, "fly the banners of House Stark if the reserves should be dispatch once you saw the army up in the hill," he told them as the arrows behind him hissed, flying above them towards the soldiers from Kings Landing.

"Attack!" cried out the Warden of the North and the troops on his right was dispatch to climb the hill, albeit slowly because of the carnage happening in front of them and the continuous rain of arrow above.

Amidst the battle, Rickard Stark was not able to see the Prince, even Lord Connington, Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth are missing.

'Are they all dead?' he asked himself as Lord Velaryons men and a few of the Northmen soldiers are now fighting their way to reach the foot of the hill.

A number of the enemy soldies have reach past the first line of their host so Lord Rickard finally draws out the ancestral sword of House Stark, Ice it was called, Valyrian steel, spell forged and dark as smoke, as wide across a man's hand and taller than most of adolescent youth. Lord Rickard Stark killed the yelling man bearing the sigil of House Martell on his surcoat in one swing.

He sheathed it and pulled out the other sword on his scabbard as the enemy soldiers continue to past the line.

"Winterfell!" he cried out as he kick his horse and meet steel with steel. His northmen followed, surrounding him and it was on his sixth kill that he saw the banner of House Stark flying above the hill and from the look of the one carrying it, it was the Greatjon.

"Ser," cried Lord Stark, looking at the knight who's sworn to House Whent and have the honor as the commander of the reserves of Prince Rhaegar's army, his surcoat is fashioned by three white hedgehogs on a yellow field, "lead the reserves now, up in the hill."

The knight nodded and with a booming voice, he yelled 'CHARGE!!'

The reserves behind the center of the army bolted on a run and when Lord Stark turned to look at the foot of the hill, he finally saw the Prince with Jon Connington and Ser Richard Lonmouth, gathering swords around them to answer the call of the knight sworn to House Whent while another horn was blown.

'Gods be good, he is a brave man,' he thought to himself as he saw Ser Jonothor Darry, a member of King Aerys Kingsguard, being struck down by Ser Myles Mooton in a single combat.

"We have won this battle," he heard himself say as the soldiers cheered for the name of the knight who killed the commander of the host from Kings Landing.

"MYLES! MYLES!" they cried out, pumping their fist in the air, "MOOTON! MOOTON!"

Then a horn was blown, and the cavalry formed up once again, now with Prince Rhaegar riding with them, then they climbed the hill as well, joining the reserves of the army and in the air the name of the prince are being called out.

"RHAEGAR! RHAEGAR! RHAEGAR!" they called out.

"DRAGON PRINCE! DRAGON PRINCE!" another of them yelled out and when all of them were united they shouted, "KING RHAEGAR! KING RHAEGAR! KING RHAEGAR!"

The northmen around Lord Stark joined them and in the end, the Warden of the North joined the cheer as he saw the Prince stopping at the edge of the hill, lifting up his sword, fuelling the spirit and courage of his men.

 **"KING RHAEGAR!"** cried out the Warden of the North, as he saw in his mind his daughter Lyanna, sitting beside King Rhaegar at the Red Keep and their children resembling the Targaryens and Starks of old.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again.. I'm sorry for the looooong delay! I promise I'll write faster soon! I hope y'all will enjoy this Catelyn chapter!

When the Lords Tully and Stark departed Riverrun, the fighting started and Riverlands turned to graveyard for a thousandth time. Lady Catelyn Tully was dining with her siblings when news of the battle they now call 'The battle of the Hills' reach Riverrun via Raventree Hall.

"An army of fifteen thousand, under the banner of King Aerys and commanded by Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard have crept up to Prince Rhaegar's host of ten thousand, the outriders of the Crown Prince on their rear were being shot down and fortunately one of them escaped and reported it to the Prince giving them an hour to prepare," read Maester Vyman, "Prince Rhaegar personally led the attack, with Lord Stark commanding the center and Ser Myles Mooton, slaying Ser Jonothor Darry in a single combat."

Catelyn Tully saw that her brother Edmure was glad about the news as well as Lysa and they should be, because their father have aligned himself with the Starks, keeping the promise of marriage stands with the North.

"Little Cat," said his father a few nights after the death of her beloved Brandon, "you know our words right?"

She nodded.

"Family. Duty. Honour." She recited it like a prayer, every Tully child learned these words at a very young age but neither her father nor her late mother didn't told her the meaning behind it.

"Right," said his father.

The two of them are standing side by side inside the lords solar atop the Great Hall of Riverrun. His father is looking at the window that gives view of the whole trident; the Tully lands, while Catelyn ponders the thought of lost love and dreams of Winterfell with her Brandon.

"Little Cat, you are to marry Lord Stark's second son and new heir to Winterfell," said her father, looking down on her, "his name is Eddard Stark."

Eddard Stark, she said to herself, trying herself not to tell his father that she is still in mourning for Brandon.

She has always been a dutiful daughter to her father and a caring sister to her siblings. When Lady Minisa died, Lord Hoster take her to the very same place where they are standing now and told her that she's going to be the Lady of Riverrun and she agreed and took up the mantle of the duties of her mother to the castle.

When one day a raven from Winterfell arrived, her father quickly wrote back to Lord Stark and in this very same chamber that Lord Hoster told her his plans about her future that he's agreed to betroth her to Brandon Stark of Winterfell.

She thanked him then for arranging the betrothal and she promised herself she will be a good wife to Brandon.

And when Brandon finally visited Riverrun, it was like a dream come true. The heir of the North is handsome, courteous, kind but he is also wild, just like when Petyr challenged him for her hand. She saw how her betrothed is as skilled in swords like any knight in King Aerys court and she pitied Petyr for it, begging Brandon to spare the life of her foster brother and her betrothed obliged to her, making her fall to him even more.

It seems like so long ago, she thought then her mind returned to the brother of the wild wolf, Eddard Stark. The name lingered on her mind thinking that it's a cold name, like the North.

But Brandon is not cold and he's from the North too, she told to herself, he's warm and always smiling and laughing and making jest that made her smile.

"I agreed to this match because Lady Lyanna is now a Targaryen Princess, little Cat," explained his father, "she's going to be the new Queen once Rhaegar ascend the throne and someday, your daughter might marry their son and will be a queen too," he smiled at her, "wouldn't you like that?"

She gave her father a weak smile then she imagined a small girl walking about in Riverrun, a girl with an auburn hair and has all her beauty.

'I will name her Sansa,' she told herself, 'it's a good name for a daughter of a Stark and Tully.'

"It's not only you," added Lord Hoster, "Lysa is going to marry Elbert Arryn too, Lord Jon Arryn's nephew and heir."

Elbert Arryn, she remembered the blond handsome man who accompanied Brandon and his siblings on their visit here in Riverrun.

Lysa will like him, she said to herself and she hopes her sister will finally stop crying over the exile of Petyr every night.

"When will he arrived here my lord?" she asked his father, hoping that her voice did not give her away.

"Less than a month," answered Lord Hoster smiling at her, his wrinkled face seemingly turning young again, "I thought for a second you'll say no, it's good that you see my view as a ruler little Cat."

She almost told his father she didn't even said yes but she doesn't have the courage because in the end, Lord Hoster finally sends her away because he has more pressing matters to attend to.

So she made her way to the Godswood of the castle after that conversation with her father and there she will receive the news from her own sister Lysa, who runs to the Godswood as soon as she heard the talk around the castle.

"Cat!" her sister called out, "Catelyn!"

She turned to the entrance and saw Lysa gasping for air as she runs towards her, the hem of her gown now full of dirt and dried leaves.

"What is it?" she asked and Lysa only took a short breather before she spilled the ill news.

"Stoney Sept," she said, horrified, "the whole town was been put to torch, there is no news of survivors!"

That horrified her too, it's been a few days since the news of the victory of the Prince and now this.

"How about father... is there any news about him?" she asked as she found her breathing coming off short.

"Father was the one who wrote the letter to the maester, he said that they came too late," answered her sister.

Stoney Sept, she thought remembering the town near the Goldroad, she remembered its walls and at the center of the town, there's a fountain in the shape of a leaping trout. She was just a small girl when they visited the town and she remembered children running around the market and old crone selling potions and other herbs as well as young boys working on the field and the Tully men guarding it's gate.

'Oh Gods,' she muttered to herself, 'gentle mother have mercy.'

A number of days have past and all of Riverrun are waiting anxiously for any news, Catelyn and Lysa are doing their needlework when Maester Vyman arrived on the Great Hall, Edmure trailing behind him, his wooden sword tucked in on his belt.

"Lady Tully," said the maester, "a host from the Eyrie are coming down from the Mountains of the Moon."

Cat and Lysa exchanged glances then.

"Lord Arryn?" asked Cat.

The maester nodded.

"How about father?" asked Edmure, "when he'll be back?"

"There's naught any news of Lord Hoster my lord," answered the maester to their brother, "but he will be here before the marriage of your sisters."

Edmure nodded while Cat stood up.

"How about the host from the North?" she asked the maester, "did you have any news for them?"

"The North has stirred, answering the call of Lord Stark," answered the maester, "they are moving slowly because they are a large host."

Lady Catelyn shivered at that but it also gave her relief to know that the North and the Vale are going to help them on their cause when all of a sudden a horn was blown.

"Father," said Lysa leaving the needlework as the four of them run towards the ramparts of the castle, overlooking the gates of Riverrun.

Sure enough, Lord Tully's banner was seen and Edmure gave a delighted smile as they saw their father rode in the yard, his bannermen following behind.

"Father!" cried out Edmure, he is the first one to run back down to the Great Hall where their father will surely meet them.

Catelyn and Lysa arrived on the Great Hall of the castle to find it crowded with the lords of the Trident and Cat observed that they all look weary.

"Cat, Lysa," said Lord Hoster when he saw them walking towards him.

Her father kissed them on their forehead respectively while Edmure stands beside him.

"Father, Stoney Sept, are there any survivors?" she asked him.

Lord Hoster shook his head.

"Lord Tywin will pay for his work Lady Catelyn," said Lord Tytos Blackhood, his voice ringing with anger, "Stoney Sept is a peaceful town and the Lannisters put it to torch," the Lord Blackhood shook his head in disgust.

Lord Tytos Blackhood has a close-cropped salt-pepper beard, a hook nose and a long hair. He is wearing a magnificent raven cloak and is said to be a friend of the Starks of Winterfell.

"We're going to have our retribution soon enough Tytos," said Lord Jonos Bracken, surprising Catelyn that he agreed openly to his rival.

Lord Jonos Bracken has a thick shoulder and arms as well as brown hair and eyes and wears a brown woolen tunic embroided with the red stallion of House Bracken.

"My lords," said Lord Hoster, "we should set aside this matter for now, what Lord Tywin have done is unforgivable and I will never forget how his men destroyed my town but Lord Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark of Winterfell is now on their way here, as well as the host of Prince Rhaegar with Lord Rickard Stark. We need to prepare for the celebration of the marriage of the North and the Vale to our cause, soon enough with the help of our friends, we will take our revenge to Lord Tywin and even the King for it was his own command that Stoney Sept was been put to torch."

She learned later on that on her father's absence on the field, Ser Brynden Tully commands the forces of rivermen stationed in Mummers Ford near the town of Stoney Sept.

The lords of the trident nodded at that and so the preparation finally begun. Every passing day, Catelyn Tully feels more anxious than the day before and she suspects that Lysa feels the same way. Why not? When the Valemen and Northmen arrived, they will both be married. But the news didn't end there, ravens from the Reach arrived at her fathers castle, telling that Dorne have stirred as well and is now harassing the rear of Lord Tyrell's army.

Lord Randyl Tarly commands the rear of the Tyrell army while Lord Anders Yronwood, the Blood Royal with the Warden of the Prince's Pass, Lord Franklyn Fowler leads the harassing party from Dorne. Stormlands have awaken as well and the young Lord Robert Baratheon have called his banners, but it is still unknown which side he's going to ally him with.

"There are battles everywhere," said their father dreadfully.

It was not only the ill news, another host from Kings Landing is being assembled and the raven from the Antlers, the seat of House Buckwell who recently declared for the Prince wrote that King Aerys is sending an envoy to the free cities to hire sellswords and mercenaries to fight for him.

"A man who fights for coins is loyal only to his purse," said Lord Jason Mallister, a handsome man.

"Aye, and the Lannisters and the Iron Throne do not lack the coins to pay them," countered her own father then, "Maester Vyman, any news from Lord Baratheon?"

Maester Vyman who brought the news shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's nothing my lord," answered the maester.

Almost a fourthnight after the news from the Reach, Crownlands, Stormlands and Dorne, a rider arrived in Riverrun to announce that Lord Jon Arryn, Eddard Stark, Lord Rickard Stark and the Prince host are now a less than kilometer away from the castle. The Valemen totalled to twenty thousand while the host being led by Eddard is fifteen thousand combining it to the number of host of the Prince which is now less than ten thousand.

Lady Catelyn was in the Great Hall when she heard his father shouting commands around the castle then Lysa appeared.

"Cat! Let's change our gowns!" she said.

"Go change yours," she said to her sister, "I'll wear this."

She is wearing a simple gown with the colors of House Tully and Lysa gave her a confused look before running towards her room.

Soon enough, the Tully household together with her father's bannermen are now assembled in the yard of the castle and Catelyn remembered the time when Brandon and his siblings visited Riverrun.

'My Brandon is now dead,' she thought sadly, 'Benjen is now at Winterfell and Lyanna is in Dragonstone.'

"I can see the three-headed dragon sigil of House Targaryen m'lord!" cried out the guard atop the walls of Riverrun, "the direwolf of House Stark and the blue falcon of House Arryn as well."

There was a great murmur behind them, all the servants and the river lords eagerly awaiting for the visitors and friends but they hush when her father steps forward.

"Open the gates!" commanded Lord Hoster and the men at the gates obliged and a horn was been blown and soon enough, riders came pouring inside.

Leading them can only be the Prince with his black armour and long silver hair.

"He is so handsome," muttered Lysa who smooth her gown as she gapes at the Prince.

It was not a joke because Catelyn thought that the Prince is perhaps the most handsome man he has ever seen; tall, lithe in build, handsome and his melancholic look only added to the mysterious personality of him.

Riding beside him are his close companions, Lord Jon Connington with his red hair, Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth. The lords of the Narrow Sea followed the Prince and some of the riverlords including Lord Whent, Mooton and Darry.

They are quickly followed by the Valemen, led by Lord Jon Arryn and his nephew Elbert and last of them are the Northmen being led by Lord Rickard Stark and a man that Catelyn has never seen before.

The young man has a long face, dark hair and grey eyes and his face looks weary and tired.

He's neither as large nor handsome as Brandon, thought Catelyn as she suddenly found herself sweating and she thought his eyes reflects nothing but coldness.

When the Prince left his horse, the whole Tully household went to their knees.

"Stand," said the Prince after a few seconds, his iron voice ringing in Catelyns ear and they all obeyed.

"Prince Rhaegar, Riverrun is yours to command," said Lord Hoster Tully, "these are my children, Catelyn my eldest," Catelyn steps forward and kissed the Prince on his hand, "Lysa," Lysa did the same, "and Edmure, my youngest son and heir," Prince Rhaegar brushed up his hair making Edmure giggle.

"I shall hold you to your word, Lord Hoster," said the Prince, "I am fighting a war and Lord Tywin shall pay for what he has done to Stoney Sept."

Her father nodded at that.

"He shall," Lord Hoster said with a nod.

Lord Jon Arryn came next and her father embraced him like a brother.

"Jon," said Lord Hoster with a smile.

"Hoster," answered Lord Arryn.

"I would like to talk to you later in my private chamber," said Lord Hoster, his eyes full of question.

'Her father will probably ask about Lord Baratheon,' thought Catelyn as Lord Jon embraced her then he turned to Lysa.

"So this is Lysa," said Lord Arryn checking her sister, "we shall be family soon, Elbert will take care of you."

Lysa blushed at that then Lord Arryn tapped Edmure's shoulder, saying that he's going to be a knight someday.

Then it was Eddard Stark's turn, he walk towards her father, his face not giving away anything and he embraced him.

"My lord," said Eddard forcing a smile on his lips.

"Lord Eddard," acknowledge his father, "I am sorry for your loss," added Lord Hoster, "I know you and Brandon were close."

He nodded, his face briefly showing sadness then he finally turned towards her direction.

'Oh Gods,' thought Catelyn as she saw the look on his eyes, 'so cold, so far and so sad.'

"My lady," said Eddard smiling after kissing her bare hand and Catelyn observed that it was a half smile and it made him look younger, "I am honored to finally meet you."

Catelyn smiled in return. "And I to you my lord," she replied politely, "and it was a sad news that Brandon has been killed."

Then Eddard turned away and Catelyn realized her mistake.

'You shouldn't have mentioned it!' she chastised herself.

"It was a tragedy," said Eddard, his face turning cold once again, all the warmness are now gone, "and thank you for the pity."

How am I supposed to look at him eye to eye now? She asked herself, embarrassed to her mistake.

He greeted Lysa and Edmure too and soon enough the most important lords entered the Great Hall of Riverrun while the others are given place outside. It was crowded and foods are plenty as lords talk about the coming battles. The Prince is seating beside her father as well as Lord Stark and Lord Arryn at the place of the high seat of the Tullys while Eddard and Elbert are seating beside them as well as the companions of the Prince below.

She can hear her father suggesting to Prince Rhaegar to split their army.

"Lord Tywin will surely harass the back of our army if you're not going to send a considerable amount of men on our rear," said his father.

"What do you mean by considerable amount of men my lord?" asked the Prince rather politely, as if not wanting to offend, "I mean how many?"

"I already have my own men at the Mummer's Ford, five thousand of them but ten thousand more will keep the westermen in check," said her father and she wanted to see the reaction of the Prince but she didn't dared for she is seating beside her own betrothed by then and she doesn't want to embarrassed herself anymore in front of Eddard.

"I would like to show my force at the gates of Kings Landing my lord," answered the Prince, "all the force that I assembled if by chance we don't meet any battles ahead," he paused, "once there, I will send my father a letter with your signatures asking him to step down to stop any further casualties, it might work if we act fast," then the Prince paused again, "I heard that my father asked Lord Robert to join him in exchange of the hand of Lady Cersei or any bride of his own choosing."

Then Catelyn saw Eddard kind of frowning and she realized that he must be listening too.

"Robert will not do it," said Lord Stark, "he will not betray Ned and Jon Arryn for the sake of a bride."

A servant was passing by and Catelyn stood up and asked for a honeyed wine, using it as an excuse to look at the four great men behind them. She saw in that moment that Lord Jon Arryn shook his head quite disappointedly and that's all she saw because she quickly returned to her seat.

"My lords," said Lord Jon Arryn, "Robert was half mad when he learned the news about Lyanna and when King Aerys killed Brandon and his friends, he insisted that we start a rebellion against House Targaryen, to win back Lyanna and his honor," Lord Arryn paused, "I tried to reasoned with him that the Starks will never join the rebellion at the risk of Lady Lyanna's safety but he is a stubborn man and wounded in the heart besides, he left the Eyrie in the night and I never heard anything from him since then."

There was a long silence after that and the ministrel started singing a happy tune, making Lord Mooton dance as well as Lord Manderly, the two of them looking like a dancing cow at the middle of the Great Hall.

"I can only give you half of the force you're asking my lord, nothing more," said Prince Rhaegar, breaking their long silence, "I hope you understand my reasons."

"I do understand Your Highness," answered her father, "that numbers will do."

The feast drags on until stars were shining at the night sky of Riverlands and every second of it was uncomfortable for Catelyn because her betrothed didn't even paid her a glance whereas his brother, her Brandon, will surely entertain her with a jest and stories of the wildness of the North.

'This Eddard Stark is the North,' she said to herself.

Catelyn knew that this welcome feast was just the start because tomorrow will be hers and Lysa's wedding day and she didn't want to think about it but every time she looks at her intended, on how he looks at the people around the hall and the way he drinks on his cup, she will be reminded that he's going to be her husband soon.

"My lords, Your Highness, I must be excused, all the happenstance today made me tired and weary," said Lysa who stood up from the other side of Catelyn and Eddard's table with her own intended Elbert Arryn.

The Prince and her father nodded, giving her beg to leave.

"I shall accompany you my lady," said Elbert Arryn and her sister's face suddenly turned scarlet red.

"Well if my lord insist," Lysa said with a shy and soft smile and after that the two of them finally left the Great Hall.

Catelyn realized then that Eddard Stark might not accompany her to her own bed chamber once she decided to leave and that's the reason it took her an hour later to have the courage to ask for permission to leave.

"My lords, I think it's time to retire to my chambers," she said looking up to her father and to the Prince who was visibly surprised to her sudden request. Lord Hoster Tully's face is now red from drinking the wine along with Lord Jon Arryn while Lord Stark and the Prince have only taken a few cups and still look sharp and calculating.

"Oh it's fine little Cat, go on and save yourself a sleep," said her father while the Prince and Lord Stark tried to give her a smile.

But when she looks down on her betrothed, she knew that he's not drinking and he's not even looking at her.

So my future as Lady Stark might be the most dreadful thing that will happen to me, she thought as she left the hall, leaving behind the merriment of the feast. Things swirling inside her head made her dizzy by the time she reach the stairs going to her room; the fighting, the death of her love Brandon, the wedding tomorrow and Eddard Stark.

She needed the support of the bannister to keep herself from losing her balance then she heard a concerned voice.

"My lady, are you feeling ok?"

When she turned to look at the owner of the voice, she was surprised to see that it was Eddard Stark. She was so surprised she was left speechless for a couple of seconds. He walked towards her, studying her face.

"Are you feeling ok Catelyn?" he asked her and finally she nodded her head.

"I-I think I'm just tired," she answered politely, then she stared at him, "why did you leave the feast my lord?"

Eddard Stark turned away and Catelyn doesn't have an idea why but the young man quickly returned to look at her.

"I'm sorry my lady, I just never thought I'll be stepping on Brandon's shoes," he paused and Catelyn can hear for the first time the emotions on his voice, "Winterfell, the responsibilities of a lord," then he looked straight on her eyes, "and you."

Catelyn knew they are still strangers to each other but seeing and hearing him talk like this already earned him a soft spot in her heart. He' a good man, she said to herself.

Eddard Stark sighed.

"Might I walk you to your room my lady?" he finally asked and she nodded her head.

He's rather not cold after all, she said to herself as the two of the started climbing the stairs towards the hallway that will lead to her bed chamber.

"Tomorrow," she said, "we're going to be husband and wife."

"I know," said Eddard Stark calmly, "and there is still a battle ahead, while the King lives, my sisters life is at risk, all our lives are still at risk."

"So you are going to kill King Aerys?" she asked and the thought made her shudder.

"Yes," he answered seriously.

They are now standing outside Catelyn's chamber.

"I will avenge Brandon's death," he said looking down at her, "after that we can return North to Winterfell."

She stared back at him and she wanted to tell him that he might die in one of his battles, then what's going to happen then? She asked herself as she stood on the tip of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will pray for your future battles my lord," she told him.

He nodded at that.

"I will need all the prayers my lady," he said in return trying himself to smile but failing miserably, "sleep well."

He just waited for her to enter her bed chamber and Catelyn heard he left after that.

Him and Brandon are really a different sort, she said to herself as she finally went to her bed and when she closed her eyes, she saw her mother Lady Minisa Whent smiling at her.

"This is for the future of House Tully," her mother told her.

"Yes," she muttered on her sleep, " _Family. Duty. Honor._ "

When the morning came, the weddings of Catelyn with Eddard and Lysa to Elbert started at the sept of Riverrun, binding the three Great Houses together for eternity.

Catelyn Tully is wearing a long red gown with a myrish laced and embroided with the silver trouts of her house on its hem while Lysa is wearing a blue gown, it has the same embroidery and lace work as Catelyns. The other thing that similar about them are the maiden cloaks that they wear about their backs. It was fastened by their father who wears an equally elegant doublet before they entered the Sept all after the prayer and the reading of a text of the Septon on his book The Seven Pointed Star.

The sept of Riverrun is a seven sided sandstone building and is set amidst the gardens that Lady Minisa cherished. Inside the sept, the seven gods are painted on marble.

Catelyn and Lysa are walked down the aisle by their father Lord Hoster while the bannermen of House's Stark, Tully and Arryn was seated at the either side.

'I wish uncle is here,' she thought to herself thinking of Ser Brynden Tully.

She found herself shaking as they neared the statues of the Father and the Mother where in the middle, a Septon is waiting for them while Eddard Stark stands on the side of the Father and Elbert Arryn on the side of the Mother, both the man are splendid on their grey and sky blue doublet under their cloaks.

She also saw Edmure standing proudly at the side Lord Stark, she gave him a smile as they passed him by. She also saw the Prince standing beside Lord Jon Arryn on the other side of the aisle, he looks splendid on his purple doublet, his long silver hair tied in a knot while Jon Arryn is wearing the same colors of clothing as his nephew. Before giving them away, Lord Hoster whispered to Lysa first then after that to Catelyn.

"Family. Duty. Honor." He whispered in her ear after giving Lysa's hand to Elbert Arryn.

"Father," she wanted to cry then but the tears won't come out.

"You'll be all right little Cat," her father told her and then he kissed her on the forehead before finally giving her away to Eddard Stark.

And so the long ceremony finally started; the numerous prayers was led by the Septon as the pairs of groom and bride begged blessing in front of each of the statues of the seven gods.

"You may now cloak your bride and bring her under your protection," said the Septon after to both of the groom and Elbert Arryn and Eddard Stark obliged.

Eddard removed Catelyns maiden cloak, giving it to her brother Edmure while Elbert gave the maiden cloak of Lysa to their father Lord Hoster and after that they put on a new cloak around their shoulders, Catelyn's was the color of the Starks while Lysa's the color of the Arryns.

After that the Septon steps forward.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in front of the Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and forever."

Then Eddard took hold of her hand, Elbert did the same thing to her sister Lysa and the Septon proceeds first with her and Eddard to tie a ribbon in a knot around their joined hands.

"Let it be known that Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Catelyn Tully of Riverrun are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder," then he went to tie the knot to the joined hands of Lysa and Elbert, "Let it be known that Elbert Arryn of the Eyrie and Lysa Tully of Riverrun are one heart, one soul, one flesh. Cursed be who would seek to tear them asunder."

After that the Septon made his way back between the statues of the Father and the Mother.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity," declared the Septon, "look upon each other and say the words," he commanded in which Catelyn, Lysa and Eddard, Elbert followed.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," said the Tully sisters while both Eddard and Elbert recited their own vows at the same time as them, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

After that Catelyn and Lysa looked at their respective grooms and with an unsure voice at least with Eddard, the grooms finally said their pledge.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," and all Catelyn can see is the face of her husband as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips for the first time.

He taste cold, she thought to herself after, then they face the crowd who applauds to them, Catelyn saw their faces, everyone of them, the Prince who's smiling for them but his eyes betrays his actual feelings, she knows that he wants to end his wars quickly to be with his Lyanna, then to Lord Stark and Lord Arryn who are all clapping for them and Edmure who has tears on his eyes.

The wedding ceremony have taken all morning and it was already afternoon when the wedding feast started. It was held at the Great Hall of the castle and was extended up to the yard where the lords and ladies who haven't given a place in the table inside the hall are seated.

It was all a blur for Catelyn. She seems to have become far sighted as voices drowned her, the ministrel singing, the lords and the knights talking and the rowdy jokes of the drunk men.

Her husband is sitting so still that she suspects he must be dying inside while her sister and Elbert are already deep into a conversation. The four of them are seated just below the four men who designed all of this; Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and the Prince who gave them expensive gifts.

Lord Jason Mallister gave the most lavish gifts to them from all of the riverlords that are present, while it was Lord Belmore, the relative of the mother of Elbert Arryn who gave the most lavish gifts from the vale lords who attented and from the Northmen, it was Lord Manderly who's the most generous.

When the night arrives, Eddard Stark was spared the traditional wedding but not Elbert and so her sister Lysa and the young Arryn was the first to be brought by the highborn men and women who attended the wedding, stripping them off of their clothes all the way to Elbert's quarters.

When half of the guest are gone, it was finally their turn. Catelyn was the first one to leave, making her way to the quarters of Eddard Stark, just below her own and there she removed her clothes and puts on a night gown.

"Come in!" she cried out when she heard a knock and Eddard Stark finally entered who stumbled inside like a lost wolf. He looks at her nervously, a wine cup on hand.

The two of them stayed standing on their previous spot, his eyes starting to focus on her while hers travelled down south to see his bulge.

"Let's get this over with," Eddard said, putting down the cup on the nearby table and walking towards her in haste. It took her off guard when he kissed her rather roughly then they found themselves on the bed, naked and clumsily kissing each other, "should I enter you now?" he asked her and she nodded.

He's on top of her, smelling of wine and sweat and in one thrust, Eddard Stark have taken her maidenhead.

It hurt yes, but it's a sweet pain, Catelyn realized as Eddard Stark entered her again and again until he finally came inside her, she felt his cock throbs inside and they shared a kiss after all of that.

Catelyn found out that Eddard is not different from other men in terms of taking what they want for they made love three more times, four times she felt his hot seed filling her and she prayed to the Gods after their last love making to make his seed quicken on her womb.

'Please,' she prayed silently, 'give me a son... my first son. I will name him Robb.'

When the afternoon of the next day came, as the men prepares to leave for war, she was talking with Eddard Stark when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered her husband and the servant hastily came inside.

"My lord, my lady," said the young servant who Catelyn recognize the face but not the name, "there's a news and Lord Hoster and the Prince wanted the two of you to come to the private solar of your father."

'What could be the news?' she asked herself as she and Eddard put on a cloak, they walked side by side going towards the private solar of her father and once there, they found out that the two of them arrived last.

Lord's Jon Arryn, Rickard Stark, Jon Connington, her father, Elbert Arryn and Lysa are already there. Prince Rhaegar is standing near the window, looking at the Tully lands outside the walls of that side of the castle, his expression is conveying a melancholic as ever.

"Cat!" said Lysa, her face full of fear.

"Lord Eddard, Cat, the two of you are finally here," said Lord Hoster and Catelyn surmised by the look on the face of her father that it was ill news.

"Forgive me my lord," said Eddard Stark, "my quarters is in the farthest side of the castle."

Her father only nodded and he turned to Lord Stark next.

"Eddard," said Lord Stark, "Lady Catelyn, there was a news from Dragonstone."

Dragonstone? Asked Catelyn to herself thinking of a dreadful thing that can happen to Lyanna because her good sister is currently the Lady of Dragonstone.

"What father? What happened to Lyanna," asked Eddard, his voice obviously worried.

"The castle is under siege," answered Lord Stark, "by the royal fleet from Kings Landing and it was suspected that Ser Gerold Hightower have infiltrated the castle as well."

Everyone was quiet after that.

If Lyanna is taken or killed, then their cause is just as dead.

"Are there any news of Lyanna, her condition in the castle?"

Lord Stark shook his head.

"Your Highness, what are we going to do?" asked Lord Jon Arryn after some time, "Dragonstone is a formidable castle, its defenses will hold as long as there are supplies inside and Princess Lyanna is protected by Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell and the castle folk as well, Ser Gerold will not tread lightly inside its walls."

All of a sudden the Prince turned to all of them.

"My lords I beg your forgiveness but I can't fight this war unless I know Lyanna is out of harms way, I must sail to Dragonstone and lift the siege, I will be leaving the battles in the field for now," said the Prince, his voice worried thick, "Lyanna begged me to come, I should have obliged to her wishes."

"Your Highness," said her husband all of a sudden, "give me the task of saving my sister, you should be the one leading the army in the battleground."

The lords Tully and Arryn nodded at that while the Prince stared at Eddard.

"After lifting the siege at Dragonstone, I will sail with her at White Harbor and then to Winterfell, she will be safe with our people," added Eddard and then Prince Rhaegar turned to look at the window once again.

"Give my love to Lyanna then," said the Prince after some time, his voice defeated and resigned "tell her I will come for her as soon as the fightings are done."

"As you command my Prince," bowed her husband.

"Will you come back for me my lord?" she asked him when twilight arrives, the huge host of the Prince have started marching by now while the smaller host under her fathers command will leave after halfway through.

"I will my lady," answered Eddard Stark.

The two of them are standing at the gates of the castle as the soldiers marched by.

"Wait for me my lady," added her husband and when she heard that, she wanted to tell him that she's been waiting all her life.

"I will wait for you my lord," she said then they shared a long kiss.

She can feel the stubble on his jaw as her hands travelled to it and memories of their lovemaking came back to her; his hard cock and his passionate kisses and the way he grunted as he spilled his seen inside her.

"I will go now," he said, "and you can call me Ned if you want," for the first time, Catelyn Tully saw her husband smile.

It was so beautiful it almost brought her to tears.

'He looks younger and more handsome when he smiles,' she said and she found herself smiling too.

"And you can call me Cat," she said as he mounts his war horse.

"Cat," repeated Ned, "I will come back for you Cat, wait for me."

And with one last glance with her, he finally joined the Prince and his men with Lord Jon Arryn and Elbert as well as Lord Stark. The banners of the direwolf of the Stark's, the falcon of the Arryn's, the silver trout of the Tully's, the other sigils of houses from the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Crownlands and the three headed dragon of the Targaryens who's flying above them all.

"Mother have mercy, protect your sons and bring them back home," she prayed silently as a horn was blown and the final streak of light disappearing on the west. casting a shadow upon the men who's going in the war.

 _'Mother have mercy,'_ she repeated.


	27. Chapter 27

The day is grey and bleak and Lyanna Stark is watching the ships sailing down from the strait of Dragonstone and the passing clouds above in the sky from the balcony of Rhaegar's room.

Its been days now since the departure of her husband and since the death of her brother, Brandon Stark and her nights have never been the same since.

Tears and regrets; the two things that fills her head almost every hour of everyday, even the warmth of the morning and the salt breeze from the ocean can't lighten up her mood any more than the stories of the dornishwoman Wylla and the food being served to her.

'It's all my fault,' she said to herself for a thousandth time.

If only I listened to father and married Robert, she thought bitterly.

But at the back of her mind, someone is telling her that Rhaegar is the right choice.

"Princess," said Wylla with the accent of all dorne on her tongue and she totally lost track of time as she saw that darkness have now enveloped the sky like a blanket and a thousand stars are now burning lazily with the all colors of the known world, "you haven't touch your food," she said disappointedly.

She turned to look at the handmaiden.

"Don't you miss home, Wylla?" she asked, ignoring the statement of the young woman.

Wylla is a beautiful young girl and Lyanna later learned that they have the same age but unlike her, Wylla has all the woman's body and her olive skin sets her apart from everyone else. Besides that she also has a laugh that reminds her of her own brother Brandon and she thought when she first heard it that Eddard will like the sound of it too.

'I wonder what's he doing now?' she asked herself imagining her brother Ned giving orders in Winterfell, 'and Benjen too.'

"I miss home Princess," admitted the dornishwoman waking her up from her reverie, "but all my life I've been living in the coast of Dorne and when the opportunity of travelling the sea knocked on my door, I opened it eagerly," she smiled, "how about you Princess?"

"I miss Winterfell," she admitted in a tone that of half grief, "the feel of snow in my skin, the glass gardens of the castle, the hot springs and the Godswood, I miss all of it."

"Well after the war, you can visit Winterfell again Princess," said Wylla innocently.

'But what happens if Rhaegar shall fail?' she wanted to ask the handmaiden but she kept her mouth shut.

"Mayhaps," she said instead.

News from Riverlands of Rhaegars victory have reach Dragonstone for a week now as well as the news of Lord Stark, Lord Arryn and Lord Tully joining her husbands cause but Lyanna's grief can't be tempered by it. She doesn't know why it doesn't bring comfort to her, a comfort of protection against their foes. And the news from Stormlands and Dorne has reached them as well.

Dorne is fighting for King Aerys and now harassing the rear of Lord Tyrell's army who declared for Rhaegar while Robert have raised his banners and his armies are now assembled outside the walls of his castle of Storms End and only the Lord Paramount of Stormlands knows what's his next move is.

When all of a sudden she saw movements from below the harbor of Dragonstone, movements of townfolks in haste and soldiers barking out commands.

"What's happening?" she asked aloud and Wylla walk towards the window to also see the commotion below the castle.

"I think they are evacuating Princess," suggested Wylla.

"From what?" she asked but she didn't expect answer.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Princess Lyanna," cried out the voice of Ser Oswell, "Might I come in? there's a news!"

By the sound of his voice, Lyanna Stark figured out that it's an ill news.

"Come in Ser!" she responded to the knight although her voice came out very weak because of the lack of food on her stomach.

Ser Oswell Whent came inside Rhaegar's quarters hastily, his white cloak billowing behind him.

"Princess, your brother Eddard has finally arrived in Riverlands to marry Lady Catelyn of Riverrun, formally joining House Tully to our cause," said Ser Oswell.

'Oh Eddard,' Lyanna said to herself, 'you've now stepped on the shoes of Brandon.'

"But that's not the only news," said the knight, "our watchers have seen ships sailing here to Dragonstone, we are about to be under siege."

Lyanna's eyes grew wide and she wasn't able to say anything.

"And there's another thing Princess," said Ser Oswell, "a townfolk came forward to confessed that they've seen the Lord Commander making his way inside the castle, Ser Arthur already hanged the men guarding the eastern gate but our search are futile, Ser Gerold knows the castle too much, he may be listening on our conversation even now."

Lyanna instinctively glanced at the wall. The Lord Commander, he is known as a loyal man of the king and it didn't came as a surprised to her considering that Ser Gerold did nothing when King Aerys called for the life of her brother Brandon.

"We've added guards on your door as well as those patrolling the castle but to be more safe, we advised that you don't leave this room until Ser Gerold is found," said Ser Oswell his face not hinting any considerations to Lyanna's feelings, "so stay here Princess, Ser Gerold is loyal to King Aerys and he is a dangerous man."

Lyanna just nodded.

"Where's Domeric?" she asked him just before he leaves the room.

"As a lordling, he's given the task to oversee the defenses of the castle as well as the evacuation of fisherfolks inside Dragonstone," answered the knight and after that, he bowed and left.

All of a sudden realization hits Lyanna and it seems like the wits that the god's have given her came running back inside her head.

'If I continue blaming and crying myself to sleep, it will gain me nothing but dried eyes and sore cheeks,' she said to herself as a new found courage filled her head, "I should do something, just like Rhaegar who's doing all his best to win the war."

As she took her first step towards the door, she heard Wylla choking a warning then she found herself falling down, her knees too weak and her body too tired.

"Princess!" she heard the muffled voice of Wylla, "Ser! Ser! Help me!"

A few seconds later, Ser Oswell came, his heavy metal armor made a sound that almost too painful in Lyanna's hearing and then he scoop her up and brought her to bed.

"Get the maester," Lyanna heard the voice of the knight as her vision starts to blur, "and bring food to fill the Princess's belly, she weighs like a liitle child."

When darkness have taken over her, Lyanna found herself dreaming of summer who suddenly turns into winter and the cold that it brought made her shudder and then she heard from afar the howl of a direwolf and that's when she finally opened her eyes to find Maester Yondil beside the bed, crushing a herb that smells so sweet while Ser Arthur Dayne is standing beside the old man. When she turned to the other direction of the bed, she saw Domeric who gave her a tight smile and Wylla who looks at her with a worried face.

"Princess, drink this," said the maester offering her a honeyed cup of water.

"You've been aslept for almost the whole night," muttered Domeric, looking at her as if he's trying to get an answer from her.

"Princess, please take care of yourself, if Rhaegar comes back with you so frail and weak, he'll likely hang all of us who swore an oath to guard and protect you from harm," said Ser Arthur beside her, "Rhaegar said you might be..."

But the knight voluntarily cut himself when he saw the look that she gave him.

'I am not carrying Rhaegar's child,' Lyanna said to herself, 'if I do I'll know it.'

"Any news of Rhaegar?" she asked as she sat upright, the veins on her head is throbbing painfully.

The maester shook his head.

"Girl, give me the warm soup," said the maester to Wylla and the dornishwoman quickly obliged, "eat this Your Highness," the old man offered a spoonful and out of hunger, Lyanna took it too eagerly.

"Your Highness, do I have your beg to leave?" asked the knight, "a siege is upon us, and a man loyal to the king is lurking on the shadows of the castle and it falls to me the task of protecting and putting you out of harms way."

"You may take your leave Ser," she told the knight with a grateful smile, "and I thank you for keeping your vows to my husband."

Ser Arthur smiled at that before leaving the room.

"I must take my leave too Princess," said the maester, "they brought in a number of sick people inside the castle and I'm duty bound to help them."

Lyanna nodded at that and the three of them watched as the old man slowly shuffled away, the grey sleeves of his robe's bouncing from the way he walks.

"So how does it feel like?" asked Domeric all of a sudden after the door was been closed.

She gave him an inquiring glare.

"To be a wife of the Prince, and the future queen of Westeros?"

She gave her best friend a foolish grin.

"Dom, the only thing that changed is my title," she told him.

He snorted at that.

"I will never be able to race with you in a horse back," said Dom, his face looks defeated.

"Domeric, the next time we race I'm going beat you," she told him and it put a smile on her best friends face.

"Your Highness, do I have your beg to leave too?" he asked after, "I was tasked to oversee the operation of the castle, they think I'm qualified for the job," he jested.

"You are the heir to Dreadfort, was a page of your aunt, the Lady Dustin on Barrowton and a ward of Lord Redfort for three years, I think you're more than qualified to run a castle Dom," said Lyanna with a smile.

She saw him return her smile at that then he bowed after and left.

"Is the castle already surrounded Wylla?" she asked the handmaiden after, "surrounded by ships?"

The dornishwoman shook her head.

"Not yet Princess, but if you look from the window, you can already see the ships from the Capital in the horizon," she answered, then she picked up the glass of water with contents of herb and other essence, "Your Highness, drink this."

She obliged and drunk on the tip of the glass.

"You should get your strength back Princess," said the handmaiden, "Lord Domeric might know how to run a castle but you're still the Princess of Dragonstone and the wife of the Prince besides."

Lyanna wanted to laugh then because she realized that Wylla is not the typical handmaiden; she is confident, wise and strong willed.

It must be her dornish blood, Lyanna said to herself.

"All right," she told the dornishwoman, "I'm going to rest and get my strength back."

And rest she did, for two days and two nights. Wylla was the one who keep her company with the occasional visits of the maester to report news outside and Domeric who keeps telling jokes to make her laugh. The knights of the Kingsguard were also frequent on their visits; Ser Arthur telling her that the ravens coming from the western side of the realm are being shot down as well as Maester Yondil's birds.

"There's nothing we can do but to wait Your Highness," said the knight.

Ser Oswell on the other hand is a different sort. Lyanna learned that he is sarcastic at fault and he's got a dark humor.

Sightings of the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower were also rare, Ser Oswell told her that the huge knight is wise and knows that he is past his prime and that Ser Arthur and him can best him in a duel.

"if I were him, I will just wait for Rhaegar to ascend the throne Princess," said Ser Oswell, "so I could just resume my role as the Lord Commander."

But Ser Gerold Hightower is not that kind of knight, she wanted to tell him but she kept her mouth shut.

On the morn of the third day, Lyanna woke up with a jolt as she heard noises from outside. She saw Wylla sleeping on the carpet near the firepit and when she tried standing up, the strength on her legs and knee's finally returned. She clumsily made her way to the window to see a thousand torches burning at the deck of the hundred ships who's now besieging Dragonstone.

The look of the lights from afar almost made her cry because of its beauty, but she knows the men aboard those ships would kill her instantly or maybe abduct and give her to the king as quickly.

"Princess?" it was the dornishwoman, her voice still coated by sleep.

"Wylla, I would like a warm bath and the blue simple gown with a fur on them that I brought from Winterfell," she commanded the handmaiden.

Wylla stood up, rubbing away the sleepiness on her eyes.

"At once Your Highness," she told her and so Lyanna's day started very early. After bathing, she put on the blue gown with fur on the shoulder and went down to the Great Hall.

Her strength have finally returned and for the first time on her stay on the castle, she break her fast at the sight of the servants of Dragonstone. They gave her a curious look, as if it's the first time that they saw her and she tried to smile while thinking about Rhaegar.

'I must do this for him,' she told herself as she started eating, one meal at a time and her confidence returned. Even Ser Arthur Dayne, the Kingsguard who's guarding her at the moment look pleased.

"Wylla," she called the handmaiden, "tell Makken to prepare another hundred of these breads."

The dornishwoman nodded and went to do what she commanded. Lyanna turned to the knight next.

"Ser, are there any news of my husband?"

It's been more than a month now since the last time she saw her silver haired prince and news of his campaign in Riverlands is not reaching Dragonstone since the siege started.

"I'm afraid we don't have any news about Prince Rhaegar Your Highness," the knight told her, his face equally disappointed, "but these men who came form the Capital, they brought news."

News from the Capital are often ill but Lyanna kept her face straight.

"And what is the news Ser?"

"King Aerys declared Prince Viserys as his new heir and named Prince Rhaegar as well as the Lord's Tyrell, Arryn, Tully and Starks as enemies of the crown as well as those sworn to them," said the knight, "that's not the only news Princess."

The look that the knight gave her says worse.

"Lord Robert Baratheon have declared for the king and ..." the knight cut himself, looking at her as if the words will put tears on her eyes, "as decreed by King Aerys, the storm lord married Lady Cersei Lannister, joining Storms End with Casterly Rock and Sunspear against Rhaegar's cause."

If she can, Lyanna would weep at the news of Robert joining the King.

'Oh gods, this will affect my brother Ned dearly,' she said to herself sadly, 'the boy he grew up with is now his enemy.'

But by then Wylla finally returned.

"Princess, half of them breads can already be served, the other half are currently being prepared," said the maidservant.

"Put the bread in carts then," she told the dornishwoman, "I will give them to the people in the yard."

That took them off guard.

"Princess, you don't need to do that," protested the knight in which the dornishwoman agreed.

Lyanna smiled at Ser Arthur.

"You never met a Stark before Ser," she told him, "duty runs in our blood and these people are here because of me, the Kings men will kill them all because of me and these breads meant only a little for the trouble I'm causing them."

Ser Arthur Dayne's face turned from disapproval to confused then to comprehension.

"Well if that's what my Princess commands," he said with a bow and so the morning bread were all placed in carts and servants pushed them to the yard of the castle, near the gate where the people have build crude dwellings.

Domeric Bolton joined them and now walking on her left while Wylla is on her right. Ser Arthur Dayne is walking ahead with a small escort as they made their way to the camp of people.

The heir of Dreadfort is wearing the pink robe, the color of his house and a plate and mail underneath while Ser Arthur is wearing the white color of the Kingsguard but his cloak is fastened by the purple color of his house, the great sword Dawn is slung on his back, the sight of it makes Lyanna remember the great sword of her house called Ice.

The sun is already rising and amidst the chaos of soldiers outside the walls of Dragonstone, the castle remained peaceful and unconquered for the way at the gates of the castle is steep, unabling the siege weapons especially the ram to be used effectively and the harbor around the castle is too small for any army to land.

"Arriving," announced the herald, a man wearing a green doublet, "Princess Lyanna of House's Stark and Targrayen, wife to Prince Rhaegar and the winter rose of the North."

Winter rose, she said to herself almost amused, not anymore, winter rose withers without the cold of the north.

Men, women, children, young and old came out from their dwellings, curiously looking at her company. Lyanna walk towards them after picking up the fresh and still warm bread. She saw a young girl and she offered it to her.

"Here," she said smiling at her.

The girl looks at the guards but when Lyanna leaned in closer, back bent, the little girl finally runs towards her and she gave the bread to her little hands.

"The Princess is here to offer bread from her own table, as a sign of good will and friendship," announced the herald.

Little by little, the little children starts to make their way towards Lyanna while the servants of the castle brings the carts closer to the older men and women.

"Princess!" cried a small boy, his smile reminded Lyanna of her brother Benjen when he's the same age.

"Here," she said giving the boy one, "eat it while it's warm."

The boy obliged and took a bite and Lyanna chuckled when she saw the reaction on the boys face.

"It's good isn't it?" she asked him in which the boy only nodded.

That whole hour, bread from the kitchen poured in the yard of Dragonstone. Delighted children run around Lyanna, making the princess squel, giggle and laugh as she chased them. Women, young and old watch with smile as they saw her running about and men begged to kiss her hand and she let them, though it took Domeric and Ser Arthur Dayne a lot of more convincing to let her.

After her little work, Ser Arthur and Domeric Bolton was called by the Captain of the Guards about the matter of strengthening the defenses of the castle on the main gate because the rams of the Kingsmen have now been sighted so she was left alone with Wylla and a pair of guards on her way back to Rhaegar's chamber.

But on her way back, she suddenly got the urge to visit Aegon's Garden... to feel the wind on her face and to breathe in a fresh air. She stopped walking and it confused the guards flanking her as well as Wylla who's on her left.

"Princess, why did you stop?" asked the handmaiden.

She turned to the dornishwoman.

"I want to visit the garden, am I not allowed to feel a fresh wind on my face?"

Wylla reluctantly looked at her, half confused and half at ease.

"Well if you insist my lady," said the dornishwomen.

And so the four of them made their way around the castle, a path that will lead to Aegon's Garden, it is located near the arch of the tower of Dragon's Tail. When they arrived, Lyanna saw that within it confines grow tall trees on every side, as well as wild roses and cranberries grow in a boggy spot.

Lyanna Stark smiled and walks forward, smelling the pleasant pine scent in the air. She then turned towards the patches of wild roses on the ground. She has been always fond of flowers and it made her miss the Glass Gardens of Winterfell more.

Wylla joined her after a few seconds and it made Lyanna forget that they are at war, that the Lord Commander is roaming the castle undetected and unseen and when one of the guards yelled a warning, that's when she realized her mistake.

"Princess," said one of the guards and Lyanna and Wylla stood up, the roses now forgotten on the ground.

When Lyanna followed the gaze of the guard, she saw on one of the farthest corner of the entrance of the garden, a giant of a man but he is not wearing the armor of the Kingsguard, instead, he is wearing a dirty rug, filthy and wet.

"Your Highness," said the giant man and when he steps out from the shadow, Lyanna finally saw his face.

The Lord Commander of King Aerys Kingsguard is the uncle of Lord Leyton Hightower, the Voice of Oldtown and the Beacon of the South.

"Lord Commander," muttered Lyanna.

"I would kiss your hand my lady," said the giant man, "but your guards won't allow it for sure."

"Never," said one of the guard, the younger one.

"Then I must steal a kiss to the Queen of Love and Beauty of Prince Rhaegar," said the Lord Commander, drawing his long sword, "draw your swords," he warned the guards in which the two oblige.

"Princess, step back," said the older guard quickly side glancing at her, "dornishwoman, if you see a chance of escape, run to the Sword of the Morning, te--"

"Kero," warned the younger guard and the older man picked up the cry and he runs towards the charging giant man, the two of them meeting in the middle, sword clashing. The younger guard followed, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

As the three men clashed swords, Wylla took comfort at the hands of Lyanna. They saw how the Lord Commander battered down the two younger soldiers, hacking and slicing, and turning from side to side almost effortless and the Wolf Maiden saw the soldier named Kero, blocking the pointy end of the great sword of the giant men but it was too slow, it pierced him from the belly to his back.

He grunted and his body became limp and Ser Gerold threw him towards their direction while he fought the surprised younger soldier. Kero landed in front of them, dead and bloodied, his sword is still on his hand. Wylla whimpered at the sight of it while Lyanna looked at the blood.

'I am a Stark of Winterfell,' she said to herself as the younger soldier fought for his life. It's clear that Ser Gerold has the upper hand because the younger man is now huffing and sweating as he block every attack until he lost his sword, it flew in the air and landed several feet away from him and the Lord Commander punched him in the head, making him unconscious.

Ser Gerold now turned towards Lyanna and Wylla.

"Princess, what shall we do?" asked the handmaiden in which Lyanna willed herself to pick up the sword in Kero's hand.

"I will fight him," she told her, "run towards Ser Arthur, or anyone and tell them that the Lord Commander is here in the garden."

"But my lady,--"

"No buts Wylla," she cut her off, "that's an order."

And so she steps forward, sword in hand and all the while Ser Gerold is looking at her with confused expression then later amazed, then he chuckled.

"Your Highness," said the giant man, "you shouldn't play with sharp things, it might cut your dainty hands."

Lyanna knows a compliment from an insult and she knows it's the latter that the Lord Commander is implying.

"Ser, you don't frighten me," she told him, "and this is for my brother Brandon, do you remember him? You let him die in front of the whole court!"

The wolf blood inside her started boiling however little that is and her grip tightened on the pommel of the sword.

"I didn't let him die," countered the giant man, "I even let him win hoping that Aerys will let him go but His Grace is mad and he sees dagger everywhere, the blood of your brother is in Aerys hands, not mine Your Highness."

Lyanna snorted at that.

"If he is mad Ser, why don't you leave his service and go to Rhaegar? He is my husband and your future King," she countered in return in which the old man only gave her a solemn smile.

"I am the Lord Commander my lady," he told her, "my knees do not bend easily," he paused, "Aerys is still the king and Rhaegar should have just waited for his time in the sun."

"You are too loyal at fault Ser Gerold and a good man besides," said Lyanna, holding the pommel of the sword with two hands, " _but a man who works for a mad ruler will be eaten by madness too_."

"Well... let them say I have taken you to the King because of madness," said the knight, "you should understand that I am duty bound to Aerys no matter what I do."

"Well then fight me Ser," said Lyanna, "let's duel fair and square."

"At that we shall," agreed the giant man, going for his stance.

Lyanna heard herself cry and then she's running towards the Lord Commander. Ser Gerold waited for her, unmoving and when she started hacking at him, he's just blocking her attack.

"You Starks are a different kind of sort," he commented as she continues her assault, forcing the Lord Commander to put his back at the dornishwoman and luckily, Wylla saw through her plan and the dornishwoman silently crept up behind and run towards the entrance of the garden and down to the gates.

"This is enough," said the knight and he change his stance to assault and then he battered Lyanna with his great sword.

'I can't keep this up,' muttered the she-wolf as she continue to block the heavy blows of the giant man and her strength is leaving her as seconds passed by.

"Forgive me Princess," said the man and with his final blow, Lyanna's sword flew in the air, vanishing down to the bushes of the garden. Ser Gerold walks towards her and she tried getting away and the next thing she knew, her eyes have been blindfolded and her hands are now being tied together in front with a rope but Ser Gerold was not able to finish tying because a voice interrupted him.

"Going somewhere Lord Commander?"

It was Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ah, the Sword of the Morning," answered Ser Gerold and she left Lyanna on the ground, "a worthy opponent for an old done man."

"You know the castle well Lord Commander," said Ser Arthur, "when they said you entered Dragonstone, I know you'll do you're business fairly quickly... why did you delay yourself?"

At that Lyanna heard no answer.

"So my suspicions are correct," said Ser Arthur, "you don't want to bring the Princess to King Aerys because you know His Grace is going to take away her life just like her brother..." the knight paused, "but you're too proud to betray the trust of your King."

A silence.

"Ser Gerold, Rhaegar is a good man, you know it too, he will forgive you and---"

"Don't talk to me like I'm not the one who put that cloak behind you Arthur," said Ser Gerold, his voice now hard, "let's settle this now."

Lyanna sat up and she heard the drawing of swords and seconds later, she heard the clashing of swords. She untied the lose rope on her hands and removed the black blindfold on her eyes and she saw in front of her the duel of the greatest knights of the Seven Kingdoms.

It was Ser Gerold who's attacking, using his brute force on hacking the defense of the younger knight but Ser Arthur parried every attack, left to right, right to left, above and below. The Sword of the Morning caught the sword of the giant man and for a moment he's being pushed by the Lord Commander but he withdrew and jumped to the side, his armor glinting in the sun.

This time it was Ser Arthur who attacked and Ser Gerold blocks his every blow almost too easily and when chance came, the Lord Commander gave a backlash that made the younger knight stumble backwards, then Ser Arthur parried a strike at his head, grunting and withdrawing and running to the side once again. Ser Gerold followed him, hard on the knight' heels, he gave no respite of rest as he battered him with heavy blows.

Their swords clashed and sprang apart and clashed again, sparks flying in the air. Ser Arthur tried to move to his right but Ser Gerold blocked him with a quick sidestep and pushed him back.

A sheen of sweat has now formed on the brow of Ser Arthur but Lyanna can see that his hand is still steady wielding his greatsword called Dawn.

"Don't play with me Arthur," said Ser Gerold, "I know you're not even starting."

"That's true," said Ser Arthur then he made a stance, in a way that the end of his greatsword is pointed towards his opponent then he charged towards him and when their swords met, the sound of it rang in the air.

Every step of the younger knight seems to be gaining speed and stealth while the Lord Commander is on the receiving end. The Sword of the Morning charged once again, swinging the heavy sword harder and harder and in a blink of an eye Lyanna heard a crack and the next thing she saw, the sword of the Lord Commander breaks into two.

Ser Arthur kicked him to the dirt then he pointed his sword on his throat.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet Lord Commander," said Ser Arthur, "I will save you for Rhaegar later after the war," then he kicked away the sword on his hand then the younger knight called for the guards to tie the man and put him at the darkest part of the dungeon under Dragonstone.

When Ser Gerold was finally cleared away, that's when Lyanna saw that Domeric and Wylla are crouching down beside her.

"You're safe now Lya," said Domeric, "let's go back to the Prince chamber now."

And that they did and Ser Arthur now lessened the guards guarding the tower considering that Ser Gerold is now a captive in the castle, sending them at the gates where they are most needed.

The Sword of the Morning put her in the bed himself and she smiled at him.

"You're the finest knight I have ever seen Ser," she told him in which the knight only smiled, his handsome face looking unexpectedly young.

"Stay in bed Princess," he told her, "rest."

And she took the rest willingly and that night she dreamed that she is walking in a field with flowers on her hair.

She later learned that the young soldier who fought with Ser Gerold is named Dale, and he admitted to her that he is a son of a smuggler. Lyanna learned that his father is very good with sail and ships and she told him that once the war is over, she would like to take him under her service.

"What is you're father's name Dale?" she asked the young soldier.

" **Davos** ," he answered, "his name is Davos, Your Highness."

It was a week later when Lyanna wake up with a sudden jolt as she heard cries from the besiegers outside the gates of the castle. She also noticed that Wylla is missing and when she run towards the window, she can see the ships burning and there is fighting. She can even smell the smoke of burning wood from where she is standing and she suspects that the other weird smell is coming from a burning body.

What is happening? she asked herself then the smoke become too much, stinging her eyes. She felt watery warm tears forming.

She closed the window with the heavy curtains, wiping the tears on her eyes with the sleeve of her gown and then made her way towards the huge harp of her husband. She smiled remembering Rhaegar playing with it, how melancholic his face was and the sound coming from it only made her fall in love with him even more.

'Oh Rhaegar,' she muttered with longing remembering that after playing the harp, they slept together for the first time and she can vividly remember his hard body, every inch of it and his handsome face, the taste of his mouth, his long silver hair and his smell of mint, 'Rhaegar,' she muttered, her eyes close, "please come back soon."

Upon morning, she heard voices outside Rhaegar's chamber and a knock came.

"Wait for a moment," she said standing up and putting on her husband's cloak, covering her body, then she tied her hair in a knot to make it look more presentable, "come in!"

And she was surprised when she saw a familiar face entering. Knights and soldiers followed as well, their faces are weary with battle.

"Ned," she said confused as Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell entered as well as Domeric and other lords from the North and Riverlands and even the Vale.

Ned looks comforted when he got a good look on her face and she wanted to run to him, to kiss and embrace him but she was caught off guard when her brother stood so still, unmoving and the men behind him followed.

"Your Grace," muttered Ned.

"Your Grace?" she asked confused.

"Prince Rhaegar has been declared king Your Grace," answered Ser Oswell, "and you are his wife and now his queen."

**'Queen,'** the thought made her shudder.

"Hail Her Grace Queen Lyanna of Houses Stark and Targaryen," cried out Domeric Bolton who serves as a herald as of the moment, then all of them knelt in front of her, "Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

_"Queen Lyanna! Queen Lyanna! Queen Lyanna!"_ the men and women inside Rhaegars chamber cried, then she heard the castle folk outside the walls crying **"Queen Lyanna Stark!, Queen Lyanna Stark!"**

And for the first time since King Torrhen Stark knelt to King Aegon Targaryen,, a Stark is now crowned as a member of the royal family and will not only rule from their seat of power in Winterfell but the whole Seven Kingdoms.

**The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm guilty of not updating as much as I want to but I was just busy with school and vacation will start soon so I'll be updating regularly again (thrice a month hopefully haa!). I hope y'all liked the chapter. I said to the previous chapter that I will introduce my favorite character in this chapter but I wasn't able to because let's just say he is currently not in Dragonstone lol.. should I still mention his name? And if you are all wondering... the war is not over yet... Rhaegar was just declared King (Robb Stark style) and it will be featured in the next chapter. That's all... thank you all for reading!


	28. The Demon of the Trident

It was still dark when Rhaegar woke up from a dream. He found himself sweating even though Riverlands is cold in the early morning hours.

He dreamt about Lyanna, she is sitting in the beach, laughing while talking to a black haired boy with the face of the Stark's. He had seen this boy a few times in his dreams and he knows that it's their son.

'Jonothor,' he thought to himself remembering his dream at Harrenhal, 'that's right, the boy's name is Jonothor.'

That put a smile on his face and he vividly remembered messing up the hair of his son on his dream and Lyanna looking at them both.

'I can't wait to see you my son,' he muttered to himself as the fire on the torch that's hanging on his wall flickered because of the wind.

He put on a robe and decided to leave his huge pavilion and once outside, Ser Myles Mooton is at his post as his guard for the night.

"Your Highness, why are you awake? Do you require something? Shall I call for a servant?" asked the knight.

"No, I just want to stroll around the camp," he replied.

All around them, the tents of the the lords who's sworn to him is surrounding his pavilion; ranging from the lords of the trident, to the lords of the Vale, then the northmen and the lords of the Narrow Sea and Crownlands. Sounds of horses neighing in the wind can also be heard and soldiers having rowdy conversations.

They have been on the road since leaving Riverrun two days past now and they are currently camped outside the castle Darry. The soldiers fighting under his name is now more than forty thousand, the bulk of it consist mostly of valemen and northmen.

A number of news came and went; his father, King Aerys is building a thousand dromods to aid the Royal Fleet in the siege of Dragonstone and to counter that, Rhaegar sent a raven to Lord Redwyne and Lord Botley, to send all of the possible strength in the sea to aid Eddard Stark in lifting the siege of Dragonstone.

"Prince Rhaegar, where are we going?" asked Ser Myles Mooton, waking him up from his thoughts.

The Prince doesn't know the answer as well, his feet were just moving on its own accord and when he saw the tent of Lord Stark, he pointed it to his close companion. The tent of the Warden of the North is half the size of his own pavilion in the colors of grey, the direwolf of House Stark embroided on it, snarling to any approaching guest. A guard is posted on the entrance and when he saw Rhaegar and Ser Myles, he inquired his intention to Lord Stark.

"Your Highness, Lord Stark have risen early, he is breaking his fast with his men," said the guard and Rhaegar was surprised to learn that.

The Starks are really a different kind of sort of family, no wonder that their House have endured after all these years, he thought a little amazed.

The guard led them to where Lord Stark is breaking his fast and they found the man in front of the many low burning fires in the camp, talking to a soldier, sharing a laugh to another and tapping another one to the shoulder. One of them saw Rhaegar and Ser Myles and he called for the attention of Lord Rickard.

"Prince Rhaegar?" said the father of his wife who stood up from the log he was seating.

"My lord," answered Rhaegar with a nod, "your guard said you were breaking your fast with your men and I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word?"

"I do, Prince Rhaegar," said Lord Stark standing up and looking at his men as if to excuse himself, "and of course, it will be my pleasure."

The four of them, along with the guard who's walking in front of them made their way back to Lord Stark's pavilion and once inside, Rhaegar saw that the ground is carpeted with furs of wild animals and there's a huge Stark banner that separates the bed of the Lord of Winterfell to the writing table.

"What is it that you want to talk about Prince Rhaegar?" asked Lord Stark once they have taken their seat.

Ser Myles Mooton remained outside the tent to guard the entrance with the previous soldier they found earlier.

"I see why Northmen respect and love your family my lord," said Rhaegar, wanting to make a small talk before spilling whats inside his mind, "you breaking fast with them, southern lords wouldn't do such a thing."

He saw Lord Stark smiled at that.

"I remember when I was a boy," said the man, "my lord father would often talk to different servants each night, laughing with them and sometimes even riding and hunting with them and I asked my father one night after a hunt about it and do you know what he told me Your Highness?"

Rhaegar shook his head but he did not look away from the grey eyes of his father in law.

"Know the men who follow you and let them know you," he paused, giving Rhaegar a small smile as he fills his goblet with cold and clear water, "don't ask your men to die for a stranger."

Rhaegar was speechless, his father didn't said anything close to that and to think of it, he grew up doing his responsibilities as the Crown Prince.

"I hope you'll teach that to your heir Your Highness," said Lord Stark, "to my grandson, the future King."

"I know I shall my lord," he replied in a haste then he cleared his throat as Lord Stark offered him a glass of water, he drunk on it before returning his gaze to Lord Stark, "I've been thinking my lord," he said, "if the will of the Gods are for us to win, I'm going to need a new Hand of the King, do you want to fill the role Lord Stark? Rule the realm beside your daughter Lyanna?"

Lord Stark leaned on his chair, his face thoughtful.

"No," he answered after some time, "my daughter is already the Queen and my grandchildren will be the Princes and Princesses, that's good enough for me," then he looked at Rhaegar, "give it to that red haired man, it's only proper you reward the men who's been following you even before all of these started."

Lord Jon Connington, the Hand of the King, said Rhaegar to himself and he quite agreed with Lord Stark, Jon have been there for him ever since.

"So you do not want any position in court my lord?" he asked, "Lyanna will need some familiar faces in Kings Landing and lady companions as well."

Lord Stark smiled at him and Rhaegar was surprised when he stood up and leaned in to kiss him at the top of his head.

"Lyanna," said Lord Rickard, "you care for my daughter and I'm very grateful for that," he said, "she's strong willed and if I allowed her to, she would have carried a sword do you know that?"

Rhaegar nod his head.

"On the tourney at Harrenhal," he said, "Lyanna donned an armor and defeated three jousters who won in the morning joust."

Lord Rickard's face was visibly surprised to learn about that.

"And I was tasked by my father to find this knight now known as the Knight of the Laughing Tree and I found her in the Godswood of the castle," continued Rhaegar, "she fought me," the memory put on a smile on Rhaegar's lips, "and when I removed the helm and saw her eyes and pale face," he then looked at Lord Stark who now returned on his seat, "I knew I must have her as my Queen. Later on I found out that she was just defending someone's honor and she told me she's not going to apologized for it and that her reason are just and wise, I was in love with your daughter ever since and I will burn everything that will cause her harm and pain, I promised my lord, I will take care of her."

Lord Stark nodded his head with a satisfied look on his face.

"I will take you for your word for it," he said then after that the march of his army to Kings Landing continued.

The screen of scouts are being led by Ser Willis Wode, a knight sworn to Lord Whent who previously commanded the reserves of his army during the Battle of the Hills, proving himself capable and stretching several miles behind, Rhaegar himself is leading the vanguard. He is riding with Ser Myles Mooton and Richard Lonmouth and other knights sworn to protect him on the first column along with the lords who's now sworn to him. They are followed by the baggage train, a procession of wayns laden with food, fodder, camp supplies and men on foot commanded by the Greatjon while further back is the rear guard of the Prince's army led by Elbert Arryn.

It was the next day when the news from the Capital arrived and it was Jon Connington who brought it to him at the middle of a meeting council on his pavilion.

Almost all of the lords who are now sworn to him are inside his pavilion, some of them are seating but most of them are standing. Only the Lord's Stark, Umber, Bolton, Mormont, Arryn, Hunter, Belmore, Grafton, Bracken, Darry, Whent, Bar Emmon and Celtigar are the ones seating and the rest of the other lords are standing.

"What is it Jon?" he asked his friend.

"Rhaegar, my lords," he answered almost bowing at them, "King Aerys have set you aside and named Prince Viserys his heir and demand the realm to pay homage to the new Crown Prince."

There was a silent murmur from the lords seating on the war table. Rhaegar was not surprised about the news though because now that he is on an open rebellion to his father, who else to name his heir but his younger brother Viserys.

"All of the realms are fighting one region from another," said Lord Arryn, "and we are marching to Kings Landing to remove His Grace on the throne, we shouldn't be troubled about news such as this because we already expect it to some extent at least."

The lords of the Crownlands, the Trident and the Vale as well as the Northern lords nodded in agreement.

"There are other news as well my lords," said Jon Connington, his face weary, "Ser Willis Wode reported that two hosts are marching towards us, maybe a day ahead and our swords will finally meet theirs."

"Who is the commander of these hosts Lord Connington?" asked Elbert Arryn who's standing behind the chair of his uncle.

"Lord Tywin commands the first one, they have departed the gold road a few days past by the reports of our outriders, they reported thirty-five thousand bannermen of Casterly Rock, all of them are in plate and armour" answered Jon, side glancing at Rhaegar, "the second host is from Kings Landing commanded by Ser Lewyn Martell, they are eighteen thousand if the reports are true but mostly consist of sellswords."

"So they mean to surprise us," said Lord Celtigar, "how about our fleet?" he paused, looking at Jon Connington, "are there any news of them my lord, about Eddard Stark and our Princess Lyanna?"

At that, Jon Connington shook his head.

"Lord Eddard's fleet might be sailing to the straits of Claw Isle by now," said Lord Bar Emmon, "we don't have any choice but to put the fate of Princess Lyanna to the wills of the gods."

Rhaegar saw that almost everyone agreed to the statement and he knows that they are right, the only thing they can do now is wait and pray to the gods to spare his wife and love, his future queen.

Lyanna.

He only needs to close his eyes to see her again, laughing on his bed, covered with the white sheet, smiling at him, inviting him in.

'I will see you soon Lyanna,' he prmised himself.

The next news was relayed by Lord Hayford, because his castle is closest to the gold road as well as the rose road, so travelers often relay news to his guards.

"Highgarden remains resilient against Sunspear, Storms End and Casterly Rock," said Lord Hayford who's wearing the green and gold colors of his house, "Lord Mace Tyrell's army is camped near the foot of the red mountains close to Horn Hill, the seat of power of House Tarly, in fact, it was Lord Randyll Tarly who's leading the van of the Tyrell army against the stormlanders and dornishmen."

"Lord Randyll Tarly is a brave and intelligent man then," commented Lord Whent, "to think that their lands remained unconquered by the dornishmen and stomrlanders."

"How about the Lannister army harassing the lands of Lord Mathis Rowan in Goldengrove?" asked Lord Umber, "who leads there?"

"They said that the young lord of Crakehall commands the riders while Ser Gregor Clegane leads the riders on pillaging the land," answered Lord Hayford, "and in absence of Lord Mathis Rowan, his lands are being defended by one of the members of House Florent."

Out of all the news that Rhaegar heard, something in his mind is nagging him, telling him that a piece is missing.

Who could be this piece? He asked himself then after that his lords and bannermen left him, the only one who remained is Jon Connington.

"You look weary Rhaegar," said his friend.

"I am," he admitted, "and I don't even know why."

Jon Connington's face became thoughtful after hearing that.

"Well we are at war," he said after some time, "it's only fitting that you feel that way and besides, you shoulder a burden as large as the whole realm now, everythings going to be alright Rhaegar, don't over do it."

And all of a sudden Rhaegar remembered his cousin twice removed, the young Lord Robert Baratheon.

Where is he? He wondered, is he aboard on one of the ships that's now besieging Dragonstone? To take Lyanna away from him or is he sitting on the council of his father, plotting to avenge his lost love?

"Your liege lord, Jon, do you have any news about him?" he asked, pretending not to show it on his face that he is being bothered by it too much.

Jon in turn gave him a searching look.

"Robert Baratheon?" he asked, "well if truth be told, there's no news about him except that our sources in the Stormlands have stopped sending ravens about the comings and goings of the region since we departed Riverrun."

Rhaegar thought about it for a second then he realized that after a day of departing the seat of power of the Tully's, they received the news that Robert had finally married Cersei Lannister binding his power to the cause of his father, the King.

"Set aside Robert Baratheon in your mind for now Rhaegar," said Jon Connington giving him an inquiring look then the prince remembered his talk with Lord Stark a day before about naming Jon Connington his hand.

"I also need to tell you something first," he said, "Lord Jon Connington of Griffins Roost, I name you my hand."

Rhaegar saw that had taken him off guard and Jon gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Did you just named me your hand?" he asked in which Rhaegar nodded his head.

"Yes I do Jon," he replied, "will you accept?"

At that his friend finally smiled.

"I accept Rhaegar," he answered, bowing, "I will be the most loyal Hand."

"I already know that," said the Prince, "what I want to know is if you're going to be loyal to Lyanna too."

Jon Connington was taken off guard by his question once again and he gave Rhaegar a confused look.

"What do you mean Your Grace?" he asked, "she is now your wife and will be the mother of your children, of course I will be loyal to her too."

"That is all I need to hear," answered the prince, "you're saying something before I named you my Hand?"

"Yes," said Jon Connington, his strong willed expression has now returned on his face, "about Lord Mace Tyrell."

"What about him?" asked Rhaegar.

"Highgarden is fighting Storms End, Sunspear and Casterly Rock and he risked his house to the wrath of the King, all because he declared for you," answered Jon Connington, "what I'm saying is that I think you should reward him properly."

Rhaegar frowned at him then.

"I already named him my Master of Ships once I ascend the throne, and I promised him his sons will be taken as my page and squire and future companions of my children," he answered still confused, "will that not be enough?"

"You promised that to all of the noble lords who declared for you," Jon pointed out, "and almost all of them are here with you while Lord Tyrell is fighting his own war," then Jon gave him a searching look, as if telling him what's in his mind.

"Matrimony?" asked Rhaegar and his Hand nodded.

"Betroth one of your children to his," said Jon, "I think that will be enough."

He's got a point, thought Rhaegar, imagining the boy in his dreams, kissing a fair maiden with long brown hair and large brown eyes, a common trait of the ladies born to House Tyrell.

Will he run away too like what Lyanna and I did? He asked himself, will he love another woman and go to war just like what I did?

"I will tell Lyanna about it," he finally answered, "after all, she will be the mother of my children."

Jon Connington nodded and after that the two of them stood up ending their discussion about Lord Tyrell and once outside his pavilion, Rhaegar saw that everyone is getting ready for the night march. The sun is now lying on the west but its brightness still lingers on the sky and its heat still licks their skin. Ser Richard Lonmouth is his guard for this afternoon and he followed them when Rhaegar strolled around.

They passed by men practing with swords and he is half tempted to join them but Jon Connington is against it.

"Please Your Highness, listen to me now, we are not playing at war and who knows if King Aerys has planted his own men in our own, waiting for a chance to practice with you," explained Jon, "and once they have that chance, they'll end your precious life, ending your reign that hasn't even started."

And so he urged his feet, one step at a time passing men and women who bowed to him and without his knowledge, they followed him as he walks forward because they have heard the news as well, that Prince Viserys is now crowned the Crown Prince of King Aerys and his Grace has declared that Rhaegar and the lords who is now sworn to the Dragon Prince are now branded as enemy of the crown.

All of a sudden he saw a limping soldier falling down to the ground and Jon Connington was not able to stop him from helping the man. Rhaegar run towards the man, saving him from falling just in time.

"What is your name?" he asked remembering the advice of Lord Stark.

"Peter m'lord," answered the man who looks surprised that it was the Prince who's helping him to stand.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped him stand up, supporting him all the way.

"Your Grace," said the soldier who looks to be past his prime, "I have taken a wound on the leg," explained the man, "but they have already mended it with herbs and other medicines, I just need my rest to be fully functional again."

"Someone," cried Rhaegar, "help this man and bring him to a maester."

A woman obliged and took the man from Rhaegar and when the prince turned around, he was surprised to see that the army that have been marching with him to Kings Landing is now gathered behind him, with some of the lords now walking towards him.

Jon Connington was looking at the crowd of men too and when he turned back to Rhaegar, his eyes changed, as if he is now looking to a king then his Hand opened his mouth to speak.

"Let it be known that the reign of the new Targaryen King will start today," said Jon Connington, his voice almost poetic, "let it be known that the reign of King Rhaegar Targaryen, the First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm shall start today!"

Suddenly the hairs on the exposed skin of Rhaegar rose and if he can cry, he could but unbeknownst to him, the expression that's now masking his face was the face that King Aegon Targaryen had when he was crowed the King of the Seven Kingdoms at Oldtown.

Lords and soldiers alike laid down their swords on the ground as they continued to cry for his name, yelling and shouting all the same until the air was filled with "King Rhaegar Targaryen!"

A banner with the sigil of his house was raised and waved in the air, bringing another cheer from his men and then all of a sudden there was a horn blown, deep and long from a far distance. Rhaegar and Jon Connington heard it but not the men cheering for him as well as some of the lords who's joining on their declaration.

Jon and Rhaegar as well as Richard Lonmouth shared a look and when the second horn was blown, there was no mistaking that it was a war horn.

Ser Richard Lonmouth barked out a command as well as the other commanders of Rhaegar's army and in a blink of an eye, everyone were in a rush picking up their swords and hurrying themselves to form a line on the southern part of their camp.

"Rhaegar, get yourself together, an army is advancing towards us!" said Jon in a haste, "come on, I will help you to your horse."

And helped him he did as his knights and men surrounded him but once the sudden shock of the advancing army faded and his senses returned to him, Rhaegar saw that his army is now marching with him and he is on their lead, with Ser Myles Mooton and Ser Richard Lonmouth as well as Jon Connington riding close to him.

The field of Riverrun is filled with flowers and other growing things but they were trampled down as the two armies meet. The westermen now joined by the Royal Army is now advancing towards them, the banners of House Targaryen, House Martell, House Baratheon and House Lannister and other minor houses sworn to the four Great Houses were billowing in the wind just like the sigils of the Houses sworn to the Prince such as House's Stark, Arryn and Tully.

As the two armies meet, Rhaegar suddenly felt almost scared, and the sky showed his emotions inside when it started to get dark, the wind coming from the east is crisp and sharp.

"I'll lead the soldiers," declared Ser Myles Mooton, "Ser Richard, stay with the Prince."

Ser Richard Lonmouth nodded before pulling down the visor of his helm fashioned in a way that it looks like a skull.

"Arrows at ready!" cried Ser Myles Mooton and the archer's behind them stopped and draws their bowstrings, "hooooold!". The command was picked up by the other commanders.

They now formed a line as the enemy host advance towards them.

It seems like the Royal army brought the darkness into them and the he can see smokes from the rear of the army making him think that they migt have brought siege engines too.

The other host also stopped and they all heard the drawing of arrows.

One.

Two.

Three.

And the war cry from both sides was shouted.

"King Rhaegar!!" said the men sworn to Rhaegar as the footmen starts their run to meet the enemy while the men of the other host cried, "King Aerys!!" in return as their own footmen meet theirs.

"Loose!" cried out Ser Myles Mooton and the archers behind Rhaegar loosed their arrows and in a blink of an eye, hundreds of men sworn to his father died before even lifting their swords and same goes for his own men because a hundred of them also died from the loose arrows of the enemy host.

"Shields up!" cried out Ser Myles and Rhaegar and the others obliged using their shields to protect them from the coming arrows from above.

"First line of attack!" cried Ser Myles after, "with me now!"

"Maidenpool!" he cried out as he leads the van of Rhaegar's army towards their death. Soldiers followed him, with swords and spikes on hand, with such vigor to kill anoher man, all of them crying out their own battlecries.

Soon enough swords clashed and Rhaegar have drawn his own sword.

"Your Grace," said Jon Connington, "stay here, I'll lead the next attack of our army."

"Be careful," replied Rhaegar and then Jon Connington harried the soldiers on the next line and atop his destrier, shouted "Griffins Roost!"

The men followed him and he saw that Jon Connington disappeared in dust and dirt.

Rhaegar saw that the carnage was worse this time especially on their side because they were caught unaware of the attack.

"Ser Richard, get Lord Stark, I will give him the command here," he told the knight when he has seen enough of death.

"But Your Grace, you will be defenseless," countered the knight.

"I am not defenseless," pointed out Rhaegar showing the knight his greatsword, "that is a command."

"We will stay with the King, Ser" chimed in one of the knights surrounding him and at that, Ser Richard finally left him to find Lord Stark.

So much death, muttered Rhaegar as he saw men slaughtered in front of him, and when soldiers from the enemy host looked at him, he saw that they bore him hatred and ill will and when a dozen of them made it passed the first line of defense, they run towards the prince, shouting curses and insults.

"You brought this to us!" they called out.

"Little piece of shit!" yelled another.

"Die!" said another.

I can't die just yet, he muttered to himself as he raised his sword, I need to see Lyanna once again, then he swung the sword, killing one of the men and kicked his horse to defend himself.

One, two, three, four, the number of men his being killed piled up until he can't count it anymore and suddenly he found himself in the middle of the battlefield, his horse and helm now gone, his hands and his face splattered with blood.

When he looked around, he saw that the circle of knights that's defending him are now scattered, fighting their own battles then Rhaegar felt something on his knees and when he looked down, he saw that they are in the middle of a stream, blood and mud combined in the shallow waters and all of a sudden he remembered something in a dream, of himself dying in this very stream, killed by a demon.

**The Demon of the Trident.**

A soldier bearing the sigil of House Baratheon run towards him, the end of his sword pointed to the prince and Rhaegar evade it at the last minute then he thrust his great sword at the back of the soldier, killing him.

He stopped to look look for familiar face to find none, Jon Connington, Ser Myles, Ser Richard, Lord Stark... where are all of you? He asked himself then he heard an angry shout and when he turned to look behind him, he saw the demon on his dreams.

"You stole her away," he said, his voice booming and loud.

"Robert?" he asked as he tightened his grip on the pommel of his sword.

His cousin is wearing a helm with the antler of his house and when he opened the helm, Rhaegar saw that his eyes is burning with anger and murder.

"You took Lyanna away from me," he said as he swings his morning star around and around, its spike seems more deadlier and heavier, "you took her away from me!"

He's got a good battle voice, thought Rhaegar as the two of them circle each other.

"I love her," Rhaegar said in return, and he saw that Lord Baratheon's face turned even more angrier, "she never loved you, but Lyanna loves me and you can't do anything about it."

"You snake!" cried out Robert as he swung the morning star high in the air, Rhaegar used his shield to protect himself from the impact but when the metal met the wooden plank, the Prince almost lose grip of the shield because of the strength of the giant of a man, "you took her away from me, I'm going to take away your life for it!" he roared.

When Robert made a second stance, Rhaegar backed away, not so far away that when Robert finally swung his morning star, he missed. The prince took that chance to finally attack, and he wounded his cousin by slicing him through the chest but the giant of a man doesn't seem to hear.

"The mad king promised me that he's going to give me back Lyanna after I killed you," said Robert, his eyes not straying away from him, "and I will have Lyanna, we were meant to be together, you took her away from me!"

He's mad, thought Rhaegar as it started to rain, the blood on his hand and face is now slowly washing away.

Robert swung the morning star once again and Rhaegar's planned to do his previous move but then he's right foot caught something in the water, he was caught by a floating corpse of a soldier bearing the surcoat of House Targaryen so the Prince fell on his knees and to avoid being crushed down by the morning star, Rhaegar raised his shield and when the impact happen, he cried out because the blow of the morning star is so heavy that he heard the bones on his shield arm breaking.

"Ahhh!" he cried out as he lose grip of his shield.

Robert Baratheon swung his moring star once again and Rhaegar immediately tried standing up but failed attempting. He blocked the blow by parrying it with his great sword.

"I'm going to kill you, you cunning snake," muttered Robert with a deadly smile on his lips, "I will set aside that Lannister bitch and will take Lyanna as my wife and if she is bearing your child, I will send it to Kings Landing in a trebuchet."

 _Lyanna_ , thought Rhaegar as Robert swung the morning star, _Jonothor_.

He can't... he musn't, he said to himself.

The Dragon Prince willed himself to parry the attack and he did, althought when the morning star met his great sword for the second time, he lost his grip on its pommel but Rhaegar saw that their close proximity is a chance to attack, so he tightened his fist and punched the giant of a man in the face, sending Robert's helm in the water.

"You're going to die," muttered Robert after spitting a blood from his mouth, kicking Rhaegar and sending him on his knees and finally swinging his weapon once again, "die!!"

It was Lyanna that's running on Rhaegar's mind as he received the blow on his chest, the armor on his chest now shattered and he knows that some of his ribs are now broken as well then he found his mouth full of blood, coughing it, and watching it spill down on the water below his knees. A light from the west escaped the clouds and the prince saw in the water the shadows of dancing death, hearing the agony of men dying and wishing for mercy.

Lyanna, he muttered weakly as he coughs a blood and looking up to his cousin.

"I told Lyanna I'm going to kill you if you take her away," said Robert, tightening his grip on his morning star, "and I mean to do that Rhaegar, you're going to die."

He swung his weapon and Rhaegar heard a horn being blown, of men calling out a name of a king and his weak voice muttering his love.

_**Lyanna.** _


	29. Kingslayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rant will contain spoilers about the first episode of the Game of Thrones Season 6 so if you haven't seen it yet, please skip this part and continue on with this chapter.
> 
> So I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of House Martell and it was just disappointing that the creators and writers of the show just killed Doran and his son Trystane by the wife and bastards of Oberyn. They didn't included Arianne and now that? Man, Dorne doesn't deserve that plot.

The Seven Kingdoms are in chaos once again, Houses Stark, Arryn, Tully and Tyrell and all their strength have now declared for Prince Rhaegar and in turn, House Lannister, Martell and Baratheon have pledge their allegiance to the king. Lord Tywin Lannister have no choice but to oblige because King Aerys holds the young knight, Jaime Lannister, the Martells remained loyal to the king all because of a certain promise of His Grace to the ruling Princess of Dorne and to Princess Elia while Lord Robert Baratheon joined him to avenged his lost love.

All of them are just pieces of Aerys grand scheme of killing his son, the Crown Prince.

Ser Barristan is standing on his post on the throne room as Ser Lewyn departed. The King is planning to set an attack to the Prince's host by coordinating with Lord Tywin Lannister, the still but reluctant Hand of the King. As far as he knows, Ser Lewyn will lead the sortie from the capital while Lord Tywin with his westermen will meet near the crownlands to crash Rhaegar's army.

As the day goes past, King Aerys mood goes darker, and petty criminals suffers the worst for there are always a burning wildfire inside the throne room this recent days, the green of it was almost beautiful to the sight of the knight, but when a man, woman, or a child is burning, the smell almost chokes him and his eyes couldn't help but to tear up because of the smoke.

The green fire is a sight to behold but deadly to the touch, thought Barristan as he watched a countless number of victims die in agony everyday and hear the laugh of the King and sneers of his pyromancers filled his eyes and mind.

This is madness, he thought one moment and he wished he could just ride towards Rhaegar's army, to join him but his oath prevents him from doing anything but that's not the case for the young knight, Ser Jaime Lannister.

His white brother confided to him that the queen is suffering every night, crying and begging his brother/husband to stop his fetish but Aerys seems to be madder in the bed, his ears have become deaf to the cries of his sister/queen.

"I can't take it anymore," said Jaime as they met on the meeting table of the White Sword Tower, "I should just kill the king and deliver the throne to Prince Rhaegar."

"Jaime," he reminded him, "once the White Bull put that white cloak about your shoulders, you promised to obey, it's your oath."

He can see the struggle on his cat-like eyes and he understand the young knight for he himself is now starting to have doubts about the decisions of the king.

As news came and went, King Aerys became restless every night and madder in every waking breath and it only got worse as Ser Barristan observes His Grace. Every day he plots with his council from one mad act to another, killing those who goes against him and awarding those who gives him false promises.

When will it end? Asked Barristan to himself.

Things started picking up when Ser Lewyn departed Kings Landing. Ser Barristan saw that the dornish prince has a sad smile on his lips, like it will be the last day of their meeting. He can still remember that the Martell knight fastened his cloak with the sigil of his house.

"The queen, Barristan, take care of her and my niece Elia," said the Martell Prince, his flaring accent sounds almost he doesn't want to leave, "and little Viserys too."

"I will," he answered, "and Lewyn, don't kill Rhaegar if you can," he begged him and the eyes of his brother turned cold.

"If only he married Elia instead of that Stark girl," he said, his voice trembling with anger, "none of this would have happened."

"Well we can't change what has been done," countered Ser Barristan, "but we can still save the future of the--"

"King Aerys promised my sister that Viserys will marry my other niece, the Princess Arianne," said Ser Lewyn, evading his sentiments, "Rhaegar brought this to himself Barristan, let him suffer the consequences."

"And the Starks?" he asked.

"The Stark's can go back to the north where they belong," answered Lewyn, "but the Stark girl will stay, for she is promised to that fool, Robert Baratheon as well as the head of her father, Lord Rickard Stark and younger sons and daughters of every rebel lords will be sent here to Kings Landing as hostages."

So that's the plan of King Aerys, thought Ser Barristan.

"I will see you soon Barristan," said Ser Lewyn giving him a brotherly hug before leading the army north.

After the day of the departure of the army, Barristan felt that the capital became half empty but that was until King Aerys sent him on a business down on the Guildhall of the Alchemist, he saw the Master at Arms of the Red Keep, Ser Willem Darry assembling men, offering food and shelter for those who will volunteer.

Sure enough, there was a heavy crowd but it consists mostly of men who never even swung any swords in their life.

'A poor lot,' commented Ser Barristan as he passed by them.

The next week when he was stationed to guard the Queen, they were making their way back to her chambers when the queen suddenly stumbled.

Ser Barristan was quick to save Queen Rhaella from falling and when he finally saw the exposed skin of Rhaella, he noticed the scratches and violet patches on it and the knight suspects that there are more inside her velvet gown.

"Your Grace, I'll just carry you to your chambers," he said picking her up.

Queen Rhaella didn't objected and she stayed quiet as Barristan carried her off towards her chambers and once there, the knight gently brought her down near the writing table.

"Aerys should have died in the Defiance of Duskendale," said the Queen in a way that Barristan can almost taste her anger and tears, "Rhaegar should have been crowned then and none of this would have happened."

"I saved the king in Dun Fort Your Grace," said Ser Barristan, relieving the memory on his head, "and I didn't regret it for it was the right thing to do."

Queen Rhaella glanced up to him then, her eyes are full of grief and sorrow.

"Ser, things will only get worse whatever side wins," said the Queen, "seeds have planted for the realm to be at war after a decade or two and I wish Rhaegar will prevail," then a tear found its way on her cheeks, "I hope my son will come home, alive and whole with his Stark queen."

Ser Barristan stayed quiet about the sentiment of Her Grace.

"I hope the realm will have it's peace," added the queen, "for Viserys and _this _," she said putting her delicate hand protectively on her belly.__

__At first Ser Barristan was confused but then a part of him realized that Queen Rhaella is carrying a child._ _

__"Does King Aerys knows, Your Grace?" he asked._ _

__The Queen shook her head lightly._ _

__"I'm tired, Ser Barristan," she said, "but I have a request to ask of you, if you will."_ _

__"Of course Your Grace, it will be my pleasure to be at your service," answered the knight quickly._ _

__"After your post tomorrow, visit Princess Elia," she said, "tell her that she must visit me as soon as she can."_ _

__"Will that be all Your Grace?" he asked._ _

__"Yes," said the Queen._ _

__After that he left the queen on her writings, Ser Barristan stayed outside the Queen's door until the sun came up and a Targaryen knight finally took his post. He quickly made his way to the Maidenvault where Lady Elia and her lady companions are staying but once there, the knight arrived only to find Lady Dayne alone, sitting on the garden that overlooks the sea._ _

__"Lady Ashara," said the knight and when Lady Dayne turned to look at him, he fell in love again._ _

__Her beauty seems to have become more haunting and she has the same expression as the queen, their eyes are full of sorrow and grief, in a way that it almost drowned the knight just looking at its color._ _

__It's been almost a month now since the daring quest of Brandon Stark that led to his death. His squire was been put to the dungeon while the Stark and his companions bones have been delivered back to their homes._ _

__He can still remember the cries of Ashara inside the throne room, luckily he quickly took her away before King Aerys noticed her; her gown was filled with her lover's blood then and she was trembling too and her tear stained face was almost unbearable to look upon._ _

__Should I ask her how she feels now? he asked wondered._ _

__"Do you happen to know where's the Princess?" he asked her instead._ _

__"She's with Oberyn," answered Ashara with a sad smile, "they are off to buy something outside the castle."_ _

__Barristan found himself walking closer to her._ _

__"Lady Ashara, how do you feel?" he asked her and he regretted it as soon as he saw her reaction._ _

__She cried, but only for a time and Ser Barristan wiped her tears with his own handkerchief._ _

__"Elia said I need to be strong," she said after, her eyes are all red, "Brandon might be dead but," she smiled putting her hand on her belly, like the way the Queen put hers the night before, " _I'm carrying his child and heir_."_ _

__Gods! Brandon Stark impregnated her, thought Barristan miserably, this might cause trouble for Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully's future son and heir._ _

__"With this child, Bran would always be with me and I will raise him, with Elia's--"Lady Ashara cut herself, as if waking up from a dream, "I mean Elia's future children," she corrected herself._ _

__Ser Barristan examined her beautiful face but she now returned her gaze towards the ocean in the distance._ _

__"Lady Ashara," said the knight, "might you give my message to the princess?"_ _

__"Of course Ser," she nodded, returning her gaze at him._ _

__"The Queen has asked me to tell the Princess that she must visit her as soon as she can," he said and Lady Dayne just nodded, "I-I will take my leave now, my lady."_ _

__Then he turned his back on her and finally made his way to the White Sword Tower to rest._ _

__The following week, as the news about the battle outside the city gets fewer, the number of nobles attending the court of the King also declines._ _

__He even heard one of them said that Lord Hayford have now abandoned the King and it only inflamed His Grace madness._ _

__He sent for the second time one of the council members to the Free Cities, to hire another host of mercenaries to fight under his banner and another thing that he did is to proclaim Prince Viserys as the new Crown Prince, the heir apparent to the Iron Throne and proclaiming the Lord's Stark, Arryn, Tully and Tyrell and all their bannermen as enemy of the crown._ _

__But the thing that they didn't know is that the news that will come in the next few days, that will finally ignite the madness of the King, threatening to burn them all like the Targaryen dragons of old._ _

__The sky was grim outside his window when Barristan woke up and he knows that something is not right and when he's finally on his way towards the throne room, Varys approached him who recently walked out from the Great Hall._ _

__"Ser Barristan, I have disturbing news," said the eunuch._ _

__He didn't replied, he just looked at him and waited._ _

__"Lord Tywin was defeated and now marching back towards Casterly Rock and Ser Lewyn Martell is dead," he told him and that caught him off guard, "and I was told that the Lord Commander failed and was caught as well and that the siege in Dragonstone has been lifted."_ _

__"By whom?" he asked as he tried to digest all the things that he said._ _

__"By Eddard Stark, Princess Lyanna's own brother," answered the eunuch, smelling of powder and sweet perfume, "Lord Rickard Stark is now bringing the army here in Kings Landing."_ _

__So Rhaegar won? The thought was almost fulfilling until the eunuch opened his mouth to speak again._ _

__"But my little birds told me that the reason Lord Stark is leading the army is because Prince Rhaegar is dead."_ _

__His knees trembled slightly and his eyes was surprised to hear the death of Rhaegar._ _

__"Rhaegar? Dead?" he asked, as if he heard him wrong._ _

__"That's what my little birds told me," the eunuch giggled and Ser Barristan wanted to punch him in the face then, "they whispered that they saw the body of the prince being pulled out from the river."_ _

__"Who... who killed him?" he asked._ _

__"Lord Robert Baratheon," answered Varys, "hmmm, love is a very dangerous thing wouldn't you say? And with our current situation, the realm will be in chaos once again," the eunuch made a sad face, "and I don't like that," then he made a clumsy curtsy, "I must take my leave Ser."_ _

__And just like that, the spider left him, trapping the knight on his webs._ _

__Ser Barristan continued on his way to the throne room but before he reach the great oak and bronze door of the Great Hall of the Red Keep, three pyromancers whom he remembered as Rossart, Garigus and Belus, the most favored pyromancers of the king, made their way out, with sneers on their lips. They didn't pay him any attention as they passed by._ _

__Something is not right indeed, he told himself as he entered the throne room, two guards opened it for him, the heavy door was almost as quiet as a corpse as it opened for him. He found the throne room empty except for Jaime Lannister, guarding the door towards the Small Council Chamber._ _

__He quickly walked towards him and he saw that the young knight has a troubled face._ _

__"What is happening Jaime?" he asked him._ _

__Ser Barristan noticed that his knuckles are now white from all the hard grip on the pommel of his sword._ _

__"He is going to burn the city," answered Jaime, "and he said I must kill my father too, all after he became a dragon, Balerion the dread come again."_ _

__Ser Barristan was not able to say anything and it must have shown on his face because Jaime walks towards him, and for the first time, Barristan saw how young and scared he was._ _

__"We must stop them Ser Barristan," he said, almost in a whisper, "his pyromancers are already on the move, we must stop them!"_ _

__"Shhh, Jaime, get yourself together," said Barristan, "I will deal with those pyromancers," he paused, taking his sword hand from the pommel of his sword to prevent him from having broken bones, "stay with the King."_ _

__Ser Jaime nodded while Ser Barristan quickly made his way outside the throne room, retracing his way outside the Great Keep and to the path that will lead to the gates of the Red Castle. The King have implemented that no one shall leave the city without his leave but when the guards saw him, they quickly let him through._ _

__They must be thinking that I was sent by the King to do his errand, he thought as he passed by the castle gates._ _

__He travelled to the Shadow Black Lane and after the twisting path a straight road will directly lead him towards the Guild of the Alchemists located at the foot of Visenya's hill along the street of the Sisters._ _

__The building is made of black marble, a warren of twist and turn, a young acolyte led him to the Gallery of the Iron Torches, a long chamber, empty save for the columns of wildfire surround black metal columns._ _

__Ser Barristan noticed that the iron torches are not lit and the only light inside are from the light of the morning outside and the sky is already gloomy as it is because of all the hanging clouds._ _

__The young acolyte noticed him glancing at the torches._ _

__"The torches are rarely lit Ser," said the boy, "save for important guests and since you came unannounced, there was no time to light it."_ _

__"I didn't came here to be treated as an important guest," countered Barristan, "I need to talk to Wisdom Rossart."_ _

__"I'm afraid Grand Master Rossart is gone to do the business of the King, Ser," came a voice at the end of the chamber and when Barristan turned to look, it was one of the pyromancers who came out from the throne room earlier, "as well as Wisdom Garigus."_ _

__So this one is Wisdom Belus, thought Barristan studying the man._ _

__"Where might I find them?" he asked, "His Grace want's to have another word."_ _

__"A word?" asked Belus, "but he already--"_ _

__"The King sent for me," countered the knight, putting on an annoyed expression, "do you wish to disobey His Grace?"_ _

__The pyromancer suddenly bowed, as if he had given offense._ _

__"Well if His Grace commands," said Belus and Barristan noticed now that the pyromancer is holding some kind of paper on his hand, "Grand Master Rossart is stationed at the Dragons Gate while Wisdom Garigus is at the Gate of the Gods and I'm going to be stationed at the Kings Gate."_ _

__Three main gates, thought Barristan, but why?_ _

__"For what?" he asked as the two of them made their way outside the chamber._ _

__"You'll see it soon enough," answered the pyromancer as the knight draws his dagger._ _

__"But you won't," and Barristan took a turn behind the pyromancer and in one quick slash, Wisdom Belus have drowned on his own blood._ _

__Ser Barristan didn't waste no time, he quickly made his way to the closest among the gates, the Gate of the Gods but the morning rush prevented him from running as fast as he can. Naked children, whores and old men and women are out on the street, doing their own business. Some saw him and quickly made way for him but the others didn't seem to notice._ _

__'Or maybe they just don't care,' he thought as he half run, half walk on the crowded street._ _

__He made it passed the crowded street after a few minutes of pushing and shouting and after that he finally made it to the Cobbler Square but all of a sudden, they heard a horn being blown at the Dragon Gate, then it was followed by another horn but this time it's closer, to the Gate of the Gods._ _

__It must be their cue, said Barristan to himself thinking about Belus, dead and lying outside the guest chamber of the Alchemist Guild, I must stop them!_ _

__And so he doubled his pace, shouting to the small folk that he is under the Kings business and it worked, for the sea of people gave way for him and he run like never before, his heavy armor is almost weightless as he passed every street and as he neared the Gate of the Gods, another horn was been blown from the Dragon Gate and the one from his destination answered quickly but never the one that should have been in the Kings Gate, he took solace that he killed Wisdom Belus because what would happen if it answered the call of the two horns?_ _

__He was catching his breath when he finally reach the gate and the when the commander of the Gate of the Gods saw him, a bastard knight from the Stormlands, he quickly asked where's the pyromancer is._ _

__"At the underground of the barracks Ser Barristan," answered the bastard knight._ _

__"Arrest the man, kill him if you must," said Ser Barristan in which the bastard knight gave him a confused look._ _

__"But he showed me that he's under the King's order," he countered._ _

__"Stop him or else all of us are going to die!" he told the knight, "go now Ser!"_ _

__Bewildered, the bastard knight obliged and minutes after he entered the guards post of the Gate of the Gods, Ser Barristan heard a trembling sounds from the distance and when he turned to look to where the sounds are coming from, he saw that it's coming from the Dragon Gate, a fume of smoke started to rise and then all of a sudden there was a burst of green fire and suddenly it filled the sky._ _

__"Oh Gods," said Ser Barristan as he saw the wild fire, "he means to burn the city!"_ _

__Suddenly his feet moved on its own accord, as the people around him panicked and walked away from the wild fire even though it's still in the distance. He walked towards it like a moth to a flame, scaling the walls of the city to reach it much faster than taking the path on the crowded street._ _

__As he neared the burning area, he finally saw the casualties of wild fire; dead and burning bodies on the side of the streets, soldiers, common folk and animals alike. The green fire have also now licked the surrounding establishments and people are in panic, throwing buckets of water on it to no avail._ _

__"Sand," the knight choke out, then he cleared his throat,"use sand to kill the fire!", then he paused, shouting louder this time, "SAND! USE SAND!"_ _

__And so the people throws down the water on the buckets and started getting the dirt of their gardens and Barristan wondered if a garden soil will kill a wild fire but then he saw one of the guards stationed on the Dragon Gate._ _

__"Soldier!" he called out and the young man heard him, "where's the pyromancer?"_ _

__Anger flashed on the face of the soldier._ _

__"He escaped," he answered, "he did this," he pointed at the fire, "he said the King wants all of us to burn!"_ _

__The knight saw that the wild fire is now spreading and if it's not going to be stopped immediately, one fourth of the city might be burned with the smoke killing all it's inhabitants but then he heard a drop of water on his armor and when Barristan looked up, it started raining, it grew steady at first until the rain started pouring in a rush, a if its trying to help the city to squashed the fire then all seems to stop when they heard a toll of the bell coming from the Sept of Baelor, then another, and another until the whole city is filled by the sound of grief and fire._ _

__A dead King, muttered Barristan to himself as he snatched a terrified horse, calming it and reining it and riding hard towards the Red Keep._ _

__"Aerys is dead?" he asked himself, confused, "but who could have killed him?" then the answer came on his mind._ _

___Jaime Lannister._ _ _

__For reasons unknown, his heart is thumping as he rode the brown horse in haste as the rain slashed down on him like a thousand dagger. Even the small folk are puzzled and confused as the bell continued to ring._ _

__'Did young Jaime killed Aerys?' he asked himself for the hundredth time as the stolen horse take him closer and closer to the castle, the burning Dragon Gate is now behind him._ _

__Once at the castle gates, he saw that the guards are now fewer than the last time and he didn't bothered to asked question as he continue his way inside. Leaving the horse to a stable boy, he went straight to the direction of the Great Hall and once there, he made a dash towards the throne room._ _

__The oak and bronze door was wide open when he came in; the knight was drench by the rain water and he smells of the smoke from all the burning that the wild fire had made outside but once inside, he saw guards at the side of the room, holding down the young Lannister knight and then in the middle, a pool of blood caught his attention and when one of the guards moved, opening the view for him, he saw Aerys, dead on the floor._ _

__He walked towards his King and he saw that he was been stabbed at the back then he turned towards Jaime._ _

__"Why did you do it?" he asked, almost confused._ _

__"He asked me to fetch the Queen and the young Prince Viserys when the horn was blown," answered the young knight, "Princess Elia as well," then he paused, looking disgusted at the body of Aerys, "he said that once the city is burned, from the fire and ashes they shall rise as dragons, and they will continue to burn those who betrayed them, all of the Seven Kingdoms."_ _

__Out of the corner, Ser Barristan saw Princess Elia Martell, climbing the steps of the Iron Throne. Everyone inside the throne room turned to look at the fragile princess and the knight saw that even her brother, Prince Oberyn is here as well as a hundred Martell soldiers. Once she finally reached the Iron Throne, she faced all of them._ _

__" _I am carrying Prince Rhaegar's child_ ," she announced, " _and King Aerys named him a Targaryen Prince. If Rhaegar is truly dead and the she-wolf is not carrying his child, then my own unborn child shall be the new King of the Seven Kingdoms_."_ _

__'How convenient for the Martells,' said Ser Barristan to himself._ _

__"I doubt that Lyanna Stark is infertile, princess," countered Ser Barristan, "the shewolves are not known for infertility and we still don't know if Rhaegar is truly dead," he paused, "King Aerys wanted to burn the city because he knows the battle is lost, he cannot hope to win against the Stark's and their allies now. Lord Rickard Stark is already on his way here in the Capital and I doubt that he will just give you the Iron Throne and the right to rule the Seven Kingdoms."_ _

__"And Rhaegar was declared King, making Lyanna the rightful Queen," added Jaime Lannister, "it's one of the reasons why the king wanted to burn the city."_ _

__"Shut up _ **Kingslayer**_ ," said one of the guards holding him down._ _

__"I advice you to leave the capital Princess, leave now while there is still time," said Ser Barristan, "leave and go back to Sunspear because the Stark's will fight for Queen Lyanna, you heard how they defeated Lord Tywin and you own uncle, Ser Lewyn."_ _

__A storm of thought and emotions raced on Princess Elia's eyes then she swallowed a lump on her throat while putting her left hand on her belly while her right hand found its way on the Iron Throne._ _

__"We're going to leave," she declared, then her eyes turned dangerous, " _but my child shall be back_ ," he paused, looking straight at Ser Barristan, "to take our revenge and to rule the Seven Kingdoms as his right," she paused, " _he will be back_."_ _

__The Martell's left the city in haste as the glimpse of the Prince host arrived in the distance. Ser Barristan is standing on one of the balconies of the castle when he saw the banners of House Targaryen and House Stark, approaching the Gate of the Gods._ _

__"The queen is right," he muttered to himself, remembering the words of Queen Rhaella, "decades from now, the realm will bleed again."_ _


	30. The Smuggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Lyanna's first appearance on TV Screen (even though it's just a flashback of Bran) I give to you the new chapter of TDPATWM. I hope that y'all will like it as it will be the second to the last chapter of this story. PS. It will answer the question you have been asking me since after the chapter of the Demon of the Trident.

There was no sign of wreckage on the harbor, but the crew of the ship says that the Dragon Gate was burned to the ground and only the pillars of it were the ones that remained.

"He wanted to burn the city," said Mako, the youngest men on board, "because he's afraid of the wolves."

"Yeah, they said that the Starks are skinchangers, they transform to direwolves in the night to hunt down their enemies, that's why King Aerys wanted to burn the city," added Keor, a native of the slums of Kings Landing, like him.

"I heard King Aerys wanted to become a dragon, that's why he gave them orders to his pyromancers," said Rugen, the most senior of them four, "but Ser Barristan prevented it, that man killed him pyromancers, all three of them. I always admired that knight."

The three of them nodded in agreement.

"I heard one of them pyromancer escaped," countered Mako, who's obviously the most interested about the talk.

Davos is looking at them, in truth, all of them are smugglers coming home after a job. The captain of the ship hired them, Davos almost declined the offer, because he's used to working alone on his smuggling work but the price is too tempting not to accept.

"Escaped or not, we're finally going to disembark this damn ship," said Davos as he leaned on the rope that supports the sail, he is now looking at the harbor of the city, "I'm finally going to see my wife and sons."

"Is it true that your oldest is serving the new Queen at Dragonstone?" asked Rugen.

Dale. That boy has always been a soldier than a smuggler and Davos is thankful for that because he doesn't want his son to follow his steps. Smuggling is a very dangerous job and his Dale is more used to handle a wooden sword than ropes and the sails of the ship.

"Yes, he got himself lucky to be selected by the Master at Arms of the Red Keep," answered Davos remembering how happy his son have been, telling the news on their humble table, "he left before the battle happened."

Rugen shook his head all of a sudden, as if he's on disapproval.

"Serving these high lords is always a tricky and dangerous path," he said, "warn your son or he will find himself at the Wall or in a chopping block."

"I warned him," answered Davos, "but he really wants to aspire something greater than mine and I don't blame him for that."

"Raise the sail!" interrupted the Captain who's on the upper deck of the ship.

The crew obliged and soon enough, they are finally disembarking the ship with their payments hidden somewhere on the pockets of their sleeves.

Davos promised the other memebers of the crew that he will join them later on for a drink just for them to let him go already for he wanted to see his wife Marya, badly as well as their young boys, Allard and Mathos.

The thought of them put a smile on his lips as he made his way from the docks to the slums of Kings Landing where they resides. The house they are staying in is located at the Flea Bottom, where the poorest of the populace resides and as he passed every street, something in the air have changed.

'The air seems less foul than the last time I was here,' he thought as he glanced at his surroundings.

Maybe because the old King had finally died, or maybe because of his son or maybe it's because of the Stark banners that he can see atop the walls of the gates.

"Hail Queen Lyanna!" he heard one of the crone sitting in the dirt said, "I will finally set my eyes upon the new Queen tomorrow! She will finally seat the Iron Throne!"

'Fool,' he commented inside his head, 'only the King or his Hand can seat on the Iron Throne,' then he paused, 'but if she is carrying Prince Rhaegar's heir? Will that give her permission to seat on the Iron Throne in behalf of her unborn child?'

Thinking about it, even the rulers of the city have been shuffled now, he said to himself as he neared his house, the Stark's of Winterfell have became a major player in a blink of an eye.

Then when he's just a few steps away from their house, his youngest son, Mathos suddenly walks out, carrying a wooden toy and when he saw his father, he runs up to him.

"Father!" giggled the boy and Davos picks him up on the ground, laughing along with his son.

"Mathos," he said kissing him in the head, "I missed you."

The two of them finally entered the two storey house that's made of wood and mud. Once inside, he saw Marya cooking something and when his wife saw him, she smiled and left what she's doing, run up to him and kissed him in the lips.

"Oh Davos," she said, "you're finally back!"

She smells of sweat and mud, thought Davos as he smiled at his wife.

"I told you I will be back," then he puts down Mathos, "go play Mathos, I'll buy you something sweet later."

His young son gasps and kissed him once again, thanking him and after that, the boy finally left them.

"And Marya, here's some money," he said giving her the payment on his job.

His wife looked at the pouch at first before hiding it somewhere on her clothes.

"I supposed your hungry," she told him, "I'm going to finish this one quickly just for you."

She returned on her cooking.

"Just for me," echoed Davos as he sat on one of the three chairs inside their house and looking at her wife, to her unkept hair and her oversized clothes, for him she is the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Yeah," said her wife, "just for you."

"So what happened while I was away?" he asked, "did Dale wrote to you?"

"Yes," she replied as she puts on some seasoning's on the pot, "I'll read it to you later."

He nodded even though his wife didn't see it.

"So the Stark's are now living here in the Capital?" he asked remembering the banners atop the wall.

"Yes," answered his wife, "the old Warden of the North, the one they call Lord Rickard Stark is here but the Lord of the Gryffins rules as the Hand."

"How about the Targaryens?" he asked wondering about the original rulers of the city.

"They say that the Queen is pregnant," answered Marya.

"Which Queen?"

"The Queen Dowager," she answered, "the Stark Queen is on her way here, they say that a thousand ships are escorting her because she's carrying Prince Rhaegar's heir."

"Well if she is carrying our future King then they should really protect the Queen," he commented, "so is it true? Prince Rhaegar is dead?"

"I didn't see him dead but everyone says so," answered her wife, "and if he's alive, we should have seen him, it's been months since the Stark's won."

"Or maybe he's just recovering from a wound?" suggested Davos, feeling quite sad that the Prince might really be dead, "did the bells of Sept rang for him?"

"Yes, for seven days the bell rang, it scared Mathos at first but on the second day he finally got used to it," answered his wife.

"Where'a Allard anyway?" he asked almost forgetting his other son.

"He's off playing with his friends," answered her wife, "the boy wants to follow Dale's footsteps, he wants to be a knight."

"Well let him aspire to be something great Marya," he told her, "I didn't and looked at me."

Her wife snorted.

"Look at you," she said with a mischievous grin, "you are a good provider to us and your sons loves you dearly."

He smiled at that.

"Well I would like to have more sons," he told her and she nodded and gave him a secret look.

That night after making love, Marya brought him the letters although he can't read it, he wanted to see the writings of his son.

"You will not believe who your son fought while on his guard in Dragonstone," said her wife.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Lord Commander!" she said, her eyes bulging and her lips smiling, "can you believe it? Your son fought the White Bull and he survived!"

"Why did he fought the Lord Commander?" he asked as he looked at the messy hand writing of his son.

"He said that they are protecting Princess Lyanna," she told him, "though his friend died," then she paused, "the Stark Queen have taken him as one of her personal guards and he wrote that once they arrive here in the capital, he's got a good news for you, for all of us."

'She is so happy,' he noticed as he glanced at his wife, "maybe this will be the turning point of our lives."

"What news? Did he wrote it?" he asked after kissing her brow.

"No," she answered, as a sultry night wind came in from their window, "but tomorrow we are finally going to see him, and the Queen too."

"Yes," agreed Davos, "we're finally going to see them."

On the day of the arrival of the Stark Queen, all that Davos wanted is to stay in the house to rest but his sons Allard and Mathos as well as his wife insisted on going to the Mud Gate, to where the harbor is located.

"Come on father," begged Allard, "I want to see the queen!"

"And besides, Dale will be there, come on Davos," added her wife who's wearing a plain and clean brown gown while their sons are wearing a simple sleeveless jerkin and black breeches .

"Ok, ok," said Davos in a resigned voice as he puts on his old robe, "let's go see this new Queen."

And the three of them departed their house and once outside, they noticed that the whole populace of Flea Bottom are also making their way on the Mud Gate.

"We won't be there on time," exclaimed Allard , his voice annoyed as he looks at the traffic, "come on mother and father, let's take a short cut."

With the help of the directions of his second son, the four of them passed maybe a thousand others who are all making their way to see the new Queen and they are lucky enough that the guards let them though the harbor because it's still half empty when they arrived but only after a few seconds because the common folk of the city sprouted like mushrooms on the muddy harbor and so the guards finally closed the gates to the commons.

"Look at them," said her wife pointing to a raised platform where the high nobility are waiting, Davos can even see Queen Rhaella and the young Prince Viserys.

At the four corners of the platform where the nobles are standing patiently, the banners of House Targaryen and House Stark proudly billows in the wind and all of them waited until a ship in the distance finally appeared and behind it, Davos can see hundred of other warships bearing the sigils of House Tyrell and House Stark on their sails as well as the familiar burgundy grape cluster on blue of House Redwyne and the stone watchtower with fire on the top of House Hightower.

The anticipation builds up as the ships sails closer and closer until the warships behind have dipped their hulls to the deeper parts of the ocean while a single slender ships with the sigil of the grey direwolf on its sail continued on to the harbor and then the small ship finally stopped, it's back facing them and then they heard a creaking sound and soon enough, the rear opened up for them revealing two members of the Kingsguard.

"That's Ser Arthur Dayne!" cried out Allard excitedly.

"And that's Ser Oswell Whent!" added Mathos pumping his little fist in the air.

Davos is carrying his sons on his arms for them to see the Queen clearly then a noble man wearing a pink robe and the sigil of a flayed man on his surcoat appeared.

"Everyone!" cried out the man in pink robes taking the attention of every people in the harbor.

Everyone's waiting in anticipation as the two Kingsguard made an opening and a woman with an average height appeared in front of them.

"She's so beautiful," commented Allard after a few seconds amidst the gasp and awes of the people facing the rear of the ship.

It's true, said Davos to himself as he himself was enthralled by the wild beauty of the new queen.

Atop her head, she is wearing a slender crown fashioned like those of Winter Roses, her long raven hair is dangling behind her and her red full lips were slightly apart revealing her front upper teeth. Her skin is the color of snow and her eyes... her eyes are captivating and it has the muted color of grey.

'Are all the Stark women like her?' he asked himself.

" **Hail Her Grace, Lyanna of House's Stark and Targaryen, wife to the King and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!** " continued the man and the people cheered.

Davos and his family joined the crowd as they hail the new queen. It went on and on for about a few minutes until it stopped when someone on the crowd of noble stands from an unseen chair and everyone was delighted and surprised to see a crown atop a silver long hair.

" **Rhaegar!** " cried the Stark Queen once her eyes finally adjusted to the light of the morning sun, Davos can see that she was visibly shocked to see the silver haired king.

She runs from her place between the two Kingsguard to her husband.

King Rhaegar run up to her in turn and the two of them met in the middle of the wooden flank and he picked her up, kissing her and some of the women are now crying looking at the two but the rest are quiet as a creep as the scene in front of them unfolds.

" **Lyanna!** " said the King kissing the Queen once again, " _Lyanna!_ " he said as if he's imagining all of these. His hands went to her face after he gently put her down and now the King is facing the common folk and the Queen's back is on them.

Davos saw that the King is indeed recovering and the war made his face harder but it didn't take away the beauty of his valyrian heritage.

"Oh Rhaegar," said the Queen, her voice breaking, "you left me in Dragonstone! You should have brought me with you!"

King Rhaegar smiled at that, he's got tears on his eyes.

"You are still stubborn, my love, and I love you for it," he told her and everyone laughs as the King wipes the tears on her eyes and when he saw the common folk looking at them, he whispered something to the Queen then she turned around, their hand joined together as they face the crowd.

"Everyone!" cried out King Rhaegar, his voice still quite weak, "your new Queen! **Queen Lyanna Targaryen!** "

Everyone clapped and cheered, hailing the new monarch's of the Seven Kingdoms and King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna waved their hands to the people and soon enough they are joined by little Prince Viserys who's stealing looks at Lyanna.

It was an hour later on their house that his eldest son finally shows up. He is now wearing real soldier armor with the sigil of House Stark on his surcoat.

"Dale!" cried out her wife when their son appeared on the door.

"Mother!" smiled their son as he kissed Marya at the top of her head.

Davos can see that his son will grow taller than him as Dale picks up his brothers then it was his turn.

"Dale," he said with a smile and his son embraced him.

"Father, mother, I have great news!" he said quickly after.

"What news?" asked Marya.

Dale's lips smiled, showing his crooked teeth.

"Lya--" he cut himself, ignoring the fact that he just called the queen with her name, "Queen Lyanna wants to see all of you," he said excitedly, "tonight, at the feast," he paused staring in each of them, "and when I told her we don't know anything about such things and that we don't have clothings to wear, she gave us this as a gift."

All of a sudden two servants entered their house carrying a silver chest and it's just then that Davos and Marya saw that the whole neighborhood are now outside their house, listening to his son.

When the servants opened the silver chest, it revealed clothings and jewelries fit for any high born men and women and when Davos turned to his son once again, there are now tears on his eyes.

"Father, Mother, Queen Lyanna is a very humble and a sweet person," said their son, "and tomorrow we're going to transfer to one of the houses at The Hook and father, she wants to talk to you."

All of it happened so fast and Davos doesn't know if it's all just a dream. Later on when Dale returned to the Red Keep, Marya, Mathos and Allard quickly put on the clothes and _the smuggler_ smiled at them.

"Come on Davos, put these on," said her wife in which he only shook his head, "I'll just wear my smuggler's coat."

They needed to close the door of their house because their neighbors are insisting on looking at the silver chest, some of them are even openly demanding to take some but Marya shut them all.

"Why?" asked Marya almost incredulous.

"I just don't want to," he answered, "go on now Marya, dress the kids and yourself, Dale said we should be there before twilight. I'm just going to pack our things."

Her wife nodded and Davos went upstairs to get the things that they are going to bring to their new home, it consist mostly of plain clothes and fishing equipments.

When the twilight arrived, Davos and Marya along with all their sons are finally in the Red Keep to celebrate the arrival of the Stark Queen although they are with the servants and not with the high lords who are all inside the Great Hall.

Marya is wearing a beautiful gown of gray, one of the colors of House Stark as well as their sons. Dale told him that it means they are under the service of the new Queen and he had given each one of them a pin of the snarling direwolf.

"You aren't northerners are you?" asked one of the senior servants as the feast goes on in the servant's quarters.

"No, we are native of Flea Bottom," answered Davos as he sat at the back of the festivities, her wife, Marya in now talking to a cook while his sons are playing with the younger servants of the castle.

"Why are you under the Queen's service?" asked the man with a cleab shaven face.

"Because my son is one of the personal guards of the Stark Queen," said Davos and the man nodded.

As the hour dragged on, he and his wife waited for their eldest son, Dale to call for them and Davos thought they may have wait for another day or maybe the new queen just forgot about them but then Dale showed up in the servant's quarters, where men are already drunk and the women come and go, serving the high lords at the Great Hall.

"Father, Mother," he said as he approached them, "where's Mathos and Allard? The queen is waiting for us, come."

Dale carried Mathos while Allard walks between his father and mother. Dale led them to the gardens, near the maidenvault where Davos can see lamps with yellow and orange lights hanging all around the trees and to the walls.

"I'm nervous," muttered her wife.

"I am too," confessed Davos and after the haze of hedges, they finally come upon the Queen.

She is sitting on a marble bench that overlooks the sea. Two Kingsguard who looks to be Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent are with her as well as a beautiful noble lady with a copper hair who looks to be a Tully of Riverrun and a dornish woman.

"My queen," said their son, bringing down his brother to the ground before facing them.

"Oh... Dale," she said smiling, "I trust your father, mother and your brothers are now with you?"

"They are, Your Grace," answered their son.

Dale's back is on them and when he made an opening for them. Davos and his family stayed still as they look upon the beauty of Queen Lyanna.

She is now wearing a purple gown and their are now real flowers on her hair. Her neck is adorned by a silver necklace with the head of a direwolf as a pendant.

She suddenly stood up, looking at them with a small smile on her lips.

"I hope you are enjoying the food and the gifts I sent?" she said as she walk towards them and Davos can't believe when she kissed her wife on the cheek, messing the hair of Allard, shaking his own dirty smuggler hand and kissing Mathos at his brow before picking his youngest son, "I need men and women in my employ," she said putting down a giggling Mathos while looking at Marya, "do you want to be on my service my lady?"

Is this real? Asked Davos to himself as he looks at her.

"It will be our pleasure to serve you, Your Grace," answered Marya who bowed down.

The Queen smiled at her clumsy curtsy.

"That is good to hear," then she turned to Davos next, "and Dale said you have captained ships before and that you are a very skilled one."

Captain? Yes I have captained a ship before but that's for smuggling.

"I cannot prove anything to you, Your Grace," he answered instead, "give me a ship and a course and I will sail you there, safely and fast, if the winds are with us but I am not a captain in truth, Your Grace, I'm a smuggler."

His son Dale and her wife gave him a terrified look while the Queen's face got curious.

"I am an honest man, Your Grace and I'll be willing to be punished for my crimes," he added, bowing his head and kneeling, hoping and praying that she will not put him in a dungeon or worse, all of them.

"I like an honest man--" she cut herself, "Ser Athur," she called the knight.

'Gods,' he told himself almost horrified for his family, 'why do I have to be an honest man all the time?'

"Pledge your loyalty and promised me you will be a loyal and honest man like your son," she commanded surprising him.

"I pledge you my loyalty, Your Grace," Davos answered quickly, relieved, "I will be your most loyal and honest man and if needed, I will die protecting you, I promised that as a smuggler and a father to my sons and a husband to my wife, now and forever."

"Rise now **Ser Davos** ," said the Queen and in one stroke, Davos who grew up in the slums of Kings Landing is now a knight for the Queen.


	31. Queen Lyanna-End Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this will be the last chapter but I didn't anticipated that I will write about more than 30 pages long chapter so I decided to divide it into three parts, 10 pages each and will all be on Lyanna's POV. So here's the first! I hope y'all will like it! I'll update tomorrow for the second part. Thanks!

Lyanna is riding her horse that she calls Nymeria inside the Northern part of the Kingswood, just across the Blackwater Rush where the Mud Gate and the harbor of the city are located. Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent are trailing behind her, mounted on their respective garrons and other guards that are scattered around them that most are on foot with a number of her lady companions.

She didn't want to have any companions, she's not used to it but her husband told her that a Queen must have her own high born ladies that's under her service so she agreed and after that, her companions grew from the two Tully sisters to more than a dozen.

Those who came from the North are Lady Leona Woolfield, betrothed to Ser Wylis Manderly, the son and heir of Lord Wyman Manderly, Lady Donella Manderly, now a wife of Lord Halys Hornhood, Lady Jorelle Cerwyn, the eldest daughter of Lord Medger Cerwyn and Lady Barbrey Ryswell, wife to Lord William Dustin and a rumored lover of her late brother, Brandon Stark. Her lady companions from the Reach includes Lady Alerie Hightower, wife of Lord Mace Tyrell, Lady Denyse Hightower, betrothed to Ser Desmond Redwyne, Lady Bethany Redwyne, wife of Lord Mathis Rowan, Lady Rhonda Rowan, betrothed to Ser Baelor Hightower and the stiff Lady Selyse Florent while her lady companions from Riverlands includes her sister in law, Catelyn Tully, Lord Whent's daughter, Lady Shella Whent and lastly Barbara Bracken. Lysa Arryn was the only sole representative from the Vale as she's now married to Elbert Arryn, the heir of the Vale but Lord Jon Arryn promised her that they will come soon.

Lyanna was astonished that after a few days of her arrival at the capital, her lady companions started flocking to her like hens especially when the ladies from the Reach arrived but the worse of it all is the matriarch of House Tyrell, the small woman, Lady Olenna Redwyne, the mother of Lord Mace Tyrell.

The first time Lyanna talked to her, the old lady mentioned that her grandchildren, Garlan and Willas will become a page and a squire to the King respectively and the next morn, Lady Olenna visited her and she talked about a future betrothal of any of her grandchildren to hers.

"I-I'm going to think about it my lady," she answered that one dreadful morning, faking a polite smile.

"We Tyrells fought and bled for the King the most," insisted the old woman, "of course our present positions are already enough but we are more than glad if my grandson will marry a princess or better yet, my granddaughter will marry the future Crown Prince," then the old lady gave her a nod, "a Tyrell queen ruling after the beloved Stark and Targaryen queens, what'd you say Your Grace?"

She was not able to respond quickly after that because of how sharp the old lady was

"Lyanna?" said Domeric who's riding beside her, waking her up from her reverie, "are you well?"

Their party is following the forest trail that seems to be the Kingsroad, a path over grown with grass and under roots.

"Of course I am," she replied forcing a smile, "when will you go back in the North?" she asked her childhood friend.

"I'll leave with Ned and the Lady Catelyn," he answered, "Lord Stark will stay here in the Capital right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, for a time" she answered with a nod, "I wish I could come with you."

Lyanna misses Winterfell so much, the Wolfswood and the snow, the cold wind of the North and Benjen, she misses him the most.

"You're the Queen now," countered Domeric, "you have the responsibility to the whole realm so you should set aside what you want from what you need to do."

"I know that," she replied with a sad sigh.

"Another thing Lya," he added as he reluctantly looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously.

He sucks in a breath before speaking what's on his mind.

"You should sleep in your own chamber and not with Rhaegar's," he told her, "you see, the King is still recovering and he should have all the rest that he could get."

"But he is my husband and he's not commanding me to leave him be," she countered almost incredulously.

Domeric stifled a laugh.

"Do you think the King can say to your face that he wants to rest and not make love?"

Lyanna blushed suddenly.

'How could he know?' she asked herself as she looks away.

"Lyanna, the Red Keep are full of eyes and ears and everyone in the castle can hear your love making every night," said Domeric, "Kings Landing is not Dragonstone and didn't you see the King? He is still weak from all his wounds."

Thinking about it, Lyanna remembered that on Rhaegar's chest, a purplish color has spread and sometimes he coughs blood. It made her worried seeing him like that and when she asked him about it, he told her that it was Robert who did it.

Rhaegar told her that Lord Baratheon almost killed him, all because of her.

"Did you killed Robert?" she asked him that night.

"No, I didn't," answered Rhaegar, "Ser Myles told me that it was Lord Rickard who saved me and he spared the life of Robert."

'I didn't want anyone to die because of me,' she told herself after learning that thousand of men died on the war and when she asked her husband how can she help him recover, he gave her that secret smile that's only privy to the two of them and they made love all through out the night. When he's inside her, his eyes are telling her that he wants it and he shows it by his thrust and grunts and by the way his big caloused hands grips every part of her body but it was Rhaegar's lips that always made her weak, his tongue, his kisses and the tone of his voice.

'Rhaegar,' she muttered to herself and she almost wanted to return to the castle, to see her husband but she's been inside the Red Keep for too long, far too long.

When she finally suggested to him that she wants to ride her horse, Nymeria, he agreed but it took another forthnight because her husband have sent Ser Myles and a hundred outriders to scan the Northern part of Kingswood, to secure it from bandits and other foul creatures.

"Who knows if Robert is out there or maybe some other people who wish us ill," said her husband that day in the throne room, "I will never let anyone harm you Lyanna," he said kissing her amidst the hundred of nobles who's present at court.

"Lyanna, are you really well?" asked Domeric waking her up from her reverie once again.

"I am more than well," she said in return, smirking at him and kicking the horse.

"Lya--" Domeric's voice was cut off as her horse neighed and galloped ahead.

"Your Grace!" called out Ser Oswell.

"Slow down Queen Lyanna!" added Ser Arthur and when she glance back, she saw the three men trailing behind and the guards are also riding and running their hardest to catch up to her with Domeric ahead of them all.

'Only a northman can match my speed,' she said to herself all too proudly as she felt the wind on her face, on her hair and on her lips, 'I'm free.'

In the end it was Domeric who caught up to her and he even out raced her and Lyanna was reminded that only the heir to Dreadfort can out run her in a horse race and soon after, she and her companions have boarded the ferry back to the harbor and upon reaching the docks, she saw that Rhaegar is already waiting for them along with his Kingsguard and the young Willas Tyrell who's now a squire to the King.

Her husband is wearing his riding clothes, his hair is tied up in a ponytail and a sheathed sword is dangling on his waist as he waits for her while his young squire is wearing a green tunic patterned with roses, a black breeches and a golden cape. Willas Tyrell has a brown short curly hair and a pair of brown eyes, just like almost all the Tyrells in history.

Ser Myles Mooton is with him as well, one of the newly inducted members of the Kingsguard along with Ser Richard Lonmouth and Ser Willis Wode who have all proven themselves in the war. As a replacement to Ser Gerold Hightower, who was sent to the Wall as his punishment for his loyalty to the King, Ser Arthur Dayne is now the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard while the young Ser Jaime Lannister kept his post as a means of punishment for his father.

"Rhaegar," Lyanna muttered as the ferry glides closer and closer to the docks then she heard from behind the murmurs of her lady companions and when she peeked to look, she saw that some them tried hiding their lingering looks to the King, to his silver long hair and handsome face, his reddish lips and the melancholic indigo eyes of her husband.

Lyanna can see all of it but she pretended not to notice as Ser Arthur went to her side.

'He is mine,' she said to herself with a small smile as the ferry was finally docked, 'all of him.'

The Lord Commander helped her to get down on the ferry and once on the ground, she runs to Rhaegar and kissed him in the cheeks and he helped her to climb another mare covered wth a gray blanket and after that, he himself climbed his destrier, a magnificent war horse with the blanket the colors of House Targaryen covering it.

"Willas, please take my horse," she said to the young Tyrell.

"Of course, my queen," answered the boy so he waited along with Ser Oswell Whent for the horses and her lady companions to disembark the ferry.

The two of them went ahead with the City Watch guarding the streets and Ser Myles riding ahead, commanding the column of soldiers that's with them while Ser Arthur Dayne is just riding closely behind them.

"Did you enjoy your riding," asked her husband as they leave the Mud Gate behind.

"Not as much as I enjoyed riding you," she teased him in a whispered voice and he smiled at her.

"Well tonight I'll be more than happy to give you the reins, my queen," he told her with a wink.

"You should be," Lyanna replied cockily, "you're mine by rights anyway, every piece of you," she paused smiling at him, "in sights of the old gods of my father, remember?"

Rhaegar took her hand and kissed it.

"I will never forget that night," he answered, "I am all yours my queen," he said amidst the onlookers who started hailing them as they ascend from the Mud Gate to the streets of The Hook.

Living in Kings Landing was not that hard as Lyanna thought it would be but the climate and the city is all new for her; the warm sun, the foul smell, the Red Keep and the hideous Iron Throne and of course the lady companions are all new for her and sometimes she wants to run away from it.

"What time will you return tonight?" she asked him as the common folk cheered for them.

The two of them briefly waved their hands, smiled and even stopped riding to where the crowd is the thickest.

"Late," answered Rhaegar later on who looks awfully tired all of a sudden, "there's a lot of things I need to read and sign," he paused, "and to hear the request from the lords who declared for me before the war started."

"Should I help you?" she asked him, reaching for his hand.

"No, I appreaciate it but I cannot pass you these burdens, at least not for now," her husband answered giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go, "so.. how was your riding?"

"Pretty fun," she replied with a giggle, "you should come with me sometimes."

"I would like that," answered Rhaegar with a nod, "and Lya, my mother requested for your presence."

"Queen Rhaella?" she asked surprised.

It's been only four times that Lyanna has able to talk to the Dowager Queen, during the feast as a celebration of her arrival to Kings Landing, during the preparations of their crowning and marriage ceremony, during the day of their crowning and marriage in front of the Sept and when she was fooling around the young Prince Viserys one time, the Targaryen Queen arrived at the chambers of the young Prince to see their faces painted in black.

She was so embarrassed when the queen saw her like that, that she forgot all the lessons of courtesies.

All of a sudden a voice from a woman was heard on the crowd while a baby was raised.

"Begging for your blessing Queen Lyanna!" cried the unseen woman, "please give my new born baby your favor!"

Lyanna cans see the pale infant covered with a rug and when she decided to give in to the request of the woman, she called for Ser Myles Mooton to bring her the mother and the child both.

"I didn't give you the permission to oblige to the wish of the woman, Lya," whispered her husband when the guards followed the instruction of the knight.

Lyanna just rolled her eyes on him.

"Oh, do I need to ask for your permission Your Grace?" she mocked him with a giggle in which Rhaegar grinned at her.

"My Queen," interrupted Ser Myles, "the woman and the new born babe."

Lyanna climb down from her horse and went towards the mother and child.

"What's his name?" she asked the thin woman who's wearing a brown wool.

"She is a girl, Your Grace," answered the mother, "and she doesn't have a name yet."

Lyanna took the baby from her, rocking it gently and kissing it on the forehead.

"Hello there baby," she said to the new born babe and it smiled after hearing her voice, "what shall we call you? Hmm.."

Lyanna thought about common names of girls in the North, little girls that she grew up with.

"Palla?" she muttered but the babe gave her a disappointed sigh, "not Palla then... Jeyne, Nan?" but the baby seems to have none of it, "how about Ros?" then the little babe gave the littlest hint of smile, "it's Ros then," said Lyanna smiling at the babe and kissing it once again before returning it to the mother.

"Ros is a good name, Your Grace," said the mother.

"Yes it is," agreed Lyanna, holding the little hand of Ros, "if you need anything for the baby, go to the Red Keep and ask for either Wylla or Marya, they will know what to do."

The mother smiled, revealing a wrinkled face.

She must be on her early thirties, thought Lyanna.

"Thank you, Your Grace," said the woman and Lyanna nodded and finally returned to her horse amidst the cheering of the crowd.

"The common folk of the city loves you," commented Rhaegar as they continue on their way to the Red Keep.

"They love you more," she added with a smile.

"I doubt that," said her husband with a sheepish smile.

When they arrived at the Red Keep, Rhaegar quickly bid his good bye to her and she watch his back as they continued towards the Great Hall of the castle. Ser Myles Mooton and his squire, Willas Tyrell is off with him while Ser Arthur Dayne will accompany her to Queen Rhaella's apartments but upon arriving at the chamber of the Dowager Queen, inside Maegor's Holdfast, only the young knight, Ser Jaime Lannister was there.

When Lyanna arrived at the capital, Ser Jaime Lannister was confined to the one of the many rooms of the castle as he awaits for Rhaegar to judge him on his treason of slaying the late king.

Her brother, Eddard, suggested that the young knight be sent to the Wall just like Ser Gerold Hightower and the Northern lords agreed with him but Rhaegar remained quiet and together with Ser Barristan, they talked to Ser Jaime privately to the room where he's confined.

It took them half a day but when they came out, the Lannister knight was with them and Rhaegar announced when he hold audience to the court the next day that Ser Jaime Lannister will continue his post as a Kingsguard.

Many were disappointed to the decision of her husband but Rhaegar pointed out that Lord Tywin Lannister is still one of the most dangerous man on the land and sending the young Jaime to the Wall might provoke the patriarch of House Lannister to join any kind of rebellion to the crown because the Baratheon's and Martell's can still marshall a force that can cause havoc and death to his people, to their people.

"Where's Queen Rhaella?" asked Lyanna to the handsome Lannister knight.

"I'm afraid she left, Your Grace," answered Ser Jaime, "she's off to see the Grand Maester."

"Why didn't you accompany her, Ser?" asked Ser Arthur, his voice hard and bitter.

Lyanna remembered that Ser Arthur Dayne was one of the many who favored of sending Jaime Lannister to the Wall.

"Queen Rhaella commanded me to stay and wait for Her Grace," answered the knight eyeing Lyanna, "to tell her that she's going to talk to her tomorrow instead."

Lyanna nodded at him.

"If that's what the Queen want," she answered, "tell her I'll be here in the morning."

"As you command, Your Grace," nodded Jaime, his emerald catlike eyes never leaving her face then Lyanna finally took her leave.

The Stark Queen made her way to the Maidenvault next, to visit her lady companions and upon arriving, they're talked ceased.

"Your Grace," all of her lady companions said almost at the same time, they're faces seems disquieting.

"What's the matter?" she asked to no one in particular but she turned her gaze towards her sister by marriage, Catelyn Tully.

The auburn haired Tully shared a look with her companions before stepping forward.

"We have news my queen," said Catelyn, "Lady Selyse is now betrothed to Stannis Baratheon, Lord Robert's younger brother and Lady Leona and Lady Alerie are pregnant."

"It's going to be my fourth, Your Grace," said Lady Alerie with a smile, "I hope it's a girl."

"I congratulate you, Lady Leona and Lady Alerie," said Lyanna, smiling at the two women who returned her smile.

"Catelyn and I are pregnant too," chimed in Lysa, her face beaming, "I hope it's a boy, and I hope he'll look like his father."

Her lady companions laughed at the excited face of Lysa and Lyanna joined them awkwardly because she can see that some of them are stealing looks at her, like they are hiding something from her.

"I hope it's a boy too," added Catelyn, putting a protective hand on her belly, "I will name him Robb."

"Umm, can we do anything for you, Your Grace?" asked Lady Shella Whent, who looks as lost as Lyanna on their talks of pregnancy, "do you need a companion this afternoon?"

"No, no," answered Lyanna, shaking her head furiously, "I just visited to see if all of you have safely returned," then she saw a question on their faces.

Maybe that's it. They are talking about pregnancy after all. Maybe they are wondering if I'm carrying Rhaegar's heir already.

"I'm going to take my leave," she blurted out all of a sudden, feeling something on the pit of her stomach.

As she walks away, she suddenly realized that she and Rhaegar have been making love for weeks now and it's been half a year when her husband took her maidenhead but still, his seeds are not quickening on her womb.

Am I barren? She asked herself but then she came face to face with Lady Olenna Tyrell upon reaching the end of the hedges of the garden.

'Oh no,' she said to herself slightly walking back.

"I can spare you this dreadful conversation, Your Grace," whispered Ser Arthur Dayne but she dismissed him.

In the North, elderly women are always respected and she suddenly remembered Old Nan when she finally decided to face the Tyrell Matriarch.

"Your Grace," said the little woman, holding a crane. Her towering twin guards whom she calls left and right are also with her, "I see that you have visited your flock of hens."

Lyanna smiled.

"I did, Lady Olenna," Lyanna answered, "and I heard news of the pregnancy of your daughter, Lady Alerie."

The old woman snorted.

"Your Grace, I will remember if I birthed a woman named Alerie," she said with a shake of her head, "but yes, Alerie is pregnant with her fourth child... I do hope it's a girl," then she winked at her, "how about you, Your Grace?" she asked moving closer and putting her small hand on Lyanna's belly, "is there a dragon inside already? I heard that you and the King are making love every night, you should consult that stuttering fool, the Grand Maester Pycelle."

"I-" Lyanna blurted out disappointedly, "I don't think I'm pregnant, Lady Olenna."

The old woman's face suddenly changed.

"Oh but you will," she said assuringly and she even gave her a small toothless smile, "you Stark's are not known for infertility or otherwise your house would have died out for the thousands of years of ruling the North," she paused, "many houses, great and small have died out because of the infertility of their women," then the old woman paused, taking her hand, "so don't you worry dear, the King's seed will quicken on your womb at the right time," then she winked at her once again, "and don't forget to tell your husband about our little talks."

She took her leave after that, leaving Lyanna with a gaping mouth. The queen is somewhat confused if she's going to be annoyed or amused to the old lady but Lady Olenna said some things that made her more comfortable against her being barren.

"I am not barren," she muttered to herself as she made her way towards Maegor's Holdfast.

Marya and Wylla we're the ones who brought her dinner when the night came and while eating with them, Lyanna asked Marya how it's like to be a mother.

"Well it's hard," she admitted, "everyday you need to take care of not only yourself, but your children and your husband too."

"Are you about to be a mother Your Grace?" asked Wylla curiously, "are you pregnant?"

"No," she quickly answered after cutting the sweetened meat of a lamb, "I'm just wondering."

Wylla and Marya nodded and after their dinner, they left her along with her thoughts. She sat on the window overlooking a dark courtyard then she remembered one of her dreams back at the castle of Harrehal, three dragons mounted by two silver haired with Targaryen features and another one is dark haired with Stark face, a boy and when he stared at her in her dream, she saw the eyes of her husband.

"Lyanna," came the voice of Rhaegar and when she turned towards him on the door, she saw that he is still wearing his riding clothes.

"Rhaegar," she said standing up from her seat, "you're early."

"I am," he answered then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Lyanna deepened it, opening her mouth for him to explore for a thousand time, feeling his lean muscle with her fervent hands and sniffing the sweat on his skin.

"Lya," moaned Rhaegar as his hand travelled on her ample breast and while the other remained at the back of her head.

"Rhaegar, don't make me wait longer," she told him and her husband smirked as he helped her to remove her nightgown then the two of them are on the bed, hungry for each other as Lyanna took off the breeches of her husband, feeling his erect cock underneath the clothes and once it was out, it's head now big and hard she gave it a kiss before returning to the lips of her husband who's now as naked as her.

Rhaegar parted her legs and eagerly entered her and Lyanna cried out, surprised to the sudden intruder inside her but it turned to moans and grunts later as the King thrust his cock, in and out of her.

She clawed Rhaegar's back as they continued to make love, then they tried different positions in the bed and in the wall after, one when she's on top, the other when they do it like dogs and more.

"Come here," said Rhaegar, his voice thick with lust, he is standing at the edge of their bed, close to the window, "come here my love."

She obliged with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You like this position," she commented as she laid on her back, facing her husband, parting her legs for him and Rhaegar took hold of one of it.

"Yes," he answered with a smirk, "because this way I can fuck you with no decency," he said thrusting himself inside her, making her gasp with anticipation and lust, "and I can see your face wanting and begging for it eagerly."

Rhaegar did in fact fucked her in such a way that their bodies are now slicked with sweat, their grunts and moans are probably heard all around the castle and him and her calling each others name, sometimes loud, sometimes soft, and sometimes begging like a child.

"Lya, I'm cumming," muttered her husband.

He is now on top of her in the bed and she lost count on how many times she shattered as Rhaegar hits that sweet spot inside her and she was amazed on how patient he was.

'He really cares for me in all the ways,' she said to herself as she saw his face concentrated on his cumming, his furrowed brow, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly parted, his ragged breath and his sweaty face and when he did came, he fell down on her, his body trembling as he shoots his hot and thick seed inside of her. She kissed his face all the while and after that he move towards his side of the bed.

"I love you," he said then the two of them shared a kiss and Lyanna covered their bodies with the white sheet of the bed.

"And I to you," she replied as their face are inches apart.

Rhaegar gently put her hand on her face, caressing it and kissing her brow.

"It's finally done," he said all of a sudden.

"What is done?" she asked him confused.

They didn't changed their position, they are still looking at each other and kissing one another every now and then.

"The ship that you will use for your visit at the Free Cities," answered Rhaegar.

That took her by surprised. She almost forgot about his promised to her.

"I named it **Queen Lyanna** , you should see it tomorrow," said Rhaegar with small smile.

"Rhaegar," she muttered almost in whisper with tears now brimming on her eyes, "thank you, and I love you so much," she kissed him then and it continued to their second lovemaking of the night and Lyanna gave her all to him unaware of the coming storm tomorrow.


	32. Queen Lyanna-End Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.. here's the Part 2 of the End part of Lyanna's Chapters!

When the morning came, her husband was already gone on the bed but he did left her a note telling her that the Small Council is calling for him and he didn't want to wake her up because he likes seeing her sleep.

That put another smile on her lips because it's Rhaegar's nature to always leave her a note every morning when's he's the first one between he two of them to rise up and he never forget's to say on his little letters that he likes seeing her sleep.

Wylla helped her to dress to a simple blue gown and pinning a direwolf head on her chest and putting her crown fashioned in a way that it looks like the crown of winter roses that Rhaegar had given her back at the tourney at Harrenhal, she is dressed to see the Dowager Queen.

"You look beautiful my lady," said Wylla eyeing her face, "you seems to be glowing from the inside," she smiled, "back in my town they said that if a woman is looking pretty after a night of making love with her husband, it means she's going to be pregnant soon."

That took her by surprised but she dismissed her all the same.

"I'm going to see Queen Rhaella," she told her, "that's why I need to look my best because did you saw her beauty? No one can compare to the beauty of a Targaryen queen."

Wylla shook her head as she helps her to put on some perfume.

"You are more beautiful than the queen mother," the dornishwoman said, "and if only King Rhaegar met you first, then Princess Elia wouldn't be preg--"

Her last words were drowned by the voice of Ser Barristan.

"Your Grace," said the knight, "Queen Rhaella waits for you."

Lyanna nodded, commanding Wylla to tell Marya to meet her at her original apartments on the castle to continue her secret lessons about cooking because she wants to prepare something for Rhaegar that she made by her own hands then she left the dornishwoman and went with Ser Willis Wode, who stands as his guard for today to the nearby apartments of Queen Rhaella. It was Ser Barristan who was there when they arrived.

"The queen mother is waiting inside, Your Grace," he said opening the door for her and once inside, Lyanna saw that the dowager queen is sitting on her writing table, writing something on a piece of paper and Lyanna thought that Rhaegar's love of poetry and writing must have come from her and when Queen Rhaella looks up to see the intruder on the door, she smiled and stood up.

"Ah.. Lyanna," she said kissing her on the both cheeks, "you look beautiful my dear," she added, "come seat."

The queen led her to the bigger table at the other room where a small but slender chamber is located.

This must be where she holds court for her guest, thought Lyanna as she explored the place with her eyes, the walls are full of tapestries of past Targaryen Queens and flowers of summer and spring while the table are filled with foods of different kinds and she helped herself with the grapes.

"I hope you don't mind, Your Grace," she told to the Dowager Queen after taking three grapes, "it's really delicious."

"Oh, please help yourself," nodded the queen, taking a slice for her and herself of an apple pie, "here, try this, this is my favorite."

Lyanna saved the slice of apple pie for later and when the queen mother finally took her seat opposite to hers, she waited for what she's about to say.

"Rhaegar is really happy," said Queen Rhaella all of a sudden, looking at the empty space, "he comes here every morning with a smile," then she looked at her, "I have never seen him so happy and I thank you for that."

Lyanna can't quite comprehend what's happening but she can feel her face turning scarlet for no reasons.

"Viserys likes you too, he's telling me that he'll find another Stark as beautiful as you to marry and he wants to visit Winterfell," added the dowager queen with a sheepish smile, "and the common folk adores you... you will be a great queen."

"Your Grace, you honor me with all your words," said Lyanna finally meeting the stare of the queen.

Queen Rhaella gave her a tight smile.

"I'm going to tell you something Lyanna," she said, drawing a deep breath, "I know my son, Rhaegar doesn't want you to learn about this certain trouble but... you should know... you must."

There's a hard line on the dowager queen's eyes suddenly, Lyanna noticed and her hands tightened her grips on the end of the armchair for support about the news.

"I know you run away from Lord Baratheon because of his addiction to other women," then Queen Rhaella swallowed a lump from her throat, "Lyanna, there's no better way of telling you this but Rhaegar have impregnated someone."

That took her off guard and she almost lost it as her breathing suddenly came short.

"It's the Princess Martell," continued the Targaryen Queen, "Princess Elia, I know you have seen her back at the tourney at Harrenhal," the queen paused, "she's already pregnant when the war started and I--"

Lyanna suddenly covered her face with her hands, trying to keep the voice of the queen out of her head.

'You fool, Rhaegar is just the same as everyone else!' she heard someone said at the back of her mind, then she remembered the words of her brother Brandon, that Rhaegar have been fucking the Martell Princess on the duration of their stay at the castle of Harrenhal, 'I should have listened to him, I should have listened to Brandon and maybe he might still be alive and well, living at Winterfell with his bride,' she said to herself as she bites her lip, trying not to cry.

"Lyanna," it was the voice of Queen Rhaella who stood up from her seat and tried comforting her, "I know this is hard for you but you need to stay strong, for you and for Rhaegar," she paused, smoothing her hair while Lyanna continued to cover her face with her hands, "there will be war, Aerys named Elia's unborn child as a Targaryen Prince, I tried convincing the Princess Martell to spare her child with the horrors of death and war, but she didn't listened, she told me she's going to bid her time, and she will find a way to put her child on the Iron Throne."

Lyanna can't understand half of the words that Queen Rhaella has said, her world is spinning and when she can't take it anymore, she stood up.

"I must take my leave," she said sharply, she didn't intented to be rude to the queen but she can't control her disappointment and the anger on her voice.

With her head held high, turning her back to Queen Rhaella and muttering a sincere apology, she finally left the dowager queen's apartments and once on the corridor, she startled the two knights who's talking in silence. She didn't paid any of them attention as she let her feet carry her to the stables of the Red Keep.

"Your Grace, where are you going?" asked Ser Willis Wode who's trailing behind her.

"To the docks, Ser," she replied barely keeping her voice to a minimum and two nobles talking to the corner have abruptly ceased their conversation when she passed them by.

When they reach the stables, a young stable boy quickly fetch Nymeria for her and once she finally took hold of the reins, she didn't bothered waiting for Ser Willis Wode to mount his horse. She took off, riding Nymeria as fast as she can and the guards on the gate of the Red Keep tried stopping her but she didn't.

When she's finally outside the castle and when the people saw her riding hard on the street, they made way for her.

"Make way for the queen!" they cried out and the streets opened up for her Nymeria.

She made her way to the Hook, traversing it down to the busy Fishmonger's square where people made way for her in a way that her horse, Nymeria didn't even have to stop and finally to the the harbor outside the Mudgate.

The smell of the sea quickly hits her nose as she leads her horse to the down trodden path of the harbor. She made her way towards where most of the important vessels of the Royal Fleet and Redwyne Fleet are docked.

'There are a hundreds of them,' Lyanna noticed as she reached the main stone harbor where the Captains and some of the lords are checking their ships.

The queen saw Lord Sawane Botley talking to one of his crews and when he saw her, he quickly made his way towards her.

"Your Grace," he said obviously surprised, "what are you doing in this place? Where's your Kingsguard?"

Lord Botley is the only lord from Iron Islands who declared for Rhaegar and he is one of the reasons why the siege of Dragonstone ended on their favor. Her brother Ned, told her that it was Lord Botley's idea not to put to fire the Royal Fleet of King Aerys because he is concerned about the smoke that might choke the people living in the castle nearby, Lyanna the one and foremost.

"He's on his way," she answered, "my lord, where can I find Ser Davos?"

"Davos?" asked Lord Botley almost amused, "that's the smuggler if I'm not mistaken," he paused, "let me take you to him my Queen."

She nodded and as they follow the path, to ease her mind for a little bit, she decided to talk to the ironlander.

"Lord Balon Greyjoy, did he approve of your house joining the battle?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't," replied the man.

Lord Botley is wearing a pale green cloak with a neddle work of shoal of silver fish on it, the only sign of him as an ironlander is the way he talks and the way he smells.

'He smells of the sea,' said Lyanna to herself.

"But I told him Rhaegar is going to win and when his senses came back to him, he finally agreed to my quest," he added, "I hope that the future of my house will be different, I mean I'm already satisfied with Lordsport, the biggest town in the Iron Islands and the seat of power of my family but," he paused glancing at Lyanna if she is still listening and when he saw that she does, he continued, "I want something greater."

"There's nothing wrong of wanting something greater for your house my lord," said Lyanna, as the people around them finally took noticed of her, "what did Lord Balon says now?"

"Well him and Rhaegar agreed that his youngest son will be fostered here Kings Landing," answered Lord Botley, "and my future sons as well," then he gave Lyanna an awkward smile, "your son and heir will have a hundred companions by now it seems."

Lyanna looked away and in her mind, her son should live in Winterfell, with her, growing up with his Stark cousins and the whole household of the castle but it cannot be now, she is the wife to the king and no matter what her son will be the heir to the throne and the Prince of Dragonstone.

But what if we run away together? She asked herself, thinking of living in the Free Cities with a dark haired boy who has the eyes of Rhaegar. Elia is carrying Rhaegar's child, the unborn child can be the Prince or Princess of Dragonstone, if she will give her consent about it, her father will surely understand if she does then suddenly he saw Rhaegar in her mind, he is sitting on the Iron Throne with his melancholic face, muttering 'don't leave me.'

"My queen?" said Lord Botley waking her up from her reverie as the sound of seagulls surrounded them, "we're already here, Your Grace."

When Lord Botley pointed the ship that Rhaegar commanded to be made for her as a gift, she doesn't know if she should cry or smile.

Lyanna can't believe that a ship can hold such beauty and grace. The ship that was named after her is as graceful as any other proper noble ladies of Westeros but the queen knows that it has a strength on her because of its two deck and double sails which has the color of her house. At its prow, a woman wearing a garland of winter roses stood and then she realized that it was her, the statue was her.

Tears started flooding on her eyes as she gets more confused in every passing seconds.

Rhaegar, he made this for me but he betrayed me, he betrayed my trust, she said to herself as Lord Botley called for someone in the ship and seconds later, a familiar voice came.

"Lyanna?" it was his father.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Lord Rickard, wearing a simple grey doublet, standing next to Lord Botley and her brother Ned who's wearing a brown long sleeves under a black doublet. Ser Davos Seaworth is also standing behind them.

"Father," she said forcing a smile and climbing down on her horse, "why are you here?"

She kissed both of them in the cheeks.

"I was just checking the ship," answered Lord Stark.

"And I accompanied father because he insisted," added Ned with an air of annoyance, "you're crying because of the beauty of the ship aren't you?"

She nodded, unsure if she's going to tell them her dilemma.

"I never knew you to be so emotional," commented Ned with a hint of smile but when he saw she's not smiling back, he frowned but stayed silent after.

"Can it sail tonight?" she asked Ser Davos.

"Tonight Your Grace?" asked the newly knighted knight.

"Yes," she nodded her head and the four of them frowned at her.

"Tonight Lya?" asked her father, "is something amiss?"

"I will sail tonight," she said, her voice determined, "ready the crew Ser, I expect this ship to be ready after twilight."

Ser Davos reluctantly nod as Ser Willis Wode finally arrived with a dozen of other guards.

"Your Grace," said the knight, "please, you should have waited for me."

She gave the knight a blank stare, she doesn't want to be rude to anyone but they don't understand. They don't understand how hurt she is inside.

This is all because of Rhaegar, her king and her husband.

She thought that he's the most noble man out there but he betrayed her and impregnated the Martell Princess and now Elia is carrying his child but most of all, she's blaming herself, she's blaming herself because she didn't listened to Brandon back then after Rhaegar crowned her as his queen of love and beauty, that the Dragon Prince is still with the Martell Princess when he is courting her.

It's all my fault, she said to herself as she puts on a strong face, I can't blame anyone but myself.

"I'll see you later Ser Davos," said Lyanna with a chill courtesy to the four men then she climbed on her horse again, bid her good bye to Ned, Lord Botley and her father and left the harbor with Ser Willis leading the way back to the Red Keep and a dozen of guards surrounding her and once they reach the castle, she immediately made her way to her own quarters, accompanied by her lady companions, Lady Jorelle Cerwyn, Lady Shella Whent and Lady Donella Hornhood. She chose the three noble ladies as her companions for her journey to the Free Cities.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the Titan of Bravos," gushed Lady Cerwyn.

"I just want to see the common folk of the Free Cities," added Lady Whent.

"Me, I want to taste the foreign food," chimed in Lady Hornhood.

While her ladies are talking about what they're going to see once they reach the Free Cities, Lyanna remained silent as she ready her clothes and gowns that she will carry for the journey. In her mind, she is wondering what Rhaegar will say about her sudden voyage.

'He's going to stop me,' she said to herself, but at the back of her mind, she knows Rhaegar won't.

"Your Grace, how about you?" asked Lady Whent.

When all of a sudden, someone opened her door, it was Rhaegar who's got this confused expression on his face as he side glance at what they're doing.

"My ladies," he politely said to her three companions, "please, I need to talk to my wife."

Her lady companions quickly dropped what they are holding in the bed and left, each of them bowing to the King before leaving her room and once all of them have been gone, Rhaegar closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing Lya?" he asked her, but Lyanna returned to what she's doing, ignoring him, "Lyanna, is it true, the talk around the castle that you're sailing to the Free Cities tonight?"

She didn't answer, all of her anger now bubbling inside her.

"Lyanna, please tell me what's wrong," begged her husband and she lost it.

She turned around and threw him the folded clothes she's holding. It hit him in the chest but he didn't seem to noticed because Rhaegar's face is already looking at her teary eyes.

"What's wrong Rhaegar?" she asked him in a tone of mockery, "what's wrong is that you didn't tell me yourself that you've impregnated that Martell princess!" she shouted at him, "how long have you've known?" then she shook her head, calming herself, forcing herself not to cry, "is it true, that in the tourney you've been sleeping with Princess Elia?" she paused remembering Brandon and her voice broke, "while you're proclaiming your love for me, you've been fucking her all night?" then her tears finally fall on her cheeks, "I thought you're a better man than Robert, but no, I was clearly wrong about you, I should have listened to Brandon, I should have listened to him because if I did, he might not be dead, thousand of soldiers who fought and died to fight your battles might still be alive if I only listened to my brother," then she covered her face, feeling vulnerable and foolish.

She heard Rhaegar stepping closer but he's a fool to think she's going to believe him now so she stared at him.

"Please, Your Grace, stay where you are or better yet, leave, that will be better," she said sharply.

Rhaegar shook his head, his face looks in pain and his eyes are brimming with tears.

"Lyanna, I didn't knew I impregnated Elia, but I promised to the old gods and new, when I started falling for you I stopped sleeping with Elia," he tried searching for words, looking at her with pleading eyes, "I love you Lyanna, you know that, I never betrayed your trust, never. Please believe me, forgive me, please don't leave me," then he knelt in front of her, shocking Lyanna to see her husband begs for forgiveness, "Lyanna please."

The Queen looked away. He wants to believe Rhaegar, she does... but the truth is already there. Princess Elia is pregnant with his seed and his first and she, his own wedded wife, doesn't.

"Rhaegar, don't put me and yourself in this kind of situation," she told him, "you promised me this choice and I want it, I want to sail tonight not only because I wanted to see the Free Cities, but also because I want to think if I'm still going to go back," she paused, seeing the terrified eyes of her husband, "you can take Elia as your wife, she's carrying your child anyways and--"

She cut herself when suddenly Rhaegar stood up, pulling her body to him and he stoop down to kiss her and she let him, his mouth ravaged hers while she bites his lips, making it bleed but Rhaegar didn't mind.

She can taste the blood and she match Rhaegar's ardent kisses and she can feel his hard rod beneath his legs as he started licking her neck and the lines of her jaw then she felt the bed beneath her as he undressed her and Lyanna can feel his anger, the hard grip of his hands, his growl and grunts and the way his eyes narrowed at her and just when the fucking starts, Rhaegar whispered to her.

"Tire me, take all my energy and don't wake me once you leave because if you do, I'm not gonna let you leave me, even though I promised you this choice, I will confine you here in the Red Keep if I must, so if you really want to go, leave while I'm asleep and don't forget that I love you and please," his voice suddenly turned soft, "please come back for me."

Lyanna didn't answer him but when he entered her, she's muttering his name and him hers and for a second, Elia and her pregnancy is forgotten, Rhaegar's honour is not questioned and the only thing that exist between them is the love they are making, building it up until it exploded, it went on and on until on their fifth, when Rhaegar has spent all his strength, before dozing off to sleep, he whispered to Lyanna once again.

"Come back for me," he said for the second time, "I love you and I never betrayed your trust," then he kissed her on the lips before finally closing his eyes and giving in to sleep.

After a few minutes of laying beside her husband, Lyanna finally made herself to sit up, turning to look at Rhaegar, staring at him while he sleeps, his lean chest is heaving with every breath, his naked body is full of sweat and she wiped it off with a clean white sheet and kissing him gently on his brow.

"If you don't wake up now," she whispered to him, "after sailing to the Free Cities, I'm going home, to Winterfell and I will never come back."

She waited for her husband to stir on his sleep but he didn't, she wished he will because some part of her wants to stay, stay beside him but Rhaegar's mistake cannot be undone now and deaths and misery can be avoided if she's going to walk away now.

When she arrived at the docks, her lady companions, Ser Davos, her father and brother, the Tyrells, the Arryns, the Tullys, all of the court of Rhaegar is waiting for her as well as the people of the city. Even little Viserys is there to see her off.

One by one they each bid their goodbye to Lyanna, telling her to return quickly. Some of them gave her gifts on her journey and most of her lady companions promised to always pray for her and the safety of the ships crew.

Lyanna find it harder the most to say good bye to her brother Ned, her bestfriend Domeric, and to little Viserys who's now crying as she picks him up.

"I told mother I want to come but she didn't let me," muttered Viserys between words, "and when I asked Rhaegar he didn't said a word and just left me at the Great Hall."

"I will be gone for a long time," she told the young Prince, "when you grow up, you can sail to any parts of the world," she promised him then she kissed him on his brow, "take care of Rhaegar for me," in which little Viserys nodded his head.

"I will miss you," said Domeric when his turn to say good bye came, "take care of yourself out there."

"I will," she nodded, "take care of yourself too and once you're at Dreadfort, marry an Umber or a Manderly, it's about time" she gave him a tight smile, "I will miss you too."

They embraced each other and after that Ned's turn came next.

"Listen to your protectors," he told with a somber voice her as they embrace each other, "don't wander off and come back as soon as you can," then he looks at her, "we shall see each other soon."

"We will," she agreed then he kissed her brother on the brow.

When it was Lord Rickard's turn, he quickly told her he's going to accompany her on her journey.

"Father, but what about the North?" she asked surprised.

"Ned will return to Winterfell in a forthnight," answered Lord Stark, "and Benjen will travel here in Kings Landing to wait for us."

She wanted to tell him that she plans on leaving Kings Landing, to return home after her journey but she restricted herself, she decided she's going to tell her father once aboard the ship.

"Ok then," she nodded her head and turned to Ser Davos, "captain, ready the ship."

Ser Davos nodded and Lyanna saw his wife and two children saying their good byes to him and after that the captain finally aboarded the ship.

"All aboard!" yelled Ser Davos once he arrived at the main deck.

The common folk who went to see her off started hailing her name and Lyanna waved at them. Some of the women and children are crying as she climbed the wooden bridge, leaving all of them behind, when she finally reach the top, she turned to look at the people wondering if she's going to see them again then far from one of the tall towers of the Red Keep, Lyanna thought she saw a silver haired man, looking down at the harbor.

'Might it be Rhaegar?' she wondered.

"Your Grace," said Lady Cerwyn waking her up from her thoughts, "I'll show you to your cabin."

She nodded and went with her to the cabin located at the lower deck of the ship.

Ser Oswell Whent was the one guarding the door of the cabin and he gave her a mischievous grin then from the corner, Lyanna saw Ser Jaime walking towards them.

"Ser Jaime," she said as the four of them met at the entrance of her cabin, "I didn't know you're here."

"I am, Your Grace," answered the handsome knight, "Ser Arthur Dayne commanded me to join your adventures," he paused, "he said it will be my long over due vacation."

Lyanna nodded at that and Ser Oswell opened the cabin door for her and once inside, she saw that Wylla is already there, folding her clothes.

Lord Botley with his ship called Swiftfin and another ship with one of the Redwyne captain's are accompanying them as well, it turned out that Rhaegar really did anticipated her journey to the Free Cities and he himself selected the most able servants and soldiers as told by his father, Lord Rickard on their dinner that night and it made Lyanna sad, thinking that he left Rhaegar without saying goodbye.

**Rhaegar.**


	33. Queen Lyanna-End Part 3

The first night of them on the sea, as Lyanna sleeps on her cabin with her lady companions, she dreams the boy once again. The dark haired tall boy, wearing the colors of his father and on his brow sat a crown.

Rhaegar's crown, Lyanna thought as she stares at him.

"Father," said the boy all of a sudden, his voice somber and cold, "where's father?" then he looks at her with sadness on his eyes, the color of it is deep purple, just like Rhaegar, "mother, be strong you're carrying his child on your womb, be strong for me and for Daeron," then his face faded and suddenly a mist surrounded her then eyes of different colors appeared, glowing in the dark and it turned out that the eyes belongs to foul beasts of the forest, snarling at her and then she heard a dragon and when she looked up, the black dragon is carrying a spear, behind him is the sun that blinds her, turning her visions into white then she woke up with a joint.

The sea is calm but the wind is strong, Ser Davos told her later on when she climbed the upper deck and the captain said that it was a good thing and when the Ser Davos asked her their first destination, Lyanna answered Pentos.

"Ah, Pentos," said Ser Davos with a sigh as he looked out on the horizon, "it's nothing but a port, Your Grace, with many square brick towers, the roofs are made of tiles."

Lyanna imagined the look of such houses and for her it's really weird.

"Nothing to see?" she asked.

"Well, there is a Red Temple if you want to see but the one in Braavos is much bigger and handsome," answered the captain, "and there's Illyrio's Manse."

"Illyrio Mopatis is a friend of the King, Your Grace," added Ser Oswell, her guard for today, "he will shower you with gifts for sure."

"Which king?" wondered Lyanna and Ser Oswell gave her a weary look, "King Aerys," he paused, "and Rhaegar too."

Lyanna nodded and after that she visited her lady companions next.

It took them less than seven days to finally see Pentos, the closest of the Free Cities to Kings Landing and when Lyanna stood on the prow of the ship to see the city for herself, as the sun sets in the west, the roof of the houses outside the wall seems to be reflecting the orange light, it's glimmering and almost blinder her eyes. The city walls are high and tall, maybe as tall as the walls of Kings Landing and the inner wall of Winterfell but atop the city, mansions, domed buildings and other tall structures can be seen.

'I wish Rhaegar could see this,' she said to herself, forgetting the infidelity of her husband for a moment.

When they arrived on the harbor of the city, she saw that a number of people have gathered to see her and seeing the faces of the commons, she saw how different they look from the commons of Kings Landing.

Most of the men that came to see her have long beards; forked, oiled and dyed with different colors.

"Why a man will dye his beard?" asked Lady Hornhood curiously.

"It's their tradition my lady," answered Ser Oswell, "and the men wearing the same clothing's atop the dais are the Magisters of the city and it seems the handsome man with them is the Prince."

"Is it true that the Prince deflowers two maidens each year?" asked Lady Whent.

"Aye," answered Ser Oswell, her own uncle, "the maid of the sea and the maid of the fields," then he smirked, "however, if there is famine or a war lost, the magisters will sacrifice the prince by slithing his throat."

Her lady companions frowned at that while Lyanna saw Wylla shaking her head in disbelief then from the ground when the wooden bridge of the ship was finally tightened and secure, a herald wearing a feathered green hat appears, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lyanna of Houses Stark and Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and wife to Rhaegar Targaryen, the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm," announced the herald then he looks up at them.

The crowd started murmuring when she finally let herself show and Jaime was the first to step out on board to make sure that the harbor below is safe and she followed him with Ser Oswell behind. Once at the ground, she waited for her companions and her father before they made their way to the Prince and the Magisters of the city.

"Your Grace, I welcome you to our city," greeted the Prince with a chilly courtesy.

Lyanna noticed that the eyes of the handsome Prince seem to be frightened, like he doesn't want the position of the ruling prince of Pentos, who wouldn't if your life depends on whether Pentos will win a war or have a bountiful of harvest.

"I thank you, Your Highness," answered Lyanna politely, "these are my guards, two of the seven members of my husband's Kingsguard, Ser Oswell Whent," she pointed to the Whent knight who's now wearing his helm fashioned like a bat, "and Ser Jaime Lannister," she turned to the other side.

The two knights are flanking her sides, their hands at the hilt of their swords.

"The Kingslayer?" asked the Prince and Lyanna was surprised to hear that even here in Pentos, the death of King Aerys at the hands of Jaime Lannister was heard and when she turned to look at the young knight, she saw that his catlike eyes are now filled with shame then anger.

"Ser Jaime Lannister killed King Aerys because His Grace wanted to burn the city to the ground," explained Lyanna, the story came from her husband himself, Rhaegar told her what happened at the city that day King Aerys almost burned Kings Landing, "and he was the only man in the castle brave enough to put his life on the line in exchange of the thousand others living in the city," Lyanna doesn't know why she is justifying her husbands decision of keeping Ser Jaime as a member of the Kinsguard but she felt that Jaime needed her words.

The Prince of Pentos suddenly realized his mistake and was quick to apologize to Ser Jaime Lannister.

"I meant no offense," countered the Prince, then he gave both Lyanna and Jaime a tight smile, "Your Grace, may I present you to Illyrio Mopatis, one of the Magister's of the city."

Behind the Prince, a tall and heavily obese man appeared, he's got an oiled forked beard and set of crooked yellow teeth, he is wearing what seems to be the uniform of the Magisters of the city, a long flowing white sleeves underneath a deep red silk tightened on the belly with a bronze belt.

Lyanna noticed that his hands are full of gemstone rings; onyx and opal, tiger's eyes and tourmaline, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, jet and jade, a black diamond and a green pearl.

"Ah the new queen of Westeros," said the obese man smiling, "I am Illyrio Mopatis, Your Grace, a simple merchant lord, may I invite you to my Manse Your Grace? There shall have a feast to celebrate your visit here in the city," he paused, searching her face, "your beauty has reach far and wide my lady and every men and women in the Free Cities have wish to look upon your face, the face that started a war between King Aerys and his son, King Rhaegar."

Lyanna thought that he is not that simple though and the merchant lord's eyes seems to be hiding something.

"I thank you, my lord," returned Lyanna politely, "but may I introduce you first to my companions?"

"Oh yes, oh yes," giggled the merchant lord, "important guest, I shall be honored," he said eyeing her companions.

"This is my father," started Lyanna, "Lord Rickard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and this is Lord Sawane of House Botley, Lord of Lordsport of the Iron Islands," she paused turning to her lady companions, "this is my lady companions, Lady Jorelle of House Cerwyn, Lady Shella of House Whent, Lady Donella of House Hornhood and Wylla, my close friend and handmaiden."

Illyrio Mopatis nodded his head, making his double chin wave and move as he smile and look on each of her companions but he lingered to look on his father.

"I never thought I'll see Lord Stark here," said the merchant lord, "truly, the merchants from White Harbor has nothing but praises for the Lord of Winterfell."

Lord Rickard gave the merchant lord a cold smile, Lyanna knows that her father is not fond of being praised especially by people from beyond the narrow sea.

"I thank you, my lord," said her father with a somber voice and look.

Illyrio Mopatis nodded once again and Lyanna tried her best not to look on the moving fat on his neck.

"Well shall we go to my Manse? I prepared litter for us to ride," said the merchant lord.

"My father and Lord Botley shall take the litter as well as my lady companions," said Lyanna, "I shall ride a horse, if you have one my lord, I want to see the streets of Pentos."

Illyrio gave him a look of wonder but it quickly turned to all smile.

"Of course, of course," said Illyrion waving a hand and soon after, her father, along with Lord Sawane Botley entered the huge litter of the merchant lord while on the other litter, Lady Cerwyn, Lady Hornhood and Wylla entered. Lady Shella Whent wanted to ride a horse to also see the streets and the people of the city with Lyanna and her Kingsguards.

Illyrio Mopatis eunuch guards are surrounding them just like the men of the City Watch in Kings Landing does, a column of them ahead, a dozen flanking their sides and another column behind.

"Everyone and everything around here are really different," she heard Lady Whent exclaimed to herself and Lyanna agreed with her in silence as she explore the city streets with her eyes.

Pentos is really different to Kings Landing, from the brick towers and tiled roofs, the stone pavement and theres also a number of trees that can be seen unlike in Kings Landing where only the rich has the luxury of having a tree on their own backyard especially inside the Red Keep where the Godswood is huge and walled.

"They say that among the Free Cities, Pentos is the most vulnerable for attacks," commented Ser Oswell as he too, explored the area as they passed by every corner of every street.

Lyanna was so engrossed on her surroundings that she didn't realized that the column of eunuchs have now stopped and that they are now approaching Illyrio's Manse, it was only when after Lady Whent's expression changed that Lyanna finally saw the handsome stronghold.

It has a brick walls twelve feet high with iron spikes atop and once safely inside the walls, she can see that even the ground is made of marble and every now and then, a cherry blossom tree stands like it has taken root on the stone itself.

Theywent ahead before the litters of the merchant lord so when they arrived, Lyanna, her Kingsguards and Lady Whent have already explored the front yard of the manse, mysteriously, the door of the manse is close and that they can hear music coming from the inside and voices too.

"Have you like my humble home, Your Grace?" asked Illyrio when she finally came to meet him once leaving his litter.

"Yes," answered Lyanna with a genuine smile, "I like it very much."

"That is good to hear," said the merchant lord, "well, let's go, the feast is waiting for us inside."

Illyrio Mopatis led the way towards the entrance of the manse and once he opened the door, it revealed an oaken table in the middle of the huge hall decorated with velvet silks hanging above and she saw that some Magisters of the city are already inside.

Each one of them came to see her, some of the sons and daughters of the noble families of Pentos also arrived at the manse, there were three dozens of them that wished to talk with her not including the Magisters of the city but luckily, Illyrio Mopatis spared her the unnecessary talks.

"The Queen needs to refresh herself first," explained the merchant lord, "all of us should await for her pleasure of her greetings and smiles."

Indeed, it seems like Illyrio Mopatis have prepared a feast fit for a queen for Lyanna. She was seated at the head of the table, her lady companions are seated on the right side while her lord father, Lord Botley and Ser Davos who recently arrived from the harbor of the city are seated on the left side of the table while her Kingsguards are standing guard behind her.

Illyrio on the other hand is seated opposite to her at the far end of the oaken table, the magisters and the nobles guest have also taken the empty chairs beside him and with a clap of the merchant lord, the feast began.

It was a blur of music and foreign food for Lyanna. The best dishes are offered to her and her companions first; broth of crab and monkfish, quills in honey, goose livers drowned in wine, buttered parsnips and suckling pig and a hundred others that Lyanna forgot the names. She didn't ate well because she's been feeling kind of sick lately but she tried tasting all of them as a respect to their host.

"Lyanna, why aren't you eating?" asked her father as he took a sip of wine.

"I'm not hungry father," she lied.

"I think it's best that you eat some of these Your Grace," suggested Lord Botley, "the merchant lord have been eyeing you since the start of the feast."

True enough when Lyanna turned to look at the merchant lord, she saw him stealing looks at her then when he saw her staring he smiled and suddenly stood.

"Your Grace," he said, the talk and the noise of everyone ceased, even the men playing harp at the side of the hall listened to him, "it's an honor to host you in my simple home," the magisters and the noble guests nodded, "but I know you are not fond of the dishes native to our lands and I heard that you have come to like the sweetened meat of the lamb."

'It was Rhaegar's favorite not mine,' Lyanna said to herself and the memory of her husband pained her, 'I wonder what he is doing right now.'

"Servant's, bring in the sweetened meat of the lamb," said Illyrio and at once, the servants of his house came holding a platter of a sliced meat, putting it in at the table in front of Lyanna and her companions then serving her a few slice, the honey on the meat is dripping as they put it on her plate.

"I thank you for this, my lord," said Lyanna, looking at the fat merchant, then when he didn't sit, Ser Oswell whispered behind her.

"Try the lamb, Your Grace, and say it's the best thing you ever tasted so the fat man will finally stop kissing your boots."

Lyanna nodded and cut herself a piece, chewing it and tasting it.

"My lord, this is one of the best I have ever tasted," she lied, oh Rhaegar, will you also lie to the face of your host? "thank you again for this."

The fat man smiled and nodded, satisfied to hear her and finally took his seat.

After the feast, Lyanna received all the guest on another hall, they showered her with gifts and praises as she sat on a cushioned chair. Barrels of wine, daggers with hilts made from dragonbones and gemstones, the softest fabrics, books of songs and a hundred others but the most fascinating thing that she has been given is the gift from Illyrio himself.

"Three dragon eggs, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai," said Illyrio as four burly slaves came, carrying a great cedar chest bound in bronze, "the eons of time have turned them to stone, yet still they burn bright with beauty."

It was the most beautiful thing that Lyanna has seen, each different than the others, patterned in such rich colors that at first she thought they were crusted with jewels and so large that it took both of her hands to hold one.

She delicately picked one, lifted it and was surprised by its weight.

'Solid stone,' she said to herself, amazed and surprised.

The surface of the shell was covered with tiny scales and as she turned the egg between her fingers, they shimmered like polished metal in the light of the setting sun.

She is holding the egg with the color of deep green, with burnished bronze flecks that came and went depending on how Lyanna turned it. Another was a pale cream streaked with gold. The last was black, as black as the midnight sea yet alive with scarlet ripples and swirls. All people on the hall seems to be looking at the dragon eggs too.

"Thank for this, my lord," said Lyanna looking up to the fat merchant from her seat, "I shall treasure them always."

He only smiled and called for more music.

Some time later, Lyanna found herself with Ser Jaime trailing behind her on the tiled courtyard of the manse. Ser Oswell along with her father and Lord Botley has taken her place to take the business proposals of the merchants to the King and Lyanna thanked him for that while her lady companions are enjoying themselves with the handsome men from the forty noble families of the city.

She made her way at the balcony over looking the port and the walls of Pentos and there she stayed, feeling the night breeze on her face and thinking about her current dilemma with Rhaegar and Elia when all of a sudden, Ser Jaime spoke.

"Thank you, Your Grace," he said and Lyanna was so surprised that she turned to look for his sudden words.

"For what, Ser?" she asked him.

"For what you said earlier, to the Prince of Pentos," said Jaime.

They are standing face to face and Lyanna can see that the young Lannister knight is also handsome, his catlike green eyes are full of mischiefs, she briefly remembered that Lysa Arryn was almost made a wife to him before King Aerys named him to the Kingsguard.

"Ah, it's nothing, Ser Jaime," smiled Lyanna, "you're deed was justified by your action anyway," she paused looking at the emerald eyes of the young knight, "just think you saved the whole city."

He turned away all of a sudden, his eyes cast down.

"It's true though," he said, his voice defeated, "I killed King Aerys with my own sword, the man I swore to protect when Ser Gerold have fastened this white cloak back at the start of the Tourney at Harrenhal," then he glanced at Lyanna, his eyes brimming with tears and for the first time, the Queen truly saw how young he was, she realized that they are the same age, "I am a Kingslayer and even King Rhaegar can't change that," he bit his bottom lip, "and when my precious sister, Cersei was sent to the capital by the mad king, I knew that she will marry Robert and my sister begged me, do you know that?" she shook her head as Jaime inquired her, " _one night_ , before her marriage with that whoring oaf Robert, we met in secret in one of the abandoned rooms of the Red Keep and she begged me to take her away, to hide her away in some parts of the city and I couldn't do it," then he cast down his eyes once again, "I couldn't save my sister but I have killed the king. I should have spared Cersei to that unworthy man as well."

Lyanna was about to say something when all of a sudden the two of them saw a figure in the dark. Jaime Lannister quickly put himself between her and the figure who's now walking towards them.

"Kingslayer," came a voice of a woman and when Lyanna turned to look at her, she saw that she is wearing a lacquered wooden mask under a blue hood, her eyes is visible behind the mask, wet and shiny, "Your Grace," she said bowing stiffly.

"Who are you?" asked Ser Jaime, his voice demanding as he put his sword hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am Quaithe," she answered and Lyanna can hear from her voice that she is playing with the Lannister knight, "and you are one of the great lion's cub," she said, "curious that I will find you here, you ought to be sent at the cold Wall."

This time, Lyanna finally showed herself to the stranger, both of their eyes meeting.

Who is this woman? She wondered.

"You are not one of the Magisters," said Lyanna, "where did you came from?"

The masked woman laughed.

"I am not a Magister, Your Grace," she said with the last of her giggles, "I'm a shadow binder."

"A witch," said Jaime, his voice disgusted, "a second rate sorceress Your Grace, we shouldn't listen to any words that she will say."

Quaithe didn't respond to that, she turned so still that the silence seeping from her almost scared Lyanna. She gazed at Jaime, as if she can see something on him that Lyanna doesn't and when the young knight gave a resigned expression, Quaithe gave the smallest of nod.

"I am Quaithe of the Shadow," she said after, "and you must hear this Wolf Maid," she paused now looking at Lyanna, "I saw men with daggers, do you feel them? Have you seen the ships that burning in the sea? The smell of cooked flesh while the Queen is burning?" then she took a step forward, "you are carrying one of the dragons, do you feel it?"

Lyanna quickly put her hand on her belly and she thought that something strange has changed.

"The dragon has three heads," said the shadow binder in a smallest of voice, "and I can feel that our powers are returning," then she whispered, "dragon's are fire made flesh, and fire is power," then all of a sudden the masked woman disappeared and the young knight took hold of the hand of the queen.

"Let's leave this place Your Grace," he said and Lyanna agreed, Ser Jaime led the way back inside the Manse, almost dragging her with his long strides.

At that same hour, their party has started departing the manse of Illyrio Mopatis. The merchant lord accompanied them back at the harbor where the ships are docked and the merchant lord wished for them to stay the night but Ser Oswell heard prior at arriving at the docks, from Jaime about the warnings of the masked woman, and so Ser Oswell himself declined to the request of the fat lord.

"Maybe on our return from Braavos and Lorath, my lord," said Ser Oswell, his voice blunt.

Illyrio Mopatis nodded.

"Well I hope my gifts are enough to please you, Your Grace," said the merchant lord.

Lyanna thought that Illyrio must want something in return, because his gifts are too much; he had given her a fast small ship with it's own crew and captain that will be at her own disposal and there, all the gifts that the magisters and the members of the noble families of the city are situated including her dragon eggs.

"My lord," said Lyanna, making sure that her father and the others have finally started their way to the bridge that will lead them at the deck of the ship of Queen Lyanna, "you are more than welcome to visit us in Winterfell," she said and the merchant lord frowned at her.

"But you're wife to the King, Your Grace," said Illyrio, "your place is beside him, in Kings Landing."

"You are welcome there too," she said with a hint of smile, "but I won't be there," then she curtsied and left him, walking behind her is the Whent knight.

The two of them climbed the wooden bridge and once reaching the top deck, Lyanna turned to look at the city one more while the crews of ship pulls the wooden bridge back inside the ship.

So beautiful, she said to herself as a thousand candles lighted every house of the city just like the stars in the night sky.

"Where's our next destination, my queen?" asked Ser Davos.

Lyanna thought about it then the words of Quaithe came back to her.

"I saw men with daggers, do you feel them? Have you seen the ships that burning in the sea, the smell of cooked flesh while the Queen is burning?" is she true? She asked confused more than ever, "you are carrying one of the dragons, do you feel it?" she put a protective hand on her belly.

'She is right,' she said to herself, 'I am carrying Rhaegar's child.'

"Braavos," said Lyanna after some time, "let's head north of Essos first."

Ser Davos nodded his head and went towards the main deck, shouting commands on the way.

"Rhaegar himself selected these men that are with us, Ser Oswell?" she asked as the two of them made their way to the lower deck, the warning of the shadowbinder still lingers her head as she examines some of the men walking about them.

"Yes, Your Grace," answered Ser Oswell, "they were handpicked by Rhaegar himself."

She nodded... she doesn't need to worry about any men carrying daggers then.

When she arrived at entrance of her cabin, her father was waiting for her while Jaime is guarding the door.

"Father, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I want to talk to you," answered Lord Rickard and Lyanna nodded.

Ser Jaime opened the door for them and once inside, Lyanna saw that a candle is burning brightly on the table. She sat on the chair while her father took the one opposite to her. As the ships moves and sway, Lyanna smell something inside the cabin that wasn't there the night before, the smell of a strong powder but she put that aside for a moment as her father cleared his throat.

"Ser Oswell told me," said the Warden of the North.

"What did he told you?" she asked.

"He told me about your plans," he said, his voice somber and almost melancholic like her husband, "he told me you plan to go back to Winterfell because of the incident with Princess Elia."

She didn't respond.

"Do you know that the Martell princes already gave birth?" the news was a shock to her and her face must have shown her reaction because her father nodded his head slowly, "it's a boy," continued Lord Rickard, "the news from Sunspear arrived at the morning of your visit to the Kingswood," then he search her eyes, "a healthy boy, the princess named the babe, Aegon."

Lyanna sighed, then her breathing came short.

"Lya," said her father, "the positions of your first child with the King must be secured, your brother Brandon and a thousand others died because of Rhaegar's war with his father, King Aerys, to give you all of these," both of his hands made a gesture in the air, "and if you run away, it's like pissing on their graves, the people who died for us, for you, do you want that?"

She shook her head.

"I-I didn't know what to do," she said, "when Queen Rhaella told me about Princess Elia, Brandon's words came back to me, the day Rhaegar crowned me his Queen of Love and Beauty, we're on our way to Robert's pavilion then, he told me Rhaegar has been sleeping with Elia and I didn't believed him because I trusted Rhaegar more," then her voice breaks, "if only--"

"Lyanna," her father cut in, "we cannot undone the past, Brandon died because of the orders of King Aerys, don't blame yourself about it anymore, it's not your fault," her father paused, taking hold of her hand, "you are now the Queen and you have one of the biggest responsibility in the Seven Kingdoms, we need to go back to Kings Landing, you need to, do--" all of a sudden his father stopped, his grey eyes frozen while looking at something from behind her then his mouth tightened and Lyanna felt a presence behind, "GUARDS!!"

Lord Rickard pulled Lyanna away and when she finally faced what's behind her, she saw a fire, crawling, all along the outline of her cabin and a man, holding a dagger.

 _'I saw men with daggers, do you feel them?'_ she heard the voice of Quaithe and then her father pulled his sword from the scabbard as the man made a step towards them, they briefly clashed before Ser Oswell finally entered the cabin.

"Your Grace, the ship is under attack!" he said as her father and the hooded man clash swords.

"Go with him Lyanna," said her father, his voice was the Lord of Winterfell once again but she hesitated.

"Come Your Grace," said Ser Oswell as the fire crawls now halfway through the width of her cabin, "let's go now!"

The smell must have been a black powder, she realized as her eyes strayed to the crawling fire on the ground.

Reluctantly, Lyanna run towards the knight and before they left the cabin, she saw her father, Lord Rickard, holding his own against the younger man.

"Father," she begged, "come on."

"I'll be with you in a moment," her father lied as he parried the attack of the enemy, "go, run!"

And that was the last time she saw her father, who bravely fought the man as everything around him burns and once outside the narrow hall that will lead to the upper deck of the ship, Lyanna finally heard the commotion happening around them.

"What happened?" she asked as they climb the stair.

"I don't know, Jaime said he heard something from above and it all started," answered Ser Oswell as they finally arrived at the middle deck and once there, they saw a man lying on the floor, his blood made a pool around his head where his neck has been slit then she smell of something burning and when she and the knight turned to look above them, their sails are now burning, the direwolf head seems to be howling as the fire slowly crept up towards it then another of the hooded men arrived, sword on hand and he run towards them.

Ser Oswell draws his own blade, parrying the attack of the hooded man, they danced, each of them trying to kill the other but the Kingsguard proved to be more stronger than the other because when the swing of the sword of the enemy came too slow, Ser Oswell opened his belly with his bastard sword.

"Lya, come one," said Ser Oswell but before Lyanna took hold of the hand of the knight, she turned to look below on her cabin and she seems to hear swords clashing, "Lord Rickard will be with us shortly, come on!"

 _Father_ , she hopelessly muttered as tears started flooding her eyes and before leaving, she picked up the sword of the dead guard and when they are finally on the open, only then that they saw the fighting that's happening on the upper deck.

Her lady companions are being protected by Ser Davos and another young guard while Ser Jaime is fighting off three hooded men and then they also saw that their companion ships are fighting off the same enemies, Lord Botley with his ironlander crew is fiercely battling on the lower deck of his ship, Swiftfin while the Redwyne ship are also on the same tight spot.

"Only the ship of the merchant lord is safe," said Ser Oswell, then he whistled to the captain of the nearby ship of Illyrio Mopatis, who's crew are also preparing to fight, "bring down your nets!" cried Ser Oswell, "take the queen with you!"

The captain on the other side obliged and barked out a command then all of a sudden, Lyanna remembered the warning of the masked woman once again.

_'Have you seen the ships that burning in the sea?'_

But then they are surrounded by a dozen of men, some of them are wearing a hood but most have now removed any clothing covering their face.

"Kill the Wolf Maid," said one the the hooded men and Ser Oswell protectively put her behind him as three at the time, they took a step towards them.

"Harrenhal!" cried out Ser Oswell and so the fighting began, the Whent knight tried his best to outmaneuver the enemy, three at a time while the others looked and waited for an opportunity to attack.

Ser Oswell managed to kill four of them before one of the hooded men passed through his defenses, running straight to Lyanna and when the man swing's his sword, Lyanna parried it with the sword on her hand, almost stumbling back as their swords meet but she endured, grunting and biting her lip.

"Your Grace," said Ser Oswell, side glancing at her as she struggled to hold her own against the taller man but then the collaborators of the hooded men didn't give the knight time to run to her aid.

"You're going to die," smirked the man then he pulled out from their battle circle, and Lyanna saw he's about to drive the sword towards her for the second time and she parried it above her with all her strength, but the taller man is stronger and slowly, he pushed her up to the edge of the ship, "die!" he said and he pushed her and Lyanna gasped as she felt her hands flying into an empty space, and falling head first to the ocean below.

"AHHHH!!" she cried out then seconds later, she was engulfed by the cold salt water of Essos, wet and cold and she sunk fast, she panicked as she only saw darkness, below her and above, she can see that the fires have now taken the Redwyne ship as well and voices of men fighting and steels clashing was muffled by the waters of the deep.

'What should I do?' she asked herself as her gown continued to pull her down then she remembered she has a sword and so she tear the balloon part of the gown as she continues to sink below, 'Rhaegar!' bubbles came out on her mouth.

'I'm losing air,' she said as she continue to tear the gown with the sword, she even cut herself with the edge of it but she put that aside then for what seems like an eternity later, she felt lighter and so she swam towards the surface, albeit slowly, her lungs now burning, 'please,' she muttered as the burning inside her continues and saw that she is nearing the surface but before her head finally poked out from the water, she must have accidentally intake sea water through her nose and oce her head is finally out of the surface, she coughs like she's dying as she struggles to stay afloat as the waters of the sea tries to swallow her with it's every strong current below.

She felt herself sinking for the second time because of the excess weight of her gown and this time, before her head finally returned to the water, she saw that everything is now burning around them and she thought that this must be the end for them, for her.

"Help!" she cried out as she inhaled a huge amount of air before she sunk below, her legs struggling to carry her weight.

'Oh Rhaegar, I'm sorry,' she said to herself as she hopelessly flap her hands but I did her no good, she is sinking and when the world seems to stop, she accepted her faith, closing her eyes, wishing that she has said her good bye to Rhaegar properly, even to her brother Ned, her father Lord Rickard and Benjen, she wished to see his face for the last time.

Darkness enveloped her like a nurturing mother but Lyanna knows that it's not a mother but death, death is now slowly taking her as the last air on her lungs bubbled away from her mouth.

'Rhaegar,' she muttered sadly.

But when all hope is lost, Lyanna felt someone grabs her as her lungs burned for the lack of air, Lyanna opened her eyes to see a golden hair holding her on her waist as he swam upwards towards the surface of the water, dragging her with him with his strong arm and legs.

'Jaime,' she said and when their heads are finally out of the water, she inhaled for precious air while the Lannister knight, who's now only wearing a white tunic and breeches, all of the Kingsguard suit that will weigh them down have been removed.

"Are you ok? Your Grace?" he asked as his strong legs fought the waves of the water below.

She nodded her head.

"Ser Oswell!" he cried out, "we're here!" and the next thing Lyanna knew is that the ship that was a gift of Illyrio, the merchant lord finally appeared, with the nets on its side, for them to climb to.

She climb as if for dear life with Jaime following beside her, encouraging her that they are now closer to the top.

"Go on Your Grace," said the young knight, his golden hair still dripping with water and she obliged, as the cold took over her, a cruel shaking and coughing, "you can do it Your Grace," said Jaime, "we're almost there."

It was Ser Oswell who pulled her when she reach the top, the Whent knight is also wet, dripping with all the cold sea water of Essos, only wearing a yellow tunic and breeches like the ones that Jaime wear and she saw that her lady companions are also wet, and they have still a terrified look on their faces, all of them have stripped out of their gowns and Wylla and Lady Donella gave her a warm and dry cloth to cover her from the cold.

"Your Grace," cried Wylla, embracing her, "I thought we lost you," and Lyanna embraced her back, trying herself to keep the tears from falling.

Moments later, all of them are just looking at the now burning ships, Lord Botley's Swiftfin was the only one who survived and spared from the burning and then the smell of cooked flesh burned their noses and Lyanna remembered the warning of Quaithe once again, as she saw Queen Lyanna, the ship that was a gift for her by her husband burns in front of her along with the Redwyne ship that's with them; the upper deck, the wooden railings, the sail who's now half gone and the prow where the statue of the Wolf Maiden have now turned black.

_'The smell of cooked flesh while the Queen is burning.'_

Then they saw a number of survivors jumping down on the water.

"Ser Davos," said Ser Oswell, "I commanded him to wait for Lord Rickard and other survivors, it seems like he found a few of them."

They waited as the survivors swam towards them and when they finally climbed the net of the Pentoshi ship, Lyanna was horrified to see that her father didn't made it.

"I'm sorry Your Grace," apologized Ser Davos, "we tried to look for Lord Rickard but Ser Oswell said that he's in the heart of the ship, at the lower cabin and the fire that have burned the ship started there," he paused, his face apologetic, "he's dead."

Lyanna cried then hugging herself, the thought of her father inside the burning cabin was unbearable and cruel.

"Father," she cried and her lady companions comforted her and she accepted it because she needed it.

It was Ser Oswell who gave the command to sail as fast as possible back to Kings Landing because there might be others who are close behind that wish to kill the queen and it proved to be true because Lord Botley and his Swiftfin stayed to engage the other pursuing ship bearing a black sail.

Queen Lyanna was brought to the only cabin of the small Pentoshi ship along with her lady companions with Ser Jaime as her guard.

"Rest my lady," said Wylla who looks worried herself, her other three companions are now sleeping on the makeshift bed on the ground, "you need to rest," she is the one who cleaned her wound, patched it up and bondage it with a clean cloth.

"I can't," she said thinking about her father, "this is all my fault," she blamed herself as tears started to brim on her eyes.

She cried herself to sleep that night and the other nights to come until one morning, Ser Oswell who didn't have any rest for the rest of the days and nights of their voyage announced that they are approaching the harbor of the Kings Landing.

"Fly the banners of House Targaryen and House Stark at the prow of the ship so that they'll tell Rhaegar the news of our arrival," commanded the knight and the crews obliged.

Lyanna dressed herself with a black gown, her wound on the belly now almost healed thanks to Wylla, Lady Donella and Lady Jorelle and they helped her to the deck of the ship as the Mudgate came into view.

"We're finally home," said Lady Jorelle and she cried like a baby.

Wylla, Lady Shella and Lady Donella comforted her while Lyanna felt anxious as she saw riders riding down to the harbor of the city; two of them wears the armor of the Kingsguards and one of them is a man that has the silver hair of the Targaryens.

"It must be Rhaegar," she said to herself as they got closer to the harbor and then she saw that she was right, it was indeed Rhaegar who's also waiting as anxious as her down to the port and when he saw her, his face lit up while tears brimmed on Lyanna's eyes.

Once the bridge has been laid out, she didn't wasted her time, she quickly run towards her husband and they met below the port.

She embraced him tightly and him to hers.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up to him, her visions now blurred by her tears and her husband wipes it off then he kissed her in the lips.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," said Rhaegar, then he kissed her on the brow, then another on her lips, "you're finally home."

E P I L O G U E

Fifteen years of summer since the war of the two Targaryen Kings happened, the Seven Kingdom has been given a much needed peace, Riverlands and the Reach flourished with bountiful harvest, the North experienced a long summer, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, the Iron Islands and the Crownlands have flourished economically but on the south, in Dorne, a storm is brewing.

Princess Elia has given birth to Prince Aegon Targaryen, the first but illegitimate son of King Rhaegar Targaryen. The Martells are making secret alliances with the secret enemies of the crown in a pretense of peace with the Iron Throne. Prince Aegon was trained by his uncle, Prince Oberyn in combat and by Prince Doran in writing, reading and the responsibility of a Prince.

Prince Doran has three children; Princess Arianne, Prince Quentyn and Prince Trystane. Quentyn is being fostered at Yronwood, the seat of power of House Yronwood, while Prince Trystane's betrothal to the only daughter of Lord Baratheon is still in talks while he secured his first born child, the Princess Martell of a royal match with Prince Viserys as one of the demands of peace to the Iron Throne.

Prince Oberyn has a number of bastard daughters called the Sand Snakes for they are infamously deadly just like their father; Obara is the eldest, a daughter of a whore from Oldtown, Nymeria is the second, her mother was a noblewoman from Volantis, she is followed by Tyene, daughter of a Septa, Sarella, a daughter of a trader from the Summer Isles, Elia, the eldest daughter of Prince Oberyn's current paramour called Ellaria Sand, she is followed by Obella, Dorea and Loreza, all granddaughters of Lord Harmen Uller.

Lady Cersei have given birth to three children in Storms End; Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. She's a frequent visitor to the capital, seeking peace and alliances for her house. To rekindle the friendship of Lord Eddard Stark with his husband, she asked Lord Robert Baratheon to write a letter to his childhood friend, asking to betroth their eldest son to Lord Eddard's eldest daughter, Sansa Stark while Tommen is being fostered at Casterly Rock.

Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn has five children of their own; Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon.

Their eldest son and heir Robb, is a constant companion to the Crown Prince along with Tristifier Botley, the son and heir of Lord Sawane Botley, Cley Cerwyn, the son and heir of Lord Medger Cerwyn, Daryn Hornhood, the son and heir of Lord Halyse Hornhood, Harrold Arryn, the son and heir of Lord Elbert Arryn, Theon Greyjoy, the youngest son of Lord Balon Greyjoy, Lucas Blackwood, the second son of Lord Tytos Blackwood, Robar Royce, the second son of Lord Yohn Royce, Horas Redwyne, the son and heir of Lord Paxter Redwyne, the brothers Eddard and Torrhen Karstark's, sons of Lord Rickard Karstark and Edric Dayne, the lord of Starfall and youngest member of the companions of the Crown Prince.

Sansa is in talks of being betrothed to either Harrold Arryn or Willas Tyrell but when Eddard Stark received the letter of his friend Robert, he is considering betrothing her to Joffrey Baratheon.

Arya is as wild as her aunt, the Queen Lyanna, and is always seen riding her horse whenever she has time. She is fostered along with her younger brother Bran in Kings Landing and a constant companion of the second son of their aunt Lyanna. Rickon is living in Winterfell with her mother and father and is in talks of being fostered at the Last Hearth, the seat of power of House Umber or the Dreadfort, the seat of power of House Bolton.

Lord Mace Tyrell is the Master of Ships of King Rhaegar's Small Council, he has four children; Willas and Garlan now both living at Highgarden, the seat of power of House Tyrell, his third son Loras Tyrell, is a companion of Robert's youngest brother Renly Baratheon while his only daughter Margaery, is betrothed to the Crown Prince.

Lord Tywin remains the Warden of the West, his daughter, Cersei is the Lady of Storms End, his golden son, Ser Jaime Lannister remains a Kingsguard to King Rhaegar while his deformed son, Tyrion is a guest/hostage at Kings Landing.

Queen Rhaella Targaryen remains as the Queen Dowager of the Seven Kingdoms, her eldest son, King Rhaegar rules Westeros as its king, Prince Viserys is betrothed to Princess Arianne Martell and the youngest, Princess Daenerys, is known for her seductive beauty. Her hand is coveted by many men, young and old alike but it is known that she's in love with the Crown Prince and him to hers.

King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Lyanna Stark ruled the Seven Kingdoms wisely and justly with the help of the Small Council. Lord Jon Arryn remains the Master of Laws, Lord Mace Tyrell is the Master of Ships, the Grand Maester continued his post as the chief healer and tutor of the Red Keep, Lord Petyr Baelish, a minor lord from the Vale was made the Master of Coin while Lord Walter Whent is an advisor to the king along with Lord Randyl Tarly, Lord Sawane Botley and Lord Wyman Manderly.

Lord Jon Connington remains the Hand of the King, acting and speaking for the king in the Iron Throne and the second most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms.

Queen Lyanna has given birth to two Targaryen prince's, their first born is Prince Jonothor Targaryen, affectionately called 'Jon' by his family and friends, a young man with the looks of the Stark and the purple eyes of his father the King, he is the Prince of Dragonstone and the heir apparent to the Iron Throne. He is betrothed to Lady Margaery Tyrell. He is as wild as his late uncle, Brandon and loved by the common folk like his mother and father, Jonothor is one of the finest swordsmen trained by the likes of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Myles Mooton, Ser Richard Lonmouth, Ser Jaime Lannister, Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Barristan Selmy.

The King and Queen's second born son is Prince Daeron Targaryen who got the looks of his Targaryen heritage and the melancholic nature of his father, the King but he has they grey eyes of the Starks. He is seven years younger than his brother Jonothor. His cousins Arya and Bran Stark along with Lyman Darry, the heir of Lord Raymun Darry, Lyanna Mormont, the youngest daughter of Lady Maege Mormont, Monterys Velaryon, the heir of Lord Monford Velaryon and the brothers Maric and Devan Seaworth, sons of Ser Davos, a close and loyal friend to the Royal Family, is his closest companions and friends.

Queen Lyanna is pregnant with her third child.

At the Wall, the numbers of the Nights Watch have dwindled over the years and Jeor Mormont rules as its Lord Commander. Ser Gerold Hightower and Benjen Stark are among the chiefs in command at the Wall while Maester Aemon remains the tutor, adviser and healer of Castle Black and when the party of Ser Waymar Royce, the youngest son of Lord Yohn Royce and two other brothers of the Night's Watch didn't returned on their raid North of the Wall at the Haunted Forest, the Lord Commander is set to find them, dead or alive.

North of the Wall, the Wildlings are gathering their strength, to storm the Wall and make it to the safety of the South but why?

'Oh, my sweet summer child, what do you know of fear? Fear id for the winter, my little lord, when the snows fall a hundred feet deep and the ice wind comes howling out of the north. Fear if for the long night, when the sun hides it face for years at a time, and little children are born and live and die all in darkness while direwolves grown gaunt and hungry, and the white walkers move through the woods.'

.

.

.

**_'Winter is Coming!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this chapter because originally, Lyanna was meant to see Braavos but it was too long so I decided to cut it short. Well this is the last chapter guys, I hope that in some small way I have entertained you with my little alternate A Song of Ice and Fire universe and I'm sorry because I know my writing is not always on point and my vocabulary of words are always repeated. This is a good bye for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
